


I'm in love with a monster with two heads

by Iron_boyfriendo, Pandis



Series: Learn how to love [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Are Confusing, Learn how to love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Relationship Issues, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 97,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_boyfriendo/pseuds/Iron_boyfriendo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandis/pseuds/Pandis
Summary: Kayn, a young, skilled and cunning assassin. Master Zed’s personal favorite. The one who dared to pick up the cursed weapon known as The Blade of Millenia. Unknowingly that from that point on, his life was going to change drastically.The raw energy within the weapon came with a price, as the Darkin inside the scythe longed for the youngster’s body and did everything in his power in hope of taking control over his host. For three years they had shared everything, be it truth or lies.Now, the Darkin knew enough about the assassin in order to gain what he desired the most. But what Rhaast didn’t realize, was the fact that the human had affected him in ways that he didn’t understand, and from there on things get extremely complicated.





	1. Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic that i chose to post. I have lots ideas for this series as it will be divided into two main stories. Join me and my story about how a man and a monster learns how to love. <3

Out on the countryside the weather was turning for the worse. Thick clouds were forming, darkening the sky. Not that it bothered the assassin as he rather worked in complete darkness. Shadows was his comfort, his weapon and his shelter. However, shadows or not, Kayn had a reputation which made others shiver out of fear and that only boosted his ego even more.

Ionia was truly stunning during all its seasons, but Kayn had always favored the colder months much more, even if it forced him to dress with more than he felt comfortable with. Outside of the ranch, autumn was getting a hold of the trees, painting them in colors of fire.

The ranch kept beautiful, strong, horse-like creatures with fangs of beasts and feathers instead of manes. Their paddocks reached for miles around the property, keeping the ancient forest and great mountains around as protective walls from intruders. For days the assassin had been on foot, visiting several villages before achieving enough useful information about his next target.

What little sunshine remained had trouble breaching the thick clouds as the world down below started to fall into darkness. Not only had the young adult traveled far, but he had also managed to assassinate the target close by to where he was currently holding up. The blade of the Darkin was still painted with the target’s blood, and its eye was glowing of the same crimson red as the gore that stained its edge. Kayn stood above the dead body, staring down with a smirk full of smugness that fit him so well. He loved seeing the life in his victim’s eyes lose its glow and made sure to witness it when he could. The man whose life he just ended was a target that his Master had chosen, and the more “marked ones” he killed, the more accomplished the youngster felt.

**-" Well, that was easy."** Rhaast commented with a rather dull and bored voice.

\- "Of course." Kayn replied with arrogance as his corrupted arm held the blood-covered scythe and his human hand flicked away the bangs from his face.

**\- "Worthless foes mock my presence."** The Darkin stated.

The fight had not lasted as long as neither of them had wished, and Kayn had hoped for a challenge. Truth be told the fight was over even before it had begun. Not that many fights do seeing as he the perfect assassin he was. The fact that he was skilled in murder was something he took pride in, as he from a young age knew nothing more. Every weapon he had mastered, every move he remembered. However, the weapon he held was also his greatest challenge yet. Ever since he took a hold of the Darkin scythe’s hilt, his life had taken yet another turn. Before, there was only shadows whispering to him, but now there was also the voice of the demon within the weapon.

Rhaast was simple as he wished for nothing more than to cause havoc and destruction, but for now he had to be patient. Something neither of the two were rather good at. But then yet again, Rhaast had a habit to provoke, mock and annoy Kayn in any way he seemed fit in order to amuse himself. Still, there were times when the Darkin chose to share some of his own knowledge to scold or teach the youngster a thing or two. A scolding Kayn pretended to ignore only to later show that he had indeed paid attention to the Darkin’s wisdom.

Kayn cut a part of the dead body’s clothing with help from the sharp edge of his weapon before using the rag-piece to clean the blade that was used to kill the man at his feet. The silence was broken by the sound of raindrops falling onto the barn’s roof and a deep exhale escaped Kayn’s lips.

Their relationship was one of a kind, and Kayn had wielded the Darkin’s blade for more than three years by now. At first, he had rarely felt Rhaast presence and the scythe’s eye had only briefly been active. Then, as the months went on, Kayn could feel the ancient weapon’s power grow. Whispers that were mistaken for a shadow’s sweet caress that turned into dark mockery and soon the demon within was strong enough to meddle with the assassin’s mind if he didn’t keep his guard up. Kayn had convinced himself though that he was strong enough to handle Rhaast, and at the time he probably was.

_Or was he?_

No, he couldn’t doubt himself. He was chosen, this was his fate. He was going to best the Darkin, and when he had, Master Zed would finally be the one to kneel.

He turned to the body that laid motionless in the hay. He could bother himself with the clean-up once he was done investigating. The man who he slaughtered was nothing more than a simple Noxian spy, but his hatred for the Noxians still remained. Faint memories of his childhood, if he ever had any, was nothing more but painful scars that had shaped him into the man he was today.   

Kayn placed his scythe against a pillar before squatting down, and as he examined the body he frowned. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a simple man. Why would Zed bore him with such a simple task? There had to be something more.

However, it mattered not how much he searched the body for clues. It irritated him and he couldn’t understand why his Master would have him travel miles for something like…this?

Aggravated he picked up the body, only to head out from the barn with the corpse over his back. The rain poured down, but Kayn was too annoyed to care at this moment. He simply carried the body over to a well he had seen on his way into the farm and dumped the corpse into the deep hole. The sound of the corpse hitting the water in the well was barely hearable as the rain itself fell so loudly.  His fingers traveled lightly over the well’s edge as he whispered a forbidden old spell, calling upon hungry shadows to tear the man’s flesh, leaving nothing but bones.

He then returned to the barn where he had left his weapon. The fact that he dared to leave Rhaast was due to the fact that no other man nor beast could wield him. People who had tried to steal the ancient weapon had turned into dust when trying. Some lost limbs, others lost their minds. Rhaast was therefore his, and his alone.

The crimson eye watched the assassin as he returned, soaked from the storm outside. Kayn chose to ignore the scythe’s ogling and instead focused on removing his wet, high-collar poncho from his body. The blood that had stained his clothing had washed off from the heavy rain and underneath he had a simple but tight jerkin which would suffice for now. He also removed his leather shoes to dry in the hay and looked around. Sure, he could travel back to Kinkou Monastery straight away but as the weather was treacherous he could afford to rest through the night.

A ladder leads up to another level, filled with large sets of hay. It looked extremely inviting, and so Kayn grabbed his scythe and wet clothes before making a delicate jump to the next base. Kayn may be a man, but with the knowledge of forbidden magic he could bend the laws of nature at ease. The fact that he was skilled in magic and had such a will to live was the reason why Zed had collected him on the field many years ago. A mere child had caught the attention of the most well-known ninja of Ionia, and that alone said a lot.

Kayn adored his Master and made damn sure to show his affection for the man.

He kneeled for him.

He killed for him.

He would die for him.

However, as his obsession with Zed grew over the years, there were still some hidden emotions for him that he did not dare to speak of. A sweet, dirty and dark secret regarding his affection for Zed that he would never achieve in this world. Kayn knew this, but he still hoped, young and reckless as he was. He hoped to be his equal at the most, but his soul craved for more.

**\- "Zed again, is it?"** Rhaast taunted as he was placed against the wall. Kayn somewhat froze and frowned. He still didn’t know how much his mind was open for the Darkin. He remembered too well how he had been able to see through Rhaast eyes as they had connected, if only for a brief moment. Seeing the bloodshed, hearing the screams of both soldiers and innocent that happened Millenia ago. Rhaast was a rabid animal if let loose, but there had been a time where Rhaast wasn’t. Though, those memories were not so easily shared, nor would anyone believe them even if they saw them.

\- "None of your business." Kayn hissed at the scythe and turned his back against it. Rhaast knew very well about his hidden desire for his Master, but Kayn had stopped being embarrassed about it long ago. Rhaast was bound to him no matter what he did and sharing time as intimate as they did, made it hard to keep fantasies away from the Darkin.

**\- "Oh, how cold. I thought we were close."** Cooed the Darkin, followed by a dark laughter.

Kayn didn’t even bother to answer. Instead, he rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable in the soft bed of hay. He let his fingers stroke the yellow strands and buried his face into it followed by a deep breath before closing his eyes. Perhaps he should bother himself to investigate the cottage where the farmer lived but he chose to stay up in the barn. Sleeping in someone else’s bed didn’t sound very appealing at this very moment. The thunder roared in the distance as the raindrops created a soothing atmosphere and the assassin felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Kayn managed to drift off surprisingly easy. Perhaps it was due to the chime of the storm being so comforting for the assassin or the fact that he had been on foot for several days. After all, Kayn was more than capable of taking care of himself, and he would be a fool to ignore his Masters lessons about survival. “A healthy body is key in order to execute with precision.” - a phrase Zed nagged about when Kayn stretched a strict schedule.

Whatever it was that Kayn dreamt about, it was enough to calm his mind for just a moment. He felt himself falling, hitting nothing but an ocean beneath him. He gasped shortly but realized that breathing was as easy as when he called upon shadows to move between solid mass. Feeling weightless, his attention was drawn towards the surface, seeing some air bubbles travel upwards. Kayn reached for the sky above the waves, only to greet the feeling of helplessness. It didn’t matter how much he struggled for the world above. He was trapped between the soothing light of freedom and the caged darkness below. The assassin turned his head, facing the pitch-black nothingness at the ocean’s floor. A faint light of deep red pulsed at the bottom, and the youngster could feel how his mind ached as if his instincts felt the danger.    

However, Kayn’s sleep was interrupted by the chilly humidity that was created from Mother Nature and her stormy embrace. The assassin slowly opened his eyes, shivering. He could still hear the rain dripping at the barns roof, but not as intense as earlier. It was now completely dark around him and it seemed as if he had managed to catch a few hours of sleep at least.

Even the scythe’s orb was dormant at the moment and with a light exhale he rolled over on his stomach, placing his hands underneath his face for comfort. He wished for something warmer, but he was too dozed to do something about it. Perhaps the warmth of the cottage wasn’t such a bad idea after all…

The assassin yawned, turning his head slightly and that’s when the eye of Rhaast opened, staring at Kayn with a needle-thin strain of a pupil. Kayn felt his entire body freeze, and his breath felt heavy as if someone was restraining him. The crimson orb pulsed in sync with his own breathing, and the assassin could hear breathing just above his neck. He tried to turn his head but found himself unable to move. The assassin was so lost in confusion that he couldn’t utter a thing. Was he still dreaming? 

Then, another weight was pressed against his body, and the connection made Kayn feel heat on his back, as if someone else was lying on top of him. The flustered breathing above him turned into soft growls, and he soon felt something wet, warm and slimy travel along his neck. Kayn stared, feeling the strains of hair rise on his neck as he was convinced that it was nothing else but a tongue that violated his skin. Every inch of Kayn’s muscles tensed as his skin felt frozen. Gasping, he tried to understand what was dream and reality, or if he somehow was trapped in both.

\- "What’s the meaning of this…?!" Kayn managed to hiss yet sounding more confused than threatening at the moment.

**\- "You will find out soon enough."** Answered Rhaast with what sounded like a purr, still pinning the youngster’s body held to the ground. He tasted the youngster’s skin again, licking off the taste of sweat.

\- "Rhaast?" A second of doubt, but the assassin knew that voice too well to guess something else. Kayn couldn’t see the Darkin, and still, somehow, he could feel his presence as if Rhaast had joined the world and had been freed from the weapon.

His instincts were screaming in the back of his mind, telling him to fight, to flee, but none of his impulses worked at the moment. The orb of the scythe held his mind in check, and he figured he was under some sort of magic. No matter how much as he struggled with both his body and mind he felt himself drained of energy.

\- "What have you done to me…?" Kayn glared back at the pulsing orb, feeling his pulse rise as his own senses were highly alert.

**\- "Wouldn’t you like to know?"** The Darkin snarled against his ear, and then without a warning he sunk his jaws into the non-corrupted shoulder of the assassin, piercing his skin with sharp fangs.

Kayn yelped out of surprise and pain as Rhaast suddenly made a mark on his body, and his doubts about being awake or not were abruptly removed. This was no dream, it couldn’t be. The pain was real, and so was the blood that ran down his chest once the Darkin removed his jaws, only to taste the red with the tip of his tongue.

\- "Release me!" Kayn demanded and felt how a strain of sweat ran down his temple as he was struggling with both body and mind.

The Darkin simply hummed, amused by the desperate expression on the youngster’s face that he observed through the orb of the scythe. The taste of Kayn’s blood was a lovely reminder of how it used to be, before he was locked up in that damned weapon. How others froze at the sight of him, their screams...the gore.

\- "Whatever trick it is that you’re pulling, it’s not going to work out for you." Kayn murmured, panting slightly as he glared at the crimson orb that held his gaze.

**\- "I think it’s working just the way I planned it to."**

A large, callous hand with sharp claws touched and found itself inside Kayn’s clothing, grabbing without hesitation, eagerly. The assassin frowned, trying to understand what kind of sick motive the Darkin had in mind. He was expecting some kind of violent torture, and instead Rhaast was caressing his skin, which in reality was even worse.

\- " **Submit."** Rhaast ordered, letting his hand feel the muscular stomach of the assassin.

\- "Like hell I would!" Kayn barked back, closing his eyes as he felt the Darkin move his hand even further down. Truth be told he was about to freak out when he understood that this was only another mind game that Rhaast played on him.

He had to remain strong.

Concentrate.

_Kill the body._

_Kill the mind._

He failed miserably as he couldn’t ignore the fact that Rhaast’s hand were grabbing his ass. Kayn jerked and opened his eyes once more. Yes, the greed was obvious. Kayn was simply a tool, a vessel for Rhaast to use as he pleases. For in the end, Rhaast is the one to claim Kayn’s body, escaping the prison humans dearly put him in.

Or at least, that’s what Rhaast thought of it all.

**\- "Succumb to me."** The Darkin whispered sweetly into Kayn’s ear, still grabbing the assassin’s ass with possessiveness and rearranged his weight, jerking slowly against the younger male’s body.

Kayn realized that he had to switch tactics, or Rhaasts violation would only continue even further. He couldn’t fight the Darkin with mere force, and the spell that held him down seemed to only drain him of energy each time resisted.

And so, without words he used the magic he trusted the most and fell straight through the wooden panels. With a heavy grunt he fell down onto the first level once more and hit the ground hard. His face was covered in dirt and straw that covered the floor and with a low growl he forced himself up, sitting on his knees.

**\- "Now you’re just being boring."** Rhaast commented from above, but the words still echoed in Kayn’s head none the less.

Kayn chose not to answer. Instead he felt with his corrupted hand over his opposite shoulder and felt a sting. His Jerkin was bloodstained, but not harmed. What ever Rhaast just did, it seemed to only affect his own physical body and not what covered it.

Still, it hurt like hell.

However, Kayn was one to like it rough. Probably something the Darkin had noticed at times when Kayn amused himself in dark rooms or fantasizing. Kayn wasn’t a virgin after all. He has had his fair share of experimenting during his teenage years. Both men and women, but he quickly realized that he found women to be far too noisy and whiny for his taste. The fact that he was half hard by the touch he just experienced, be it imagined or real, was irritating him beyond belief. 

The youngster grunted as he slowly removed his jerkin in order to inspect the wound on his shoulder. Not that he wasn’t used to pain. No, few was able to ignore pain like Kayn did. Broken bones, blackened bruises and scars never scared him off. As a matter of fact, it probably only triggered him even more during the heat of the battle. It reminded him himself about being alive.   

The fingers of his corrupted hand were inspecting the bite that had pierced his skin. Deep, painful marks cried with blood that painted his pale skin.

\- "The fuck did you do?" Kayn muttered, glaring at the second floor of where the scythe remained.

Kayn’s anger was greeted by the Darkin’s dark laughter, which only fueled his boiling mood.

At times like these, Kayn had to curse himself for letting Rhaast getting in under his skin. This time quite literally. Whatever power the Darkin had, it was sure to be increasing in forms that Kayn did not understand just yet.

The wound on his shoulder needed to be addressed none the less, and so the assassin rose from the ground. He felt himself shiver as his own body betrayed him, begging for attention. Kayn cursed the Darkin silently and leaned against the pillar beside the ladder. He touched himself lightly over his crotch, feeling his half-hard member and bit his lower lip. It was tempting, yes, but he wouldn’t give Rhaast the satisfaction. Therefor, he exhaled and rubbed his face with his corrupted hand before going up the ladder, heading over to his belongings.

As he was going through his bag, looking for simple medical tools, he couldn’t help but to feel the orb looking at him. Usually it didn’t bother him, but for once it felt as if the weapon was hiding a taunting smile behind the seal that held the Darkin locked up.

\- "I control us." Kayn snarled towards the scythe that stood where he left it.

**\- "Of course, you do."** Rhaast answered with irony.

Kayn hissed as he bathed his wound with alcohol and could hear how the Darkin purred in his mind.

\- "Stop it." Kayn demanded with authority he did not possess.

**\- "Stop?"** For once, Rhaast sounded confused.

\- "Whatever it is that you’re doing, it’s annoying."

It took a while before the Darkin understood what Kayn meant, but when he did, Rhaast simply chuckled. He hadn’t really thought about the fact that he did purr for the man since it was in his nature. However, if it was something that irritated Kayn he would be sure to be more aware of his own behavior.  

**\- "Can’t really control it."** Rhaast lied, and Kayn simply glared at the weapon as he dressed up once more after cleaning the wound on his shoulder.

Kayn sighed deeply. He didn’t wish to spend more energy by being mad. There was no point in it. Rhaast did what he wished, and Kayn knew that the Darkin pushed his buttons with joy. The assassin sat down once more, feeling his head ache. He did not dare to return to his sleep, even if he probably needed the extra hours. So, instead he simply placed himself into a comfortable position in order to meditate. To his surprise, Rhaast left him alone once more and he managed to drift fully into Zen.


	2. Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the ranch Kayn encounters a familiar face. He's not too joyful of it, but he can't really avoid it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for the long wait. The reason to why this was delayed for far too long was due to the fact that i got myself a puppy. He takes up much of my time and been messing with my sleep lots and lots. I love him though, and he's the cutest one ever. If any of you are curious i leave his instagram below.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did when writing it. Cheers! :)  
> https://www.instagram.com/polar_express_teemo/

Even before the first rays of sunlight peaked behind the high mountain tops, Kayn was already on his way from the ranch. He took the privilege of snatching himself a mount from the paddock. After all, the farmer wouldn’t be one to complain.

The strong horse-like creature carried Kayn on its back with ease and the assassin wasn’t a stranger to the art of riding. Just like with magic, he had a talent to claim his authority as alfa over both men and beasts alike. Using fear and attitude, Kayn easily put others in their rightful place back at the Temple of Shadows. Truth be told he loved being in control, and Rhaast was one of few exceptions to reject his will. The blade of Millenia was a mere tool to him, and simply wielding it gave him respect among others of the clan.

The humidity in the air created beautiful morning dew that shimmered in the sunlight, giving it a soothing atmosphere. The sound of birds singing was combined with the mount’s hooves hitting the gravel. Kayn wasn’t in a rush, and in fact enjoyed the silence that the country life could offer. His fingers stroked through the black mount’s colorful feathers, reminding him of a rooster’s tail. Both the creatures and people in Ionia were different from the rest of world due to its high amount of magic, making the continent as attractive as it was frightening for outsiders. To Kayn, it was home.  

The scythe had been strapped to the saddle, leaving Kayn’s hands free to focus on the reins if needed. For now, the mount simply followed the road as expected. An hour passed, and the assassin was still far from the next village. Hunger had started to make itself known and he wished that he would have been wiser to bring some sort of proviant from the farm when he left. He sighed, tilting his head backwards and closed his eyes. The sun had started to warm up the ground, and for now the heat was pleasant in contrast to the colder autumn winds.

It still bothered him that he didn’t understand his Master’s intentions regarding his recent kill. He was starting to wonder if it was a test, if somehow, he should have acted differently. Then yet again, answers would have to wait until he makes the report back at the Kinkou Monastery.

To his surprise, Rhaast had been unusually quiet this morning, and the lid of the scythe was hanging heavily over the orb. Not that Kayn complained, he too wasn’t one to express himself much and his conversations with Rhaast was often cut short. The silence around him was soothing for both mind and soul.

It was perfect.

Yes. Yes, it _was._  

Until a joyful voice broke the stillness with great excitement.

-  “Good morning, Kayn!!”

He didn’t know how she did it, but suddenly there was a lass on the path in front of him. Her long, colorful hair was floating around her, following every move as water curved in creeks - full of magic, just like the rest of her. She always knew how to find him, no matter where he went and she also seemed to have no trouble getting around.

\- “Zoe.” Kayn answered, but perhaps not with the same enthusiasm.

The girl giggled as she skipped towards the big mount. The smile on her lips was as childish as it had always been. For some reason, this girl, Zoe, had decided that their friendship was bound to be. Kayn didn’t know if he would call themselves friends, but he had stopped trying to get rid of her long ago. Truth be told her presence may have grown on him but he couldn’t figure out why she wanted to spend time with him. Not only was his appearance often more than enough to frighten people and Kayn hadn’t exactly concealed his business either.

The thing was, Zoe didn’t really care much if Kayn slayed on orders or for fun. Sometimes she questioned him about it, but as Kayn’s answers were rather limited she lost interest quite easily.

\- “You’re up early!” She was still smiling, overjoyed to see Kayn. The assassin simply hummed in response, which only triggered the mage to chatter even more. Leaning close to the mount’s muzzle, she could clearly see the fangs that grew long from its upper jaw.

\- “Where did you get this creature from? Is it a horse? I have never seen a horse with fangs and feathers before.” Her bracelets jingled as she moved her hand up to pet the mount’s forehead.    

Kayn shrugged, not really knowing what to answer.

\- “It’s a mount for all I care. Ionia is not like the rest of the common world.”

Zoe simply looked up at Kayn. Her big, curious eyes observed him before she took the luxury to join him on its back. The assassin took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He wasn’t used to close contact except when he trained at the temple and trusting someone to be behind him was even rarer. Nonetheless, he wouldn’t show any weakness and therefore Kayn got the mount moving again.

The girl’s fingers started to play with Kayn’s long, thick, raven black braid. He could feel how Zoe undid the ribbon that kept it intact and slowly let his hair loose.

\- “Your hair is a mess.” Zoe commented while removing some strands of hay that were stuck and ignored ever since Kayn left the barn this morning.

\- “Doubtless.” Kayn answered uninterested.

\- “And you smell of sweat and blood.“

Well, she wasn’t wrong on that part either. He probably needed a bath several days ago, even if the heavy rain from yesterday washed the worst scent off. However, keeping his hygiene wasn’t really something he bothered with during his missions. So, instead of commenting her he kept his focus on the road ahead of them, but then he jerked with his wounded shoulder as Zoe couldn’t keep her hands to herself.

\- “Hands off.” Kayn hissed.

\- “But... you’re hurt? Let me see.” Zoe’s concern could easily be heard but she respected his space. Even if she would be more than happy to remove his clothing to inspect the wound.

\- “It’s nothing. Leave it be.”

As usual, Kayn was stubborn. An overreacted, frustrated sigh escaped Zoe’s lips as she puffed her cheeks with air and then returned to untangle the worst mess of the assassin’s hair.

\- “So, where are we going?” Zoe switched subject and leaned to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Kayn’s face.

**\- “ Urgh… hideous pest. “**

Kayn raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, but then he actually managed to smile. The fact that Zoe was able to annoy Rhaast was more than enough to amuse the youngster. For what Kayn could recall, ever since their first encounter with Zoe, Rhaast had always been more vulgar towards the girl than with anyone else. If he was to guess it may be due to the fact that she was the only one that they had met that could actually hear Rhaast in addition to himself or perhaps because she could silence the Darkin with her own magic.

\- “Aww, someone sounds grumpy.” Zoe giggled while she was remaking Kayn’s braid. This time changing the simple pattern into a fishtail braid instead. It required more effort but at least it kept Zoe busy, and they had nothing but time.

Rhaast growled in Kayn’s mind, annoyed by the girl’s presence. The Darkin was not in the mood for cheery company, but at least the eye on the scythe seemed to be more active again. If Kayn could guess, Rhaast was tired. Could he be? Can he even be? Was there a point in asking, and did he even care? Whatever Rhaast used to be, he was now trapped within the Blade of Millenia and any desires or needs he used to have were probably dormant - besides from the fact that he wished for release from his imprisonment.

Kayn looked past the road, far away towards the mountain pass that was closing in on them. For a while, the silence returned. The world around them was greeting the daily life as light slowly rose to enlighten the environment once more.

\- “There’s a village not too far from here. Let’s have breakfast!“. Zoe suggested, almost too loudly.

\- “Not interested.”

\- “Don’t lie. I can hear your stomach growl from like a mile away.”

The fact that Zoe was right was fairly disturbing to him. But with a short sigh he gave in, knowing that she wouldn’t shut up about it if he didn’t settle.

\- “…Fine.“ He agreed, rolling his shoulders to sit up straight. The bite on his right shoulder stung but it was easily ignored.

\- “Yay! I know what I want!” Overjoyed, she tossed her hands up in the air and almost lost her balance.

\- “I’m sure you do. “

And from there on, Zoe started to blabber on and on about the different types of food she loved, the things she had seen since last time they saw each other and much more. Kayn didn’t say much, he didn’t need to. Zoe’s mouth had a life of its own and how she didn’t get bored of her own monologue was a mystery to him. Rhaast was quiet too, but he still growled from time to time. 

Zoe guided them to the next village. Not that it was really needed but there was no point in arguing with the girl. Or, well, calling Zoe a girl would be a mistake if you trusted her own words regarding her age. She never gave an exact number, but there was too much detailed information in her stories to be untruth, or she might be the best liar there was. No matter her age, Kayn did respect her in some way. The magic she possessed was something out of this world, and she even managed to impress him in time of need. Not that he would express himself about it to her, but, still.

\- “There it is!” Zoe pointed far over Kayn’s shoulder. She then glided down from the mount and started to jump all over the place before stretching from tip to toe. “Nnnngh! I don’t understand how you can ride for so long without a pause!”

\- “I’m surprised you did as well.” Kayn said while giving the blonde one a quick glance before returning his gaze towards the village.

\- “Well, your braid took some time to complete, but at least you don’t look like a troll anymore! “

Rolling his eyes, Kayn continued towards the village. It seemed to be filled with life as both music and laughter made themselves known even from outside its borders. Zoe skipped ahead, spreading her arms out from her body as she pretended to fly. She easily charmed the ones they passed, but as the strangers saw Kayn their smiles dropped quickly. In order to avoid closer contact with others he decided to get off the mount’s back as well. He held the reins in his hand to lead the way, and he then realized that the eye of the scythe was looking at him as he walked beside it. He gave it a short glance before ignoring it again.

Once they entered the village Kayn noticed that the people seemed to prepare for some kind of celebration. The residents’ kids were running around with kites, all dressed up in a colorful palette. If something, Zoe fit right in. It wasn’t really hard to pinpoint her in the crowd either since her laugh was very unique.

\- “Kayn, look! Kites!” Zoe pointed with excitement.

\- “I see them.” Kayn confirmed.

\- “But you’re not looking!”

Kayn snarled, glaring at Zoe who was annoying and the response he received was nothing but more laughter. She grabbed his arm, pulling it.

\- “Come on, let’s buy something from the stands!”

Kayn yanked his arm back and simply followed the overexcited blond who ran towards what seemed to be a marketplace.

**\- “Can’t we just end her?”** Rhaast suddenly suggested out of the blue.

Kayn looked at the orb who watched him closely before he smirked.

\- “She was right. You’re in a bad mood.”

**\- “Yes. “**

\- “Why?”

As usual, the Darkin didn’t answer with nothing more but a growl. Kayn didn’t know why he expected Rhaast to explain the reason behind his temper but it didn’t hurt to ask.

Ever since his attention had been focused on the orb he now realized that he had lost the sight of Zoe. Not that he had to babysit her, but she was the reason he was here in the first place and if he were to leave without saying goodbye he knew that she would more or less haunt him for days. So, with a deep sigh he ventured deeper into the crowd of the village and due to the fact that he had the big mount by his side, people tended to step aside without any fuzz.

Soon enough, Zoe was back. This time with a basket full of fruits and freshly baked bread. The scent alone made his mouth water and so he steered the mount in another direction, away from the market.

\- “Follow me. “

\- “Yes, yes.” Zoe answered and did as Kayn asked (or rather demanded).

They placed themselves at the outskirts of the village and sat down close to a larger tree. Kayn leaned his back against the trunk and relaxed. Zoe positioned herself in front of him and placed the basket in between them both. Kayn didn’t wait for permission, he simply took what seemed appetizing, which in this case was the darker bread and some melon.

Zoe stuffed her mouth with as many grapes as she could muster before munching them down. She observed Kayn, wondering why he was so stiff.

\- “What’s wrong?” Zoe asked.

\- “Hm?” Kayn didn’t look at the blond, instead he watched the crowd closer to the village.

\- “I can sense that something is off. Your face says so. “

Kayn looked back at the mage.

\- “Mind your own face.” Kayn snapped back at her before taking a big bite into the bread.

\- “Do you want to hear something amazing??“

Of course, Kayn didn’t need to answer for Zoe to continue.

\- “I met a woman who would outdo any man!”

\- “Did you now.”

\- “Yes! I’m having a hard time seeing her in a relationship with anyone really. Whoever dared to flirt with her would surely die by snusnu.”

Kayn frowned. He had no idea who or what Zoe was talking about and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. However, curiosity got the better of him.

\- “…”snusnu”?”

Zoe’s big, glittering eyes looked at Kayn, wondering how he could not know that term. Then yet again, Kayn wasn’t really one to socialize. She giggled and leaned to the side, looking all innocent. She then continued to tell about the woman she had seen.

\- “She had this long, beautiful, dark brown hair. And guess what? She had even more muscles than you! Big, Strong! “

For some reason that comment hurt more than it should.

\- “She kept a big stone head of some sort that she was carrying around. Calling it a symbol of her own god. Oh! And she had tattoos as well!” Pointing at her own arm as she was trying to show how they looked.

\- “Are you going to tell me about the term or not?” Kayn growled at her, clearly not amused.

**\- “It means sex. “**

\- “Aw, come on!” Zoe made an angry, puffed expression towards the scythe as Rhaast ruined her fun.

Scratching the side of his own head, Kayn tried to figure out if the whole situation suddenly turned awkward or not. He didn’t really know what’s worse - the fact that Zoe talked about intercourse with him or that Rhaast actually knew what “snusnu” meant.

In any case, the fact that Zoe was still upset and now nagging Rhaast was sure to be heard. Whatever it was that she scolded the Darkin with, it was sure to be ignored by the scythe. Kayn chose let his mind wander too, now observing the people of the village. He wondered what it was to celebrate and tried to understand the joy that spread among both adults and children. The only kind of celebration he ever took part in was the aftermath of the clan’s newbies who passed Master Zed’s tests. Getting drunk and sneaking off to bend the strict rules for some fun was something he had done too in the past. Now he didn’t even bother with stealth. He simply did as he wished and was rarely questioned about it.

\- “Kayn, do you hear that?” Zoe asked, looking around curious, although* with some worry in her eyes.

\- “Hear what?” He responded.

\- “There’s a voice. A sad one.”

Kayn took some time before he answered, as if he tried to pinpoint whatever it was that Zoe was speaking about.

\- “No, I hear nothing.” He said, shaking his head slightly.

\- “It’s…it’s crying. It’s calling for help. “

Whatever it was that Zoe heard, Kayn didn’t. He made himself comfortable, making a statement that he had no desire to follow up on the silent cry. However, Zoe had another opinion in the matter.-

\- “Let’s check it out!” Zoe said, pulling Kayn’s arm again. It mattered not how much Kayn glared at her, she was determined.

Irritated, the assassin rose from his comfort and took the reins of the mount for it to follow. Zoe was already ahead of them, searching like a lost pet, worried. The mass of people was still very active, but now more organized towards the center of the village.

**\- “You’re pathetic.”** Unimpressed, Rhaast scolded the youngster who wielded him.

\- “Don’t start. “

**\- “You’re following a child’s orders. “**

\- “We both know that she will leave once she’s satisfied. Until then, there’s no use to yap with her. “

**\- “The great Kayn, now offering childcare. “**

Kayn hissed towards the scythe’s eye, showing his teeth in anger. The Darkin fell silent once more, but there was an annoyed aura around the ancient weapon. Not that Kayn cared much about it, but at least he kept his mouth shut for some time.

Amongst the mass of the people, Kayn followed Zoe to the market once again. The assassin observed how Zoe stopped in order to listen. Then, she moved again and after a few meters she suddenly stopped, looking at a shady figure.

\- “Well now, it seems as if I have caught your attention, girl!” A man greeted Zoe with a bright smile. He was dressed in far more jewelry than any other in this village. That alone told Kayn more than he needed to know, and that fake smile didn’t fool him either. The table in front of the salesman was filled with a different kind of items. Most were simple accessories made for the festival but there were some other peculiar items with another origin outside Ionia’s borders.

\- “What more do you have?” Zoe asks politely.

\- “Depends on what you’re looking for, dear one. “

Kayn frowned shadily. He did not approve of the typical sale-talk, and the more he analyzed the man, the more it became clear to him that this vendor wasn’t from Ionia. The man’s appearance and body language made that very clear. Something was off with him.

Zoe tilted her head to the side, still looking at the salesman and tried to understand his game. She may look young, yes, but the vendor had no idea of her true form.

\- “I’m not really sure what I’m looking for, yet.“

\- “Oh, is that so?“ The man kept smiling while turning his gaze towards Kayn. The plastic smile faded as he met his eyes and in order to avoid uncomfortable interactions he chose to pretend being interested in the mount at his side. “That’s a rare mount you got there. “

Kayn didn’t answer. He wouldn’t interrupt the man’s conversation with Zoe, and he wondered what he might have that led them here. As the vendor’s attention was drawn to Kayn instead, Zoe made sure to make herself known. She placed her hands onto her hips, suddendly leaning forward and stared at the man.

\- “Do you have any pets?“

\- “A pet?”

\- “Yes, a pet. Something living.“ She said in a patronizing tone.

The vendor looked at Zoe for a long time before gazing around all casual. No doubt, the man was checking for guards or others that might interrupt his upcoming wares. Then, the man leaned down and checked underneath the colorful blanket that covered his table. A smaller silver cage was presented on the table. Inside was nothing more but a little golden figure with big, white shimmering eyes. It had no arms but got around on two short legs. It blinked a few times before it started to make chiming sounds. It pressed itself towards the bars of the cage, staring at both Zoe and Kayn. Without a doubt, it was a spirit of the forest, a Meep. Kayn may not be invested in history or religion, but at least he knew who guarded their grounds. The sight of their protector’s servants being treated as nothing more but a selling objective made something stir inside him.

\- “You dare to mock the gods on our own grounds?” Kayn growled, but before the vendor could answer, Zoe cut in.

\- “Why would you treat him like that?! Have you no shame? “-

“Now now…” The man simply smirked, placing his greedy hand on top of the cage. “Business is business. “

Zoe looked distressed as she saw the Meep sit down, making a sad tune. The little spirit seemed broken, as if it had been in that cage for far too long.

\- “What do you want for it?” Zoe asked, glaring at the seller. In response, the man had a sinister smirk on his face as his fingers tapped the top of the cage. He obviously knew that they were interested in his so-called product.

\- “For this one? 10 000 gold. “

\- “10 000!?“ Zoe stared at the man. There was no way she could pay that much, but she couldn’t leave the poor thing either. She looked at Kayn with the eyes of a sad puppy. “Kayn, please. We got to help it.”.

Problem was, Kayn didn’t carry around that much gold either. There was no need for him to bring a big amount of money on his missions, as it would probably get him into more trouble than without it. However, the seller in front of them was likely one of many who used the black market, hiding as any other common retailer to avoid trouble. The assassin was tired and started getting annoyed with his attitude.

So, Kayn shoved Zoe to the side as he stepped up closer, and as he moved he also grabbed the hilt of the scythe to pull it out of its resting place. The assassin had enough of the vendor’s shit talk and was going to make that very clear. When the Blade of Millenia was in his grip once more, he placed one hand on the table and leaned forward.

\- “I have another suggestion for you. How about you give the girl what she wants, and I don’t slice you in two?”. The Darkin began to purr in the back of his mind again, which only triggered Kayn to give away a smirk with teeth.

The man was silent, looking back at Kayn as he observed his eyes. The red glow from the corruption of his left eye scared him but as many slippery, greedy men he had no intention of backing down. Madmen and threats were something that he was probably used to, as he needed to be if he wanted to make it in his line of business.

\- “Oh, there’s no need for that. But then yet again, I can’t really give you something for free, can I?”. The man smiled back, letting his hand drag the caged Meep closer to his own body. Its white eyes had lost its glow, and its tunes became more and more gloomy.

Kayn frowned and the pupil of his corrupted eye turned thin as a needle. The familiar weight of the scythe in his hand created a need of action. A need to use the blade against the man, to make his warning more than words.

\- “I’m not sure that you’re following me. Most people hold their life precious, don’t you?”. Kayn kept his grin. His grip around the hilt tightened, and he made sure to tilt the blade closer to the man, making Rhaast’s eye ogle at him.

**\- “Yes…”**. The Darkin whispered to Kayn, as he desired the kill. He wanted him to use his blade. Rip the man in two, paint the ground with his blood, leave him begging. **“Do it. Make him regret.”**

The command flowed like sweet honey in Kayn’s mind, drugging him. Rhaast’s words affected him more than he wanted to admit but causing a bloodshed here at the market during the festival would only cause attention that he did not want. However, he couldn’t deny that the thought alone was tempting…

\- “Now, _boy_ , listen to reason, would you? Give me 5000 gold, and your steed and we have ourselves a deal.” The tension between the two rose. The fact that the orb of the scythe fixed its gaze upon him caused him to shiver. He knew he was playing with fire, but making a profit was something he couldn’t pass.

Kayn ignored the insult while having an uninterested expression. It was still a high amount of gold that the man asked for. However, the steed itself wasn’t much of a problem as he couldn’t keep it anyway. The mount was evidence that he had visited the farm after all. Perhaps giving it up would only befit him, even if it would delay his homecoming to the temple. So, Kayn backed off, standing straight again. He leaned the hilt of the scythe onto his shoulder, blade facing up.

\- “1500 gold, plus the mount and the Meep goes free. That is what I’m willing to compensate for your pitiful life.”

There it was again, silence. Kayn could easily see that the man was considering his options but not before long he answered.

\- “Deal. “

Kayn got what he wanted. More or less.

The assassin reached for his pockets and took up a leather pouch which he dropped onto the table before reaching out to grab the cage with the trapped Meep. The vendor was quick to grab both the pouch of gold and the reins of the steed. Smirking, he seemed pleased about his trade.

\- “Pleasant doing business with you.” The man said while inspecting the pouch’s weight in his hand.

**\- “Kill him.”** Rhaast demanded, growling like a mad wolf.

 - “Enough.” Kayn tried to ignore the Darkin and his aggressive need for blood, but the scythe was restless.

**\- “He’s mocking you! End his worthless life!”**

\- “Shut it, Rhaast!” Kayn commanded, what looked to others as if he was shouting at nothingness. He could feel his pulse rise in anger, how it lusted for the same bloodshed as the Darkin. The grip around the scythe was tightening, and the assassin was losing his temper.

Then, as Kayn was about to react on the Darkin’s manipulation he could suddenly feel how all his anger, his frustration – it all lifted. Rhaast’s voice could no longer be heard, nor his growl. He exhaled, looking down at the ground before glancing up at the scythe once more. The eye was closed, and around it was gleaming butterflies. It was the magic of Zoe, no doubt. The vendor looked at them both suspiciously but before he could comment on the matter, Kayn decided to walk off with the cage. Zoe simply followed. The weight of the scythe laid heavy over his shoulder and from that point on he felt exhausted. The long journey, the lack of sleep from yesterday and that damn wound on his shoulder was only part of it. Being in a constant mental contest with the Darkin were sure to drain him of energy, and when Zoe managed to push Rhaast off, Kayn’s vigor was soon to follow.

\- “You ok?” Zoe asked, sounding concerned. She had trouble keeping up with the assassin who wanted nothing more but to get away from the mass of people at the market.

\- “It’s nothing.”

\- “You always say that…”

They walked back to the same spot they left the basket with food at, and to their surprise, it was still there when they returned. Delightful, the people of this village seemed to respect both their own, and visitors of the land. Kayn placed down the cage and crouched down. The lock was removed and he opened the cage for the Meep to exit itself. The Meep wasn’t shy of its rescuers and almost jumped out of the cage. The chime it created was now joyful and in high pitch. The little creature skipped and cheered, much like Zoe usually does. The glow of its eyes was returning and Kayn was sure that if the Meep had arms they would swing silly as well. Zoe and the Meep sure made a dream-team.

\- “He’s so happy!” Zoe laughed as she watched how the Meep ran around them both, jiggling.

Kayn couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow, but also managed to smile a little. Whatever magic that the Meep was giving out, it was sure to affect them as well. Not that Zoe needed much more joyfulness, but the smile on Kayn’s lips wouldn’t go unnoticed.

\- “Aww! Look at that~”  

Kayn didn’t answer, his smile on the other hand, faded, and he moved his head so that his blue bangs would hide his expression. The little Meep made a jingling sound while running around Kayn in circles. How something simple could be so funny would forever be unknown to him. The tunes of the Meep became louder, and when it finally tired from running around, it placed itself into the assassin’s lap. Zoe reached for the basket and then offered over some grapes, not to Kayn, but to the Meep. The offering was gladly accepted and so, with its tiny mouth it started to munch.

\- “He’s so cute!” Zoe sounded as if she was going to burst of cuteness while looking at the Meep.

\- “You owe me some money.” Kayn said, looking back at the direction of the market.

\- “Yes, yes. You will get your money.”

Satisfied, Kayn looked back at Zoe, but then down at the Meep. Damn, he was so tired. Every time Rhaast challenged his mind it drained him of energy quicker than any other type of activity. With a gentle hand he stroked the Meep and then those big, bright eyes looked up at him with another jingle of joy.

\- “I should get going.” Kayn said plainly.

\- “Do you have to?” Zoe asked.

\- “Yes. My Master has waited long enough.” No more explanation was needed. Zoe knew very well who Kayn was loyal to.

They both enjoyed their company for some time, however, the assassin longed for a bed. Gently, Kayn moved the Meep from his own lap as he rose from the ground. To his delight, the scythe was still in deep slumber. The butterflies alone told him that the spell was still active and for that, he was thankful.

\- “Oh well, see you later then, I guess?” Zoe looked up at Kayn, smiling as usual.

\- “There’s no escaping you, is there?” Kayn looked back down at her while raising an eyebrow.

\- “Don’t be mean…”

\- “Me, Mean? No~” Kayn smirked and placed the scythe over his own shoulder again before walking off. He knew the land well and needed to get to the nearest inn before dark. For once, he wanted the luxury of a room, instead of the woods.

Kayn heard how Zoe wished him goodbye, and in response he waved the air carelessly. The sound of the jolly Meep could also be heard and rang in his mind as if it were thanking him. The road ahead was long without the steed but nothing he couldn’t endure.

His attention was drawn to the sound of gravel beneath his feet as he walked. The ground was still damp after yesterday’s storm. As a mental note he added the need for new shoes, as the ones he wore had served their purpose long ago. He raised his head from the ground and kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him but did give the scythe a quick glance. The eye was shut, but the magic that Zoe used had disappeared. It was just a matter of time before Rhaast would be active again.

The fact that he was alone again was greatly welcomed. Zoe meant no harm but she talked way too much for both his and the Darkin’s taste. Alone with his thoughts again he could focus on the task at hand, but to be honest his mind wandered off to the thought of a hot bath and a soft bed. If Master Zed knew about his simple thoughts he would probably be scolded for it, no doubt. Luxury wasn’t something he could enjoy often, and now when his pockets had been emptied he would have to manage with a simple room. Not that he was complaining.

As the sun reached its Zenit the heat was quite pleasant, but Kayn was one to choose the comforting shade of the trees. The sound of the village and its festival became more and more distant. A sign showed him the distance to his next community, but also an inn named “Smoothing Mist”. That sounded good enough for him, and he hoped that his expectations would be met.

Kayn continued down the road for over an hour. His journey had been simple without any interactions with other travelers that he had encountered nor had the weather changed for the worse. Ahead there was another sign, the sign of the inn itself. Letters written with magic, making the name glow in both daylight and darkness to attract visitors.  

Kayn followed the sign and soon walked along a small path. On each side of him there were tropical flowers in wonderful colors and the sound of running water played close to the household further up the pathway. Once on its doorstep, he was greeted by a young boy who bowed respectfully. Kayn nodded in response.

Inside, he was greeted once more by an older woman – ‘probably the one who runs the inn’, he thought. He could tell that she was a strong, most experienced woman but even so she was scared of his weapon that peeked out with a heavy eyelid. She was right to be afraid, as many others. Still, Kayn made his intentions short and payed his fee. Guided by the boy he was escorted through a hallway and into a simple room and once the door was closed he placed his scythe against the wall. From there on he started to undress and sloppily dropped his belongings on the floor. He longed for a bath, and this was a proper place to take one. Kayn walked up to the end of the room and slid a wall panel aside to enter the backyard of the inn. To his delight, there was a hot spring for others to share, but for the moment it was all his. Perhaps more customers would follow during nightfall, but he would enjoy himself none the less.

Kayn stepped into the spring, feeling how the warm water embraced his body. He usually released his hair when bathing, but this time he kept it in the braid. Keeping it long usually made a mess, and took ages to dry. Not to speak about the special pattern Zoe had so kindly created for him. He slowly sat down, making himself comfortable as he sank deeper into the spring that eased his muscles. The silence had returned, and all he could hear was the sound of the wind blowing among the trees and the droplets that jumped from the bamboo-pipes into the pool.

\- “You’re awfully quiet.” Kayn commented while letting his fingers travel across his upper arm, caressing it.

**\- “And you’re awfully boring. Again.”** Rhaast answered, even though the scythe remained indoors.

\- “If you were to decide when or who to fight, the answer would be always and everyone.”

**\- “Your point being?”**

-  “If I acted as you wanted us to, I would end up dead.”

**\- “You’re the one who sought to use my power, you’re nothing without it.”**

For a moment Kayn was quiet. Then, he made a soft and rather smug snort as his body sank even deeper into the water. The Darkin responded with nothing more but a growl, knowing that his words were disrespected.

\- “If I were not worthy, you wouldn’t be in my hands. Don’t insult the one who snatched you from that gloomy storage in Noxus.”

**\- “Ah, yes. Noxus… “**. Rhaast made a soft purr, longing for the land of sweat and blood. An empire that truly answered to his never-ending desires. **“Alas, its people may be undeserving, but their spirits are far more exciting.”**

Kayn rolled his eyes before closing them. He let his body sink down until his face was the only thing above the water’s surface. Sighing, he clenched his hands into fists before relaxing completely. The spring surely eased his tensed muscles and offered a silky touch to the burning bitemark on his shoulder. Once he turned his head to look closer at the wound, he realized how big the bite actually was. It made him question not only how it was possible for Rhaast to inflict such damage on him even without a body, but also how large the Darkin actually was. There was no mark from common teeth, but the chomp from something larger with far edgier, broader fangs.

\- “…what did you do, exactly?” Kayn asked while looking up into the blue.

**\- “I’m afraid that you have to be more precise than that.”**

\- Kayn didn’t really want to explain further, but given no other choice he tried to sound as bored as he possible could. “Last night. What kind of trick was that?”. The Darkin chuckled with a dark hum and the assassin snarled to himself. “Forget about it.”

**\- “You liked it.”**

\- “I didn’t say that.”

**\- “Oh, petite one. You don’t have to.”**

Annoyed, Kayn dipped his entire face as well. He rubbed his face with his hands, drowning in his own thoughts. He wondered why he even bothered to ask Rhaast when he already knew the outcome of the discussion. When he came up for air once more he sat up straight and was glad that the Darkin didn’t push the subject further, but the fact that Rhaast had been right regarding his touches was nagging him. If it even was Rhaast who touched him. Did it matter? The assassin had been prepared to face the challenge of the scythe, but he had probably been naïve regarding the Darkin’s ability to be creative when seducing its host.

Slowly, the youngster got up from the pool of water. His braid dripped as he walked back into his rented room. Kayn grabbed a towel that rested on a bench close to the wall and wrapped it around his hips. Feeling refreshed he wanted to catch up with some well-earned sleep. He had no trouble traveling in darkness if needed, and here in Ionia the moon often lit the forests like a lantern anyway.

Inside, the scythe followed the assassin’s every move and Kayn couldn’t help but to wonder if the Darkin longed even more for release as he himself walked around so freely. Before he invited himself into the soft bedding he made sure to twist the braid gently in order to squeeze some water out of it, ignoring the puddle it made on the floor.

Gosh, it was heavenly…

The silence of the room was enough to put his mind at ease and not even the humidity of the room could disturb his sleep. For hours Kayn managed to sleep, this time dreamlessly.

Still, even in his deep slumber he wouldn’t be left alone.

**\- “Kayn.”** Rhaast called in his mind.

Kayn tried to ignore the Darkin, and every time he moved he felt his body fall heavy. He was still human, and due to Rhaast’s earlier outrage he had no desire to wake up just yet. Every muscle ached as he rolled to his side, facing the wall. However, the Darkin was persistent.

**\- “Wake up.”** This time, it was a warning.

Kayn opened his eyes, sighing. It was dark around him and he wondered how long he had been out. He wanted to tell Rhaast to fuck off for disturbing his sleep, but the sound of the wooden floor squeaking was enough to ring every tocsin in Kayn’s head. Quickly he grabbed the pillow and then turned his entire body to throw it against the source of sound to create a distraction. To his suspicions, he was not alone.

The crimson light of the scythe lit up the room just enough to show the outlines of everything in its surroundings and in the dark he could detect three intruders, out of one the pillow had hit. He had to act quickly, as the imposters would probably do the same. The common sound of swords being drawn from their sheaths informed the assassin about the kind of danger that surrounded him. Kayn didn’t really need a weapon in order to end the life of those in front of him, but having Rhaast in his hands would truly make things easier.

One of the men inhaled deeply before launching himself at Kayn, making his moves easy to read. The assassin moved away with little effort, and repositioned closer to the slide wall. As one man failed to hit, another came at the youngster without any hesitation. The fact that the men were so eager to inflict any kind of damage only made it easier for the assassin. He was trained, these men were not.

Kayn danced between all the three, striking them when he had the chance. One man grunted as he broke his nose when Kayn’s elbow hit his face which confirmed that he was dealing with rookies. They might be older and larger, but they had no chance against the agile assassin who felt his blood rush out of excitement. The small room was only to his own gain, as the men were heavy and clumsy. With a quick motion, one of the thugs fell heavily onto the wooden floor, making the whole room vibrate due to his weight.

Kayn used this to his advantage and kicked the lying man in the head to knock him out, saving him for later. However, as he was to turn his attention towards the remaining two, he saw one man approaching his scythe. The eye of Rhaast looked directly at the man who grabbed its hilt, and in that very moment the man screamed in agony. Corruption of the colors red and black crawled up the man’s arm, and it was obvious that Rhaast enjoyed himself.

**\- “Yes…”** He hummed as his powers devoured the man who dared to touch his prison. The entire man began to shake, falling onto his knees as Rhaast played with both his body and mind, breaking him apart. Soon enough the man dropped his sword and was clawing at his own eyes, begging for mercy. The scythe itself fell onto the floor, creating a distinct sound as its steel hit the wood. 

\- “Stop!!” He pleaded with no luck. The Darkin wasn’t merciful, and if the human was so keen on using him, he was also going to pay the price for his foolishness.

A moment of distraction, and Kayn would suffer for it. The remaining man managed to cut his upper none-corrupted arm as he swung the heavy sword indoors. The assassin hissed, backing off to reposition before launching himself with his entire weight to smash his enemy down onto the ground as well. His opponent dropped his weapon and the sword clattered. He succeeded, and then proceeded to smash both his palms on each side of the man’s head to cause disorientation. And true enough, the adult underneath him was throwing punches out of the blue in raw fright.

To finish the man off, Kayn reached for the man’s sword. Once he got a hold of the weapon, he turned the weapon to hold it horizontal with one hand on its grip, and the other by the blade, only to then drive it straight down through the man’s neck. At least the sword was well sharpened, making the blade cut through human skin like butter, and crushing bones with little effort. The familiar taste and scent of iron splattered all over both interior and his own naked body as Kayn had beheaded his foe. The chaotic pattern of blood was almost glowing on his skin as the eye of Rhaast shined so close to his figure, making Kayn shiver out of satisfaction. Rhaast saw this through the orb, and purred with a dark tone.

Now this, this was the definition of _**fun**_.     

Panting, Kayn was slowly coming down from the rush of adrenaline. He tilted his head backward and knew he had to deal with the last, unconscious man. It was clear to him that the owners of this inn had given out information the thugs needed to find him, but he didn’t blame them. These lowlife rats probably threatened what they held dear to get what they wanted. Kayn wasn’t unfamiliar with the tactic, but for now all he wanted answers to why these fuckers had searched for him in the first place.

Slowly he rose from the dead body, and as he did he grabbed the scythe to place it gently up against the wall once more. The cut on his own arm cried with blood down along it, dripping from his fingertips. Kayn placed himself proudly on top of the last man, and to prevent the man from struggling he made sure to snatch his belt. He then proceeded to bind the man’s wrists with it. Making sure that the belt was attached tightly in order to keep the man from making any kind of sudden movements that would prevent his upcoming interrogation. It seemed as if he didn’t even need to wake him himself, as the man underneath him started to come back to his senses. The man blinked at him, and Kayn greeted him with a grin full of teeth and a naked, blood-splattered physique.

\- “Now, since you were so rude to interrupt my sleep, I must say that you owe me some answers. Wouldn’t you agree?” Kayn asked, tilting his head to the side. The man stared and when he realized that his two comrades laid lifeless on the floor he seemed to be in a minor shock. “Yeah, help isn’t coming. It’s just you and me left.” Kayn continued.

\- “You son of a…I will kill you!” The man yelled at Kayn’s face, struggling with his entire body. It had no bigger impact as Kayn sat perfectly still on top of the man’s torso. “Get off me!”, He demanded to no prevail while trying to get rid of the youngster on top. “Get some fucking clothes!”

\- “I think me being naked is the least of your problems right now.” The assassin said plainly.

**\- “He’s embarrassing himself.”** Rhaast added.

Kayn tilted his head backwards, sighing. _They never learn_ , he thought. He lifted his own hand over his head and smiled at the blood that painted his arm.

\- “My patience is running thin. Now tell me, who sent you?” Kayn demanded, still looking up at his own blood-dripping arm.

\- “Why the fuck should I tell you!?”

\- Kayn smirked, looking down at the man under him like a predator watches its prey. “Because if you do, I will let you live.” Then, he slowly moved up his corrupted hand to let his sharp talons scrape along the man’s cheek.

The room became silent once again when the man considered his options. His eyes moved nervously around the room before returning to the assassin on top of him. Kayn knew the man was frightened, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It was ridiculous really.

\- “I…we didn’t know him. He came to us.” He started and tried to move away from the assassin’s corrupted hand.

\- “Who?” Kayn questioned.

\- “I don’t know. Some guy with too much accessories. He offered us easy money for a quick job. It’s nothing personal!”

\- Kayn frowned as he understood that the trader was playing a dirty game. “How much?”

\- “What?”

\- “How much gold did he offer you?” Kayn removed his claws from the man’s face to give the man a shimmer of hope.

\- The man doubted if he should tell the assassin, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “750 G.” He finally answered.

Kayn couldn’t help but to laugh. He was offended, yes, but it also confirmed the reality of what people would do for money.

\- “That son of a bitch…That’s all I’m worth?” Kayn muttered while letting his bloody hand cover his face. He didn’t care much of the paint it left behind. To tell the truth, it was turning him on. The assassin bit his lower lip as he felt Rhaast breathing down his neck, whispering dark thoughts. Kayn leaned forward and with his corrupted hand he scratched the man right beneath his eye using his thumb.

**\- “Do it.”** Rhaast pressed on. **“Make him scream.”**

The look on the man’s face was nothing but terror as he started to realize that Kayn was going to end him no matter what.

\- “You said I would live!” The man started to struggle again, thrashing his body as much as he could muster. However, it was useless.

\- Kayn smirked as he leaned down towards at the man “I lied.”, he confessed before he finally used his corrupted fingers to press straight into the man’s eye sockets. Firstly, but slowly, he made the man blind. The screams of terror, agony and panic filled the entire room, and probably out through the whole corridor. Kayn didn’t care. For those who dared to enter would only face the same fate as the three men lying on the floor.

When Kayn felt that the man had suffered enough, he made sure to push his finger’s even deeper into the man’s skull. The screams faded, and the only sound left was the sticky mess as the assassin slowly removed his fingers from the hollowness. He couldn’t help but to play with his bloody fingers, feeling how his own arousal was getting far more intense.

However, his dirty thoughts were interrupted by the purring of the Darkin and Kayn turned towards the eye of the scythe. He knew that Rhaast was looking, and that he surely enjoyed the view. So, while keeping eye contact with his weapon he began to touch himself all over, smudging fresh blood all over his lower regions. His own breath was escalating, and he did indeed put on a show as it had only one purpose – to mess with him. The fact that Rhaast continued to purr and remained without comments confirmed that it was working.

Kayn looked down at himself, seeing his own erection beg for attention, and as he let his fingers touch it gently he also allowed a low moan escape his lips. He swallowed, tilting his head backwards as he was imagining, wondering if Rhaast peeked in his mind as well.

But then, then he stopped.

\- Kayn dropped his hands to his sides, looking back at the orb that watched so carefully. “I really need to get going.” He said, before getting up from the corpse he was sitting on. Not that it was an easy action to interrupt, but denying his own pleasure would totally be worth it.

\- Rhaast growled, annoyed. **“Damn tease.”**

 

Now _that_ did indeed put a smile on Kayn’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend: Will they have sex?  
> Me: Yes.  
> Boyfriend: How?  
> Me: I won't spoil that.  
> Boyfriend: *thinking* ...Is the scythe getting a dick?  
> Me: ...No, love. The scythe is not getting a dick.  
> Boyfriend: Give the scythe a dick.  
> Me: ( ಠ_ಠ )


	3. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin returns to the Temple of Shadows, where he is met with disrespect from some of his new brothers. Some thing he deals with directly which in turn creates another problem. Later, an uninvited guest from Master Zed's past shows up and Kayn can't really unravel the situation he's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments in previous chapters. I'm glad that you chose to stick around, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.  
> If you have any ideas or just wonderful feedback, please share! Every comment is appreciated and reread every time I need inspiration. ♥

The journey back home to the temple was simple. The weather was still during the rest of the night and Kayn had no further interruptions by strangers. Before leaving the inn, he made sure to collect the pouch of gold that was given to the thugs who attacked him, and he also bathed in the moonlight to remove the bloodstains on his body to avoid further attention. He believed that the owners of the inn would not dare to speak of the event, as the assassin made no effort to remove the mess in the room on purpose. The message was clear – snitch, and you will suffer the consequences.

Cold winds nipped Kayn’s skin as he followed the stone stairs that led up the mountain, back to the Temple of Shadows. The scythe rested comfortably on the assassin’s corrupted shoulder, where the armor grew thick. Rhaast entertained himself by ogling at others of the clan who greeted them. Most knew who to show their respects to, and those who didn’t were quickly shown their rightful place.

The assassin wouldn’t delay his Master any longer, and so he walked through the large, well-decorated stone entrance to the temple. The temperature had dropped even more inside the mountain’s dark walls, but its inner core was somewhat warmed by torches during the day and braziers by night. Whatever sunlight that managed to find itself inside only intensified the contrast of the living shadows that lurked within the structure. 

As Kayn stood in front of his Master’s domain he didn’t bother to knock. Instead he opened the double door and fearlessly walked right inside the hollowed sphere-room. The strong scent of incense filled Kayn’s nose, dancing around the inner flames of the paper lamps. His footsteps echoed along the marbled floor, and further up he could see Zed sitting on his rightful throne. Those red glowing eyes watched him behind the cold, iconic mask. An emblem of control, and power. Many feared the mask, but to Kayn it symbolized only serenity. He remembers the day when Zed saved him on that muddy, corpse-filled field when everyone else left him for dead, and he was forever grateful to him.

The assassin walked up to his Master, kneeling before him. The handle of Rhaast rested on the floor, while its blade observed from above. Kayn looked up at the one on the throne while wearing a smile full of pride.

\- “I’m here to give a full report on my latest mission.” Kayn started.

\- “Proceed.” Zed allowed.

\- The assassin rose from the floor, now standing tall. “The mission was a success. The man will bother you no more.”

\- “Excellent.”

\- Kayn leaned some of his weight onto his weapon, still looking at his Master. “I’m curious why you gave me such a simple task to handle. He was no fighter, no challenge.” Kayn’s question was sincere, not made out of disrespect.

The Master of shadows looked at his trusty assassin, but waited to give him any answer. His armor scratched along the stone as he switched position, and Kayn could detect a heavy breath underneath the mask.

\- “Sometimes it is not a matter of how powerful one is, but who the individual is significant to.”

\- Kayn tilted his head to the side as his Master shared his wisdom, but the answer only created new questions. “And to whom was the man important to?”

\- “That is none of your concern.” Answered the Master of Shadows, while fixing his eyes on the orb of the scythe.

You couldn’t really say that Kayn was surprised, but his master’s rejection created a frustration none the less. Why give him a task, but withhold the necessary information? It’s not the first time, but Kayn had hoped that Zed saw him as something more than yet another pawn in his own army.

 **\- “Shame. After all these years, he still doesn’t trust you.”** Rhaast only confirmed the assassin’s growing doubt, and since Kayn chose not to answer, the Darkin only continued. **“You will never be his equal.”**

Kayn’s grip around the handle tightened as the Darkin spread even more salt into his wounds. He didn’t want to look incompetent in front of his own Master, and therefor he held his rage intact. The assassin was well aware of the Darkin’s intentions, which also reminded Kayn of the strange interaction’s he had with Rhaast the last couple of days. It was a new trick that the Darkin used against him and he wasn’t really sure how to handle it just yet.

\- “I seek your knowledge in another matter, Master.” Kayn started. However, Zed wasn’t amused by his never-ending questions.

\- “We’re done here.” Zed was harsh and strict, as always.

Denied, once more. Kayn’s gaze was fixed on his Master, which in turn became a challenge. For long, they looked at each other in silence and tension rose. Until Zed sighed behind his mask once more, annoyed by his pupil’s nonstop stubbornness.

\- “Get out of my sight.” The firm tone in Zed’s voice was not to be questioned, nor his order.

The student glared in frustration before turning away. The eye of Rhaast still lingered towards the throne, but as the assassin left the grand hall its orb stared down at the one who wielded him. Whatever feeling of victory Kayn had when first entering the temple was now replaced with a taste of bitterness. Still, Zed was pleased with his execution of the mission, but as always, Kayn wanted more.

The cold, dark hallway greeted Kayn as if it was infinite, and along its walls, shadows whispered. Some shades soothed Kayn’s body as he walked by, trying to ease his anger. Still, the shadow’s caress was useless for the moment, and the assassin knew that he needed to regain his focus. To get some much-needed rest he walked to his own private dorm and closed the door behind him. He wouldn’t stay, but he didn’t want anyone else peeking into his private room.

Kayn’s room was nothing special really, but it was larger than his brothers and sisters of the Order. Most of the other apprentices had to either share room or switch frequently. A simple bed was placed in one of the corners of the room, along with a large stone-bowl filled with water which stood on top of a drawer with a mirror above. The walls were decorated with different kinds of weapons as if they represented Kayn’s own mastery of handling them. The assassin kept one personal item from his childhood – the one and only broken sickle he had used on the muddy battlefield years ago. It was a reminder to himself of his hatred for Noxians. He hadn’t visited their soil ever since he claimed Rhaast as his own, and he had no desire to return there either.

The precious weapon was mounted onto the weapon rack on the wall, and the rest of his belongings were resting on a counter. Kayn kicked off his boots untidily before he headed towards his closet and redressed himself in his looser harem pants along with a warmer poncho. Feeling at home once more, he also added the characteristic indigo blue hakama skirt, tying the rope tight close to his hipbone. Still, he needed some new shoes, and so he would have to make a quick visit to the order’s own tailor. There was no need for the light of a candle, nor window as the orb of the scythe still glowed enough for the assassin to orient himself in the room. Rhaast watched in silence, but could easily detect the youngsters plan to leave him on the weapon-rack alone.

**\- “You know you cannot avoid me, don’t you? I will still be wherever you go.”**

\- “I am well aware.” Kayn answered while letting his hand flick away his bangs from his face “And I’m not avoiding you. I never intend to do so either.”.

**\- “You are upset.”**

\- Kayn turned towards the weapon that hanged on the wall. “I am.” He admitted.

 **\- “Let me ease your anger.”** Rhaast offered kindly, eye still lingering on the young warrior.

\- The assassin moved up to his scythe, letting his finger caress its shaft. “You have nothing left to offer me that I do not already possess.” Kayn said before leaving the room once again.

\- The Darkin was silent as Kayn left the room, but he then added: **“Your lies are translucent to me.”**.

Kayn didn’t really understand what Rhaast meant, but he chose to ignore the blade’s words that echoed inside his mind as he headed down the hallway. The temple was huge, and ever since Zed took over it had been changed to fit his Master’s taste and needs. Or so he had been told at least. Zed rarely talked about his past, and if he did it was never enough to even create a hunch of understanding in Kayn. After all, Zed was known to conceal any kind of emotion, an art that Kayn failed at time and time again. Kayn wanted to be known, feared, and be in control. His Master surely knew of his apprentice’s longing, but with his aged experience, Zed also understood that his student wasn’t ready to claim the place beside him as his equal.

On the other hand, Kayn was now old and skilled enough to teach the rest of his brothers and sisters if needed. He had also been given the highest rank among his brethren in the order, still beneath Zed, of course. However, it more often ended with him beating his associates in training just to brag and tease. Perhaps he should do that later, to let some steam off. But first he needed new shoes.

Heading deeper into the temple Kayn entered the tailor’s workroom. At the moment it was chaotic with pieces of fabric, armor parts and leather rags spread all around the place. The assassin chose not to comment on the mess, as he found the tailor all wrapped up in his latest work. After helping the man with some measurement and what not, he was then allowed to look for some new shoes. Kayn took his time when selecting his new footwear. He needed something light and yet sturdy enough to handle his long journeys and intense interactions with fiends. The assassin had always favored leather in all shapes and forms, and this time it was no different. A pair of knee-high boots in two shades of dark leather fit him perfectly.

While trying on the boots he could hear some new trainees enter the room as well. They seemed to be a few years older than Kayn, and yet their inexperience was obvious. They must have been recruited to the Order when Kayn was away on his mission. He could feel their stinging eyes on him, as if they considered him a damned animal. Not that it was something unusual. People often commented on his appearance, but he at least wished to be left alone within the walls of his own home.

As the new recruits whispered to each other, Kayn decided to make his visit short. He had the equipment needed and therefor there was no point in lingering, and thus he left the workshop. Kayn walked out the temple entrance, only to then follow another smaller path that lead further up the mountain. The air was thinner further up here and the winds less gentle, but it was the best place to meditate. Higher up the peak there was a large ledge, decorated with colorful banners that danced intensely in the wind. In the middle of it all was a beautifully carved, hollow shrine made of stone. “Relics of the past” Zed called it. Kayn’s best guess was that it had something to do with Shen, before Zed murdered the Eye of Twilight and took over the temple.

How bizarre it must be, being in the same place where you grew up only to then claim it all, painting the floor with the blood of its previous owner. Kayn wondered how it would feel to experience the same thick, wet mud of the Epool River under his feet again. How many rotten corpses and rusty weapons did it hide? What remained and what had changed?

Sigh.  

How come that one question always leads to another?

Kayn slid his human hand through his hair before placing himself in front of the shrine, making himself comfortable. He sat on his knees, placing his hands on his thighs and bowed with his head. The wind whistled around him, and as he closed his eyes he could still imagine the palette of the sky.

Deep breaths, slow and gentle.

And so, he drifted off into deep mediation. Time lost its purpose and so did the rest of the world around him. The cold didn’t bother him no more, and the sound of the wind seemed dormant. Kayn didn’t know for how long, and it didn’t matter either. He simply needed to shut himself out, or in? Guess it’s a matter of perspective when Rhaast is involved in his life. But, no matter who- or whatever it was that Kayn wanted to escape from wasn’t important right now. That was the point of mediation. To empty one’s mind, ignore all distractions.

Something that the assassin wouldn’t be left alone to enjoy in peace.

\- “For crying out loud, why build something all the way up here?” A male voice complained from the end of the stone stairs. Another male was alongside him, panting.

\- “You’re the one who wanted to get your ass to the top!”

Great, it was some of the rookies that he saw earlier in the workshop. Kayn sighed, annoyed by the nuisance that disturbed his meditation. He kept his head low, trying to shut it out, but the clumsy sound of gravel underneath their shoes couldn’t go unnoticed.

\- “Hey!” One of his new brothers more or less shouted even though they were only meters away from the shrine where Kayn was seated. “Name’s Murai!” One of the males introduced himself bluntly.

\- “Don’t care.” Kayn answered with a neutral voice.

\- “I’m Komatsu.” The other one added. Kayn had to mentally correct himself, realizing that at least Komatsu from the bunch of rookies was younger than him.

\- “I still don’t care.” This time he answered with a hint of irritation.

His two new brothers didn’t really understand Kayn’s rudeness. What’s even worse was the fact that they didn’t know him and their own disrespect would probably cost them more than they had.

\- “Why the long hair? It makes you look like a girl...” Murai said, not thinking about the consequences it might bring upon him. Curious, he placed one hand on top of Kayn’s left shoulder, where the corruption was hidden beneath the black poncho. “What’s this?”

\- Kayn finally opened up his eyes and glared at the fool who dared to touch him. “Touch me again, and I will break that arm.” Kayn warned, which resulted in Murai backing off.

\- “Chill! We’re just making friends. Jeez...” Komatsu defended his comrade, and by the looks of it, he seemed nervous after seeing the face of Kayn up close.

\- “I don’t make “friends”. Now scram.” Kayn turned his head away from the two once more to show his lack of interest.

The other two whispered between each other again, and Kayn couldn’t help but to think lowly of the two who acted like misbehaved children considering their age. Clearly, he wouldn’t find any peace here at the moment, and therefor he rose from the ground. Time and cold breezes had stiffened his body and he made sure to roll his shoulders to soften his muscles. The wound from Rhaast’s jaws still remained, but thanks to his symbiotic relationship with the Dakrin, it seemed that wounds tended to heal quicker. Yet, at the moment the wound felt numb even when he stretched.   

\- “Why so damn rude?” Murai snarled. “We’re the same!”

It’s not that surprising that there would be some kind of competition between the younger members of the Order. Most of his brothers and sisters were marked and unstable individuals who longed for either revenge, power, justice, solidarity or redemption. However, Kayn had always placed himself above all others, except Zed obviously. Kayn was unique to his Master’s army, and his own arrogance would probably remain until his last breath.

\- “You’re nothing like me. Neither of you ever will be.” Kayn said with pride, turning his back at the newbies and made his way back down the mountain.

Carelessly he moved down the stone stair that been carved out of the mountain itself. The path was thin, and was missing railing as well, but we all know that our beloved assassin couldn’t care less about safety. However, this time his own recklessness would cost him dearly. 

Without warning, Murai suddenly came down running with all his might. Kayn turned around, but it was too late. His brother dashed right into him, sending him off the edge of the mountain’s path. Kayn reached for something to get a hold onto, but there was nothing but air to grasp.

And so, he fell.

The sound of laughter from above disappeared in the same moment he heard it and Kayn could feel his own heart pound against his ribcage. It was as if the wind itself took a hold of his very chest, squeezing it tightly. His body was beginning to thrash about and he lost his own breath. The sinking feeling in his stomach became more and more present as his own body began to spin and toss around. He had no control, and the ground beneath him was inevitable.

The assassin curled his entire body close, as if it was going to protect him from the deadly fall. You and I both know that it wouldn’t save him from the solid ground below. Kayn knew this too and had to come up with something, quickly.

It was nothing but an act of desperation combined with a wild guess when Kayn called upon his magic of shadows. The ground greeted him as his body became ghostlike, and he fell straight through the hard surface. Kayn sank deep into the soil, down into the mountain’s shell itself. His movements reminded him much of swimming in water, only that it was much denser and almost like tar. Once Kayn’s body finally stopped falling through the ground, he began to reach for the surface. This was very different from when he floated through hard mass. He couldn’t really describe it, but it was dark all around him, and the soil felt cold against his ghostly figure.

Every motion was slow and yet frantic. The ability to breathe was pointless as there was no oxygen in the dirt and the assassin was still several meters underground. Kayn kicked and reached for anything above himself, but his senses began to blur. He couldn’t let it end like this, betrayed by his own brotherhood.

The youngster moved out of pure instinct, and when his body was about to give up he finally managed to get above the dirt once more. Half of his body remained beneath the ground while his lungs more or less screamed for air. The assassin crawled even further to get the rest of his body out from the soil, and then he broke the magic, taking a solid form once more. He was wheezing, trying to regain his stamina and process what he had just experienced.

Once he was back to his senses, rage began to boil inside of him. His fingers grasped the stone-plated path underneath him, and the claws on his corrupted hand made a mark in the stone itself. If anything, those disrespectful, cheating, back-stabbing sons of bitches were going to pay.

Kayn got up, still a bit wobbly, yet stubborn enough to walk. Quickly he returned to his room, only to then grab the hilt of his scythe and remove it from the wall. Rhaast observed through the orb, and felt the fury inside of his host. There was no explanation needed, the Darkin already knew everything. The deep, dark purr of the Darkin flowed in the back of Kayn’s mind, and Rhaast fed on the youngster’s powerful emotions. The red, corrupted eye on the assassin began to glow in embers as he embraced the scythe’s powers and so he headed back out again.

Determined as ever, the assassin searched for the two rookies who attempted to murder him on their own grounds. Floating through walls, Kayn tried the kitchen, the gathering hall, the dorms and the entrance of the temple. However, Murai and Komatsu were not to be seen and thus there were only one place left to look – the training grounds. To noone’s surprise the room was crowded with students who were busy with their own drills. But, as Kayn entered the room with his weapon in hand along with a predatory expression, most of his brothers and sisters placed their training on hold. Some who had seen Kayn search the other rooms had swiftly followed their brother, knowing that something exciting was about to happen.

Kayn stood tall, glaring at the mass of individuals. Those who knew Kayn also understood that this was serious, and that he was not one to be played with and for the newbies who knew nothing were soon to learn that as well.

\- “Give me Murai and Komatsu or suffer at the edge of my blade.” Kayn both demanded and threatened while the blade rested on the floor at his side.

For a moment, his brothers and sisters did not move - this aggravated him even more. He heard whispers in the room, and so he shouted in anger.

\- “Should I end every one of you!?”

No more intimidation was needed as part of a group in the corner of the room moved aside from the two individuals that Kayn sought. Both the assassin’s eyes and the orb of Rhaast became fixed on the two rookies, and so he moved towards them. The scythe scraped the flooring as he moved. The shadows of the temple moved agitatedly in every corner as they sensed the menace.

Murai and Komatsu looked for comfort among their siblings, but each time they searched protection they were ignored. They both held some kind of weapon used for training. Murai a spear, and Komatsu a spiked shield. Nervously, they started to understand that they fucked up. Really, really bad.

\- “H-hey now…” Komatsu stuttered, still trying to find himself a way out of trouble. He held his hands up close to his own chest as if he tried to look innocent behind that shield. “It was an accident.”

Kayn greatly disagreed on the matter, and continued towards the cowardly asses. There was no point in trying to flee, but desperate people acted with extreme imagination.

\- “Come on now, there’s no need for harsh feelings!” Murai said with a nervous tune while pointing his spear against the shadow assassin to create a line of space. He had no idea how his colleague had survived the fall and he wouldn’t be alive for much longer to find out either. Kayn would make damn sure it would be so.

Others made even more room as they saw their brother getting ready to use the blade of Millenia. Once they were out of the way, Kayn swung his weapon in a rotating motion with the purpose of cleaving them in two.

Komatsu was saved by the shield, but Murai had to dodge greatly. Even so, the scythe left a wound and he was now trying to defend himself against Kayn with his long, aged spear. They moved between the equipment of the room, dashing and striking at each other. It didn’t take long before Kayn created a field of magic beneath his opponent as he raised the blade of the scythe upwards. This restricted his opponent’s movement just enough for the assassin to then drive the tip of the scythe straight down the man’s head and through the rest of his body.

 **\- “Again!”** Rhaast shouted with excitement.

\- “Yes!” Kayn responded, now smiling demonically.

Blood and guts poured out on the floor as the man had been gored beyond recognition. Kayn had been stained by the lovely red color, which made him pant with excitement. His corrupted eye still glowed, now looking more crazy as the slaughter had just begun.

The reaper fixed his focus to Komatsu once more. The younger stood petrified behind his shield, but Kayn had no plan to let the traitor flee. Rhaast craved more blood, and his host welcomed the desire wholeheartedly.

The assassin looped the scythe’s blade gently upwards so that its hilt would rest against his corrupted shoulder. Wet footprints of red trailed behind him as he carelessly approached his next victim.

Everyone in the room was silent, knowing that they would risk their own life if they intervened with Kayn’s business. No one dared, expect one.

A familiar shuriken made of shadows flew past Kayn’s head. The weapon didn’t miss. It was a warning.

\- “That’s enough.” Zed said while entering the room in full armor. His clone of shadows was already standing in the middle of the room and also responsible for the shuriken.

The assassin stopped, only to look behind his own shoulder. When his own Master was present, Kayn became more organized.

\- “They attempted to murder me by pushing me off a cliff.”, Kayn informed loudly. Rhaast was growling as Zed interrupted his fun.

\- “Then don’t get pushed.” Zed said as if it was obvious, observing his student through the helm.

\- Kayn gritted his teeth to his Master’s answer. “Am I not to trust our brothers and sisters?”, He asked.

 **\- “Kill.”**. The Darkin whispered in the assassin’s mind. **“Demise.”** , he purred.

\- Zed stopped beside his loyal student before answering. “You should trust no one, but yourself.”

 **\- “Slaughter.”**. By this rate it almost sounded as if Rhaast sang within Kayn’s mind.

\- “I will not let a follower betray us.” Kayn exhaled, feeling himself being lured by the Darkin’s commands again.

\- “You do not use that cursed weapon on our grounds.”. Zed made it simple, but with a short glance he could detect that his student wasn’t giving him his full attention. “Kayn.”

 **\- “Kayn.”**.

The assassin made a twitched expression as both his Master and weapon called upon him. He saw his master’s lips move but it seemed to him as if Zed’s words were muzzled and it was getting difficult to focus. Soon all he heard was his name being repeated over and over by the Darkin. Getting louder and louder combined with a high-pitched ringing.

 

 **_“_ _KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN_ _. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN. KAYN_ ** **_”_ **

 

It echoed, it hurt, and it annoyed.

\- The assassin leaned forward, holding his free hand on his own head as it ached so much. “WHAT!?” Kayn shouted at Rhaast in pure frustration, not realizing that he did it out loud.

It was all Rhaast needed. A single moment of ignorance and the Darkin took a hold of the youngster’s body. Zed noticed that something was off, but it wasn’t until his warrior suddenly swung the blade of Millenia at him that confirmed his suspicion. Luckily, Zed managed to switch place with his own shadow which resulted with the scythe’s blade slashing nothing but air and shadows.

The student turned against his master, leaping wildly at the ninja with his oversized scythe. Zed managed to doge every hit, but he had to put an end to all this. With that in mind, Zed used his shadow to strike back and then summoned the ancient shadows of the temple. Out of every corner of the area shadows emerged, answering to their master. Kayn was restrained up against a wall, now held in place by his master’s ghostly clone. He was forced to drop his weapon, and the scythe fell to the ground. The eye didn’t even blink. It only fixed its gaze upon Zed, sharing the same glow as the eye on its host.

\- “This is ending. Now.” Zed ordered as he watched the youngster struggle against the shadows grasp.

A sinister laughter echoed as Kayn lost himself to the desire of bloodshed as his Master’s shadows had him pinned against the wall. Something was wrong.

 **\- “Z** e **d, Ze** d **,** Z **ed… S** tr **o** n **g,** b **e** l **ov** e **d Ze** d **.”** Kayn spoke, but his voice had merged with the Darkin’s own dark hum. Rhaast was in control, and he loved every second of it.

\- The Master of shadows was stunned, but not surprised. The weapon of Millenia was not a toy, and his student was known to lose his temper to strong emotions. “Sheida.” He tried to reach out to his assassin, but only met more disturbing laughter.

\- Tossing his head side to side, the youngster’s bangs soon covered his none-corrupted eye, leaving the red corruption in focus. **“Y** o **u f** e **a** r **me**. **”** Rhaast mocked, controlling Kayn to tilt his head while smiling with too much teeth. **“Y** o **u a** r **e w** i **s** e **”**. The Darkin made a melodramatic sigh through his host, relaxing to show even further disrespect. **“W** ha **t ar** e **you** go **in** g **t** o **d** o **? I a** lo **ne co** ntr **ol t** h **e o** ne **an** d **o** n **ly use** fu **l** ma **n** i **n** yo **ur so-ca** ll **ed a** r **m** y **.”**.

\- Zed knew that he had no choice. He had to act in order to prove himself to his own students around them. Weakness was not allowed, specially not from himself. Zed moved up to his corrupted student, letting his shadow disappear, only to restrain Kayn himself against the wall. “Control yourself.”, Zed commanded and slapped Kayn harshly across the face.

\- The slap was heard across the entire room, and the youngster’s cheek slowly turned brightly pink. Kayn’s face leaned against the cold wall, but the assassin’s glowing crimson eye watched with smugness, sensing the concern in the famous ninja. **“Yo** u **ar** e **los** in **g him.”** Rhaast smiled and leaned forward. Kayn’s hands greedily grasped Zed’s wrists while wearing a lewd expression, letting the assassin’s tongue pant longingly like a dog. **“** P **lea** se **, p** le **ase,** pl **ea** s **e…Master..”** The Darkin amused himself, using Zed’s own warrior against him in the most disturbing way. Rhaast’s grip on the assassin grew stronger for each minute, which was detected in the assassin’s voice.

\- “Snap out of it!” Zed yelled for the first time in ages, and gripped his student by the scalp to then slam his head into the wall.

It was enough. The glow from his corrupted eye faded, and Kayn lost his balance for a moment but Zed held him upright. Once his Master understood that the episode was over, he let his student go but allowed the assassin to use him for support if needed. Kayn didn’t know what to say or do. He had seen it all, felt it all, but he wasn’t in control. All he could do was stare straight down to the floor, feeling how the bulge embarrassment and shame grasped his entire body. He wanted to sink straight through Runeterra itself. He stood frozen, feeling how his legs shook and his own breath was unrhythmic. Kayn had never felt this kind of emotion before, and it terrified him.

What did Rhaast do?

How long was he to stand here?

How many judging eyes were watching?

What would Zed think of him?! 

For fucks sake say something!!

\- “Dismissed.” Zed said with the same, calm voice as he always had.

No more instructions were needed. Kayn almost wobbled away from his Master, picking up his weapon from the floor on the way out. 

\- “And Kayn.” Zed added.

Kayn halted in place immediately, not daring to look back. He simply waited for further directives. The air in the room felt heavy, and the rest of his brothers and sisters watched in silence.

\- “Never use that weapon against me, ever again.” It was a clear and absolute warning.

The student simply nodded to himself and then continued to rush himself out from the training grounds only to then lock himself in his own room. The Scythe was placed on the weapon rack on the wall again and then covered with a blanket.

 **\- “Rude.”** Rhaast complained as his sight was restricted.

Kayn didn’t answer. He had no desire to talk, see or touch the damned weapon at any moment soon. Instead he headed towards his bed, but he didn’t even reach it. The assassin collapsed on the floor in the safety of his own room, and there he would lie for hours before regaining consciousness again.

 

After his embarrassing moment with Rhaast in the training hall, it all tuned down. Weeks passed, and even after three months Kayn had still not received a new mission. Perhaps Zed was testing his patience, it might be punishment for disobeying his orders or maybe because he lost himself to the Darkin.

Ever since his outrage on the training grounds, all of his brethren were avoiding him to the max. It didn’t really bother him, as his greatest weapon was to strike fear in those who opposed him, and that had been achieved. Honestly, it was kind of entertaining to see how Komatsu ran in the opposite direction as he only caught a glimpse of Kayn. Sometimes he wondered if he should haunt his poor brother for fun.

Then yet again, Kayn was restless and simple tricks on his own members wouldn’t do the trick. The assassin sat on the floor in his own room, his back rested against the side of his bed. In front of him was a bottle of stronger liquor that he had snatched from the Order’s storage. He held a glass in one hand, letting his arm rest on his own knee that was pulled up close to his torso.

The scythe still hanged on the wall, but the cover had been removed again in order to avoid the Darkin’s nagging and comments about Kayn being afraid. The assassin’s own pride was on the line, and he wouldn’t give in to the Blade of Millenia.  

 **\- “You are drinking.”** Rhaast pointed out the obvious.

\- “Mhm.” Kayn responded uninterested while letting one of his legs stretch, making his puffy trousers kiss the cold floor gently.

 ** _\- “Again_**.”

\- “One must have priorities.” Kayn answered while emptying his glass in one big gulp, followed by a grimace as he wasn’t used to the strong taste. It tasted awful, but it served its purpose.

**\- “I am as bored as you are. Do something about it.“**

\- The assassin raised an eyebrow, looking at the orb on the wall. “If I do, will you shut up?”

 **\- “Maybe.”** The Darkin teased.

Perhaps it was for the best. He couldn’t really avoid his Master any longer, and he had already done the same thing over and over for weeks. He had trained, meditated, read, sharpened his old weapons on the wall only to then repeat the same pattern over and over. No, this had to stop.

Kayn moved up to the wall, and took hold of his scythe.

 **\- “Ah, you have not touched me in ages. For a while I thought you were mad at me.”** Rhaast joked with a dirty tune.

\- “Stop it.” Kayn frowned at the weapon and left the room while hearing the Darkin’s dark laughter echo in the back of his mind.

**\- “You moody?”**

\- “I only meant well when I told you to go to hell.” Kayn answered with irony while closing the door.

\- “ **The place you are going to is far worse.”** Rhaast responded, and their conversation ended.

For some reason the hallway seemed to be longer than before and the sensation of resistance to move forward only increased with every step. It couldn’t be something less than the feeling of disgrace that overflowed within him. He hadn’t entered the great hall since…well, you know. The fact that Zed didn’t end him on the spot was surprising enough to him. Truth be told he expected some kind of painful punishment. Yet, he had only been ignored, and almost wished that his Master would hurt him in order to make things right between them again.

Was three months enough? Should he wait patiently for new orders? Probably not the best idea. If he was to stay in that room any longer there would be no question that the assassin was going to start clawing at the walls. Not to speak about the amount of alcohol he has been devouring the past week.

Standing in front of his Master’s door only intensified his growing anxiety, but knowing that Rhaast watched his every move was enough to push him through the aching emotion. Kayn had never asked for permission, and he wasn’t going to start now either.

Swallowing his fears, he then proceeded to open the door into the grand hall. His master sat in his throne, having shadows dancing around himself ever so calmly. His eyes were closed and the rest of his body seemed limp. To the inexperienced eye it probably seemed as if Zed was slumbering, but Kayn knew that his Master dwelled in deep thoughts. The shadow’s behavior told him as much. The orb of Rhaast glowed in the darkness, its light now dancing along with the embers coming from the candles that licked the surrounding pillars of the room.

Kneeling in front of his Master, he lowered his head and waited for permission to speak. Patience was key, but he doubted if he even was worth Zed’s attention. Rhaast sighed, ogling the ninja. It was obvious to the Darkin that his presence made the famous ninja uncomfortable, but for now he couldn’t do much. His host was well rested and always harder to control whenever Zed was close. Getting under Kayn’s skin was troublesome enough as it was, and did cost him a lot of energy.    

Finally, Zed looked up. The faint red glow from his eyes creeped between the helm and he repositioned himself to sit up tall.

\- “Speak.” The ninja sounded annoyed with his student’s presence even though they hadn’t shared anything with each other yet.

\- Kayn couldn’t let himself seem frail, and so he spoke with confidence. “I require a new mission, Master.”

Silence returned between the two once more. Shadows moved from the throne, and instead slid up against the pillars of the room. Some shades slithered up to where the young assassin kneeled. The dark material played close to Kayn’s body, twisting and turning at the youngster’s forms from head to toe.

\- “Managing control seems to be more suitable than another mission.” The Master informed.

\- “I have done nothing but trained for three months, Master. I _am_ in control. “Kayn persisted.

\- “Are you?”, Zed’s tone cut like a knife and it was being twisted as the Darkin chuckled. It reminded him far too much about when being disciplined when he was a reckless teenager. He was so much more than that now. He had hoped that his Master saw that too.

The young assassin rose from the floor, holding onto the scythe’s handle as he got up. Filled with displeasure, he couldn’t help but to snarl at the iconic mask.

\- “You know me better than anyone. Compared to the rest of my brotherhood I am more than capable-“. Their conversation was cut short by the echoing sound of gunshots.

The student turned around, now taking a protective stance in front of his Master’s throne. Zed remain in his seat, but as the gunshots became louder and louder he chose to leave his comfort. The intruder was closing in on them, and Zed would make sure to give a warm welcome with his blades if needed.

There was a distant sound of pain as one of their brothers fell, and Kayn couldn’t understand who would be mad enough to storm the temple. Perhaps it was a strategic move, but seemed to Kayn to be pure lunacy and a part of him liked it. None of them said a word, and the shadows around them moved in a nervous pattern all around the room.

Then, the double doors were dramatically slammed open and a tall, slim man entered the room. His pace sprouted with elegance and overconfidence and in one hand he held the gun responsible for the chaos around them. There was a tension growing, and Kayn made himself ready to attack their masked intruder. The man was far too well-dressed for any other in this temple, which only enhanced the man’s theatrical appearance as he walked in with his arms wide open. 

\- “Khada Jhin.”. Zed acknowledged the slender man before sitting down in his throne once more.

\- Surprised, Kayn looked back at his Master. “The Golden Demon...?”. His voice was filled with confusion. Why would the Virtuoso show himself so openly, and why here out of all places when it would surely lead to his own death? What confused him even more was the fact that Zed seemed so calm in his presence.

Kayn had known about the Golden Demon for years, but was never assigned to assassinate the man. For as long as he could remember, he had been told that he wasn’t ready for such a task, but perhaps now was the perfect time to prove himself. Kayn’s grip of the scythe was firm, and he was eager to engage.

\- “Stay.”, Zed ordered as if Kayn was some kind of pet dog. The student stared back at his Master, feeling how anger began to build inside of him, but he obeyed regardless.

\- “We need to talk.”, the Virtuoso informed the two of them, but his message was clearly not meant for the younger.

Fearlessly, Jhin walked towards the two at the throne, and with an elegant move he placed his gun into its holster. The silence from Zed wasn’t something that bothered him. Patience was needed when executing perfection, and so he placed one hand on his hip and kept his head high as he expected the ninja to answer him. Warriors of the Order was about to enter the room, but Zed simply raised his hand to deny them entrance. The master of Shadows squinted, keeping his attention on the Virtuoso.

\- “I should end you.”, Zed stated with bitterness.

\- The man chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “Don’t be silly. You and I both hate when things get boring, and killing me here and now would only be dull.” Jhin smiled behind the mask, his eye observing the ninja on the throne. However, his attention was drawn to the younger assassin by his side, and his interest rose. “Ah, now I see. He must be the one.” Jhin said while curiously walking up to Kayn.

Jhin’s hands moved up to inspect the youngster, and Kayn had no idea if he should stand his ground or deny the Virtuoso and his way of prying. Though, with the lack of orders from Zed made the assassin simply accept the other man’s touches as it gave him an excellent opportunity to inspect the Golden Demon up close as well.

The carvings on the wooden mask was made with precision, and had been handled with excellent care for years. The fact that Jhin was able to snipe so well with a single eye was impressive, but he was clearly obsessive with his own appearance.

Kayn snapped out from his own thoughts as the fingertips made out of cold metal touched his face. The gold shimmered against his skin, scratching over the rough, dark corruption by his left eye. He frowned, moving away from the curious metal hand that inspected him thoroughly.

\- “Beautiful.” Jhin finally said, letting his eye follow the corruption along the youngster’s neck, shoulder and down his entire arm.

Kayn had no idea what to respond with, nor did he understand really what the man meant. To Rhaast it was obvious. The gunman was evidently fixated on his own take on ‘perfection’, and the more unsymmetrical it was, the better. It would explain the reason behind his…changed physique that combined flesh and metal.

 **\- “I like him.”** Rhaast spoke to his host without any greater meaning more than to point out that he appreciated the hidden madness inside the man.

  When Jhin didn’t back off, Zed intervened with a simple command.

\- “No.”

\- “No?” Jhin sounded disappointed as he turned his attention towards the ninja who still sat on his throne. The metal hand now returning, giving the assassin some space.

Kayn was still confused about the whole situation, but Zed seemed to have a greater knowledge of it all. Truth be told, he was just glad that the gunman backed off from him.

\- “Why are you here?” The ninja almost mumbled from inside his helm.

\- “You know why I’m here.” Jhin made an overdramatic stance, as if he was offended by Zed’s question. “You wanted me to visit you. So, here I am.”

\- “I wanted to interrupt with your business. Not have you at my doorstep.”, Zed replied.

The virtuoso sighed, looking back at Kayn once more.

\- “And killing my trusty supplier was going to give you, what, exactly?” Jhin’s words now tenser, and his eye glared at the young assassin even if his question was directed towards Zed.

The man at the farm...? Kayn frowned, trying to put things together. Was this the reason why he had been denied information about his kill? The simple man was trading with The Golden Demon himself? If so, how did Jhin even know where to look for answers? A slight worry grew at the bottom of his own stomach, wondering if he had been sloppy with evidence.

\- “Do you have any idea how much it has cost me? And not to speak about the fact that I need to find a new supplier!” The gunman swung one of his arms intensely as he spoke loudly in distraught.

The assassin interprets this as a possible act of violence, and the blade of his scythe is now pointed under the Demon’s throat as a warning. He would protect his Master at any cost. His eyes now fixed upon the distressed gunman who froze in place with his hand close to his own mouth.

\- “He’s perfect…” Jhin stated as he observed the determination in the youngster’s eyes. Inspiration flooded his mind, making him speak in a yearningly tune. The blade’s edge did not scare him, nor did the orb of the Darkin. Nothing frightened the Virtuoso when he planned for his next performance.

\- “Jhin, no.”, Zed repeated his answer from earlier.

\- Be it bravery or stupidity that controlled the man, but the artist chose to turn away from Kayn and his blade. “Why must you always be so persistent?!” Outraged, he placed his hands onto his mask while striking a back-leaned pose, almost kneeling to the floor. Another overdramatic act that suited him perfectly.

It was weird, the way they spoke to each other. Kayn expected his Master to go for the kill, to end the man that haunted him for years. Yet, the shadows of the room had returned to their calm nature, accepting the Virtuoso.  The blade of Millenia was still close to Jhin’s neck, making him tilt his chin upwards. For once the Darkin didn’t lust for the kill. No, he was curious of the man.

Kayn on the other hand, craved for nothing more but to stain the stone beneath their feet with blood, but his Master had other plans. 

\- “Don’t.” Zed ordered.

\- The student frowned, still threatening the Golden Demon with his weapon. “Why not?”

\- “He’s paid property. We can’t afford having his customers storm us. Not now. “ Zed explained.

\- Slowly, Kayn lowered his scythe. The student seemed disturbed, glaring at his master. “I didn’t know you feared simple men.”

\- “I don’t.” Zed stated.

\- “Then why?”, Kayn tried to understand, and his frustration was getting more visible. He noticed his master sigh, but Jhin spoke in his place.

\- “You’re only trained to kill. You wouldn’t understand.” Jhin looked at the youngster, his hands now cupping the assassin’s cheeks. “However, kill one wasp and the rest of its hive follows.”

Kayn frowned, not tolerating the Virtuoso’s touch. Using his corrupted arm, he slapped the gunman’s hands from his face.

\- “Then I will burn its entire colony to the ground.” Kayn responded, showing his teeth in anger. However, the response he got wasn’t really was he was expecting.

\- “Tea.”

\- Kayn looked surprised, dropping his aggressive grimace. He probably looked rather dumb at the moment. “What?”

\- “I need tea.” Jhin repeated himself before turning away from Kayn, ignoring the assassin and his threats.

The artist walked away from the Master and his student, showing his back as a challenge. Yet, Kayn didn’t receive any commands, and Zed didn’t act either.

\- “You think you can just waltz in here, shooting my followers?” Zed growled.

\- The artist laughed, turning around once more in a gentle spin. “Oh please. If they can’t handle me, they’re not worth your time.”

True, Kayn couldn’t argue with the gunman’s point and by the looks of it, Zed couldn’t either. Then yet again, not many stood up against the Golden Demon.

\- “Now, are you going to just sit there or show me some real hospitality? I have traveled far and expect you to treat me right.” Jhin sounded demanding, placing one hand on his hip.

The way Jhin spoke to Zed was way more than weird, but perhaps it wasn’t that odd due to the obvious madness in the artist. Yet, it disturbed Kayn.

For an uncomfortable amount of time, the two stared at each other. Then, for some reason, Zed rose from his throne with an annoyed growl. Kayn stood in place, not really sure if he should, or was allowed to accompany his Master. It wasn’t until Zed walked past Jhin to lead him out from the main hall that he was given a new command, but not from his master.

\- “Come.” The artist invited the assassin, and then followed Zed. His heels echoed against the stone as he moved, and Kayn couldn’t help but to find it peculiar.

It was as surprising as it was an obvious choice of Zed to invite them both to his private chamber for some discretion. The scent of smoky incense was strong, and Kayn almost felt guilty as he ogled his Master’s room so thoroughly. He had been in Zed’s room before, but only briefly, and without his weapon. Kayn was surprised that he was allowed to enter with Rhaast and it was somewhat unnerving, since he knew that the Darkin was observing everything.

Dark interior colored the room, lit by candles that hanged on the wall. The room was sure to be the greater one compared to his follower’s, but Kayn didn’t mind. Of course, his Master deserved the best that this temple had to offer.

The student looked around the room, and his eyes stopped at the large bed that was placed further back in the room. Kayn wondered what it would be like to share the same bed as his Master. To submit to Zed and his will, his commands, his touch. Damn, he would do anything to accomplish that. It would be an honor, even if it only were for Zed’s pleasure. His mind wandered off and he imagined himself grasping the covers, pressing his head against the soft pillow. Breathing in the scent of his Master. How Zed’s strong, naked body held him close while-

 **\- “For fucks sake Kayn, keep it down. You’ll be drooling any second.“** The Darkin said, rolling his eye on the scythe. If something, Kayn’s fantasies were like an open book to him by now.

Kayn almost jolted as Rhaast reminded him of where he was, and with whom. He gulped, feeling a blush creeping up on him and pretended to be interested with a scroll on the wall in order to hide it. His heart slammed against his chest, and the Darkin simply laughed at his desires.

It wasn’t until Kayn heard the sound of metal that made him turn away his attention from the scroll. He saw how his Master removed his mask, and placing it onto a wooden column. The student was about to protest, to warn his Master. But then he noticed how Jhin prepared to remove his wooden mask as well, and therefor he kept his mouth shut.

He should be watching Jhin’s every move, but he couldn’t help but to admire his master who exposed his entire face from the tight, black turtle-neck shirt. The white, messy hair fell perfectly down his face, and the red glow from his eyes fainted as they became bare to the light. They didn’t shine as intensely as Rhaast’s, but to Kayn it was stunning none the less. Kayn could also detect the pale scars that traveled down along Zed’s face, and he wished that he could touch it all.

 **\- “You are doing it again.”** Rhaast pointed out, and this time Kayn glared at the orb on the scythe. **“What?”** Rhaast said without expecting an answer, and instead fixed his eye on Jhin.

The artist inhaled deeply as the tight, black leather mask was removed, easing his breathing. Kayn tuned attention to Jhin as well, and didn’t realize until now that the Virtuoso could see perfectly fine with both eyes. Why he chose to cover up a healthy eye seemed not only idiotic, but also impractical. To Jhin, it was design.

Compared to Zed, Jhin had shorter black hair that followed his cranium. It was stylish, and fit well with his amber-colored eyes. The artist’s face was thin, just like the rest of him. That didn’t make him frail, but his physique was built for other purposes than what the assassin was trained for. If Kayn would make the first move, he was convinced that he would triumph.

As Jhin moved over to Zed, Kayn squeezed the handle of his weapon as he still didn’t trust the intruder. He knew that his Master didn’t need his protection, but he was loyal no matter what. Seeing Zed relaxed while having his worst enemy in the same room appeared conflicting. There he stood, lighting a candle which was placed underneath a teapot. Sure, the act of tea-brewing may not be so strange, but what bothered him was how Zed interacted with Jhin. The artist stood beside Kayn’s master, observing how he prepared the tea, almost as if he was going to lecture him if he did wrong. This is absurd.

\- “Master, I…”

\- “Save it.” Zed answered even before Kayn was allowed to finish. He knew what kind of questions his student had, but he had no intention answering them.

For now, there was an unspoken truce between the two most famed killers in Ionia and Kayn couldn’t figure out why. He should observe and learn, but for now he was so confused that he didn’t even notice how long he stood frozen. Zed said nothing, instead he offered Jhin a cup of hot tea, and then did the same to his student. This was now that Kayn realized that he had been staring, and even more questions were added as he too was allowed to share tea with them.

Jhin had placed himself on the floor in front of a low table, both hands embracing the cup. He sat with his back straight. All noble and important. Zed joined the artist on the floor, but on the other side of the table, crossing his legs. For a moment Kayn just stood there, until Zed pointed at the floor as well and Kayn followed his instructions to join them at the table. The assassin placed his weapon on the floor behind himself before trying to relax. His posture wasn’t as elegant as Jhin’s, nor was it as stiff and correct as Zed’s, still, he couldn’t care less about how he sat either.  

For a while they sat in silence, enjoying the green tea that warmed their bodies. Then, the artist broke the silence.

\- “So, where do you keep it?” Jhin asked.

\- “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zed answering while sipping from his cup. Rhaast chuckled, enjoying the obvious lie that Zed told.

\- “Hmm…” Jhin made an irritated tune, looking around the room as if he was scanning for clues. Whatever it was that Jhin asked for, it was sure to be hidden well.

One could describe Jhin and his appearance as ordinary, and Kayn wasn’t really surprised that the man had managed to thrive with his work for so long. The outfit masked him perfectly, and so did that charming smile. Blending in was an act, something Kayn had been able to do splendidly until he touched the cursed weapon. No matter how much wit and charm the assassin used, the corruption on his body still made it hard to gain trust among people.

The artist continued with small talk. Zed didn’t answer, mostly. Kayn had nothing to say either. There was no need for it. Jhin held his monologue going, but it wasn’t even close to how Zoe talked. The Virtuoso managed to create his speech as if it was some sort of play, and his voice poured like an enchantment. It was stories combined with lies and truth. What was real or not was hard to pinpoint, but Kayn was listening intensely as their cups were refilled with tea and as the story progressed.

It was a tale of feathers. Feathers that blessed and cursed at the same time. One only needed to know its secrets, and its powers would be yours. Treat the feather right, and it shall sing - treat it wrong, and it will cut like a knife. Shining bright, it gave the softest kisses, but the feather was cunning. No simple charm had effect on such a beautiful being, and you can’t simply pluck the feather. No, it had to be given. The feather loved tales and songs, much like himself. Yet, the feather was lonely, missing its companion. Loneliness didn’t fit well with the feather as it needed freedom, and not a cage.

\- "I have one.” Jhin ended his story, smirking. Zed looked at the artist, not convinced.

\- “Is that so.” Zed answered uninterested. He knew who’s feathers he spoke of, as he had fought them several times before. Vastayans.

Jhin rose from the table, still holding the cup in one hand. He spread his arms out to his sides, smiling as he imagined a stage filled with lights. “ _Attention on me, and me alone_.”, he mumbled. Star of the play, master of creation. Perfection.

The artist laughed, placing one hand over his own face and leaned forward before he abruptly and violently tossed the cup into the wall, screaming. The cup exploded into tiny pieces, spreading all over the floor. Kayn immediately reached for the Blade of Millenia, but Zed placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

\- “NO!” The Virtuoso yelled into his own hand, his nails grasping his own face that left pink, irritated marks. “I’m telling the story! You hear me!? ME. Me, me, me, me, me…” The tone of Jhin’s voice jumped from a painful pitch, to overlapped whispering.

\- Zed rose from the table, his full attention fixed on Jhin. “Kayn, out.", he ordered.

The student understood that the order was not to be questioned, and so he took his weapon and rose from the floor. For a moment he hesitated, seeing how Zed slowly walked towards the artist who seemed to have some kind of seizure.  

A part of Kayn wanted to stay, and perhaps help? However, Kayn had shamed himself more than enough in front of his Master these last months, and he didn’t want to repeat himself once more any time soon. So, he left.

He followed the cold hallway, telling himself to return to his room, to meditate, spar, read, do whatever he could in order to ignore the temptation of peeking on his Master’s business.

 **\- “Come on, we both know you want to.”** Rhaast whispered into Kayn’s ear. **“A little glance won’t hurt.”**

Usually he did his best to discard the Darkin’s suggestions, but today that proved to be too big of a challenge. He stopped, rolling the handle of the scythe in his hand while he argued with himself to resist.

He couldn’t.

He turned around once more and headed back to his Master’s quarters, and once he did he called upon    magic to merge with the wall. He floated inside the hard material, and was able to look inside Zed’s room unnoticed.

Jhin was practically on his knees by now, holding both hands on his head, grasping his own hair.

\- “Give it to me!” He demanded before looking up at the ninja. “I need it…I know you have it. No more games. Zed, give it to me.” He was practically begging by this point.

Kayn still didn’t know what it was that Jhin was screaming about, but luckily enough Zed was going to enlighten him on the subject unknowingly.

\- “You’re addicted.” Zed said, looking down at the desperate artist.

\- The Virtuoso looked down at his hands, squeezing his palms tightly before seeking eye-contact again. “It keeps the voices intact.” There was no need to deny it, and lying wasn’t an option at the moment. Zed would surely notice even if he used his best dramatic acting skills. “They’re screaming. They’re singing. They’re arguing. They’re tearing me apart.” He clarified.

Zed looked at the man who kneeled on the floor. Sighing, he asked himself why he even bothered. He could feel Jhin’s eyes on him, following his every move as he walked over to the other side of the room, only to then open a hidden hatch that was attached to the wall itself. It was opened with shadow magic and inside he looted a leather belt with some small vials, filled with a neon green glowing liquid. Whatever it was, Kayn had never seen it before.

Once Jhin saw the vials, he almost jumped up from the floor, moving up to the ninja and was offered one vial. He didn’t argue, instead he snatched the vial, opening it and devoured the contents within. Once the vial was empty, he tossed it to the side, shattering it.

Zed kept the rest of the vials, locking them away with magic again while muttering something about the broken glass that spread across the floor.

Jhin on the other hand, he was starting to finally calm down. He rubbed one hand over his own face, walking back and forth in the room. “One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four…” he repeated over and over, fixated by the order. He had to count to four. Four was the magic number, it meant everything to him.

It wasn’t until that Jhin stopped, now looking at Zed with a more moderated expression that he actually seemed to be able to read the room.

\- “Now I see…” Jhin chuckled, and when Zed didn’t answer he continued. “You missed me.”

\- “Don’t be ridiculous.” Zed immediately snapped back at the artist who was starting to experience the rush, but he didn’t back off as the artist got up close.

\- Jhin smiled sweetly, affected by the drugs now coursing through him. “I created you. I know you.” He sighed longingly, letting one of his fingers travel from Zed’s chin, down his throat. “You missed how we used play. Why else would you bother me when we clearly ended our performance long ago.”. Jhin chuckled once more, this time a bit madder. There was a faint glow around his iris, a side effect of the drug. “The look on your face when you understood who I was. Precious.” He shook his head, and then he felt himself being pressed up against the wall, hard. He didn’t protest, instead he looked down at the intense red eyes that stared at him.

Jhin may be the taller one out of the two, but Zed was evidently the one in charge. And whatever kind of “play” Jhin mentioned earlier, was sure to be repeated. The Virtuoso kept his drugged smile, now letting his hands undo the leather straps that kept the armor on the ninja’s upper body on. A loud thud was heard as the armored set of the torso fell heavily onto the floor, revealing the rest of the black turtle-neck shirt. The black shirt slimmed tightly around the ninja’s body, giving away discreet contours of his muscles.

Kayn wished that he could take Jhin’s place. Being so close to Zed, and most of all, being wanted. The look on Zed’s face was unfamiliar to him, and it created an even deeper need inside of himself. Whatever kind of history Zed had with Jhin, he needed to know, badly. The sight of Jhin’s fingers touching his Master’s shoulders created an envy stronger than he ever felt before, and from here on out it was only going to get worse.

Zed glanced at the artist’s hands that caressed him so gently, and then he took another step forward, pressing Jhin’s body even closer to the wall. His knee pushed in between the Virtuosos legs, creating a pressure-point at his crotch. Jhin exhaled, giving in to the ninja’s dominant behavior. Zed leaned in close, but just as he was about to put his lips to use he turned his face. He said nothing, but the ninja was looking directly at the wall where Kayn was currently hiding.

**\- “He knows.”**

Kayn panicked. The piercing eyes from his Master made him shrink to nothingness. In an instant, he tossed himself out from the wall, out to the corridor again. He stared at the carpet on the floor, breathing heavily. Staying out in the open wasn’t an option, and facing Zed directly wasn’t something he wished for either and thus the assassin got back up on his legs and rushed back to his own room.

Jhin looked at Zed, quickly reading the reason behind his distraction. His robotic hand moved up to pull in the fabric on Zed’s shirt, asking for his attention.

\- “I want him.“ Jhin requested.

\- The ninja turned his head, back to the gunman. “How many times must I repeat myself? I already told you. No.“. Zed reminded him of their earlier conversation out in the great hall.

\- Jhin’s cold, robotic arm then pressed against the ninja’s torso, pushing him away. “Well, you know my rules. If you want something, you must also give. “

The distance between the two irritated the ninja, but it wasn’t something he would let show. Instead they both stood in silence, and Zed considered the artist’s instructions. It was annoying, having to deal with the same guidelines as if they both were young again. Then yet again, this was what he longed for. The same kind of sensation that he had felt during their youth. He knew that without rules, there was no game. It would be chaotic, and boring in the end.

\- Finally, Zed looked back at the artist. “On one condition.” He added.

\- “And what’s that?” Jhin asked with curiosity in his voice.

\- “I want him back. _Alive._ ”

\- Jhin smiled, taking hold of Zed’s chin with his robotic arm. “I can work with that.”

The door slammed behind Kayn as he returned to his own room. Still panting, he felt his blood rush, his mind screaming for something - anything. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was that he wanted, more than it was a need. A need that sure enough was a craving for pleasure.

The scythe was placed on the wall, and Kayn pulled both his hands through his hair. The bangs returned to their rightful place as soon as he removed his hands and stared at the wall filled with weapons. It wasn’t necessary that the weapons themselves were interesting (nor the wall for that matter), but he just didn’t know what to do with himself at the moment.

It all ended with Kayn moving up to the big stone bowl of water, drenching his entire face in the cool liquid. He submerged his entire face, holding both hands on the edges of the cold, stone vessel. Even though his lungs soon cried for air, he remained under the water’s surface, holding onto the very moment that his own instincts took over and forced him to end the mindless torment.

Gasping for air, he looked into the dark bowl that reflected his own image. The droplets dripping from his face and hair disturbed its picture, and the intense feeling of need still remained. He snarled to himself, and when looking up at the mirror above the bowl - he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

Behind him in the reflection he saw the Darkin himself. There Rhaast stood, in the flesh, and Kayn’s first reaction was to turn around and grab a weapon off the wall. Only when he turned, there was no one there. The assassin frowned, wondering if he had gone mad.

\- “What is this?” Kayn asked, staring at the orb on the scythe on the other wall. He knew Rhaast was behind the trick.

 **\- “Look again.”** The scythe suggested.

Kayn followed, his gaze returning to the mirror and there he saw the Darkin again. Rhaast remained behind him, and the assassin blinked a few times, thinking that whatever it was that he saw was unreal. Which it was, in a way.

\- “How?” Kayn looked behind himself, and again he saw nothing. Whatever it was, it was bound to the mirror.

**\- “You think you are the only one capable of using magic?”**

Strange. He had always heard the Darkin speak, but now he could actually see Rhaast move his jaws as he spoke. Another thing he noted was how damn tall the Darkin was. His own head reached up to Rhaast’s shoulder, and above he could detect huge horns that reached impressively from his cranium. Not to talk about the fact how robust and well-armored the rest of his body seemed to be. The wine-red tone that defined the Darkin was identical to the one on his own corrupted arm and even more deadly claws reached from Rhaast’s fingertips.

Rhaast saw that his host was in smaller shock, and could only chuckle to the sight of having Kayn mesmerized due to his presence. Slowly, he moved up one hand and touched gently over the assassin’s none-corrupted shoulder. He didn’t want to scare him off, but the assassin turned his head none the less.

 **\- “Keep your attention to the mirror, or you will break the spell.”** The Darkin explained, and Kayn returned his gaze to his reflection again. The look on his face was filled with confusion, and soon Kayn dared to ask more questions.

\- “How…” No, he already knew the answer to that. “Why can I sense you?”, he corrected himself.

 **\- “I told you. Magic.”** The Darkin kept his attention on his host’s face but soon he let his gaze travel down to inspect the poncho that covered the soft skin on the youngster. It was in the way, and it annoyed him.

\- “Yes, but why?” Kayn repeated himself, not satisfied with the earlier answer he was given. “Is it the same as the stormy night, months ago?”

**\- “Kind of. What does it matter?”**

\- The assassin frowned, seeing how the Darkin used his claws to pull down the poncho, ripping the fabric somewhat in order to reveal more of the youngster’s chest. Kayn didn’t react on the violation of his clothes, instead he answered Rhaast’s question. “Why not kill me, if it’s so easy?”

The Darkin laughed at Kayn’s suggestion, still having his focus on the now naked chest of the assassin. The red glowing eyes inspected thoroughly before returning its attention to Kayn.

 **\- “What is the fun in that?”** He answered with honesty.

The assassin didn’t buy it. Not one bit. And yet, he didn’t question it.

**\- “You are like a moth to the flame, Kayn. You just can’t help it.”**

Kayn didn’t really have anything to respond with. The Darkin was right, and even though he knew he should step away, he didn’t.

 **\- “You want to know what this leads to?”** Rhaast asked almost sweetly. His claws now touching the corrupted armor on Kayn’s left shoulder, inspecting the feeling of his own organic-material.

Kayn swallowed, reminded of his lusting desire now more than ever. It was so strange, feeling Rhaast even though he wasn’t physically in the room. He should deny the Darkin’s offer, he really must, but his body betrayed him.

\- “Show me.” The youngster answered, and with that he heard how Rhaast now purred behind him. A sound that only had echoed in the back of his head before.

The Darkin seemed more than pleased with the fact that his host had accepted his offer, and now he moved even closer to the youngster. His body pressed against Kayn’s back, and both his hands moved up to the man’s torso, ripping off whatever that remained of the poncho. Now bare-chested, Rhaast’s hands moved to gently caress the torso of the assassin, letting his thumbs flick over the sensitive, pink nipples.

Kayn’s lips separated as he inhaled deeply, and for a second, he closed his eyes. This resulted in the spell breaking of course, and he was quick to open his eyes to regain the sensation of the Darkin’s touch. Seeing Rhaast leaning down, now breathing harshly onto his neck, followed by an intense sniff as the Darkin nuzzled his hair. It created a shiver that traveled down his entire back, as he exhaled due to excitement.

Damn, what was happening? Rhaast seduced him with ease as if he knew exactly what he liked and what he longed for. Was it due to his connection with the weapon, or the fact that he had spied on him for over three years now?

His thoughts were broken as he felt the rough hand of the Darkin grabbed his half-hard cock, making him moan softly. The pressure created by Rhaast’s hand directed sparks all around inside his body, wishing for more.

The heat from the Darkin’s own body warmed the assassin, and when Rhaast suddenly pulled down Kayn’s trousers he appreciated the warmth even more in contrast to the chilly air. Rhaast’s finger played teasingly over the soft fabric of his underwear, and when he was about to complain he was relieved that the Darkin understood his desire for further attention. Once the underwear had been removed, the Darkin’s hand grabbed Kayn’s full length, massaging it firmly.

His mind danced, filled with dirty fantasies, and the Darkin’s touch only egged him on. Indeed, this was wrong, but oh, how sweet it was.

If this was yet another twisted dream, please don’t wake up. Not now. Never.

Rhaast toyed with the youngster, letting his hand pull the man’s foreskin too far, hurting him. Kayn hissed, and in response he felt Rhaast’s thumb stroke the head of his swollen cock. He couldn’t help but to jerk into it, falling deeper into ecstasy. Kayn didn’t mind a little bit of pain, which Rhaast knew and abused.

\- Rhaast’s tongue played over the nervous pearls of sweat that glittered along his host’s neck. **“Look at yourself. Here you are, helplessly in my grasp and panting like a bitch in heat.”** Rhaast comment couldn’t be more than absolute, and this pissed Kayn off. He felt the assassin try to move away in order to break the spell. Instead, Rhaast took a firmer grip of the youngster’s waist and held him in place. **“No, no. Come here. I am just teasing. “** The Darkin leaned down, nuzzling close to the youth’s ear and whispered. **“Don’t ruin the fun… not now when you are so…”** The sharp claws pressed against Kayn’s abdomen, while the other rough hand squeezed his leaking member firmly. **“Close.”**.

Damn the Darkin for being right.

Damn his touches, damn his silver tongue and damn his seductive voice!

Kayn shivered, tilting his head up. His heart raced while his mind screamed for pleasure and need. Trusting Rhaast like this was not only dangerous, but it was also wrong. Why in the world would he let the lord of Death touch him this way? And even more, why was he doing so in the first place?

Honied moans escaped from the youngster’s lips as the Darkin’s hand jerked his cock in a teasing rhythm. Just enough to feel his orgasm closing in, only to be denied at the very moment before release. Kayn struggled with having his eyes fixed on the mirror, as if he was ashamed by his own greedy image. However, the Darkin did not judge. On the contrary, Rhaast seemed to enjoy the view as much as the assassin did when wishing for more. Then yet again, it’s hard to tell exactly what kind of mood the Darkin was in since he had no lips. Much of his expression seemed to come from his eyes, and the way he expressed himself vocally. Not by words, but with different kinds of sounds. Kayn could detect the familiar sound of the deep, dark purr. A purr which he now felt as this strong vibration coming from Rhaast’s chest.

All of this was insane. The fact that Kayn could actually _feel_ Rhaast was unreal, and he couldn’t understand why he would touch him this way. Not that he cared much at the moment as all his energy was focused on pleasure, but some thoughts just passed him by before returning to reality. If something, Rhaast surely knew how and which buttons to press in order to make the assassin moan in a rather lovely tune.

\- “Fuck…” Kayn managed to say between his moans, placing his hand above his own head in order to grab the Darkin by one of his horns. It was bizarre. In his image he grabbed an alien object, but if others were to look at him from behind it would probably look absurd as if he reached for nothing.

\- Rhaast simply purred, pleased with the needy expression he created on the youngster. He allowed the assassin to touch his horn, tilting his head so that Kayn may get a better grip of it. **“You would like that, would you not?”**. The Darkin met the assassin’s eyes while his own hand continued to caress Kayn’s most intimate parts. **“You want me to ravage you? Leave you pleading.”** A tempting thought indeed…

\- The assassin bit his lower lip, not shy to share his desires. “Yes…”

 **\- “What was that? I cannot hear you.”** Rhaast teased.

\- “Yes!” Kayn moaned, pressing his entire body against the Darkin, lost in lust.

The Darkin continued his purring, delighted with his hosts obedience. It was clear to Rhaast that Kayn was reaching his limit, and however fun this may be, he also understood that it was time to put an end to it.

Panting, Kayn could feel that Rhaast was picking up the pace and left sloppy, wet tongue kisses all along his neck. He almost expected the Darkin to bite him again, but he created no new wounds. Slowly but surely, Kayn came into Rhaast’s hand with a loud, relieved moan.

The assassin tensed, holding onto the Darkin for a moment before closing his eyes which broke the magic. He almost lost his balance as his support disappeared, but he managed to catch himself from falling by placing his hands onto the stand in front of the mirror.

For what felt like forever, Kayn tried to assemble himself, trying to connect the puzzle now that his mind didn’t scream for perverted attention.

\- “Why… why did you do that?” Kayn asked, still catching his breath and leaning over the bowl of water. Once he looked back up at the mirror, Rhaast was not to be seen. The magic had faded and the Darkin’s touch was gone. All he could detect was the slimy traces of Rhaast’s tongue on his neck and shoulder.

Kayn felt himself drained of energy again, as if Rhaast had fed on his desires. His own legs gave out, and as he got down on his knees in front of the stand he supported himself by holding on to its edges. Feeling nauseous, he rested his forehead against the cool stone on the bottom-side of the bowl. When Rhaast didn’t answer, he repeated himself.

\- “Why?” he asked again, glancing over at the weapon on the wall. The orb of the scythe didn’t glow with the same fire as it used to, and the lid seemed heavy.

 **\- “I have been locked up for millennia. Why do you find it so strange that I want to entertain myself?”** Rhaast patronized the assassin as if he were an idiot. But as the Darkin saw how the youngster was still breathless he ordered him instead. **“Get to your bed before you pass out on the floor again.”**

There was a small chance of Kayn protesting, but he quickly realized that he didn’t have the energy to do so. Then, however bitter it tasted, he followed the Darkin’s words and forced himself towards the bed. He crashed into the soft bedding, then falling into deep slumber even before he could embrace himself in the covers.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you guys go! Action, drama and porn! What more could you possible need? (･ω･)  
> I might do a shorter fic about Zed and Jhin's past that's connected to this story, but for now i'm gonna focus on finishing this one.. (⊙ꇴ⊙)


	4. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn receives a new mission that he does not understand, and from there he learns much about the Virtuoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beloved readers!  
> So, 45 pages and 28240 words later this is what i present to you. Might as well write a book... (⊙‿⊙)  
> Praise my beloved boyfriendo who has been up way too long for his own good in the name of this fanfic in order to correct any mistakes and share ideas. I told him that he doesn't have to, but he insisted and goes "Well, I'm exhausted, but the girls needs their fanfic.". ♥
> 
> Also!  
> To make things easier to post fanart, questions or leave personal messages I have created a tumblr page for this story!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teach-shadows-how-to-love  
> On this Tumblr i will share sneak-peeks of unfinished chapters, art of my own and funny discussions that I have with my boyfriend that's related to when we edit the chapters. (But for now i'm going to bed so don't get alarmed by the empty dashboard. I will update it in due time.)
> 
> Now, enjoy and feel free to leave any kind of feedback! ♥

Pure white clouds, running water and fields of lavender soothed the assassin’s mind as he slept. The dream was vivid, more so than any dream had been for Kayn for the past months. There was no disturbance at all, not even Rhaast was present. The feeling of soft grass embraced the assassin as he laid on a field, doing nothing at all. How long had it been since he had been alone in his dreams? He couldn’t recall, but it sure was bliss.

 _Knock, knock_.

A group of smaller birds flew by, changing the colors of the heavens with their long tailfeathers as if the sky was their canvas. It didn’t matter if the sun and moon were above him at the same time, there was no need for logic. Why would there be? This was his dream, an escape from reality, if only for a moment. One may think it to be absurd for a killer to dream of such calm things, but even a trained assassin needs some serenity. Sure, most of his dreams were dark and filled with horror, but not this one. This one was perfect.

_Knock, knock._

Kayn’s hair was a living mess in the vegetation, now freed from the braid. Nearby, shadows played in the cracks of a rock. The distinct scent of lavender filled the atmosphere, soon to merge with the living shadows, making them dance in shades of violet. For a moment he thought he heard the shadows laugh, and out of curiosity he sat up. The black masses bounced around him, forming themselves into all kinds of different shapes as they toyed with dimensions. Weirdly enough, Kayn thought that the dark shades seemed somewhat delighted by his presence which caused him to smile.

_Knock, knock._

The shadows started to fade, their own mass now dissolving. The sun and moon fell, as darkness took its hold of the assassin’s mind as his dream was interrupted by a constant reminder from reality. The scent of violet became more and more distant and Kayn started to chase his own dream as he wanted it to continue.

_Knock, knock._

But, no matter how much the assassin wished to be left alone, the banging on the door wouldn’t go away. He laid in his bed, face down on the pillow, naked ever since yesterday. Kayn didn’t know what time it was, and frankly he didn’t care.

_Knock, knock._

One would hope that the individual outside would get the point when the owner of the room didn’t answer.

 _Knock, knock_.

Still, that fucking banging on his door wouldn’t go away.

Kayn squeezed his pillow tightly with his hands, pressing it onto the back on his own head.

\- “What!?” he yelled into the mattress, and the damned knocking finally stopped.

\- “You have been assigned to a new mission.” A fellow sister informed.

\- Kayn mumbled something about separating the persisting bitch’s head from her body, but he would rather stay in bed all day. For a while he was quiet, realizing that the woman remained outside his door and therefore he questioned her with a hint of anger, “Yes?”

\- “Master Zed is awaiting you in the main hall. You got thirty minutes. Make sure to pack.” The woman made her intentions short now that she finally got her brother’s attention. If it was out of respect or fear was hard to tell, but it was probably a mix of both.

The sound of his sister’s footsteps seemed to echo as she walked off. The assassin’s senses were unstable, and he still felt dizzy from whatever trick it was that Rhaast pulled yesterday. It could also be because he hadn’t eaten anything for hours. He sighed, pulling the cover over himself. Kayn knew he couldn’t lounge around, but the warmth of the bed was more inviting than the cold floor. For once he didn’t want to know about the assignment. Or, well, any assignment really. If he could, he would cancel it.

Nevertheless, a new order from his Master wasn’t something he could ignore, and it would be more than just disrespectful to reject Zed’s mission. Unwillingly the assassin forced himself to sit up in the bed, only to then lie down again. It was as if there was a mysterious force at play, pulling him downward.

….

……

……..

_“Come on. What are you, twelve?”_

A soft growl rumbled from Kayn’s lips as he lectured himself and then he finally managed to leave the bed. The assassin was usually strictly bound to his own schedule, and rarely deviated from it. Either way, today was about to get really weird.  

He stretched, reaching with his arms far above his head. Thirty minutes wasn’t a lot of time, but it was enough. So, the youngster headed over to the bowl of water, bowing down to wash his face and neck. As his none-corrupted hand moved along his skin he was reminded of how Rhaast’s tongue had tasted him. He stopped for a moment, almost longing for the Darkin’s seductive touch.

No, leave it be.  

One was sure to scrub thoroughly, before realizing some dried stains of sperm on his stomach. Kayn shook his head, reflecting on the event of yesterday’s… fun activities. He still didn’t understand why Rhaast would touch him sexually in order to “entertain” himself, as he called it. Then yet again there were lots of things Kayn didn’t know about the monster within the weapon. Kayn questioned if Rhaast was even interested in intercourse, or if he just enjoyed toying with humans. Discarding the thought, he used a smaller towel, drenching it in the bowl of water, to then clean the rest of his body with it. It wasn’t as pleasant as a bath, but it would have to suffice for now.

Hunger was creeping in on him too, but he knew he didn’t have the time to visit the kitchen before he needed to head out on his mission. The fact that the necessary instructions regarding the mission were still unknown to him also created the problem of not knowing what kind of items he needed to bring. Suppose he should keep it simple, as always.

As Kayn got dressed he could see the faint crimson light from the scythe getting more and more active as its light reflected on the floor. Kayn chose to ignore Rhaast for now, and focused on selecting a few sets of clothes. Since the Darkin had so kindly ripped one of his favorite ponchos last night he went with his leather jerkin along with a hooded cape. The new boots fit him well, and as he took a quick glance in the mirror he enjoyed the view of himself for just a moment. Only thing he wished he could correct was his braid, but fuzzing over looks didn’t suit an assassin. Kayn could redo it later, if he had the time.

Hm, strange. Kayn wasn’t even bothered by the corruption on his body anymore. It was a part of him, almost as if it was natural for the Darkin’s armor to exist on his figure. There had been times when the robust material had saved him from his enemy’s sharp weapons, and the strength alone in his left arm was now inhuman. Yet, it wasn’t even close to the true strength of Rhaast.

While packing his bag he felt the scythe’s eye linger on him. Usually it didn’t trouble him, but since last night he had questions. Still, now was not the time to go into deep conversations with the Darkin. Instead, he made sure to go through his belongings one more time before placing the bag onto his back and grabbing his weapon off the wall. Standing in front of the door, there was something nagging him. It felt as if he was forgetting something, but he couldn’t figure out what.

Kayn met the scythe’s gaze for just a moment, and neither of them said a thing. It was almost awkward and they both probably thought the same thing. However, to actually talk about the subject was a different story. It was like there was this wall between them, only that this wall was beginning to crumble and yet no one of the two dared to push the fragile stone. The staring between them became somewhat uncomfortable and so Kayn was the one to break eye-contact and left his room.

Out by the entrance of the temple he saw his Master. He stood proud and correct, as expected. Jhin was there too, leaning against a pillar. They both wore their personalized outfits, and Kayn noticed that some of his brothers glared at the artist from afar. It wasn’t so surprising, considering the detail that Jhin killed and wounded members of the Order only yesterday.

Mother Nature welcomed everyone with cold winds, along with dark clouds that darkened the sky. Winter was sure to be creeping in, leaving more and more trees naked. Most of Ionia didn’t experience snow, but during winter the entire continent had a much more unstable weather-pattern. One day the sky could be baby blue, warm and gentle and then only moments later the heavens could invite howling thunder and unforgiving hail. Be it magic or not, but for those who weren’t used to the Ionia’s climate was sure to tumble at its embrace.

Some fire-colored leaves twirled along the ground, sweeping past Kayn’s feet on his way out. The assassin walked up to his Master in order to receive his new orders, resting his weapon on the corrupted shoulder.

\- “Your new assignment is to accompany Jhin, and stay at his property for as long as he requires.” Zed informed.

\- Kayn frowned, not really understanding his mission. “And…?”

\- “And to do as you’re told.” Zed added, now turning his gaze toward his student. The red glow from within Zed’s mask was faint out in the open, even though the sun was covered by dark clouds. “Think you can manage that?” Zed hissed, glaring at Kayn. He was obviously referring to his student’s nosiness from yesterday.

\- Kayn swallowed, nodding while avoiding eye-contact with his Master. Damn, the reality regarding Zed’s influence over Kayn was almost frightening. “Understood.”

\- “Good. Now get lost. Both of you.” Zed commanded, crossing his arms and looked over at the stairs that led to the temple. He wanted to make sure that the Virtuoso left his grounds before heading back in.

Jhin inhaled deeply before pushing himself from the pillar he was leaning against. With a simple hand gesture, the artist motioned the youngster to follow. He seemed stiff, and he didn’t move with the same grace as when he first entered the temple of shadows. Kayn’s best guess was that the artist was in pain and he had quite the idea of the reason why…

\- “Khada. If I ever see you walk through these gates again, I will use that gun myself to end you.” Zed warned but the artist didn’t believe one word of it.

\- Jhin turned and tilted his head to the side, sighing with a hint of boredom. “Killed by my own weapon? How quaint.” He responded before waving carelessly in the air and continued down the stairs.

The assassin followed the artist, ignoring the rest of his brothers and sisters that sneered at them. Together they walked in silence, heading out on the main road. Jhin was humming an unknown melody, and from time to time he snickered to himself. Whatever the Virtuoso was thinking about would forever be unknown to Kayn, but it was quite interesting to simply observe the gunman and his unusual behavior.

Further down the mountain the ground was covered with colorful leaves, almost as if it created a carpet of running lava beneath their feet. The winds weren’t as rough as it were further up at the temple, but they still nipped none the less. Therefore, Kayn pulled out a pair of leather gloves from the pockets of his cape, dressing his hands with them. He hadn’t used them in a while which had stiffened the material, and he made sure to squeeze his palms a few times to soften them somewhat.

Once they reached the main road, Jhin stopped, as did Kayn. The artist looked around for a while before he suddenly whistled. Four times he whistled, and then stood tall with his hands behind his back as if he waited for something. The assassin didn’t know why he did it, but his questions was soon to be answered as a black coated carriage rolled towards them. It was being pulled by two of the same type of black, feathery mounts with fangs that he had encountered at the farm months ago. The artist traveled in style, no doubt.  

The huge horse-like creatures stopped a few meters from Jhin, making the artist appear small in comparison. The animals pointed their ears towards the gunman with curiosity, as if they awaited new orders. Kayn saw that the carriage had no one to hold its reins. Did Jhin expect him to drive the carriage to a destination unknown?

\- “It’s funny, how most humans think so little of animals.” Jhin started. His cold, golden hand now stroking the neck of the mount. Their green, shimmering, and feathery mane shone beautifully against the metal hand of their master. “They fight alongside us in our wars, protect us in need and comfort us when suffering. Yet they never get any credit for it. It’s always the big-name nobles that end up in history books.”. The artist almost sounded disgusted by the reality of his statement.

Kayn had nothing to answer with. He never reflected much on the matter that the artist spoke of. The assassin simply knew that animals in general bonded easily with him, and he had no idea why. Perhaps it was similar with Zoe. No matter how much he tried to get the girl to leave him alone, she returned time and time again and he still doesn’t understand the reason behind it. Was there some kind of hidden ability that he didn’t know of or was it just fate playing a trick on him?

The artist petted the animals on their muzzles shortly before heading to the carriage. Before entering he tapped his shoes against the wheels of the carriage to get rid of the accumulated dirt, then stepped inside. Kayn didn’t wait for permission, he simply copied the artist’s action with his own footwear. However, he quickly realized that the scythe was far too big to fit, and so he secured it on the roof of the carriage instead and then joined the artist inside. Kayn closed the door and sank into the seat that was opposite of where jhin was settled and his eyes were quick to observe the design of the wagon’s insides.

The interior of the wagon was luxurious. Dark, quality leather dressed the seats, and along the carriage’s inner wall there was soft silk in black and gold. Charms in multicolored glass hanged by the windows, creating a flamboyant rainbow-gleam within the wagon’s shell. If this was Jhin’s way to travel, Kayn wondered what the artist’s home would look like.

The assassin still wondered how they were going to get anywhere without a coachman to lead their mounts, but the artist didn’t seem bother about it at all. Kayn never got the chance to ask either. Jhin whistled once again, this time in a different tune and suddenly the mounts moved on their own. Clearly, the artist could read the assassin perfectly and thus he explained:

\- “They will follow the main road, stopping at every crossing and await new directions.” Impressive, to say the least.

Kayn leaned back into the seat, observing how Jhin removed his wooden mask, followed by the tight leather that covered his entire head. It was somewhat unnerving how comfortable the artist was in Kayn’s company, since they just met. Then yet again, the youngster knew of his identity and there was no point in hiding it within these walls. But, the question remained: Why was he even here with the Golden Demon in the first place?

The artist leaned forward, reaching down to pull out a drawer that was built underneath Kayn’s seat. The assassin could detect a painful groan escaping Jhin’s lips as he leaned down, and the Virtuoso was quick to grasp himself by the side of his ribs to establish some sort of support. Hissing, Jhin grabbed a package dressed in thick paper, along with some red apples and placed them on the seat next to Kayn. The artist then returned to sit straight and closed the drawer with an overly-aggressive kick, almost as if he was mad at the interior. Jhin exhaled, and then slowly removed his hand from his chest and chuckled for whatever reason. A part of Kayn wanted to know the reason behind the Virtuoso’s pain, but he didn’t have the balls to ask. There was a slight possibility that the details would hurt, and he was already jealous enough as it was.

Kayn tried to abandon the image of Jhin being pinned up against the wall by his Master. Thankfully, his own thoughts got interrupted with a soft kick in Kayn’s calf from the artist.

\- “There’s dried meat in the package. Use one of your knives so that we may have something to share.”

The fact that Jhin had knowingly touched directly at one of Kayn’s hidden blades inside his boot was rather disturbing, but not surprising. Of course Jhin knew about standard assassin equipment. The artist was as invested in murder as anyone of the Order of Shadows.

First, Kayn removed his gloves from his hands before bowing down and pulled out one of the knives within his boots, to then unravel the paper that covered the protein. In silence he started to cut the dried meat into smaller pieces and then offer some to the artist. Jhin accepted, tasting the meat and tried to find a more comfortable position. Kayn didn’t mind the quiet atmosphere and so he also gnawed on a bigger piece of food. The salty, rich meat taste was appreciated, and he realized how hungry he truly was. If something, this quality meat wouldn’t last the trip.

How long was their journey by the way?

The artist must have seen Kayn’s questioning expression since he invited the youngster to a conversation.

\- “You got questions?” Jhin asked, still trying to find a placement that didn’t hurt.

\- “Yes.” Kayn admitted, chewing on a piece of dried meat.

\- For a while the artist was silent, but as Kayn still waited for permission he couldn’t help but to snicker at the assassin’s strict and formal behavior before clarifying, “Ask away.”

\- “Why am I here?” Kayn started once he knew he was allowed to speak.

\- The Virtuoso tilted his head to the side, looking at his guest with a neutral expression. “Zed knows quality, and I simply wish to inspect his latest creation.”

\- Kayn frowned, “And this you must do with me within the very walls of your own home?”

\- “Yes.” Jhin answered, now smiling as his foot moved to spread Kayn’s legs apart. “You don’t enjoy my company?” he asked while his smile turned more and more ominous.

Surprised by Jhin’s action, Kayn switched to a less sloppy position, placing one of his legs above his own knee to reject the artist and his inappropriate touch. Swiftly he had lost his appetite.

\- “If you do not desire additional wounds, I suggest you keep your distance.” Kayn warned.

\- The artist laughed, amused by Kayn and his angsty attitude. “Oh, so he does bite! Lovely~”

\- Kayn snarled, trying to switch subject. “How long until we reach our destination?”. He needed to know how long he had to share such a small space with the madman.

\- “A few hours, depending on the weather.” Jhin answered.

Questions asked and questions answered. Though, Kayn wasn’t really satisfied with that kind of response. It could mean anything really.

\- Jhin leaned forward, resting his chin in his own hands while his elbows found their support on his legs. “Gosh, you’re so much like him.” The artist said while wearing a dreaming smile.

\- “Like who?” Kayn questioned.

\- “Who do you think, silly?” The artist laughed, but he did so with a painful expression due to his hidden wounds. “Zed, of course.” Jhin then glanced up at the roof as if he was thinking. “Then yet again, perhaps it’s not so strange since he took you in at a young age.” The Virtuoso’s gaze now returning to Kayn, still wearing that smile that made the younger feel uncomfortable.

The assassin was still sitting far too polite for his own taste, but he couldn’t really relax as the artist broke his own bubble of personal space. The distance around them was too tight, and he couldn’t wait until this mission was over even though it had just begun. Still, since Jhin touched the subject regarding Zed, Kayn would use the opportunity to gain some answers.

\- “You have known Zed for years.” Kayn specified.

\- “I have, yes.” Jhin answered, now repositioning himself once again and tried to find another position that didn’t hurt as much. “What of it?” He asked while stretching his neck.

\- “I’m curious.” Kayn admitted. “For what I have understood, you two are archenemies.”.

The artist laughed, ending his stretch and instead placed a hand on his own cheek. For a moment Kayn thought he wouldn’t answer, but then the Virtuoso continued.

\- “Is that what he told you?” Jhin asked while shaking his head.

\- “Master Zed doesn’t share much of his past.” Kayn explained.

\- The artist rolled his eyes. “Yes, suppose not.” He answered as he leaned his head towards the window and let one finger flick one of the colorful charms. The colors that were reflected by the daylight now dancing inside of the wagon. “We encountered each other at a young age. I worked alongside an ever-moving caravan, giving the audience a taste of true performance. Zed however, he joined his brother and searched for clues of what the people now called the “Golden Demon”. One night, the young ninja had abandoned his duties and wandered the streets, trying to clear his mind with the help of alcohol. He seemed distressed, and so I invited him to my tent. I soon learned that he had witnessed the work of the Demon. My work.” Jhin seemed way too satisfied with himself and soon he chuckled at his own sweet memories.

The artist turned to the window, drawing a symmetrical pattern in the condensation that covered the glass. For a moment Jhin was silent, watching how the wagon moved together with the road. He knew he had Kayn’s absolute attention, and as Runeterra’s biggest drama queen, he made sure to make his audience wait for the good stuff.

\- When he thought that the assassin had waited long enough he inhaled deeply, now using his human hand to destroy the perfect pattern on the window. “You see, the performance I held on stage wasn’t enough.” Jhin progressed with his story, letting his eyes glance over at the assassin who sat in silence. “I knew that I was capable of so much more than just entertain a puny amount of people. Yes, I knew what true art was, and I needed to share it with the world. My performance was beautiful, and yet I knew that not everyone would understand. Zed didn’t. His mind was too weak, even though I tried to comfort him time and time again.” Jhin made a melodramatic sigh, tilting his head backwards.

\- “But…” Kayn interrupted. “How come that you two… well…” Kayn realized that he had started a question that he did not know how to end without being obvious, and his punishment would became a free opportunity for Jhin to tease.

\- “You’re asking how it came to be that we still fuck?” Jhin said with self-satisfaction. He had detected Kayn’s admiration for Zed shortly after they first met. Hiding anything from someone as mad as Jhin was almost impossible as he was an expert at reading people and understanding their intentions.

\- Kayn felt his heart almost stop as Jhin understood exactly what he was asking for, but he tried to save the situation by playing dumb. “Not what I was going for, really.”

\- Jhin laughed, placing a hand over his own face, only to then glance between his fingers. “Of course you weren’t... I mean, it wasn’t as if you peeked or anything, hm?” Jhin paused to observe Kayn’s reaction before he slowly removed his hand from his face and continued. “I taught Zed to understand all his desires when we were young. I know him from the inside out, and I suppose that he missed the kind of bond we once had.” Jhin sighed, thinking about last night. “Let’s just say that Zed and I share a common interest when it comes to give and take.”   

The assassin looked at the artist, now having way too many mental images of his Master and Jhin being intimate with each other.

\- The Virtuoso caressed his foot gently against Kayn’s leg. “Now, how much of all that I just told you do you believe to actually be the truth?” Jhin asked with a devilish smirk. This was what he did best, telling stories. Truly, Jhin could make anyone believe whatever he wanted them to believe.

Kayn just stared at the Virtuoso, feeling like a fool. He had devoured Jhin’s tale like a sponge, not questioning any of it. How was he supposed to know what was real or not? There was too much detail in the artist’s story for Kayn to even guess. For crying out loud, what an idiot he was.

The youngster buried his face into his hands, leaning forward into his own lap and growled to himself in humiliation. The truth was that Kayn was offended, mad at himself for being so naïve and unprofessional. No wonder why Zed had been so bitter in Jhin’s presence. If it was true that they had any kind of relationship when they were younger, Kayn finally understood why his Master taught him to only trust in oneself, and always question everything. Perhaps that was Jhin’s lesson to Kayn as well, but at the moment he just felt played with and the taste of it was horrible.

The artist started humming again, visibly satisfied with his victory over the youngster. He then sat more proper in order to remove his white poncho. Underneath Kayn could see the belt that contained the same type of vials with the neon green liquid from yesterday. It was identical, it had to be. Kayn more or less glared at the moment, and Jhin was quick to point out the assassin’s rudeness.

\- “Stop staring at your elders. It’s impolite.” Jhin said while rearranging the vials. Moving them from the belt and into a smaller wooden box. Keeping them safe.

\- “Isn’t that the same belt from yesterday?” Kayn asked with a hint of attitude. He didn’t like being lectured by anyone else but his Master and wasn’t very happy with the artist to begin with. Kayn dared to question the vials, since Jhin already established that he had looked into the room when he shouldn’t.

\- “It is.” Jhin confirmed.

\- “...Then why do you have it? It belongs to Master Zed.”

\- “Now it belongs to me.”

\- “Zed gave it to you?”

\- “No. I placed a lotus trap on the wall where he kept it.”

\- “…What’s a lotus trap?” Kayn asked while raising an eyebrow. He knew that the Golden Demon used firearms, but not much more than that. The more information he had about Jhin, the better.

\- “An explosive beauty made out of magic.” Jhin said with a smile, proud of his own creation.

\- “You… blasted a hole in Master Zed’s room?”

\- The artist shrugged, leaning back in his seat and placed the wooden container in his own lap, letting his own fingers tap against it. It almost appeared as if he was trying to look innocent. “He will get over it. Eventually.”

 **\- “Bwahahahah!”** Well, at least Rhaast enjoyed himself.

Another hour passed, and the weather since this morning had turned from gentle breezes to strong gusts with a bit of rain. The raindrops drummed against the roof of the carriage, only to then gently glide down the windows on the sides. The mounts had stopped at every crossroad, just as the artist said they would. It was rather fascinating to see how the Virtuoso had managed to train the animals. All he had to do was look out the window to determine which road to follow and then whistle once, twice or trice to direct left, right or forward.

Kayn sighed to himself, now looking out at the scenery. There was an open field to their right, and in the distance Kayn could detect a town. It seemed rather dormant from afar, which was probably due to the gloomy weather. The assassin glanced up at the roof of the wagon, wondering why Rhaast was so quiet. It was very rare, which slightly worried the assassin. The Darkin was often keen to blabber or comment on things, which in turned annoyed his host. But with time, Kayn had become more used to it, one would suppose.

\- “Could you pass me one of those apples?” Jhin asked in a well-mannered tone.

Kayn looked over to the seat beside him where the red apples still remained. He picked one and held it gently with his corrupted hand, and then handed it over to Jhin. However, as he did he felt how the artist grabbed his wrist with his metal arm and pulled him in close. Kayn leaned forward, blinking a few times in astonishment as he realized that his face was only inches from Jhin’s own. The artist smirked with teeth, observing the assassin up close. Kayn tensed, trying to pull back his arm but finding himself unable to, as his strength was outmatched by that of the Virtuoso’s mechanical arm. Jhin kept his sinister smile, twisting the wrist on the assassin painfully while leaning in even closer to Kayn’s face. Kayn on the other hand gritted his teeth in response to the pain in his arm and chose to avoid the artist by moving his head to the side. However, cocky as he was, Kayn still kept eye-contact with the artist, almost as if he challenged him. The eyes of Jhin were penetrating, if not mad, and Kayn started to understand what kind of difficult individual the Golden Demon truly was.

After a painful amount of time, Jhin released the assassin’s hand, now gripping the apple that Kayn’s corrupted hand had squeezed tightly in distress. The artist leaned back to his relaxed position, and took a bite out of the damaged fruit that leaked of juice.

\- “Thank you.” He said with a charming smile and chewed, clearly having been toying with the youngster. Whatever ache the Virtuoso experienced earlier, he was now hiding it pretty damn well.

The burning pain in Kayn’s wrist was nothing in comparison to the mental stress he experienced right now, knowing that whatever that remained of this journey would feel awfully long. It wasn’t as if the assassin was afraid of Jhin, but he understood that he was never to let his guard down while being close to the man. Jhin was obviously unstable and possessed unspeakable qualities that couldn’t be described in any other way than dangerous. Why on Runeterra did Zed send him to be with this nutjob?

Kayn leaned against the wall of the carriage, resting his human hand against the bridge of his nose and exhaled. He tried to seem relaxed, looking out the window as an attempt of some kind of distraction from the pain. The assassin knew that it would pass. And since Jhin thankfully only harmed his corrupted arm, it would luckily heal faster than any other part of his body could. Kayn realized that he had so many unanswered questions regarding the Darkins, and even though he had spent over three years with Rhaast, he hardly knew anything about him.

I mean, what he did know was that Rhaast desired to create bloodshed wherever he went, which was obvious to anyone. He also knew that he loved to tease anyone whenever given the chance. Not to speak about how much Rhaast loved to talk. Talk, talk, talk. If there was anything Kayn had gained from his relationship with the Darkin, except for his inhuman power, it was patience.

Another thing he knew about Rhaast was that he possessed a long, talented tongue. The assassin closed his eyes, imagining the touch from Rhaast and the sensation from when he breathed harshly down his neck only last night. Truth be told, Kayn somewhat missed it…

The assassin frowned to himself. Why was he thinking about this right now?

To Kayn’s relief, Jhin ignored Kayn more or less the rest of the way. They hardly exchanged any words with each other, and as the hours passed Kayn almost fell asleep. The only thing that kept him from truly slumbering was when Jhin whistled to direct the mounts that pulled the carriage. Not even Rhaast said a word. Perhaps it was because he knew that his host wouldn’t answer him at the moment. Or maybe he was uncomfortable having the golden demon around?

It was getting dark, and the assassin was getting more and more restless.

“ _A few hours_ ”, Kayn thought. “ _Absolute bullshit_ ”, he added to himself.

They had shared space far too long within the walls of this carriage and yet the artist didn’t seem to mind their long, tiresome trip. Kayn glanced over at Jhin from time to time, seeing how the artist seemed lost in his own thoughts and wide awake. There was a small part of Kayn that wished that Rhaast would open his big mouth and kill some time with his rambling. However, the Darkin remained silent. 

The darkness of the night took a hold of the world around them, and all Kayn could hear was the sound of the wagon’s wheels turning against the gravel along with the discreet clang as the glass charms gently nudged each other. Kayn leaned against the inner wall of the carriage, closing his eyes. There was no point in looking out the windows anymore and he would gladly avoid meeting the artist’s reflection in the glass.

Then, a faint light moving outside of their transport. It was the light emanating from the self-glowing plants that lit the way through a rather dense forest, dancing as the wind swooped by. The path itself seemed thin, and Kayn hoped that their journey was soon to end.

To his delight it didn’t take long until the mount finally stopped, and Jhin gave no further instructions to his animals. Instead, he opened the door and got out first. Kayn grabbed his bag and was quick to follow, stretching his arms to the sides as he got out. The pain in his wrist was gone, but that didn’t make his mood any better. Kayn was hungry and tired. In other words, hangry.

If there was something Kayn knew from this point on, it was to never, under any circumstances travel with Jhin alone. Especially not in a compact way of transportation. He would rather walk the entire way back home when finishing his mission here than to repeat this experience ever again.

The artist stretched as well, reaching with his hands way above his head while one leg reached behind him as his chest pressed forward. It was a gracious position, long and slender. Something about the artist’s movement reminded Kayn of a cat that he had seen close to the temple at home.

Jhin turned back to the wagon, gathering his belongings which also included the wooden box that now contained the liquid drugs. Kayn was curious of the substance, but for now his question could wait. The assassin moved from the carriage, only to then discover the home of the Virtuoso. It didn’t surprise him that the artist lived in a huge mansion in traditional Ionian design. It had two levels, perhaps three if there was a basement. Glowing plants surrounding the property revealed the white facade that had dark wood to both support and contour the rest of the building. There were lanterns along the corners of the mansion, giving off enough glow to highlight the handmade statues of stone that hid in the greenery. Simply put, it was beautiful.  

The artist moved from the wagon and headed towards the entrance of his own home. Kayn removed his weapon from the carriage’s roof before catching up to the artist. It felt rather comforting to have the familiar weight of the scythe in his hand, but he couldn’t help but to wonder why the Darkin had been so inactive.

\- “Why so quiet, Rhaast?” Kayn asked.

 **\- “You left me out alone in the rain.”** Rhaast answered as if he felt hurt.

\- Kayn stopped for a moment, glaring down at his weapon. “You can’t be serious?”

\- The Darkin laughed. **“You make it so easy for me when you are hungry.”**

The assassin shook his head, questioning why he fell for such a simple and obvious tease. He growled, irritated that the Darkin was right. He was exhausted, even though he had been inactive the whole day. However, being on his toes constantly due to Jhin’s presence cost him far more energy than training physically and things wouldn’t calm down from here either.

Jhin didn’t even manage to grasp the handle of the door before it was swiftly opened by another. It was a blond male with big, bright, and curious turquoise eyes. He was tall as well, and once Kayn got a glimpse of the rest of his body he could easily detect that he wasn’t human. No, this was the Vastayan that Jhin spoke of the day before. Just like in the artist’s story, the colors of the feathers from the Vastayan’s golden wing were stunning. Analyzing the unknown humanoid, Kayn was quick to note the sharp nails on the male’s fingers. Not to mention the great talons that reached from his raptor-like feet.

\- “You said a couple of hours!” The Vastayan shouted into the artist’s face.

\- The artist sighed while tilting his chin upwards to avoid eye-contact and simply walked past the slightly upset bird to get inside. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. I know, I know.” He admitted hastily, which somewhat informed the assassin that Jhin probably had trouble reading time. There was also a chance of Jhin simply lying, you never really knew with the Virtuoso.

\- The Vastayan’s ears pointed backwards and he glared at the artist who chose to ignore him. But his scolding was put on hold as he noticed Kayn, and his facial expression turned even more hostile as he saw the cursed weapon in the human’s hand. “Jhin, what’s the meaning of this?”

\- “Kayn, this is Rakan. Rakan, this is Kayn. Kayn is a guest.” Jhin introduced the two rather bluntly while making sure that his shoes wouldn’t stain the floor with mud, thus using a rag to clean them.

\- “No, I’m your guest. That is a disease in disguise.” Rakan hissed, showing his sharp fangs towards the assassin while talking to the artist.

Kayn just watched the Vastayan with an annoyed expression. He was too tired to argue, but his patient ran thin. Luckily, Jhin stepped in before the assassin lost his temper.

\- “Rakan, don’t be impolite. Let Kayn inside.” Jhin said, and when the Vastayan still had his back towards him he simply reached down and jerked his sensitive tail roughly.

\- “AH!” The Vastayan cried out, turning instantly and held his hands behind his back in order to protect his precious end. “Rude!”

\- “Then do as I say and I won’t have to punish you for it.” Jhin explained, not caring much of the Charmer’s anger.

Kayn glanced down at the orb of the scythe, and its eye blinked in response. There were no words needed as they both shared the same reaction regarding the situation.

\- Rakan’s ears were still completely flattened to his sides, showing discomfort, but once he noticed the faint glow in Jhin’s eyes his ears instead pointed straight up. The Vatsayan left the door to move up close to the artist. “Jhin, don’t tell me you’re on those…”

\- “That is none of your business.” The Virtuoso stated, turning away from the humanoid and walked away from him. Clearly, he was running away from a tough conversation.

\- Of course, Rakan followed. “What do you mean it’s not my business!?” He glared and grabbed Jhin by the arm and noticed the wooden container that he tried to hide with the help of his leather mask. Rakan reached for it, but in response he met the cold metal from the Demon’s gun. The bird froze in place, knowing that he was pushing his limit with the artist.

\- Jhin had pulled out his weapon Whisper without a warning, pressing the pipe against the forehead of the Vastayan. “Hands off.”. There was no question. Jhin would fire if Rakan didn’t surrender his agenda here and now.

\- There was a painful expression on the Charmer’s face, his ears now drooping and his tail curled in between his legs. “Come on, you were doing so well…” There was a hint of sadness in Rakan’s voice.

\- The artist scoffed, tilting his head to the side. “You know nothing of it.” He said before lowering his gun once more, returning it to the holster on his hip.

\- Rakan didn’t move, he knew when to leave things be. “The drug will consume you.”. Instead he tried to reason with the artist, but he feared that his words were to be ignored none the less.

\- The artist laughed lightly, shaking his head as he discarded the Vastayan’s counseling. “Possibly.” He responded with little interest before turning away again.

The artist walked up a curved wooden stairway and Kayn noted how the artist hunched as he moved. Jhin was still hurt, but he did everything in his power to conceal it. He stopped for a moment, glancing down at Rakan and new guest.

\- “I will be with you two in a minute. Rakan, show Kayn some hospitality and guide him to the kitchen. We’re both famished.” He instructed before disappearing to the second level of the house.

Kayn watched the artist walk off, still hearing his steps fade away. The assassin sighed, dropping his bag on the floor. He could easily feel the tension coming from the Vastayan, but after spending time with Jhin he hardly saw the other male as a threat.   

\- Rakan moved up close to the assassin, pointing with one finger at his face. “This is your doing, isn’t it? Damn snake.”

\- Kayn simply raised both eyebrows in response. He was fairly calm, leaning slightly on the shaft on his own weapon. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

\- “You humans and your lies.” Rakan spoke with disgust. He detested humans in general, and the fact that Kayn wielded a cursed weapon didn’t make the situation any better.

\- “I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Kayn said with the same calmness as before.

\- “I will slap you.” The Vastayan threatened.

\- The assassin snorted, daring the Charmer. “Go ahead. See what happens.”

Rakan stood in silence, glaring at the young assassin who had such an arrogant attitude. Before Kayn knew it, he did meet the hand of the Vastayan. The slap was rough, and the assassin looked more chocked than mad at the moment. An expression that that was going to change rapidly.  

Kayn’s relaxed expression quickly turned into a snarl, and the grip of his weapon tightened. If the Vastayan thought he was going to let this one pass, he was terribly wrong.

\- Rakan laughed nervously as he saw the assassin’s mood change drastically. “To the kitchen it is!” He more or less shouted before taking a leap from where he stood and vanished around a corner.

Kayn inhaled deeply as Rakan was out of sight in order to calm his nerves. His cheek burned slightly, but at least the Charmer didn’t use his claws. The assassin was mad, caressing the side of his face with his human hand. He could end the Vastayan if he wanted to, but he was simply too unenthusiastic to hunt down the agile, golden bird.

\- “Stuck-up bitch. Who does he think he is?” Kayn mumbled while heading toward the same direction that he saw the Charmer flee in.

Rhaast was somewhat surprised. Kayn usually had such temper due to his sociopathic tendencies, but this time it seemed as if the assassin only desired food and rest. Dealing with small disputes wasn’t a priority, and he could always make the Vastayan pay later.

**\- “You should not make threats if you do not follow up on them.”**

\- “How come you’ve been so quiet the whole day, and only now decide to open your enormous mouth when I least want you to?”

**\- “It is a gift.”**

Kayn sighed, irritated by the Darkin. Anyway, there was no point in arguing with Rhaast even if he wanted to, intensely. The first thing Kayn noticed when entering the kitchen is how incredibly tidy everything was. The room seemed spotless from corner to countertop, and polished cooking equipment hanged above a kitchen isle. By the stove stood Rakan. The assassin guessed that he was cooking something up in that big cast-pot by the hotplate.

For a moment, Kayn wondered if he should punish the Vastayan by scolding his face in whatever contents the pot had. However, if he were to cause a scene within the very home of the Virtuoso he could only imagine what kind of display of violence Jhin would show them. So, instead of acting on his craving to hurt Rakan, he simply leaned his weapon against the wall with its blade resting on the floor and then took a seat by the long, well-dressed table.

Even if Rakan thought himself to be sneaky, he really wasn’t. Kayn saw how the Vastayan pin-pointed his ears towards him in order to listen to his every move. They shared the kitchen in silence, and the assassin could see how the Vastayan became more and more relaxed in his presence. Soon, Rakan was rapping to himself, watching the food for it not to burn. Kayn on the other hand, he tried to keep his head up, resting his chin in his own palm of his corrupted arm while his elbow rested on the table. The scent of broth and meat started to fill the room, and this caused the youngster’s appetite to crawl back. He wasn’t used to skip any meal, since he was usually strictly loyal to the schedule given by Zed in order to keep his body healthy and in good shape.

Kayn detected the familiar sound of Jhin’s heels approaching the kitchen, and so he glanced towards the arched door where the artist entered. The assassin raised an eyebrow in wonder, seeing how Jhin’s appearance was tuned down to an all-daily clothing choice. Still stylish of course, but it wasn’t as dramatic as the outfit he wore earlier.

\- “For an assassin, you look rather worn and harmless.” Jhin pointed out while passing Kayn, moving over to the cabinets and picking out three bowls before starting to root around in a drawer.

\- “Says the psychopath wearing hideous colors.” Kayn smirked, still resting his chin in his own hand.

\- Jhin turned with a soup ladle that he acquired from the drawer, only to then point it at the youngster who seemed far too pleased with himself. “I will have you know that it’s called fashion.”

Kayn chuckled at the artist’s response, knowing he’d hit a nerve. The fact that Jhin also avoided to answer Kayn’s comment about him being an unstable person was also noted. Then yet again, neither of them is stable. They both had their own past that made them into who they are today. One of many differences between Jhin and Kayn was the fact that the Virtuoso planned his kills, and the assassin did not. Yes, Kayn was clearly the more impulsive one.

The assassin’s interest for Rakan wasn’t that big either, but if he were to guess he probably wasn’t sane either. Who would be, staying with the Golden Demon? He didn’t even know the reason to why a Vastayan was here in the first place.

Kayn sat straight as he was given a bowl of stew in front of himself. Jhin took a place beside him, handing the assassin a spoon as well. Rakan joined them at the table too, but he chose to sit a few seats from Kayn. The Vastayan was still angry with the assassin’s presence and at how Jhin had treated him out in the hall earlier.

Then again, Kayn couldn’t care what the Charmer thought of him. The bowl of food in front of him on the other hand…

The rich smell from the broth was inviting, and Kayn simply dug into the stew. At first, he used the spoon to be somewhat civil, but soon enough he cupped the bowl with his hands and slurped  on its contents. The taste of meat was rich, along with some sweetness from vegetables. It didn’t take long before the youngster had devoured everything in the bowl. Jhin was right, he was famished.

Kayn rose from his chair, moving to the stove in order to refill his bowl. He didn’t bother asking for permission, but he detected that Jhin had hardly touched his food. Rakan on the other hand had also finished his portion as well.

While refilling his bowl, he couldn’t help but to tease the golden bird.

\- “Hey, Rakan. If you eat chicken, does it count as cannibalism?” Kayn asked as he closed the lid over the pot.

\- The Vastayan’s ears pointed backwards. “Ha-ha. Very funny.” Rakan answered with sarcasm, glaring at the assassin with his arms crossed.

\- Jhin simply observed the two while playing with his spoon in the broth. “You two seem to get along splendidly.”

\- “We do not.” The Vastayan spat, sour as ever.

When Kayn sat down at the table again, he wasn’t as desperate to consume the second portion. This made the assassin reflect on things, and soon he turned to Jhin to get some answers.

\- “What made you believe that Master Zed was behind the killing of your supplier?”

\- Jhin looked down into his bowl, letting the spoon circle its edges. “Why is that of interest?” Jhin asked.

\- “I wish to know where I failed.” Kayn answered with honesty.

\- “He’s from the Order of Shadows?!” Rakan stood up, slamming his hands on the table. If it wasn’t enough for the Vastayan to dislike the youngster, he now felt hatred towards the human.

\- “Rakan, sit down.” The artist glanced over at the upset Vastayan. “He’s a guest, just like you. I expect you two keep your manners, no matter what conflict you may have with each other.”

\- Rakan was still standing, glaring. For a moment Kayn thought he could detect an expression of emotional pain in the Charmer. “What if they have her?”

\- “They don’t.” Jhin informed calmly.

\- “How do you know?” Rakan questioned, his ears now slowly drooping.

\- “Because I made sure to ask the owner of the temple.”

\- “You… asked?” Rakan frowned, not convinced by the artist’s methods.

\- The artist chuckled, now turning his head to his golden friend to make eye-contact. “I asked very, _very,_  nicely.” He assured the Vastayan while wearing a sinister smile as he reflected on his night with the Master of Shadows.

The tune of Jhin’s voice made Kayn shiver. He didn’t want to know what kind of seductive act he had used on Zed, and he hoped that Rakan wouldn’t ask either. However, Kayn couldn’t help but to get a little curious about what the Vastayan meant. For what Kayn knew, they only kept very special individuals imprisoned. There had been times when they kidnapped people with great power or political influence, which in turn could be used to gain further control and benefit the Order. Besides that, he had no knowledge of the matter.

However, even if Jhin’s answer was sincere, Rakan still had his doubts. The Vastayan had no desire to share their company any longer, and so he left the kitchen with heavy footsteps. Kayn noticed how Jhin followed Rakan’s every move, admiring his shining, golden wing. When Rakan was out of sight and far away from the kitchen, Jhin felt like sharing the reason to why the Charmer was so upset.

\- “His partner was captured months ago. He’s been searching all over in order to find her.” Jhin rose from his chair and collected the empty bowl by Rakan’s seat. Jhin still hadn’t finished his meal, but Kayn wasn’t that surprised about it. The artist was already slim, and now with drugs in his systems he probably didn’t have much of an appetite. Kayn had never used drugs himself, but he learned lots about different kinds and their effects from people he met during his missions. “I found him caged and neglected by humans.” Jhin continued, placing the bowls into a sink. “Someone as gorgeous as him should not be treated with such disrespect.”

Kayn didn’t know what to answer, but luckily, he didn’t have to. Jhin turned around again, leaning against the counter and rested his hands against the edges.

\- “Now, to answer your question. You didn’t fail. But when you know how and where to look it’s not that hard to find whatever it is that you’re searching for.” Thank you, mister obvious?

\- Kayn wanted a more, informative, explanation and thus he pressed on. “What do you mean?”

\- The artist sighed, tilting his head to the side and waved with his hand in the air aimlessly as he went on. “Once I found the remains of your shadow magic by the well I could only assume that the remains of the man dwelled at the bottom. Then, I found the tracks from one of the mounts along the road and therefore I followed it. As I saw the mount by a close friend of mine I simply asked him about your appearance. I learned that he had sent thugs in your direction, and then I had all the information I needed in order to come to my conclusion.”

\- Kayn growled to himself, remembering the seller who disrespected him. “When I find that damn trader I will make sure to cut off his every limb.”

\- “You will _absolutely_ not!” Jhin almost shouted, tapping aggressively with his finger onto the table. “Verdin is precious to many of us! He’s one of the few who can actually gather artifacts that’s beyond our borders.”

Kayn dropped the subject, knowing that he might just upset the artist even more if he persisted on ending the trader’s life. He didn’t know Jhin well enough to know where to draw the line. Then again he now knew the name of the trader, and he could always pay him a visit when the Virtuoso wasn’t aware. This time he would be very sure to cover his tracks properly, though.

\- The artist leaned over the table, letting his upper body rest against the interior. He looked at the assassin with interest, tilting his head to the side, something that Kayn noticed Jhin did a lot. “We have done nothing but talk about me all day, and however much I enjoy the attention I’m also curious about you, little shadow.” He said with a charming smile.

\- “Is that so…” Kayn responded, now sitting straight in his chair as he thought the artist was too close for comfort.

\- “Yes…” Jhin started, still looking at Kayn. The assassin was clearly not comfortable with Jhin and his way of intruding in other’s personal space. However, the Virtuoso’s gaze soon drifted off to the cursed scythe that leaned against the wall. “Can I touch it?” Jhin asked while moving away from the table.

\- “I highly suggest that you don’t.” Kayn answered, following Jhin’s every move.

\- “Oh?” The Virtuoso seemed to have an itch to touch the cursed weapon, moving closer to it.

 **\- “Let him.”** Rhaast told his host.

\- Kayn frowned, wondering why the Darkin would allow such a thing. “Why would you let him?” Kayn asked his weapon, looking at the orb.

 **\- “Why indeed?”** The Darkin hummed, eye staring up at the madman.

\- Jhin tilted his head as the eye on the scythe peered at him. “You two communicate with each other?”

\- Kayn didn’t really want to explain his relationship with Rhaast to Jhin, knowing that it was something that the artist could one day use against him. But he did so anyways as he felt he might be a tad bit too cautious. “Yes. I hear his voice wherever I go.”

\- “Interesting…” Jhin said while his hand cupped his own chin. He moved up closer, and before his hand was able to touch the handle, Kayn interfered with another command.

\- “Don’t harm him.” The assassin told the Darkin. He didn’t even know if it was possible for Rhaast to control his power, since they were connected with body and soul it might make it only possible for Kayn to touch the weapon.

\- Jhin looked over his own shoulder, frowning at the assassin. “Why and how would I harm-“

\- “My words were not meant for you.” Kayn informed.

The artist nodded, quick to understand the assassin’s message. Jhin turned his attention to the weapon once more, moving up close. Without hesitation, the Virtuoso’s human fingertips touched the handle of the weapon, slowly grasping it. Once his hand got a firm grip of the weapon, he soon felt how the Darkin looked straight into his very soul. The assassin watched their every move, but as Jhin too was allowed to peek into the chaos that Rhaast craved, Kayn could feel how his head ached. In response, the youngster placed his own hand over his face as the pain simply became more and more intense while Rhaast was blocking Kayn’s vision. The Darkin had no intention of sharing whatever it was that the Darkin desired to inspect within the madman.

The artist stood frozen as he was invited to the mind of the Darkin, experiencing the very power and chaos within. Rhaast allowed Jhin to peek, but in return he did so as well inside the Golden Demon.

 **\- “So many voices…”** Rhaast hummed, chuckling with a dark tune for only Jhin to hear.

Jhin remained still and breathless, staring into the wall as he heard the Darkin’s voice within his own mind. He was as terrified as he was awestruck by the creature within the weapon. The fact that Kayn shared this bond with the weapon gave the artist such inspiration, but the longer he let the Darkin glance within himself, he was soon to learn how the sound of his own troubled voices became louder and louder. Rhaast wanted to push the very limits of the artist, make him hurt, make him scream. Yes, he desired the psychopath’s mind to crush at the weight of its very existence.

Twisting.

Turning.

Expanding.

Decreasing.

Indeed, Rhaast loved playing with the Virtuoso’s consciousness as if it were a toy. All the pain and suffering he could inflict seemed so easy, though he didn’t wish to kill the man. No, Jhin was not a worthy host, nor was he insipid enough to kill. Rhaast only wanted him to know the power he had over the artist’s mind. To have Jhin on his knees, just like with Kayn. Then again Kayn wasn’t as easily bent by his tricks, and even if he had the patience for his host to break, a part of Rhaast questioned if the assassin actually ever would.  

When it all became too much, Jhin managed to let go of the weapon, feeling how his entire body shook. He placed a hand on his forehead, grasping his scalp as his inner voices began to trouble him. The voices sang, argued, screamed, laughed and told stories, just like Jhin had described to Zed and the need for the liquid drug became forceful.

\- “No, no, no, no…” Jhin mumbled, shaking his head as his inner conflict became stronger with each minute. “Silence!!” He screamed, leaning forward before he more or less dashed into the wall with his entire body. The force of his form striking the wall made the scythe fall, now resting on the floor instead. “Get out of my head...” He whimpered.

The Darkin had released his grip on the assassin’s mind, and once Kayn was back to his senses he saw how Jhin was getting more and more unstable. Why did he let Rhaast toy with them like that when he knew that it could only end in a wretched manner? Not that he had the time to reflect on it. Kayn left his chair and moved up to the distressed artist that was leaning against the wall with a pained expression on his face.

However, as Kayn was going to offer his assistance, Jhin ignored him and left the kitchen. If anything, Jhin would be wise to never touch the cursed weapon ever again.

Now all alone, the assassin glared down at his weapon.

\- “Did you have to?” Kayn asked with a hint of irritation, kicking the hilt of the scythe to show his disapproval.

It wasn’t as if the assassin expected Rhaast to answer. The darkin only laughed, pleased with the success of his little game. Kayn sighed, shaking his head. He had no idea where Jhin went, and he had no desire to follow up on him either. Suppose he could look for his room, and thus he picked up his weapon from the floor and left the kitchen.

Now that he was alone he could actually inspect the household properly. The interior was of exclusive design, and the building itself was huge in comparison to what others normally could afford. Not that it surprised Kayn, but it was interesting to learn more about the man who had such a terrifying reputation among common folk.

Back at the entrance of the mansion, Kayn noted that his own bag had been moved. He could only assume that either Rakan or Jhin was behind it, and since he saw Jhin head upstairs earlier he guessed that the bedrooms were located on the upper level of the house. Following the curved stairway he was then greeted by yet another long hallway. In the distance he saw his bag placed by an open door, which indicated that he was given his own room at least.

The assassin walked up to the door where his bag was placed, to then claim his belongings and enter the room he’d been offered. Once inside, he closed the door and made a quick investigation of it all in order to confirm and discard any unpleasant factors. To his delight, he found nothing of the sort. Kayn dumped his bag, boots and robe where it suited him and then placed his precious weapon against a wall before covering the windows, making the room pitch black. He then undressed, folding the clothes to rest on a nearby drawer.

The only thing that lit the room was the crimson pulse of the orb on the scythe, and Kayn used the faint light to locate an oversized bed. He placed himself in it, only to discover that it was overflowing with pillows.

He grabbed one pillow, and tossed it out form the bed.

Then another one.

And another one.

And so, Kayn continuously threw out more and more pillows onto the floor, until only two remained.

Why would anyone keep so many pillows in one bed?

Finally, lying down onto the mattress, Kayn exhaled deeply. It was weird. The bed was somehow too soft, and it smelled like a fancy perfume, just like the rest of the room. The assassin wasn’t used to this kind of luxury. How did Jhin even manage to keep it so clean and tidy? Did he have people walking in and out that he did not know of or was Rakan running around with a feather-duster all day around?

For at least an hour, Kayn twisted and turned in the bed, trying to get comfortable. It was like he was at an expensive hotel, and to him it felt wrong. Sighing, Kayn laid on his back, using his arm as support underneath his head while he gazed up at the ceiling.

\- “Hey, Rhaast?”

**\- “What?”**

\- “Do you ever sleep?”

**\- “I am asleep and awake.”**

\- “What does that even mean?”

**\- “You and your questions.”**

Kayn sighed, realizing that his conversation with Rhaast would end even before it began. Still, he was bored as hell and he had no desire to leave the bed either. Yet, he couldn’t help but to wonder about the Darkin. The assassin knew that the constant mental battle against the Darkin meant death if he were to fail, but he was not one to doubt himself. He was determined to win, to gain the power and to surpass Master Zed. Still, Kayn wondered what it was like for Rhaast to be locked within a weapon, and what would happen to the Darkin when he was the one to succeed.

\- “Rhaast?” Kayn asked again.

**\- “What?”**

\- “When I win the test, what happens to you?”

**\- “What makes you so confident that you would win?”**

\- Kayn smirked to himself. “Just a hunch.”

**\- “You are so full of yourself.”**

\- “But, seriously, what happens? Do you die?” Kayn pressed on.

\- There was a short amount of silence. **“In a way.”** Rhaast finally answered.

\- “What is it with you? Can’t you give me a straight answer?” Kayn continued.

**\- “Why should I? Nothing about you is straight.”**

\- “Pfft...!” Kayn frowned and glared towards the crimson light as he felt insulted. After all, it was Rhaast who had invited him to their intimacy in the first place…

The Darkin growled, annoyed. He had no greater will to explain to his host how the seal of the weapon worked, and even if Kayn was the one to conquer his powers and Rhaast remained alive, it would surely mean worse than death to the Darkins. Rhaast remembers well how his brother Aatrox valued honor above all else, and that defeat wasn’t allowed amongst their kin. Knowing Aatrox also meant an endless fight over rank, which in reality meant that the hierarchy between the Darkins could only be proven through raw power and domination. 

\- “Rhaast?”

 **\- “What do you want this time, you imbecile?”** Rhaast snarled, tired of his host’s somewhat personal questions.

Kayn knew he had Rhaast’s attention, yet it was difficult for him to form the question. His mind went around and round, trying to find a decent way of saying “ _Hey,_ _why did you help me get off last night?_ ” _,_ but nothing sensible came to mind. Yes, Rhaast did explain to him earlier that he did it for entertainment, but how it actually was amusing for the Darkin was still questionable.

\- “Don’t bother.” Kayn said when he couldn’t figure out a way to ask Rhaast without embarrassing himself, and instead he tried to get some sleep.

The day after was just the beginning of all the strangeness that Kayn was going to experience during his visit here at the artist’s mansion. This morning, Rakan had taken the privilege to enter the room where Kayn slept, only to then pull the cover off of him. The Vastayan should be thankful that the assassin didn’t slay him where he stood. Honestly, Kayn was a mess ever since yesterday and his sleep had been interrupted several times for no real reason. Whatever it was that Rakan was shouting about, Kayn just couldn’t comprehend.

When Rakan finally realized that his words had no bigger impact on the newly awoken assassin he grunted and informed that Jhin awaited him further down the hallway. However, before he left the room he made sure to part the curtains making the morning sun penetrate the room and hopefully force Kayn out of bed.

For at least five minutes Kayn just sat in the bed, shutting his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself. The somewhat zombie-like assassin slowly managed to get out of his bed and dressed himself with yesterday’s clothing. He wished for a bath, but he didn’t even know where to look for one. A question that Jhin could answer for sure.

Leaving his room, he could detect the sound of the artist humming further down the hall and another door was open to show him the way. Kayn followed the sound of Jhin’s melody, and as he entered the room he noticed how Jhin was snickering at him.

\- “What?” Kayn hissed as he closed the door behind himself without even thinking.

\- “You have seen better days.” Jhin commented while leaning his own head into his chin as he observed the mess that was Kayn’s hair, even though it was still in the braid.

\- “I’m meant to kill, not to care about simple cosmetics.” Kayn snarled, wondering what the artist wanted.

\- “Cosmetics is everything, little shadow. How else are you going to make a mark in history?”

\- The assassin sighed with irritation, glaring at the artist who minimized him with simple nicknames. “What do you want?”

Jhin only laughed at Kayn’s grumpy morning mood, and then waved with his hand for the assassin to follow. At least Jhin seemed to have recovered from last night’s episode that Rhaast created, but if it were due to self-control or drug-use was difficult to know. The room seemed to be some kind of workshop, with tons of different materials and tools in order to create both weapons and clothing. Kayn tried to understand the reason for him to be here, but Jhin was soon to give him further instructions. The artist stopped, and then turned in a gentle spin while clapping his hands together as if he were excited of what to be.

\- “Undress.” Jhin ordered.

\- “What?” It’s not that Kayn didn’t hear what the artist said, it’s just that he had no greater will to do as he was asked to.

\- The artist tilted his head backwards, sighing. He was annoyed by the youngster’s constant questioning. “By the gods, you’re like a broken record. How about you just do as you’re told?”

\- Kayn crossed his arms, stubborn as always. “Do you tell all your guests to take off their clothes on a regular basis?”

\- The artist leaned in close, placing his human fingertip on top of the youngster’s nose. The faint glow around Jhin’s iris reflected beautifully, confirming Kayn’s suspicion about his drug-use. “Do you _really_ want me to answer that?” Jhin asked with a disturbing smile.

Kayn shivered. No, he did definitely not want the Virtuoso to answer that. Instead he took a step back and shook his head while removing his clothes. The Darkin chuckled in the back of his mind.

**\- “This is so amusing.”**

\- “Shut up.” Kayn responded to the Darkin out loud.

\- “Hm?” Jhin replied confused, tilting his head to the side while a finger rested on his own lips.

\- “Not you.” Kayn snapped at the artist, still moody.

\- The artist stood tall, still holding a finger on his own lips as he was looking for inspiration. “I talk to myself too, sometimes.”, Jhin admitted while observing the assassin’s naked chest.

\- “I wasn’t tal… never mind.” Kayn sighed with frustration, realizing there was no point reminding Jhin about his symbiotic relationship with Rhaast. Instead he removed his trousers as well and placed his clothes on a nearby chair.

There he stood in just his underwear, still not knowing the reason behind Jhin’s request. It wasn’t as if Kayn was shy about his body, but it was still an absurd situation to be in. Then, the artist moved up close and as a staged, yet simple magic trick he pulled out a measuring tool from behind his back. With a firm grip around the tape, Jhin tensed the measuring tape between his fingers, playing with it to create some snapping sounds. Smiling, the Virtuoso’s hands travel over the assassin’s head, down behind his back only to then embrace Kayn with the tape as he pulled it close to capture his dimensions. The artist worked in silence, but soon he had to share his thoughts.

\- “I know what your stage name would be: Nemesis.”*

 **\- “I don’t like it. You are edgy enough as it is.”** The Darkin said, and Kayn blinked a few times in response.

\- “And that thing you do with the walls would be called Swiggity Swooty.”** The artist estimated.

\- “You make no sense.” Kayn pointed out, frowning in confusion.

\- Jhin paused, staring into the wall as if he was lost in thoughts. “Yeah… it’s the drugs.” He said before returning his focus. He took his time when measuring, making sure that it was perfect. He redid the measurement four times, just to be absolutely sure.

Kayn simply stood there, letting Jhin do whatever it was that he needed to do. He still didn’t understand why Jhin wanted him here, nor was it any point in asking. The artist’s answer would probably remain the same, no matter how many times he repeated his question. Though, that didn’t mean he didn’t seek other kinds of information.

\- “You said the other day that you searched explicitly for me when gathering intel about the murder of your dealer before heading over to the temple.” Kayn began.

\- “Mhm?” Jhin responded while writing down something into a small a notebook.

\- “Does that mean that you intended to hunt me down?”

\- Jhin scoffed, thinking that Kayn’s question was dull. “Why yes. Of course.”

\- “Then what made you change your mind?” The assassin asked naturally.

\- The artist closed his notebook before placing it firmly into his back-pocket, smiling as he watched the youngster’s half naked body. “Isn’t it obvious?” Jhin walked up to the assassin, cupping his cheeks gently. “I adore pretty things.”

Kayn took a step back as Jhin was too intimate with him again. He couldn’t understand the artists constant need for close contact. Not only was it creepy, but it also created some kind of insecurity within the assassin as well. The only kind of intimate touch he had with people was during sex, and even the sex was simple and only focused on the sexual release. Kayn had never had any kind of relationship either, nor was he good at keeping one if he ever tried. It didn’t really help that his young heart constantly longed for Zed, but the biggest problem of them all was the fact that Kayn didn’t know what he did wrong whenever a relationship crashed. Then yet again, it didn’t suit an assassin to be caring and loving. Then there was also risks when taking upon the concept of partnership and even if Kayn would never admit it, there was still a part of himself that was lonely.

\- The artist leaned down, trying to get eye-contact with the assassin who seemed lost in thought. “What’s going on in there?” He asked while tapping gently with his metal finger against Kayn’s head.

\- Kayn frowned, using his own hand to shoo the artist from himself. “Are you done?” Kayn asked, switching subject again.

\- The artist looked at the assassin. He didn’t react much when Kayn rejected him, but who knows, there might be more going on inside the man than anyone could tell. “Hmm… I could measure other parts of your body, but for that you would have to get completely naked.”, Jhin teased sexually.

And with that, Kayn started to redress himself. He felt Jhin’s eyes linger on him, but he chose not to comment about it. He’s probably never gotten dressed as quickly as he did now.

\- “Is there somewhere I can freshen up?” Kayn asked while putting on his leather jerkin, leaving the buttons undone.

\- “I thought you didn’t care for looks.” Jhin teased, and once he saw the look on Kayn’s face he decided to give him the directions needed. “First floor, down the hallway. There’s a pool, enjoy.”

Kayn left the workshop and walked down to the first floor. Now in the daylight Kayn had an easier time seeing the details of the house. He was rather impressed at how Jhin managed to give the whole house its luxurious touch to such an extent. However, it was all too much for the assassin’s taste, and he missed the shadows of the temple.

It didn’t take long before Kayn detected the faint sound of someone singing, but the tune itself was rather blue. Walking through a pair of glass doors, the assassin found both a circular pool, and the one responsible for the sad song. It was Rakan, already sitting in the pool. The bird stopped his singing as he noticed how Kayn entered the room even without looking. The Charmer’s hearing was probably beyond humans, and the assassin’s curiosity rose regarding the Vastayan’s gloomy mood. Somehow that sad, angry attitude didn’t fit Rakan, but perhaps it wasn’t so strange due to his loss of his partner. With a bit of luck, there might be a possibility for the assassin to gather some useful intel and share it with his Master once he returns home.

Kayn undressed a second time as he walked along the pool’s edge, folding his clothes before placing them along the wall before entering the pool. Once he was in the pool and had water up to his waist he took a hold of his long braid and released the ribbon that kept it intact. He tied the ribbon to his own wrist and then separated the hair, letting it completely loose. Kayn noticed that Rakan was watching, and when he met his gaze the Vastayan looked the other way. The assassin scoffed lightly in response and placed himself in the pool.

The temperature of the water was somewhat cool, but Kayn didn’t mind. Just being able to take a bath was heavenly enough. The assassin soon dipped his whole head, slowly feeling his drowsiness from this morning wearing off.

In silence Kayn shared the pool with the Charmer. One could describe the atmosphere as stiff, but it wasn’t that odd since Kayn had never been rather good at mingling without a purpose. If there was a mission to either seduce, befriend or simply trick another person he would do anything in his power to gain the other’s trust. But here he was just to stay at Jhin’s home and he didn’t even know for how long. Something that made the assassin restless and slightly conflicted. Usually, he’d be in and out, traveling across Ionia for whatever mission Zed sent  him on.

However, the silence between the assassin and Vastayan was broken as Kayn heard how Jhin more or less lost it.

\- “AHAHAHAHAH!” For whatever reason, the artist sparked a crazy laugh in another room that echoed throughout the whole mansion.

\- “Don’t mind him. He does that from time to time.” Rakan said while leaning back in the pool, caressing his own wing as he washed it.

\- Kayn looked towards the direction where the laughter came from. “Why?”

\- “How should I know?” The Vastayan shrugged, looking as confused as anyone would.

Kayn looked back at Rakan, and wondered if he should feel uncomfortable or not. He still didn’t understand what the Vastayan was here for, but for what Kayn understood, Rakan seemed rather close with the mad artist.

The way the Vastayan cleaned his wing was rather hypnotic to watch as the golden hue shimmered no matter how the feathers moved. It was also quite odd that Rakan only possessed one wing, but it wasn’t that rare either. The true people of Ionia were born out of magic, and there were tons of different genetics all across the continent. Out of all the people Kayn had seen throughout the years, Rakan was probably the one least bizarre.

When Rakan noticed that Kayn observed him, he chose to pull his wing close to his body, frowning at the assassin. However, no matter how much the bird glared Kayn had already decided to befriend the Vastayan, rather than escalate the grudge that was held against him.

\- “You miss her?” Kayn asked, knowing that his question might be too personal, but he didn’t know what else to start with.

\- The Vatsayan’s ears twitched, but then slowly drooped. “Jhin told you?”

\- “Yes.” Kayn confirmed.

Rakan lowered his head, staring blankly at the water’s surface. The expression on the Vatsayan’s face wasn’t too alien to Kayn as it reminded him of the times he too had experienced the grasp of loneliness. Strangely enough, even though Rhaast was involved in his life he could still feel a kind of emptiness from time to time. Though, don’t we all experience some kind of endless hollowness no matter how many people surround around us? We know they care, we know they’re there and yet sometimes it still isn’t enough. An endless craving of being wanted, to be seen, loved, cared for... yes, I believe that we all feel small at some point in our lives, some more than others.

\- Finally, the Vatsyan spoke, “I lost her.” There was a moment of silence as Rakan sighed to himself. “I’m such a fool.”

\- Kayn placed his arms up against the edge of the pool to support his back. “Why are you here, with Jhin?”

\- Rakan stretched his wing, submerging it as much as he could. “He killed the humans who held me captive. I was malnourished and he brought me back to good health. When Jhin learned about my partner he offered to help me find her, in exchange for a feather of mine.” There was a slight pause, but then Rakan explained further. “He got lots of recourses and friends in high places, which I don’t.”

Kayn smiled, now understanding the story Jhin had told him and Zed when drinking tea. It became more and more clear to Kayn how Jhin worked, more or less. Sure, Jhin was still unstable and often haywire, but as the artist himself had confirmed, he did have a taste for “pretty things”. The way the artist longed for perfection and beautiful artifacts suited him, but it also made him extremely brittle. If one were to play his cards right against what Jhin valued most, it would surely break the artist. 

\- “What’s her name?”

\- This time, Rakan looked straight at the assassin. He didn’t know the reason behind Kayn asking, but perhaps sharing could increase his chances of finding her again. “Xayah.” The Vastayan answered with a dreaming smile, something that suited him way better than the gloomy attitude he’d had ever since Kayn first met him. “She always knows what to do… I just forget things. Fuck things up.” The way Rakan spoke of the female gave Kayn an idea of how precious she was, but it was still problematic for him to understand.

Rakan returned to cleaning his wing, and Kayn did the same but with his own hair. He’d let his hands run trough the long strands of hair, pulling gently to remove any kind of tangle. Yes, yes, I know. Assassins aren’t supposed to care for looks, but perhaps Jhin was right regarding some things when it came to appearance, but don’t tell him that. If there was something that the assassin always had treasured it was indeed his hair. It was a part of his personality, just like the corruption on his arm now was.

While mentioning hair, Kayn suddenly realized that the one item that he had forgotten that morning was nothing else but his own hairbrush. He growled to himself, understanding what a mess it would be to care for the long mess. He could ask Jhin if he had a brush or comb for him to borrow, but he didn’t really want to give him the satisfaction. Instead, he turned to Rakan, hoping that he could solve his problem.

\- “Do you have a hairbrush?” Kayn asked.

\- Rakan met Kayn’s gaze and seemed somewhat surprised by the question. “I do.”

\- “So…May I borrow it?” Kayn continued.

\- “You may. But…”

\- “But what?” Kayn sounded somewhat irritated. He was tired of all demands from Jhin, and so he expected Rakan to do the same.

\- “You may loan it, on the condition that I’m allowed to care for your hair first.”

“ _What an odd thing to demand._ ”, Kayn thought. He didn’t really have much of a choice either. Kayn needed a brush, and Rakan was the one to provide it.

\- “Fine.” Kayn agreed, and the smile on Rakan’s lips was hard to miss.

The assassin shook his head, now leaving the pool. He walked over to the corner of the room where he had spotted some towels lying about, wrapping one around his hip, and took another one to dry his hair with. It was a lot of hair to care for, and when he got impatient he just wrapped everything in the towel as well. Kayn walked along the pool’s edge, gathering his clothes and noticed how Rakan was trying not to laugh at the sight of Kayn with the towel on his head.

\- “You look so funny!” Rakan soon busted out in laughter. Perhaps Kayn had gotten a bit too friendly with the Vastayan.

\- “I can still kill you in thirteen different ways.” Kayn threatened while wearing a confident expression as he walked out from the pool-room. Rakan however, he was still laughing as Kayn left which hurt the assassin’s (humongous) ego.

Kayn returned to his room, and got a new set of clothes from his bag.

**\- “The bird is right though. You do look ludicrous.”**

\- “Not you too.” Kayn frowned to himself while putting on loose pants along with the hakama skirt and a kimono inspired jacket that he left open.

Due to the comments of him looking silly, it soon resulted with Kayn removing the towel from his head even though he was alone. A part of Kayn insisted that he didn’t care, but we all know that it isn’t true.

Kayn stayed at his room for an hour or two, simply relaxing in the bed that was not only too soft, but also too big. He didn’t really have anything else to do, more than to fix his braid but in order to do so he had to wait until the hair had dried. He also needed to collect that brush that Rakan had promised him. Killing time wasn’t one of the assassin’s best skills, and he had no desire to meditate at the moment either. Even if Kayn mostly kept to himself, the absence of his brothers and sister felt somewhat strange. It wasn’t as if the other two of this household could spar with him either. How all this even counted as a mission was absurd to the assassin, and he had trouble enjoying the luxury around him.

Kayn sighed, trying to come up with something to kill his boredom. It didn’t take long for Kayn to finally decide to take a walk. He headed out, soon to hear Rakan’s voice. Only this time there wasn’t a blue tune, instead it was some kind of catchy rap. Was it so easy to enlighten the bird’s mood? A little chirp here and there and suddenly his whole attitude bounced among the clouds?

The assassin followed the sound, and then found himself into what more or less looked like a living room. The Vastayan was placed in a leather couch that stood close to an open fire and the first thing Kayn noticed is the tiny pillow-army that occupied the sofa.

What was it with Jhin and pillows?

Approaching the couch, Kayn detected a brush and a bowl of dried flowers for decoration that was neatly placed on a table in front of the sofa. Kayn reached for the brush, but Rakan was quick to snatch it and held it high in his hand.

\- “Nah-ah! That is not what we agreed on!” Rakan waved the brush intensely while pointing beside himself. “Sit.” He instructed.

Kayn rolled his eyes, wondering why he agreed to this in the first place. He could have looked for the item himself without Rakan knowing, but that would probably take even more time and now was too late to change one’s mind. And so, he sat down beside the Vastayan, turning his back toward him as much as he felt comfortable with. Kayn may feel more relaxed now, but that didn’t mean he’d let his guard down.

Rakan said nothing once he got what he wanted. Gently the brush ran through Kayn’s long hair, careful not to hurt the assassin’s precious head. Judging by all the weird sounds Rakan made while caring for his hair, Kayn guessed that the Vastayan was impressed with the length of it...

(Stop that dumb smile of yours! We’re discussing hair, not cocks. You pervert.)

\- “Why the weird request?” Kayn asked out of curiosity. And damn did it feel odd, letting someone else touch something you had cared for your whole life.

\- “I used to brush Xayah’s hair.” Rakan smiled to himself while thinking about his lover. “Guess I just missed it.”

Kayn tried to understand, but he quickly dropped the subject and let Rakan work his way through his hair in silence. There was a lot to work with, but the Vastayan had patience and made sure to be thorough. It wasn’t until Rakan reached for something at the table that Kayn reacted, knowing exactly what the bird was going for.

\- “Place a single petal in my hair, and I swear by the gods that I’m going to suffocate you in your sleep with one of the many pillows that this household has to offer.” Kayn warned.

\- The Vastayan’s ears drooped as Kayn made such a detailed promise. “…. Okay. Cool.” Rakan said with some disappointment and gently placed the vibrant, violet flower back into the bowl.

Kayn smirked to himself, satisfied with his own intimidation. When Rakan was done brushing the assassin’s hair, Kayn simply gathered it all into one big lump and managed to twist it all together so that it was locked like a bun on top of his head before securing it with the ribbon. He didn’t have the patience to create a braid right now, and he didn’t want to get too cozy with Rakan either. But as he got out of the couch, Rakan spoke.

\- “So…why are you here again?”

\- Kayn looked back at the Vastayan. “I don’t know.” He answered with honesty as he still didn’t understand his mission. “Ask Jhin.”

\- “Um, ok?” Rakan sounded confused, but the assassin had nothing more to add.

Kayn simply shrugged lightly in response, claimed the brush and then moved away from the living-room. He wanted to explore this mansion fully, and he didn’t want to risk any kind of awkwardness with the Vastayan. The hallway almost felt as long as the one at home, only difference was that this one was much brighter and filled with decorative interior. If you asked Kayn it was nothing more but useless rubbish, but the Virtuoso was a collector after all.  

The walls were decorated with paintings of disturbing art, filled with pictures of abnormal anatomy, psychotic colors and creatures of the night. There was no rhyme or reason in the picture’s themselves, and that was exactly the reason why the paintings were interesting. There was a small amount canvases that showcased landscapes painted in oil, and the assassin recognized a few of the locations. Did Jhin paint as well? It wouldn’t be that surprising, referring to all the tools Kayn saw at the workshop earlier.

The assassin passed several doors, wondering what was hidden inside. Kayn tried the handle of one of them, realizing that it was locked. Not that it was a problem, Kayn could just glide through the wall with his shadow magic. He peeked into some rooms, finding what seemed to be a work in progress. As always, Jhin focused on detail and in one of the rooms the artist seemed to create a miniature landscape. If Kayn could guess, it was the city of Zaun. Why the artist chose to create something like this confused the assassin as he didn’t understand its purpose. However, there was something about the city’s neon green color that reminded him of the drug he’d seen Jhin use. Perhaps the city of Zaun was the origin of the drug, which could only mean that whatever content that the vials held was sure to be one of the deadlier toxins out there.

No matter, if Jhin decided to keep using the drug until he dropped dead, Kayn wouldn’t be one to stop him.

The assassin backed off, heading out to the corridor once more and continued down the hallway. He skipped a few doors just to keep things exciting, and then he picked one door and used his shadowy figure to walk through it.

Inside, Kayn was struck by his own image before realizing that it was just another reflection from a mirror. However, it wasn’t simply a mirror. No, the entire room, from its walls, floor and even the roof was covered in huge panels of glass without frames, even the door! The only source of light came from the candles of a huge chandelier that hanged in the middle of the room, and the light itself wasn’t that vivid either. The flames of the candles didn’t seem to be natural though, and Kayn guessed it was magic that held the fire alive, or this was truly an unnecessary way of burning both money and material when not using the room.

Walking further into the room, the youngster had a look around. It was unusual, almost strange to see oneself from so many angels, and Kayn wondered what the purpose of this room was. Dance, maybe? Every move that Jhin made created an impression of perfection, and what better way but to practice at one’s own image?

 **\- “Think about all the fun we can have in here.”** , Rhaast said with a purr, now appearing behind his host.

The assassin saw the Darkin in the mirror’s reflection and turned. He still wasn’t used to see Rhaast in his true form, and since they now were now amongst a plethora of mirrors it gave Kayn new opportunities to really inspect the Darkin.

But, something had changed.

As Kayn turned, the Darkin still remained in front of him. He could actually see Rhaast without having to use the mirror’s reflection. Why or how this was possible was incomprehensible to the assassin. Call Kayn stupid or brave, but he didn’t show any fear.

\- “How is this possible?” Kayn questioned, looking up at the Darkin’s face.

 **\- “The household is filled with ancient artifacts. Makes it easier to withhold the magic, and the room itself helps with the dimensions.”** Rhaast explained, but whether if it was the truth or not was hard to tell.

Curiosity grasped the youngster and dared to touch the Darkin’s arm. Kayn gave the Darkin a quick glance but Rhaast didn’t seem to mind. It was sure to be a surreal sensation, knowing that it was only magic that connected them physically right now.

Had Rhaast used this kind of magic before, with other hosts? Had there been any others besides Kayn?  Questions, questions, questions…

The assassin’s hand traveled further up, feeling the armor and inspected the firm muscles on the Darkin’s chest. Rhaast may have some humanlike structures, but his physiology was still far off from any human. The Darkin appeared to be more robust, obviously made for close battle and tearing.

 **\- “Curious little beast.”** Rhaast hummed, but he allowed the young assassin inspect him as he pleased.

\- Kayn tilted his head to the side, thinking. “It’s strange. For all this time I had no idea how you looked like, but I always knew you were there.”

**\- “Are you not afraid?”**

\- The youngster moved his gaze to meet the eyes of the Darkin. “Should I be?”

**\- “Yes.”**

\- The assassin chuckled, letting his fingertips gently caress the ribcage of the Darkin while keeping eye-contact. “Well, I have been told that I possess a lot of guts.”

**\- “Or you are just another fool.”**

\- “Maybe.” The assassin smirked. How he was so relaxed in Rhaast’s presence was foolish indeed, and yet he had no intention of backing away.

Perhaps Rhaast was right, or perhaps not, but the assassin couldn’t care less. There was one thing that Rhaast was correct about though, and that was the detail regariding Kayn being unable to resist what others were bright enough to avoid.

The Darkin looked down at the youngster, inspecting him from above as if he was a tempting piece of meat. It wasn’t only the Darkin’s body that differed from humans, but also their nature. Of course, they weren’t animals, but their instincts and emotions were so much more… intense compared to humans. If they wanted something, they simply did as they pleased and just like Kayn they had trouble understanding complex emotions that involved anyone other than themselves.

However, what Rhaast wanted right now wasn’t hard for anyone to understand. His needs were extremely precise and he was going to take it with or without Kayn’s consent.

So, the Darkin moved up close to Kayn, forcing him to back up against the wall of glass. Kayn didn’t object, instead he watched Rhaast’s face closely. Interested in the different types of expressions the Darkin made, no matter how subtle they were.

Neither of the two truly understood why either of them trusted each other like this, but now was not the time to question their reasons.

Leaning down close to the assassin’s collarbone, Rhaast inhaled deeply to catch Kayn’s scent while taking a grip of the bun of hair on his head and released it from its form. The black mass of hair twirled downwards beautifully as it was undone and the youngster made an annoyed sound.

\- “I just got that fixed…” Kayn grumbled as the Darkin messed up his hairstyle.

It didn’t matter if Kayn complained or not, Rhaast simply ignored his host’s whining and instead used his claws to ever so gently scratch along Kayn’s scalp, following his cranium down to his neck. The urge to close one’s eyes to the feeling created by the Darkin’s touch were strong, but Kayn knew that it would break the spell and therefore he resisted.

The sound of Rhaast’s rattled breathing reminded Kayn of a strong apex, and that alone turned him on. Suppose that the youngster always had admired raw power, and that was something that the Darkin reeked of. Why he fancied it so much was unknown to him, but don’t we all have our kind of weird, yet absolutely wonderful fetishes? If you don’t judge, I won’t either.

\- “Why are you so keen to get into my pants?” Kayn teased while raising an eyebrow.

 **\- “Maybe because I like what is in there.”** The Darkin purred with a dark tune, taking a firm grip of the assassin’s crotch to put him in his place. **“You still complaining?”**

\- Kayn gasped as Rhaast took a hold of his intimate parts, squeezing tightly. “No…” the assassin swallowed, feeling how the Darkin pressed his body against the wall of glass.

 **\- “You better not, _bitch_.” ** The Darkin hummed, tasting with his tongue along Kayn’s cheek.

“ _Fuck you and your dirty talk, Rhaast._ ”, Kayn thought.

The way the Darkin touched Kayn was so precise, and each time Rhaast hit the correct spot he responded with low moans. Having someone that possessed the knowledge about one’s own sweet spots could be uncomfortable, but then it was also such a relief to enjoy the touch of someone who understood your very needs. A moment for a killer to let go, to let someone else be in charge. Luckily for both of them, Kayn didn’t mind being submissive in sexual acts, but he also had no problem with being dominant if needed. But for now, this suited him just fine.

There was a moment of Kayn jerking as Rhaast suddenly took a grip of his legs to lift him up to the Darkin’s own level. However, once the assassin understood his intentions he relaxed again, and in the mirror Kayn observed how easily Rhaast held him. It was almost as if he weighed nothing. Kayn was somewhat impressed by the Darkin’s exceptional physique, but his common sense started to remind him of questions that he simply couldn’t ignore any longer.

\- “Rhaast, what are we doing really?”

 **\- “I’m intending on fucking you, if that is not obvious enough.”** Rhaast declared his host as an idiot.

\- “No, dumbass. Not that.” Kayn frowned, placing a hand on the Darkin’s shoulder to get some support when straightening his own posture. “I’m talking about what’s between us. More than the unavoidable contract.”

 **\- “You seriously going to bring that up, right now?”** The Darkin growled in annoyance, but still held a firm grip of Kayn to keep him up.

\- “Yes. I don’t understand.”

 **\- “I touch you once, and suddenly there is something between us?”** Rhaast rolled his eyes, not enjoying the conversation.

\- “Don’t be a dick…” Kayn looked to the side, somewhat hurt as the Darkin patronized him when he finally found the courage to bring up the fragile subject.

**\- “You don’t need to understand. None of us do.”**

\- “But I want to.” The assassin inhaled deeply as the Darkin still tried to persuade him to simply go with the flow, tasting with his long tongue behind Kayn’s ear. “Why, Rhaast?”

\- Rhaast leaned in close to the assassin, soon nuzzling into the shoulder of the youngster. One could almost call the monster tamed when being so gentle. **“It is a moment of escape. For both of us.”**

\- “That’s it?” Kayn looked confused, still questioning the intimate act that’s been developing between them. Funny enough, Kayn didn’t even know what it was that he was asking for. The subject was too unknown to him, and the problem was that Rhaast probably didn’t know either.

The question was too close to home. Rhaast growled, realizing that the questions his host asked had created an inner conflict within himself. The Darkin wished for release, to wreak havoc and destruction upon all, and yet there were times such as these when he simply wanted to see the youngster in pure ecstasy. It created an unknown impulse within Rhaast, and it was addicting. He’d never cared about humans before, so why would he start tending to them now? To Rhaast, they were just another piece of flesh for him to use. If they brought him other types of joy he would gladly accept it before ending their pitiful little lives. One purpose only, nothing more.

And yet, there was indeed something in his relationship with Kayn that was different. Why was this human in particular unlike the others that he had known throughout the ages? Was it due to the fact that Kayn was worthy to wield the weapon, or that they had spent more than three years together? Or was it because Kayn was simply as mad as himself, just younger and unexperienced with life itself?

No matter, a Darkin does not dwell on such things. Especially not when it involved lowlife worms.

 **\- “Just shut up and take it.”** Rhaast growled, grasping the assassin possessively while pressing the assassin against the glass with his entire bodyweight to show supremacy over his host.

Kayn on the other hand didn’t really approve of Rhaast’s animosity, nor his way of avoiding the subject. The claws of the Darkin pressed into the assassin’s legs, which resulted in Kayn repositioning his hands onto the Darkin’s shoulder in order to protest.

\- “Stop.” Kayn demanded, and without a warning he felt how the jaws of the Darkin locked in place at his throat. It was nothing more but a warning, but since Kayn didn’t know if the Darkin was serious or not he just froze in place.

 **\- “I will enjoy this.”** The Darkin’s voice echoed through his host’s mind, and the long, wet tongue pressed against the youngster’s pulse.

The assassin’s breathing escalated within seconds, knowing that the Darkin had an excellent opportunity to end him now. It was exciting, yes, but Kayn didn’t trust Rhaast enough to simply let him do whatever he pleased. There was an option of simply closing his eyes in order to end the magic, but Kayn didn’t want to risk being in the room any longer.

So, in order to avoid further contact with the Darkin he called upon his own shadow magic, making him transfer through the wall and hit the hard floor with the back of his head first.

\- “Fucking hell…!” Kayn swore while grasping the back of his head in order to suppress the pain. Not that it was working but it made it easier to process the ache.

As if Kayn didn’t experience enough discomfort, his head soon echoed with an aggravated roar of the Darkin. It was a sound he’d never heard Rhaast make before. However, if Rhaast was mad or not wasn’t something Kayn was going to bother himself with at the moment. Instead he hurried back to his own room, feeling how his head was lightly spinning. He was relieved that he didn’t let the act progress for too long, or he would probably collapse in the room of mirrors for Jhin to find him. Something he’d rather avoid.

Returning to his own room he went straight to close the long curtains, only to then grab a pillow on the floor and smash it on top of the glowing orb in raw spite. They said nothing to each other, and that’s perfectly fine. Kayn turned to the bed, embracing it before pulling the cover over himself, alone to sulk over his sexual frustration and confused feelings.

Days passed, and Rhaast hardly said a word. Kayn didn’t either. Both equally stubborn (or childish, you decide).

The assassin avoided sharing too much time in the same room as his weapon, even if he knew that Rhaast was with him wherever he went. It was easier to ignore him when the eye on the scythe didn’t ogle at him, and every time he thought Rhaast was staring at him he’d simply place another pillow over the orb.

To pass the time, Kayn mostly trained alone, but there had been a few times when he’d spared with Rakan. The Vastayan had a hefty amount of energy, and he was able to pull several tricks on the assassin. Dashing back and forth effortlessly, only to then sweep his wing along the ground to call upon magic that launched Kayn straight into the air. To make it easy we can summarize it all down to them both getting bruises that day.

It wasn’t only the room of mirrors that was unique to the artist’s household. In fact, Kayn found all different types of rooms, filled with items of magic or ancient history. However, they all had one thing in common, which was the reason of artistry. No matter if the items or the rooms themselves were empty or full of things, to Jhin, it still meant art.

There was one room though that had a rather specific purpose, and that was the library. Kayn learned that Rakan entertains himself by moving books out from their own “rightful” place. This drives Jhin mad, and sometimes it takes hours for the artist to correct the Charmer’s wrongs. The assassin also got pretty close with the Vastayan, and his knowledge about Jhin increased with it. According to Rakan, Jhin had trouble sleeping which was confirmed as Kayn found Jhin in Rakan’s lap in the couch more than once. The artist always appeared to be knocked out like a clubbed seal whenever in the Vastayan’s comfort, but Rakan didn’t mind caring for the artist. Rakan explained that Jhin’s problem with sleep was probably due to the voices in his head, and that every time the Virtuoso tried to relax, they haunted him even more. Not that the drug was any help either, since it only made the artist ignore his own hunger in addition to forcing him to stay up for days before finally collapsing without warning.

It was kind of worrying that Jhin was so scared of himself that he would rather deny himself the basic needs in order to avoid what dwelled inside his mind.

The assassin still had a lot of other rooms to explore, but he didn’t want to snoop when he knew that Jhin was looking. Speaking of the artist, Kayn had noticed that Jhin had been rather absent the last couple of days. Stuck in his own room with one of his creations, he guessed. Not that the assassin was going to dig his nose any deeper into the subject, and he did enjoy the space.

Kayn had spent over a week at the artist home, and every time he asked when his mission was to end, Jhin simply told him to wait.

“Wait”, for how long exactly? The feeling of not knowing drove the assassin mad, and yet he didn’t have the courage to leave the mission early. He had disappointed his Master more than enough.

One morning Kayn meditated out in the garden. It was the only place where he could calm his nerves and actually ignore the Vastayan’s horrible rap which also often included personal questions that he would rather not discuss.

The assassin had placed himself on a high stone pedestal that was located among other statues. Its purpose was probably far off from what Kayn used it for, but Jhin hadn’t complained to him about it either. One was quick to learn what was allowed, and what’s not, in this household. Perhaps it wasn’t so odd that Rakan acted like such a rebel from time to time.

In the woods he saw the two black mounts. They used their hooves to play with the leaves, running between the trees as if they played tag. When they ran in full gallop the very ground shook, creating a tumbling beat in the vegetation.

Time went by slowly, as did the clouds above. The days were getting shorter, and most trees had lost their crowns of leaves. Kayn inhaled the cold air while admiring the sky. He wasn’t used to having so much time, and yet so little to do. Is this what people call vacation?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings. At first, he thought it was Rakan who wanted his attention, but to his surprise it was a long-legged bird. One could almost not hear it touch the ground as it landed so gracefully. Its tail-feathers reached for over a meter, showing off some truly vibrant sapphire colors. The head was brightly orange, contrasting nicely against the rest of its body. Kayn detected a note in a metal casing tied to one of its feet. The assassin dropped down, leaving his meditation and approached the bird. It was clearly trained, as it showed no fear as Kayn closed in. He squatted down, and released the bird from its duty. There was a seal on the container, and the assassin didn’t recognize the emblem on it. Clearly, it was a message for Jhin.

It wasn’t as if Kayn had anything better to do, and he was curious about the letter within. Thus, he headed back inside, making sure to remove his shoes in the hallway to avoid any kind of scolding from the artist and his need for clean environments. He walked up the stairway, and followed the carpet along the hallway.

To no one’s amazement, Rakan was up to no good, and Kayn detected the Vastayan’s voice coming from Jhin’s personal room.

\- “Ooh! what’s this?” Rakan spoke with a mix between curiosity and excitement.

\- “How many times must I tell you? Stop snooping through my belongings!” Jhin yelled as he literally kicked out the Vastayan from his personal room, slamming the door shut. “Out, out, out, OUT!” He repeated even though he already had forced the Charmer out from his room. Whatever Jhin did in there, no one was allowed to know.

\- Rakan massaged his own ass, ears now hanging to the sides in displeasure. He then noticed Kayn standing further off in the hallway. Raising one finger he then pointed at the door that was closed behind him. “One day I will have those red shoes. Mark my words.”

Why Rakan was obsessed with the artist’s shoes was something Kayn would never understand, and thankfully he didn’t have to. He had no desire to discuss “fashion” with the same enthusiasm as the other two of this household did. According to Kayn, there were far more interesting things to talk about than what you wore on your body in the name of style. Then yet again, there was a slight possibility that Jhin had rubbed some of his clothing-interest onto the assassin…

\- “I need to see Jhin.” Kayn stated.

\- Rakan scratched himself behind his head. “Yeeeah… don’t think it’s a good time.”

\- “Is it ever?” Kayn asked without expecting an answer, and simply went up to Jhin’s door and knocked anyway.

\- “Go away!” Jhin shouted on the other side of the door.

\- “It’s Kayn.”

And surprise, surprise, the door was opened.

\- The artist’s posture was far too forward, making him almost hover over the youngster. “Yes?” Jhin said with a smile in the opening of the door.

\- “So not cool!” Rakan complained, crossing his arms.

\- The assassin handed over the cylinder-shaped container. “This arrived. I’m guessing its addressed to you.”

The artist looked down at the youngster, watching him silently before he finally accepted the container.

\- “Come.” Jhin said while grasping the human’s shirt and pulled him into his own room, closing the door behind them.

This was one of the many reasons why Kayn gladly avoided any kind of dialogue or interactions with the artist. Jhin was far too forward, too demanding and always too close for comfort.

There was no point in complaining, but once they were inside, Kayn took a hold of the artist’s hand and removed his grip from his clothing. In response he saw how Jhin smiled before walking off and pushed an already covered object into what seemed to be a huge closet. The door to the walk in closet was shut and Jhin turned his attention to the message in his hand.

The Virtuoso opened the container, tossed it behind himself carelessly and the sound of metal hitting the wooden floor resounded through the room.

\- “What do they want this time...” Jhin mumbled to himself, reading in silence.

While the artist was occupied with his letter Kayn took the chance to look around. Like much else in Jhin’s life, there was a theatric feeling to the whole room. From the ceiling, lots of colorful fabrics hanged, curving like waves and all around the room there were candles on leveled pedestals. More multi-colored charms hanged in the windows, reflecting unsymmetrical patterns along the rest of the room. A part of Kayn wondered if some of Jhin’s story was true, regarding his time on a caravan that is, because this sure as hell reminded him of their tents.

Jhin’s bed was even bigger than the one in Kayn’s room, and along its four corners reached pillars that reached the ceiling, wrapped in even more fabric that created a soft cocoon around the bed itself. The assassin peeked in between the fabric at the bed to get a good look, only to then see yet another ocean of pillows. They varied in sizes but were all incredibly soft. All were dressed in silk, just like the rest of the bedding.  Another thing that Kayn thought seemed out of place were the holes found along the headboard of the bed. The assassin wondered if it was a design choice… or if they were used for an unknown purpose.

\- “Lie down and I can take care of you.” Jhin suggested while still focusing on the papers. He also noted the assassin’s curiosity regarding the interior.

\- Kayn backed away, crossing his arms. “What does the letter say?”.

\- “Switching subject, as usual.” Jhin wasn’t surprised, but perhaps a bit disappointed. It’s not as if he invites just anyone to his bed, and truth be told he would love to watch Kayn’s pleading face. “It’s just a new assignment.”

\- “A contract?”

\- “No. A contract requires an agreement from both parts. I have no choice in the matter.”

Kayn watched the artist fold the papers, only to then place them on a desk by the windows. Jhin then moved to a basket filled with scrolls, looking through them neatly. Once he found the right one he picked it up and rolled it onto the drawer. It was a map of Ionia, and Kayn guessed that the Virtuoso was already planning his route.

\- “Why do you do it?” Kayn asked out of curiosity.

\- The artist inhaled deeply before answering. “Because I rather stay out here amongst the living than spend any more time behind bars back at Tuula.” He explained. The artist fixed his gaze at the floor, lost in thoughts again as he reflected on his time as a prisoner. “I…heh... I don’t do so well in cages.” Jhin chuckled nervously and his fingertips moved as if he had an itch. “Does anyone?” Jhin spoke to himself before rubbing his face with his human hand. “If all I need to do is to end someone’s life once in a while in order to keep my freedom, I won’t hesitate. My life’s work depends on it. I can’t let it end with such a bland palate. No, no, no, no…”

Jhin started to mumble, and in order to calm himself he moved to where he kept his precious gun Whisper. He pulled out the weapon from its sealed container, only to then start the process of cleaning it. As usual, he had to repeat the action four times. Four was what made everything right.

Perhaps some questions were better left unanswered, as it obviously stressed the artist far too much. Also, seeing Jhin with his gun didn’t precisely create a calm atmosphere.

Without a word, Kayn left the artist’s room, returning to his meditation. Hours went by, and soon Kayn simply couldn’t meditate any longer. There was too much on his mind, all thoughts including Rhaast. It bugged him. He didn’t want to have the Darkin invading his free time, and the fact that Rhaast still kept his mouth shut disturbed him even more. Thinking about it, he didn’t know if he was madder at the Darkin for violating him, or if his anger should be directed towards himself for rejecting Rhaast’s touch.  

Why was everything getting so complicated with the Darkin? Before Kayn only saw the weapon as a tool for his own prosperity, and suddenly he was going to ail over things that weren’t even supposed to happen between them!? Fine, if Rhaast wouldn’t speak of it, then Kayn wouldn’t either.

Brooding in the sofa, Kayn soon heard how Jhin’s heels approached the room, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder. The artist was clearly not dressed in the same ordinary clothing as he wore at home. Neither was the outfit the same from when he first met Jhin. This outfit had an entirely different touch, more demon like.

A white mask with golden details covered the artist’s face, and from his head reached velvet red horns.  Jhin’s torso was dressed in a marine blue vest that sprouted a dyed pelt on one shoulder in the same colors as the horns. The rest of the outfit was more discreet along with black pants and knee-high boots which enhanced the bright colors on his upper-body. Kayn had to admit, that outfit appealed more to his taste than the first one.

The Virtuoso walked up to the couch, standing at its backrest. Gently, Jhin moved up his hand to touch the braid on the assassin and did surprisingly not meet any complaints. Kayn allowed Jhin to touch, probably because he knew that Jhin wouldn’t listen in the first place.   

\- “When I get home, I will have a surprise for you.” Jhin informed, moving the braid over the assassin’s shoulder. “Until then, behave.”

\- “I always behave.”

\- “No, you don’t.”

\- “No, I don’t”, Kayn admitted with a smirk and laid down in the sofa. He listened to the sound of Jhin turning only to then head out to the hall.

There was a significantly noticeable change in the whole household as the owner left. It was quiet, almost deadly quiet. Even Rakan seemed rather unused to this kind of silence that reached around the property. In order to keep his morale up, the Vastayan tried to interact with Kayn, but Kayn wasn’t really the best person to mingle with. Luckily for Rakan, he possessed the skills that made him known as the Charmer, which the assassin got to experience firsthand. Sure, Rakan could use his skills to seduce, but with Kayn he tried to get him relaxed enough to socialize. Not that it was an easy task, but the Vastayan loved a challenge.

For days Rakan tried to get Kayn to spend time with him that didn’t involve training or meditating (which the Vastayan was awful at). Then, one night the assassin finally gave in when Rakan offered to share drinks from his own storage. Kayn had no idea of what it was in his glass, but he drank it gladly. It had this sweet taste, like honey and fruit. Two flavors that he wasn’t exactly spoiled with.

They shared space in the leather couch, and Rakan placed his feet on the table now that Jhin wasn’t looking. All the Charmer needed was a little bit of time, alcohol and the right atmosphere before daring to dive deeper into personal topics.

\- “Why do you wield a cursed weapon?”

\- “It gives me power, and when the test is finally over, I will be invincible.” Kayn said fluently, a line he had shared many times.

\- “But… it’s a dark weapon. It’s slowly killing you, just like the drug is gradually killing Jhin.”

\- “My backpain is killing me VERY slowly, Jhin’s beds are way too soft.”

\- Rakan pulled in Kayn’s braid. “Don’t switch the subject.”

\- The assassin simply smacked the Charmer’s hand away from his personal space. “Don’t poke into my business then.”

Rakan frowned, crossing his arms while his wing stretched over the backrest of the couch. The way Kayn always pushed him away was frustrating. He understood Kayn in some ways, as Kayn reminded him of Xayah in a sense. Stubborn, few with words, focused on the task at hand and cocky. Perhaps that’s why he liked Kayn so much, even though he was a human of the Shadow Order who for some reason handled a forbidden weapon.

…Yeah, perhaps he didn’t like him _that_ much, but he had to agree on him being interesting.

\- “Why risk your life for power?” Rakan continued.

\- “What else is there to fight for?” the assassin pointed out carelessly.

\- “I dunno. How about…” Rakan leaned closer to the assassin, invading his personal space again. “Freedom? Love?”

\- “I know none of those things.” Kayn looked the other way, avoiding eye-contact with the Charmer. Was it magic or simply good looks that made Rakan able to make Kayn talk so easily?

\- “Don’t play dumb. Certainly, you know of such “things”.”

\- The assassin snarled, clearly distressed by how Rakan was able to get under his skin. “Go tweet somewhere else.” He snapped before leaving the Vastayan to drink alone.

The next day wasn’t giving the assassin any kind of serenity either. Kayn was on the brink of leaving. He was getting restless, staying within these walls for too long. Yes, two weeks weren’t that long, but this wasn’t his home. Simply relaxing wasn’t working anymore, and Rakan’s stupid questions from yesterday didn’t help either. It only created more dumb insecurities that Kayn didn’t dare to share.

Frustrated, Kayn left his room, determined to devour anything edible he could find in the kitchen. However, as he left his room he saw Rakan walking towards the stairs, and a sudden, devilish impulse grasped him. This was the perfect time for payback from when the Vastayan slapped him during their first meeting.

Sneaking ever so lightly on his feet, he closed in on the golden bird and when the moment was just right he simply pushed Rakan down the stairs.

The way Rakan slapped his wing and arms hysterically in a desperate attempt to gain some sort of balance was extremely amusing to watch. Then it was the sound of him bouncing down the stairs, also truly entertaining. When the Vastayan finally reached the bottom, Rakan ended up on his own bottom. When the bumpy ride was over, Rakan glared up at the top, showing his small fangs towards the assassin.

\- “You ass! You could have killed me!”

\- Kayn stood at the top of the stairs, chuckling ever so satisfied with his mischief. “Heheh, yeah... Wouldn’t that been something?”

\- “…I guess I did deserve it, didn’t I?”

\- The assassin crossed his arms, wearing a smile of smugness. “Yes. Yes, you did.”

They both looked at each other, but from different levels of the household. Then, to Kayn’s surprise, Rakan laughed. Good, the bird could actually handle what Kayn defined as a joke.

While glancing down at Rakan, Kayn then noticed that the Vastayan was wearing more sturdy clothing and carried an empty shoulder-bag.

\- “You going somewhere?” Kayn asked, curiously.

\- “Yeah…” Rakan confirmed while poking on the leather-bag that hanged over his shoulder and got up from the floor. “Jhin wanted me to get some things so I will probably be home in a few days. I’m not a good rider and according to Xayah I can’t whistle so the carriage isn’t for me. Plus, I prefer walking.”

\- “Jhin is home?” Kayn looked surprised. He hadn’t even noticed the artist’s return.

\- “Mhm.” Rakan nodded, smiling. “He seemed…good.”

Whatever that means.

\- “Stay safe.” Kayn wished the Vastayan well, not knowing if he would still be here when he returned. He felt that he needed to discuss his mission with Jhin, that this was getting ridiculous for an assassin.

Rakan smiled, waving and said something in his own language that Kayn didn’t understand before leaving.

The assassin sighed, gathering some courage to visit the Virtuoso in person. Turning, he followed the carpet along the hallway and headed to Jhin’s personal room. He knocked, and was quickly invited in.

\- “Come on in.” Jhin answered, and the assassin entered.

Jhin leaned against his desk, crossing his legs, humming. His metal fingers tapped at the cover of a journal as he wrote into it. He was still in his outfit, but without the mask. Rakan was right, he was in a good mood.

\- “I take it that the assignment was a success?” Kayn presumed, and Jhin didn’t even look at him when he answered.

\- “Naturally. Who do you take me for?” Jhin responded while letting the ink work its magic on the white sheets of paper.

Kayn rolled his eyes, walking into the room. He watched the candles around the room, detecting a faint scent of rose. It was pleasant, but not what he expected a man to have in his room. He was used to the fragrance of smoke, bark and iron. To Kayn, this sweet, shy perfume was too feminine for his own taste but he didn’t mind it.

\- “I want to talk about the mission.” Kayn placed his intentions straight, but Jhin had other things in mind.

\- “Hmm?” The artist answered with little interest.

\- “Yes, I hav-” He was cut short by the artist.

\- “Oh, I almost forgot about your gift!” No, Jhin, you didn’t forget about it. It’s all you been thinking about ever since Kayn entered your room.

Kayn sighed, knowing that the artist was avoiding the subject. However, the assassin knew that it was best to let Jhin speak his mind before returning to his own topic.

\- “Yes?” Kayn said while scratching with his thumb above his own lip.

The artist clapped his hands together in excitement, pleased by Kayn’s obedience. He then walked up to a covered mannequin-stand. Jhin grasped the white rag that covered his work and looked at the assassin for a while before finally removing it.

What was hidden underneath being truly stunning.

It was a coat. A high-collar coat made in leather. At first glance Kayn thought it to be black, but he soon noticed that the leather had been dyed with a deep, dark shade of purple. There were some golden details to it, a small strain following the edges of the collar for example.

\- “So, what do you think?” Jhin suddenly asked behind Kayn. The assassin hadn’t even noticed that the artist had snuck up on him.

\- “It’s purple…”

\- “No silly, it’s eggplant.”

\- “What?”

\- “The color. It’s not simply purple. It’s eggplant. Huge difference.” Jhin schooled the youngster, reminding him of an annoying teacher.

“ _Still look purple to me…_ ”, Kayn thought while examining the coat up close. He wondered what kind of animal it was made from? He couldn’t pair the texture of the leather with any animal he knew. Probably something exotic from one of Jhin’s trusty traders.

\- “Put it on! I’m getting something to celebrate this with.” Jhin said and walked away from the assassin.

The youngster simply did as Jhin asked. Grasping the coat, feeling its weight. The coat wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t light either. Still, it seemed sturdy and due to its inner lining it slid easily against his skin when putting it on. Indeed, it was a perfect fit.

This is what Jhin had been doing for the last weeks? **_This_** was the reason for Kayn’s mission?

The artist returned with two glasses filled with red wine, and Kayn accepted the alcohol without a second thought. All the different types of tastes he had discovered while visiting the Virtuoso was almost mind-blowing for someone who was used to a more spartan lifestyle. The assassin noticed that this aroma was very unique after tasting the red liquid. He didn’t really know what to think of it. It was somewhat dry, and the only thing that seemed familiar was some kind of herb. No clue which, but it was there.

\- “Let it breathe.” Jhin instructed.

\- Kayn looked up from his glass. “Let what breathe?”

\- “The wine.”

Kayn still had no idea what the artist meant by that, but he mimicked the action of gently sloping the glass in a circular motion.

There was no surprise that Jhin observed Kayn, obviously admiring his own creation. What else could that damn smile mean?

\- “Kayn, you’re always filled with such pizzazz.” Jhin commented while taking a sip from his glass.

\- “What the hell is pizzazz?” Kayn frowned, not grasping the concept.

\- Jhin placed a hand onto his chest in shock. “Blasphemy! Are you not educated beyond preschool, boy?”

Kayn made a sour face, slightly offended by the way Jhin constantly insulted his very existence. In frustration he took a far too big gulp of the wine, and in order to avoid further irritation he turned to the mirror and walked up close to it.

The details on the cape were made with fine attention to detail. Simply a work of art.

Are you daft? Of course it was! Jhin was an expert of details, the master of perfection. The artist wouldn’t allow anything else but excellence.

Every seam, cut and fold had been made with absolute care, and how Jhin had managed to dye the leather so thoroughly without any discoloration was impressive to say the least. The leather creaked as he moved, a property of the material that the assassin found most pleasing. Not to talk about the inside of the cape. The lining itself was made out of marine colored silk, making it easy to put on. It also had a lot of hidden pockets and straps for Kayn to fill with whatever he desired.

Kayn turned from the mirror, now looking at the Virtuoso who was still admiring him.

\- “Why did you make this?” The assassin asked.

\- “Because I wanted to.”

\- “That’s not the kind of answer I was looking for.”

\- “Gosh, you can truly be dreadful sometimes. Show some gratitude.”

\- “Um...thanks?” Kayn was confused, he wasn’t used to receiving gifts.

\- “Or not.” Jhin muttered as his lips kissed the glass when he drank.

Kayn tried to smile in order to save the situation but he realized that he was only embarrassing himself. He turned back to the mirror, feeling with his fingers at the high collar. He pulled the coat’s ends together to get a feeling of how it would cover his face. Its collar hid half of his face perfectly, still making sure that the assassin was able to hear and see what was of importance around him.

He turned to ask Jhin about the origin of the leather, but as he did he felt the world around him move. Not in a good way though. For a second he felt drunk, but he hadn’t even finished his glass yet. Blinking several times he tried to regain his focus, but the assassin was becoming more unsteady with each second.

\- “…I...I..Mm…Jhin, something is wrong…” The assassin placed a hand over his face, feeling nauseous.

\- “Oh, don’t worry. I spiked your drink with narcotics. It’s perfectly normal.” Jhin informed as if he presented a three-course meal.

\- “You …w-what..?” Kayn slurred. His head was spinning and he had trouble keeping his eyes up. Dropping his glass, searching for something to support himself with. Not that it would help as the medicine would force him down no matter how much he fought.

There was a heavy thud as Kayn hit the ground, followed by a humming melody coming from Jhin. The artist observed the assassin slowly losing his consciousness, noting every desperate twitch. The way the young male dropped to the floor made him smile. There was simply something special about seeing people being helpless that got him off.

\- “Lovely.” Jhin said to himself, emptying his glass before placing it onto his desk. “Shall we begin?”

Kayn had no idea of how long he was out, only that the next time he opened his eyes he felt like throwing up. He tried to sit up, but could not as his hands had been bound above his head. He frowned, still having a problem to understanding what was going on.

He looked around. The room was dark, and there were no windows to speak of. This was a room that he hadn’t discovered when exploring the mansion, but the helpful light from a few candles showed just enough detail for Kayn to understand that this was a room with a specific purpose. The smell of dried blood reeked from the walls, and the wooden table that he was forced onto had several cuts and marks in it.

\- “Took you long enough.” Jhin said from a corner of the room. He sat on a simple stool, one leg resting over the other. His golden arm gleamed in the darkness, and when the flames from the candles flickered it almost looked like the metal was rippling.

\- Kayn frowned, turning his head to locate the artist. “What are you doing?” The assassin hissed, still trying to use pure strength to get loose from the knot around his wrists. However, it was useless.

The artist rose from his seat, stretching as if he had been sitting for too long.

\- “Don’t use magic. You will get hurt.” Jhin warned. “The table is enchanted, in addition to you not being in any condition to even try.”

Kayn growled, annoyed. There was a part of him that wanted to disobey, to test Jhin’s words. Still, why would Jhin ever have anything that’s not an ancient artifact containing great power?

\- “Jhin, what’s going on?” Kayn demanded answers.

\- “You’re heavy as a rock, you know that? I had to drag you across the parquet floor two floors down and it wasn’t easy, I tell you that.” Jhin complained, but also informed the assassin of the fact that they were in a basement. “I’m glad that I didn’t strain a muscle.”

\- “Jhin!!” Kayn snarled, frustrated at how the artist ignored him, and without thinking he tried to use his shadow step in order to get loose from the bindings.

Something that would cause him nothing more but pain as a symbol underneath the table lit, sending a powerful spark into the assassin. He screamed, squirming against the wood.

\- “What did I tell you!?” Jhin shouted at the youngster, slamming his metal hand onto the table where he laid. “Why don’t they ever listen?” Jhin mumbled to himself and shook his head.

Kayn gritted his teeth, still feeling the uncomfortable effects from the shock. The assassin glared up at the roof, questioning his own intellect for a second. He squeezed his palms, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation and whatever if he should use his blade against the artist or not when he got loose. Kayn felt that he had handled enough of Jhin’s shit by now.

The Virtuoso stood beside the table, observing the aggressive expression on the assassin. The artist tilted his head to the side, leaning over Kayn.   

\- “How far are you willing to go in order to please your Master?” Jhin asked softly and used his human hand to slide away the bangs from Kayn’s face.

\- “As far as I have to.” Kayn responded almost immediately. He had never felt any doubts regarding his Master, no matter how brutal or insane others thought Zed to be. Zed was his ember in darkness, the very reason why he was still alive.

\- “Heh… I see now why you’re his favorite.” Jhin played with the youngster. It wasn’t hard for him to understand the hidden emotions he had for Zed, and when he saw the look on Kayn’s face he responded with a smile. “You’re so young. Filled with hopes and dreams. To live and conquer.”

The artist moved away from the table. Jhin hummed as he approached the wall that was decorated with weapons. There may not be a great amount of variety, but one could detect a pattern of what type of weapons the Virtuoso preferred. Spears, short swords and different types of knives seemed to be a favorite, and Kayn was not surprised. Jhin wasn’t exactly made for heavy arms.

A dagger with a golden handle was chosen, and the artist caressed its blade with his thumb. Turning, Jhin looked at his prisoner with a smile.

\- “I once met a man who told me to write letters to the people I hate and then burn them. However, now I don’t know what to do with the letters.” Jhin suddenly jested out of the blue. Something that the assassin didn’t find funny at all, considering the situation he was in.

Jhin approached the table again, holding the dagger in his golden hand. The edge of the cold blade slid over Kayn’s chest gently. The youngster remained silent, glaring back at the amber eyes that held him captive. He didn’t fear the weapon, nor the pain it could inflict. He was a trained assassin that found comfort in darkness. Whatever it was that the artist had planned he knew he could handle it.

\- “Don’t worry. It’s okay to scream. I don’t judge.” The artist said with a mad smile.

Kayn inhaled deeply, knowing that whatever the artist’s next action would hurt.

And indeed, it did.

The point of the dagger cut into the warm flesh of the human, creating a deep wound that traveled from his chest, down his stomach. The black shirt Kayn wore was slowly getting wet with his own blood, and he growled at the pain. If there was something the assassin had promised himself, it was to never, under any circumstances, beg. He had never begged in his entire life, and he told himself that he never would.

Another cut was made, this time slicing along the waist of the young warrior. It was as if the artist was looking for a weak point on Kayn, and he made sure to take his time while extending the wound. Not deep enough to make it deadly, but just enough to inflict agony. Just like with his sewing, Jhin worked with precision, not to hit any major arteries.

\- “Pain is beauty. It reminds us of being alive, how fragile our bodies truly are.” Jhin said with a dreaming tune, observing the expression’s on Kayn’s face.

The third cut stung like hell as the artist hit more than one precious nerve, making the assassin moan slightly in pain. Tiny droplets of sweat ran down the Kayn’s temple due to the ache, and the heat from his new coat only enhanced his discomfort. It was kind of surprising that Jhin would allow his new creation to be dirtied with blood, but maybe it was to his liking.

The assassin felt his fingertips go cold, and his own body started to tremble each time a new cut was made on his body. He tried to remain calm, wondering when the artist would get bored at this irrational game of his.

Soon the artist grew impatient with the lack of reaction from his victim, thus aiming for a more delicate area. So, without a warning Jhin stabbed the trapped man just above his hipbone. The result was just what he wanted.

Beautiful. 

At first the assassin screamed, jerking with his entire body as the dagger’s blade sunk into him. It stung with immense pain, further amplified with Jhin twisting the blade. The youngster groaned from the pain, trying without any success to get out of his bonds. He was trapped, and the knot around his wrists wasn’t going to give away any time soon no matter how hard he thrashed about. Managing to collect his mind in it all, Kayn couldn’t help but to laugh at this absurd situation. This in turn aggravated the artist, and the dagger was removed from his body. The edge of the weapon was now pressing against the assassin’s throat, and yet Kayn smirked with smugness at the Virtuoso.

\- “You dare mock me?” Jhin hissed, but his eyes reflected nothing but calm.

\- The assassin tilted his chin upwards, egging the artist to use the blade. “Do it. Suffer the consequences that Zed will bring upon you.”

The dagger remained at Kayn’s pulse, but it didn’t cut. Kayn smirked, seeing the inner conflict he had managed to jolt inside the Golden Demon. They both had feelings for the same person, and Kayn was tired of being the underdog. If he were to die here and now that’s fine. It was as the Virtuoso had been reminding him of all this time, his loyalty towards his Master. Remembering his orders, he felt content with whatever it might cost him. If this was to please Zed, then so be it.

Jhin glared at the assassin. He knew that Kayn was right, and he hated it. He was the one to be in control, not some damn youngling. Then yet again, there was something in the way that Kayn challenged him that he liked. Most of those he tortured was always pleading even before the first cut had been made.

Still, the way Kayn smirked triggered him. He wanted to see Kayn scream, to plead, to cry. The inspiration he felt when looking upon the young male was so tempting, and the desire to end his life here and now excited him. Raising his golden arm that held the dagger, he watched how those cursed eyes looked back at him without any sign of fear.

How wonderful they seemed. Did they have the same glow if he were to puncture his heart? What sound would he make if he was to slice him across the face? Should his death be slow and gentle, or quick and brutal?

Suddenly, Jhin hesitated. Holding the dagger high and ready to strike but not letting the weapon do its duty.

“ _Promise_.”

“ _Yes, you made a promise._ ”

“ _Who are you, if you don’t keep your word_?”

“ _Don’t listen to him. Kill him!_ ”

“No, _don’t. He’s adorable._ ”

“ _Use his blood to paint a canvas!_ ”

“ _Zed will be mad…_ ”

Jhin had no idea how and why, but for some reason the voices in his mind overthrew the drug. They spoke crystal clear, all in their individual tune. The artist stared down at the young man on the table, feeling how his head ached. The voices argued, discussing the fate of the assassin. There was so much he could do with this body alone. It was appealing, yet horrifying. “ _Should I?_ ”, Jhin asked himself.

“ _No._ ”

“ _Maybe._ ”

“ _Do it…”_

“ _Possibly._ ”

“ _Why not?_ ”

“ _YES!_ ”

“ _Think of the consequences._ ”

Jhin grasped his own hair in distress with his human hand and messed up the way he’d styled it. The voices were too much for him to handle. They never listened to him. He tried to shut them out, but he was now also reminded of the fact that he had indeed given his word to Zed to let Kayn back into his care alive.

The Golden Demon screamed in anger, furious over his inner conflict. His metal hand squeezed the handle of the knife, waiting for action. In the end, the Golden Demon brought down his knife, stabbing the table right beside Kayn’s head. Kayn didn’t flinch, but Jhin detected a nervous exhale.

Why had he done something so foolish like a promise? This young man was obviously of perfect design, a tool for him to create art with. He was only helping Kayn, helping him reach greatness! Everyone would remember the scenery that _he_ would create with the assassin’s body. Surely, Zed would understand. Right?

As the agile acrobat Jhin was, he was able to gracefully place himself up on the table, now sitting on top of the youngster.

\- The artist leaned down, taking a hold of the assassin’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “Why do we make promises, Kayn? Why, why, why, why?”

\- Kayn swallowed, valuing his next words carefully. “So that we may honor ourselves.”

\- Jhin stared into the youngster’s eyes, lacking empathy. He had this look on his face that glowed of total madness. “Will you taste it with me? The honor.”

\- “What?”

\- “Taste it with me, Kayn.”

Jhin started to make no sense, or at least to Kayn. Whatever was going on in the artist’s head was surely logical.

Or was it?

Jhin sat up straight, looting something from behind his back. Kayn expected to see yet another weapon, thinking that his life was about to end. But, once he retrieved what he was looking for, it was surprisingly enough not sharp and pointy. In his hand he held one of the vials that contained the liquid drug.

Opening the vial, Jhin poured its contents into his mouth without swallowing. Instead, using both hands he took a firm grip of Kayn’s cheeks, only to then lean down and kiss the assassin. Jhin’s tongue forced itself into the youngster’s mouth, sharing his precious drug.

Kayn tensed, trying to refuse to no avail. The toxic narcotic leaked into him, making the assassin inhale deeply as the drug did its trick within seconds.

By the gods, what is this?

The way the drug worked its way through his system was unreal. Kayn had never felt this kind of sensation before, nor was it easy to describe it. It was like he could feel everything, and yet nothing seemed to make sense. The pain from his leaking wounds didn’t exist anymore and instead his body sparked from tip to toe. He absolutely loved it. 

\- “Do you feel it, Kayn?” Jhin asked, still leaning over the youngster, panting out of excitement. He chuckled, and their eyes shared the same glow in the darkness of the room.

Kayn didn’t know if or what he was supposed to answer with when Jhin was talking like a lunatic, but honestly, he wasn’t really rational at this point either. Jerking with his arms, the ropes around his wrist tensed, and he reached up with his head and chest to get closer to the artist’s face.

\- “Release me.” Kayn demanded, but his face was giving away an expression of yearning. I mean, the word release can mean many things if it’s used in the correct context…

Jhin couldn’t help himself. The way the young warrior looked at him was simply too tempting to ignore.

A hand was placed on Kayn’s chest to force him down against the table once more. Again, the artist leaned down, tasting the assassin’s lips with his own. To Kayn, it was strange. He’d never really grasped the concept of kissing. Perhaps it was too intimate? Like, as if it created a feeling of hollowness, one that he didn’t know how to fill. Seeing others kiss was a symbol of partnership, of love and attention. However, the kiss that the artist invited him to lacked all of those things. It was a kiss of pure desire, a way to claim another.

On the bright side, Jhin wasn’t trying to murder him anymore.

The wet, warm tongue of the Virtuoso was invading his mouth again, but Kayn didn’t seem to mind. The only sort of complaints the assassin made was when Jhin was grinding his crotch against Kayn’s own, and even the way Kayn tried to protest was made with a sweet tune. To no one’s surprise, Jhin was hard. So was Kayn, and the clothes that separated their skin began to annoy them both. The kiss was broken on purpose by the artist, giving the youngster a moment to catch his breath. Forcefully the dagger was pulled out of the table again by the artist and Kayn wondered if Jhin was to stab him again, but the assassin was too high to even care.

However, the artist had no plans on ending Kayn. Instead, Jhin placed the edge of the dagger against his own human arm, pressing the tip of the blade at the inside of his elbow only to then make a deep, long cut that reached down to his wrist. The artist didn’t even make a grimace when cutting himself, and to be fair it almost seemed as if he was used to it.

The artist dropped the dagger and the blade tickled the cold floor. The way the blood started to flow from Jhin’s arm was beautiful to the assassin, and the warm droplets that dripped from the artist’s fingertips seemed almost appetizing. Lucky enough for Kayn, great minds think alike. Jhin placed his blood-dripping hand on the assassin’s cheek, smudging the red paint onto his lips. Kayn didn’t even think about it, but he pressed into the artist’s touch, licking his hand which filled his mouth with the taste of iron, followed by the artist’s lips.

“ _Damn, what am I doing?_ ” Kayn questioned himself, only to feel his mind drift off even deeper to the madness that he was invited to.

Affected by drugs, lust and blood Kayn could feel his head spin. He was giving in, answering Jhin’s greedy lips even though he did not understand it. His own heat made him pant, and pearls of sweat began to glitter along his forehead. The artist bit Kayn’s lip with the intention of leaving a scar, making him whimper.

The Golden Demon feasted upon the youngster, demolishing him whole. The sounds the assassin made, every movement together with his facial expressions was nothing more but pure art. How could someone be so perfect? Jhin didn’t know if he was to feel threatened or simply adore the student as he more or less squirmed for his attention. All he knew was that Kayn was his, right here, right now. The unquestionable obedience in Kayn was admirable, making the artist experience inspiration beyond this world. All that he could, would and should do, yes, one could not even begin to imagine!

Yes, yes, yes, YES! Splendid!

Jhin pressed his lips tightly against Kayn’s tasting his bloody lips over and over again. The sweet, perverted taste of lust went up and beyond his head. Though, this wasn’t really something he had planned to do with the young man at first, but plans could always be changed if needed. However, something felt off as he noticed how the youngster didn’t answer his kisses any longer. That’s when he noticed that the assassin’s red, corrupted eye shined brighter than ever. The artist hesitated, placing himself to sit straight on top of Kayn. Wondering if it was the side-effect of the drug that affected the man. Yet, this seemed different.

Truly, it was.  

Rhaast had taken over Kayn’s body without the youngster even noticing. The Darkin glared at the artist through the assassin’s eyes, scowling to show his teeth in anger. If something, the Darkin was envious. The way Jhin touched his host created a feeling of jealousy that he had never felt before, and it angered him. Rhaast was clearly obsessive, even though he knew that he shouldn’t be.

The rope that kept the assassin in place was strained as Rhaast leaned upward. The deep, dark growl of a possessive predator rumbled from Kayn as his voice had merged with the Darkin’s own once again.

 **\- “E** n **o** u **gh”** This was not a warning, no, this was a demand which was spoken with complete control by the Darkin.

The artist knew better than to argue with the Darkin. As a matter of fact, Jhin probably had a huge amount of respect towards Rhaast ever since he heard his voice from when his fingers touched the Blade of Millenia. The Virtuoso was silent, licking off the taint from Kayn that was mixed with blood, covering his lips. A part of him still yearned to continue, to take the young assassin where he laid. But, he did value his own life. He also understood that the Darkin wouldn’t back off until he does and thus he simply obeyed.

As Jhin got off from the assassin’s body, now standing on the floor again the Darkin released his grip of the youngster. Kayn inhaled, panting desperately as if he had been holding his breath for too long. The corrupted eye wasn’t glowing as intensely anymore, and he seemed rather confused as he suffered from memory loss. He didn’t understand why Jhin stood beside him again, nor did he remember him repositioning there either.

The assassin leaned his head back against the table, trying to catch his breath. His entire body was hot, screaming for attention in more ways than one. Jhin was experiencing the same thing, but he had more control over himself than the youngster. However, it was unclear why Jhin had stopped. It wasn’t until Kayn noticed how Jhin undid the knots that kept him forced to the table which made him question the artist’s actions.

\- “What?” Kayn asked, looking at the artist with big confused puppy-eyes as he sat up when he finally could.

\- “Out.” Jhin instructed as he undid the ropes and then turned his back against the youngster. He felt the eyes on the assassin linger on him and so he turned, grimacing in frustration “I said, GET. OUT.” His now red-dripping hand pointed towards the stair that led out from his chambers.

Kayn frowned, still not understanding why they would interrupt something that they were clearly enjoying. Had he done something wrong? He didn’t even dare to ask Jhin anything when he wore that kind of face, and so he slowly got off the table. He was high, which also caused him to wobble as he moved towards the place where Jhin was pointing. Once he managed to get up from the basement and closed the door behind himself he could hear how the artist screamed in rage and trashed the whole place downstairs.

Damn, Kayn seemed drunk in the way he moved, bobbing from side to side as his legs almost crossed themselves more than once. How was Jhin able to manage the drug so easily? If this was just a part of how the rush affected the human body he wondered what is to be expected next.

The assassin followed the hallway, trying to find his way to the stair that led up to his own room. He still had open wounds, but he ignored them. If anything, Kayn was convinced that once Jhin noticed the trails of red that he created the artist would be the first one to nag about it. You’re the reason why this mess was created in the first place Jhin, enjoy.  

 **\- “Kayn.”** Rhaast spoke to his host in almost a sweet tone in order to get his attention.

\- “Mhm, yeah?” Kayn answered while trying to find his way back to his room, not even reflecting on the fact that Rhaast finally spoke to him again.

**\- ” Let’s be lonely together.”**

\- “What?”

**\- “Go to the room of mirrors.”**

\- “Why?”

**\- “It is a surprise.”**

\- “I think I had enough of surprises for today.”

**\- “Are you scared?”**

Kayn snorted, knowing that the Darkin was pushing his buttons to get what he wanted. Yet, his pride couldn’t let it go. Still, Kayn managed to wobble his way up the stairs. A part of him longed for a bed and a simple handjob but there was still that little detail of Rhaast daring him. Sighing, Kayn passed his own room only to head over to the room of mirrors.

Since he was too affected by drugs right he didn’t even try to use his shadow step. His hand touched the handle of the door which luckily wasn’t locked. Had it ever been? Kayn shrugged to himself, discarding the thought and walked deeper into the room without closing the door completely. Soon, he heard the breathing of the Darkin behind him, and he turned to face Rhaast.

\- “Don’t use my ego against me like that.” Kayn said while placing his own arms behind his head and stretched. “So, I’m here. What do you want?”

The youngster puffed a hot gust of air, grasping his new coat and tried to cool down by flicking the collar in order to make it breathe. The leather was too warm to wear inside, and now that he was intoxicated it made his body-temperature unsteady. In the end, he simply removed the coat, and dropped it to the floor. No offense Jhin, but there was nowhere else to put it.

Kayn was too high to even notice that the Darkin was looking at him in an entirely new way. It wasn’t with the same kind of lively interest, in its place it seemed as if Rhaast was in deep thoughts, perhaps unsettled about something. However, the stiff facial expression on the Darkin changed to surprise as he felt the human’s hand at his face.

Kayn smiled sincerely, letting his stained hand run gently over the Darkin’s cheek which left a trail of blood after it. His pupils had widened due to the drug, making his eyes look huge. 

\- “Hey, Rhaast?~” Kayn spoke with a playful tune, searching for attention even though he already had it.

The drugged eyes looked at the Darkin, still wearing that innocent smile, snickering. The assassin was too relaxed for his own good, and the drug made him unable to understand the situation he was in. Whatever actions he made was probably due to the drugs in his system, making him reckless and slightly dumb. However, Rhaast remained silent even when his host showed him such a tender side. Still watching. Still thinking.  

What would create even bigger confusion was when the assassin took the privilege to place his arms around the Darkin’s neck, to then pull himself up and try to kiss his jaw. Chocked, Rhaast stared at his host, seeing how curious and needy the youngster was for his touch. If it was only the drug, or hidden emotions that affected Kayn’s judgement was hard to guess, or at least it was for the Darkin.

The soft, yet slightly swollen lips of the human tasted the rough jaws of the Darkin and it was weird, for both of them. Nevertheless, it wasn’t as if either of them was complaining. Kayn met Rhaast’s eyes, looking at him longingly and his fingers played gently against the neck on the Darkin. Kayn chuckled, licking teasingly over the strong teeth to make the kiss even stranger than it already was.

However, this was a deadly kiss.  

Kayn gasped, feeling how cold metal impaled him from the front, its point reaching out from behind his back and tearing him from within. He had been misled, and when he looked into the mirror he saw Rhaast holding the very weapon that connected them. He was in shock, making his movements stiff and jagged. How was the Blade of Millenia with them? For what he could recall, the weapon remained in his room.

\- “Rhaast…?” Kayn didn’t understand, and he felt cheated. How could he had been so thoughtless, trusting the monster?

 **\- “Give in.”** Rhaast demanded, coldly.

\- “N-no…” Kayn’s hands traveled to grasp the hilt of the weapon, only to feel how the blade was thrusted deeper inside him. The young warrior gurgled as he felt the taste of his own warm blood shoot up through his throat.

 **\- “Submit.”** The Darkin pressed on.

Kayn shook his head, slowly starting to lose control of his own breathing. He was shaking, feeling how the pain of the scythe’s edge was slowly getting more acknowledged by his body as shock turned into acceptance. Soon, the assassin lost his strength, slowly gliding down to end up kneeling on the floor in front of the Darkin. Rhaast released his grip of the ancient weapon, leaving it impaled in the youngster’s stomach, right beneath his ribcage. Kayn was still able to see Rhaast, and he looked at the Darkin with a hurt expression. Why did he believe that Rhaast would be the one to understand him, knowing that this might just been just another game to the Darkin?

Idiot.

**\- “Surrender.”**

Kayn still resisted, and Rhaast needed his host to obey. This wasn’t the most effective method to gain control over his vessel’s body, but the Darkin couldn’t wait any longer. The assassin was high on drugs, blood and sexual tension, which created the best opportunity for Rhaast to strike. He had waited long enough, and the reason behind his more or less desperate action against Kayn was due to the fact that he was afraid. Frightened, realizing that was getting too attached to his own host. One shouldn’t become close with the one he knew he had to kill in order to regain his freedom, and therefore he wanted it to end before it would cost him dearly. Still, that look on Kayn’s face would haunt him for years…

**\- “Let it go.”**

\- “Fuck you!” Kayn spat nervously, and in response Rhaast gripped the scythe and pulled out the blade from Kayn’s body before dropping it to the floor.

The assassin grunted as the weapon was removed and he didn’t have the energy to stay up. Now on the floor, Kayn felt how an unreal pain was creeping into his very bones as he was kneading his own body against the glass-floor in agony. He didn’t want to give in, he couldn’t. Not now.

Yet, Kayn’s own will didn’t matter. The Darkin had pulled a foul trick on him in order to get what he wanted, which would cost the assassin’s life. He knew this, he felt it. But he didn’t want to accept it. Damn, who would?  

Kayn was getting weaker, sensing how the Darkin was challenging his mind, forcing him down.

**\- “Obey.”**

\- “CURSE YOU!” Kayn shouted in pure rage, spitting at the monster who showed him no mercy. The assassin glared in anger, but within himself he only felt betrayal. However, whatever the assassin felt emotionally was going to be replaced by nothing more than pain as his own body began to break apart.

The sound of bones breaking made the human not only shriek, but also twist and turn against the floor as his own body was mutating. Every limb on Kayn’s body was starting to change, reshaping into the same biological matter of the Darkin. The pain was tremendous, and the assassin screamed his lungs out.

The human’s bones were crushed, only to then be reformed, increasing both in size and length. Sharp thorns bloomed out from the youngster’s skin, all along his spine and elbows. Nails turned into claws, his legs morphing into powerful weapons.

The amount of blood that leaked from the humans was immense, painting the mirrored floor. The red color was reflected by the rest of the room’s glass and Kayn felt himself getting cold, shaking. Why had he been so naïve?

The Darkin was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn’t as if Kayn was looking for Rhaast either. However, the presence of him was undeniable. The human felt him close, too close. 

\- “No, no, no…” Kayn whimpered, trying to crawl somewhere, anywhere. Tears of pain and dread flooded from his eyes, mixing with the blood under him.

 **\- “Hush…”** Rhaast responded within his host’s mind, using the same phrase the assassin used when toying with his target.

The world around Kayn darkened, and it was getting harder to breathe, as if someone was squeezing the very life out of him. The corruption reached up over his head and from his skull the iconic horns of the Darkin emerged while the rest of his face slowly succumbed to the transformation. 

A web of cracks spread from mirror to mirror, soon covering all of the glass from floor to ceiling. There was a faint sound of a soft voice singing, along with what sounded like the growling of a predator. A pair of white hooves circles the assassin, tapping against the shattered glass. The assassin manages to focus, seeing the white humanoid lamb. She carries a beautiful bow, and beside her floats a massive head of a ghostly wolf.

Kayn knows who they are, everyone knew. The problem was that Kayn wasn’t worthy of their aid. He had broken the contract with death itself, only to seal his fate within the dark abyss.

Here the lamb stood, watching. Singing.

The wolf snarled, displaying his teeth. Laughing.

A faint breath was taken, but never released.

There was no more Kayn.

Only Rhaast remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kayn, but this is where the fun begins...
> 
> HOLD UP! The story is not, i repeat, it is NOT OVER.  
> Things are about to take a turn, and i hope that i managed to impact you guys in both good, and bad ways. ;) 
> 
> Fun fact!  
> * Kayn's name during development was "Nemesis".  
> ** Kayn's E (Shadows step) was called "Swiggity Swooty" during development.  
> You see, Jhin isn't as mad as one might think!...or is he?


	5. When life gives you lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darkin is alive, and he desires nothing more but to explore everything that Runeterra has to offer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a short chapter.

The magical flames from the chandelier fainted and darkness embraced the room of mirrors as the ritual between the Darkin and his host ended. The only source of light now came from the Blade of Millenia, its eye now burning brighter than ever with it being fully exposed as the weapon had transformed into an even deadlier form.

The Darkin took his first breath into this age, reborn. Slowly, the crimson eyes of the Darkin opened and glowed against the shattered glass making it shimmer with a pink tint. Deep, slow breaths created condensation against the glass where the ancient being laid. For now, the predator let himself take it all in, as it took a while before he was able to move. Once Rhaast had the strength, he would slowly lift himself him into a sitting position as he kept his head low. The drugs that coursed through his host before the transformation had little effect on the Darkin, as his body-mass was far greater than the human’s. Due to the growth of his physique it made whatever clothing the young male wore before the transformation torn and useless.

Exhaling, Rhaast looked down at his hands, squeezing his palms as he felt power grow within him for each minute that passed. He could hardly believe it. How long had it been since he actually touched reality itself?

Too long. Far too long.

The wound where the scythe had pierced his host had already started healing, but it would surely leave a scar. The Darkin’s body had incredible healing abilities, and now when he was alone he could regain his true strength in peace.

Or at least so he thought.

The Darkin inhaled deeply, catching the scent of an intruder. Looking up, Rhaast could see the artist standing in the door, struck by the view. Jhin had probably heard the desperate screams from the assassin and followed them upstairs. Rhaast remained on the floor, meeting the Golden Demon’s gaze. They said nothing, but Jhin seemed to be in a smaller shock, or perhaps he was simply lost in trance.

True, to the eyes of many this scenery would be nothing but horrifying, but to Jhin the set was beautiful. The blood mixing within the broken glass on the floor along with the unique design of the demon in the room filled him with inspiration. Jhin had been there long enough to understand that Kayn had lost his life, but according to the artist there had always been beauty in death. However, something that bothered him was the fact that he had been stripped of the opportunity to end the assassin himself. Also, what was he going to tell Zed now that his precious warrior had lost the fight against his own weapon?  

The Darkin made a short growl that rumbled from within his chest, warning the artist to go no further. Even if Rhaast had the vigor to kill the man, he rather avoids fighting until he was used to his new body.

\- “Kayn is no more?” Jhin asked, tilting his head to the side while questioning the obvious.

 **\- “There is only Rhaast.”** The Darkin responded, taking hold of his weapon and got up on his feet.

The artist sighed, disappointed. There was a part of him that wished to further explore his ideas with the young assassin, but that wouldn’t be possible now. Though, if something, Jhin should consider his own life in danger at the moment.

Rhaast fixed his gaze onto Jhin, and for some reason he couldn’t help but to feel slightly offended by the madman. Each time he thought about what the Virtuoso had done to his host down in the cellar, it made his insides boil with jealousy and he didn’t really understand why.

Exhaling harshly, the growl from the beast became more and more intense and Jhin was starting to understand that he was nothing more but prey in this very moment. He was defenseless, and even if his human arm was covered in bandages after his own abuse, he didn’t really stand a chance against the Darkin that lusted for his life.

\- “I should take my leave…” Jhin said while slowly backing away from the door.

Rhaast however, his mind craved for carnage and vengeance, and the glowing amber eyes on Jhin were a forever reminder of how he had played with something that did not belong to him. He wanted to gouge his eyes out, leave the human’s eye-sockets empty and crying with blood. What a terrible ending it would be for someone who relied so much on their sight. Could you imagine? The blind shooter, an artist that no longer could paint.

Once Jhin was almost around the door’s edge, Rhaast then charged at the human. The glass underneath the Darkin’s feet shattered even more as the monster stomped forward to get some speed.

Left with no choice, Jhin ran. He sprinted down the hallway, hearing how Rhaast’s footsteps seemed somewhat wobbly. It was probably because the Darkin wasn’t used to his new body yet, but the Virtuoso wasn’t going to find out. Rushing into his own room, he knew he didn’t have enough time to claim Whisper from its sealed containment. Rhaast dashed through the door, breaking it in the process.

In sheer panic, Jhin grabbed his belt off of a chair and simply tossed out an explosive that places itself out on the ground beautifully like a flower. But Rhaast, he does not care, and as he tries to approach the artist he also activates the trap, making a field of magic swirl around the Darkin, reducing his movement as a slow, metallic sound unravels.

Jhin backs off, hoping that the trap's magic was going to give him an opportunity to escape. Problem is, that even when the first traps goes off, Rhaast is still standing. Jhin tries to run past the Darkin, but Rhaast still manages to grab the belt that Jhin was holding, crushing the traps in their dormant state which makes them unstable.

\- “N-no, no, no, NO!” The artist shouts as he realizes that his weapons go haywire and drops his belt, backing once more in order to avoid the Darkin.

The same metallic song goes off in different phases, and only seconds later there is an intense explosion of magic that shines brightly in a wine-red shimmer.

The Virtuoso is blasted out through one of the room’s big windows and falls two floors down, while Rhaast is sent flying into the wall in the opposite direction.

The Darkin groans, seeing how traces of magic still played painfully along his body. He had made an idiotic move without considering the consequences, but he still laughed. Amused by the fact that he could inflict horror in those around himself. What more was there to do, now when reality was all his to enjoy?

Slowly, Rhaast got up on his feet again, and then collected his scythe that had landed meters from him. Everything in the room was distorted because of the blast, barely recognizable. The Darkin didn’t even consider to look after the artist after his fall, and instead he moved out into the hallway.

With heavy steps he walked down the stairs, making the wood creak as it carried the weight of the Darkin. Outside of the mansion, Rhaast looked around himself, trying to comprehend how the world more or less struck him with different impressions. The wind, the colors, the sounds… everything.  

He knew exactly where he was going, and what he was going to do when he arrived. Still, his destination was far off and he wondered if he was to go by foot or simply steal one of the artist’s mounts.

On second thought, he wanted to experience everything, be it pain or pleasure. To Rhaast it was all the same.

Inhaling deeply, the Darkin left the artist’s mansion and followed the road on foot. The ground underneath his feet was moist from all the rain, but the cold, wet mud didn’t bother the Darkin. Quite on the contrary, everything that he sensed right now was paradise to him. He had watched the world change from within his prison, and now he could finally grasp it all. 

The sun was setting as Rhaast was still following the main road. The chilly air created a mist covering the muddy fields that were used to grow rice. In the distance, Rhaast saw the town they passed on their way to the artist’s home.

Yes, that’s right.

“They” did.

Together, one with the other.

Now Rhaast was free, and alone.

It felt…puzzling.

Even if the Darkin was used to the isolation that time had given him, he had indeed grown rather fond of his latest host. It’s not as if he could do anything about his action that ended the human’s life, and he didn’t regret it, but… that damn look on Kayn’s face. Rhaast knew and understood the expressions of anger and fear since they were the most common emotions that raged inside of himself. But the way the human looked at him while being impaled held none of those emotions. Even the way Kayn called his name was made with a tune he’d never been called with before. Why was the assassin’s expression so deeply engraved in his mind and what did it even mean? He couldn’t comprehend, and he hated it. In frustration, Rhaast roared. The dark, powerful voice of the Darkin echoed out on the field and his grip of the scythe tightened.

The desire to visit the town and slaughter every single one of its inhabitants in order to satiate his bloodlust seemed tempting, but he stilled himself. His first cut with his weapon was reserved for a very special person, and he wouldn’t want to ruin the thrill for himself.

Hours went by, and the moon illuminated the sky brightly like a star in the darkness of winter. The Darkin’s claw-like toes kept him steady on any kind of terrain, but there were some new functions to his body that he wasn’t used to. Hunger being one of them, thirst as well. Not to mention the need for rest. Were these consequences from the human body that he transformed from? At first, he didn’t understand what it meant but the more intense his basic instincts grew, the more he understood them. Reflecting on it all, there had been times when his host had showed strange behavior due to hunger or fatigue that Rhaast indicated as unreasonable. However, now it all felt crystal clear to whatever outrage the human ever had in combination with his basial needs.

Most of Ionia’s climate was mysterious and the majority of its people lived in harmony with its environment. The continent’s level of technology was considered low compared to more advanced lands such as Zaun or Noxus, but the magical land had no need for modern electricity. Towns and homes were lit by candles or living, glowing plants that often merged within the structures themselves. The road-network wasn’t that greatly complex, but locals helped out to maintain the most used highways the best way they could. Rhaast followed one of these roads at the moment, and in the distance, he could detect a lone rider that was heading towards him.

It was a human, riding on a simple pony. Soon, the human detected the glow from the Darkin’s red crimson eyes along with the shining orb on his weapon. Rhaast could smell it, the fear. The nervous sweat oozed from the human, and it was almost possible for the Darkin to detect the very heartbeat of the man. Rhaast chuckled, seeing how the human was trying to turn his stubborn animal around in order to avoid contact.

Rhaast however, he felt his body thirst for blood with such an intensity he almost drooled. True, he had promised himself that his weapon was not to cut until its blade touched the person intended, but his claws were more than enough to tear apart something so feeble…

Inhaling deeply, the Darkin charged the poor rider. The Darkin’s feet stomped the ground as his speed escalated, making the ground vibrate. The human panicked and tried to get his mount to gallop, but by the time that the animal was able to begin its gallop it was already too late.

Rhaast ran up beside the mount, took a hold of the man’s clothing and ripped him off the horse that continued running without its master. The man screamed, terrified of the monster who snatched him from his steed. The Darkin held the human effortlessly, his weight feeling insignificant to the ancient being. Famished, Rhaast dropped his scythe to the ground in order to get a better hold of his prey, only to then snapping his jaws into the man’s throat, biting off a big chunk of flesh. The human was killed within seconds and his blood splattered intensely. Something that only egged the Darkin’s desires even more. His claws pressed into the skin of the human, tearing the corpse even more. Again, his jaws chomped into the limp body, crushing bones with ease as he feasted on the dead man. Bones, blood, flesh, guts, yes everything that seemed appetizing was consumed. Whatever blood that stained the Darkin was simply seen as war-paint that decorated his body and thus ignored.

The taste of the warm, fresh meat made the Darkin growl with a deep, dark tone. Truly, his long imprisonment had made his hunger somewhat insatiable. Feeling the blood run down his throat gave him a feeling of ecstasy, he felt like some primal beast let loose upon the world – lost in its insanity. Insanity? His thoughts became more stable as he witnessed the scene, realizing how brutal his actions were. He knew he had gained a formidable bloodlust from his love of war and despair but insanity was a new concept. Was he insane? Who wouldn’t be, trapped with nothing but your own thoughts for decades. Perhaps it was connected with Rhaast gaining an interest, previously nonexistent, in conversations? To finally have the opportunity to have a conversation with anyone other than himself after such loneliness. I mean, what else was there for the Darkin to spend his time with? Trapped within the weapon, he couldn’t move, and only a few could answer his call for a host. When Kayn was the one to finally grasp his handle, he was thrilled.

At first, he thought little of the human who wanted to wield him, but he was soon to learn that the assassin had a complex mind, and that his will wouldn’t bend easily. It didn’t matter how much he whispered into the human’s mind. Kayn still wouldn’t budge. The Darkin tried all kinds of tricks in order to weaken the young man’s consciousness, but with time he understood that he had to switch tactics and that he needed to be patient.

And patient he had been, for over three years. Perhaps it wasn’t so strange that his relationship with the human had increased since their minds were one, just like the blade of Millenia was to the Darkin now.

The corpse was dropped to the ground, and the predator panted, feeling his heart rushing after tasting his first kill after all this time. Using his long tongue, he licked the gore off his strong, jagged teeth while observing his surroundings. The mist still clouded the environment, but there were only a few hours until sunrise. Meaning that there was a risk that Rhaast would encounter more people during his journey. Something which was troublesome to the Darkin since he wanted to keep the element of surprise until he reached his destination. It wasn’t as if he was afraid of the coming fight, nor did he believe that his target would flee if he were to know of his visit. What Rhaast desired was to surprise the ninja of power, to see what kind of expression he would make once he learned of what had happened to his underling.

For years Rhaast had observed Zed, longing to break the man who was known to suppress any kind of emotion. Zed believed that it made him strong, and perhaps he was right, but to Rhaast it was only a challenge. He was going to end the ninja who believed himself to be above everyone else, and he was going to crush him painfully, making all those sweet suppressed emotions show on his agonized face.

The Darkin laughed to himself, feeling how the excitement took a hold of him. All the chaos he was going to release on this pitiful world, oh, he could barely wait! 

With what was considered a light kick from the Darkin, he made sure that what remained of the corpse rolled into the ditch. He picked up his scythe again, and then continued his journey towards the Temple of Shadows.

Once the sun rose, Rhaast decided to take shelter deep inside the woods. He found himself a comfortable, and well-hidden grove where he could rest undisturbed. The scythe was placed against the sturdy trunk of the tree before Rhaast sunk down into the soft ground, leaning his back against the rough bark. The ground was cold, just like the breeze that managed to sweep through the vegetation of the forest. However, the Darkin had no trouble maintaining his body temperature, and thus he had no need for warming clothes. Rhaast enjoyed every little aspect that nature showed him, like how the sun’s rays penetrated the clouds above or how small animals littered both ground and treetop.

Lowering his head, Rhaast closed his eyes and soon felt his body become heavy. For the first time in ages, the Darkin was able to sleep. Actually sleep! Who knew that something as simple as resting could be so incredibly wonderful?

Hours went by, as Rhaast was still fast asleep. Perhaps it was because it was his first time relaxing in his new body that made his slumber so deep, or maybe he simply enjoyed the fact that he could truly relax.

However, sooner or later the Darkin woke up from his rest. At first, the glow from his crimson eyes didn’t shine as brightly, but as Rhaast became more aware of his surroundings it also affected the beautiful fire in his eyes.

For just a moment, the Darkin remained on the ground and once again reflected on the fact that he was _alive_. Alive and in good health. Truly, the assassin’s former body had offered Rhaast a wonderful form that had been cared for in many ways.

Rhaast wondered why his mind drifted off to think about Kayn time and time again, but he told himself that his thoughts regarding the assassin would pass.

It probably would, with enough time.

Realizing that he had more or less slept the whole day, the Darkin got up once more and continued his journey. He didn’t care if the sun was up or not when he arrived, he was still going to infiltrate the temple under their very noses.

Once the Darkin arrived to the Temple of Shadows the sun was about to set, and Rhaast inhaled deeply, catching the scent of every warrior that was in range. The Darkin would have loved to simply rush in, and use his weapon to murder everyone in his way, but that was not what he had planned.

Taking another deep breath, the Darkin called upon the magic of shadows that his former host had mastered, making his figure ghostly and able to move through compact terrain. Feeling weightless, the Darkin moved in the mountain itself, getting closer to the temple and soon floated within its walls.

Come to think of it, it wasn’t only Kayn that Rhaast had gotten close to during his years of travel with the assassin. Everyone and everything that the youngster had encountered, Rhaast had too. He knew of Zed’s most common routines which was something that gave the Darkin an advantage as he intruded the ninja’s home. What surprised him was the fact that the shadows of the temple accepted him, still dancing in the corners of the temple as if he were one with them.

As Rhaast expected, Zed was in his throne room, in deep meditation. Silently, the Darkin left the wall, using the magic to float ever so gently and approached the throne from behind. Once the magic was withdrawn, the claw-like toes on the Darkin clicked gently against the marbled floor but the ninja didn’t react.

Raising the blade, Rhaast held the weapon high like a guillotine, aiming to chop his head off in one swing.

\- “Kayn?” Zed asked, his voice strict and stiff, already noticing the intruder.

\- The Darkin chuckled, bringing his weapon down with great force. **“I knew you did not trust him!”**

Suddenly, the ninja’s body turned to shadows, dropping down as a shady liquid, only to reform a few meters away from the throne. The clang of the scythe echoing in the silence.

As Zed’s body became solid again, he stared at the Darkin, but remained calm. Still, Rhaast could easily detect how the ninja’s body betrayed him in ways that no ordinary human could ever notice. The very scent that the human’s body gave away signals that the ancient being read like an open book, and the way Zed’s beating heart increased its rhythm was like a song to the creature. Then yet again, it’s not so weird to be confused about Rhaast suddenly appearing here in his true form.

 **\- “You feared him, just like you fear me.”** The Darkin tilted his head, holding his weapon which glimmered as the candles of the room flickered. **“It is a shame, really. One does not find loyalty like his easily, and yet you threw it away.”**

\- “What do you want?” Zed questioned harshly, his hidden blades slowly creeping out from their sheaths as he expected the Darkin to attack him at any second.

 **\- “Oh, I want many things.”** Rhaast said while letting his gaze fix itself onto the ninja. He was going to make sure that Zed suffered in every way possible, both in body and mind. **“But, I am going to start with ending your pitiful life. Then, I will slaughter all of your worthless followers, leaving nothing but shadows to haunt your cold, meaningless grave.”**

The tension in the room was rising, and Rhaast was getting impatient. He loved to play, but his destructive impulses were starting to get the better of him. The shadows moved in a nervous pattern, moving closer to their master as if they searched for comfort. For long, the two simply stared at each other, both with their intensive red-glowing eyes.

Then, the Darkin lost his patience, and charged against the ninja, pointing his weapon high. The blade on the scythe almost appeared to sing when Rhaast aimed to kill, but the curved metal slashed nothing but shadows as Zed avoided the attack. In response, the master called upon his clone which mimicked his own movements as he threw a sharp shuriken at the ancient being.

One of the ninja’s weapons managed to cut the Darkin’s skin while the other simply got stuck in the organic armor on one of his shoulders. Rhaast only responded with disturbing laughter as it only served to rile him up even more. Zed saw his chance and switched his position with his clone, who had jumped up behind Rhaast with the intention to cut the Darkin’s neck. However, the Darkin was not fooled by the ninja’s moves. He had analyzed Zed’s moves for years through his host’s perspective. Rhaast avoided the ninja’s decisive, but reckless attempt to harm him, and responded by grabbing the human’s arm and then throwing him into the wall as if he was nothing more but a ragdoll.

The sound of Zed’s armor hitting the wall echoed throughout the chamber, and Rhaast couldn’t help but laugh once he heard how the famous ninja grunted in pain.

 **\- “You bore me.”** Rhaast teased, pulling out the weapon that had stuck to his armored shoulder during the previous attack. He tossed the weapon onto the floor, and it turned into nothing more but shadows. **“I still don’t understand what Kayn saw in you.”**

The ninja chose to ignore the Darkin and his way of mocking him, and instead focused on getting back on his feet. He could call for his followers, but that would probably prompt the Darkin to spew more of his mocking nonsense. They would most likely just get in the way anyways. This time, Zed was the one who challenged the Darkin straight on, only to then summon two other clones. The Darkin growled in excitement, now dancing with three figures and used his scythe or armored elbows to deflect any kind of damage that the ninja and his clones tried to inflict on him.

It was intense, a deadly play that placed both their lives at stake. Sure, Zed might be considered boring to Rhaast’s taste but at least the ninja knew how to fight. Zed managed to chip away at the Darkin, using his clones to both for attacking and avoiding with movements reminiscent of a wicked dance. The master of shadows was quick, agile and cunning, which was indeed shown as the struggle between the two continued.

Playing dirty, Rhaast made a lucky guess and used one of his hands to slash with his claws into one of the three shapes that got too close. To his delight, it was not a clone. The sharp talons on the Darkin teared right through the armor on the ninja’s right arm, leaving a deep cut in his flesh. It was the moment Rhaast had been waiting for, and without any hesitation he called upon magic that made him able to infest the ninja’s body while his scythe levitated high above Zed’s head. 

Inside of the ninja’s mind, Rhaast lets out a dark laughter as he discovers some of Zed’s forbidden memories. Oh, the fear that crept deep inside the wounded warrior was so sweet.

Zed got down on his knees, grasping his own helmet desperately and gasped while shutting his eyes in agony as Rhaast ravaged through his mind. No one was made to share one’s mind with another, and the mad laugh of the Darkin echoed inside Zed’s consciousness.

However, the way Rhaast entered the mind of the man was not like when he shared his bond with his host, and sooner or later he was forced out from the human.

The sound from when Rhaast abruptly gets rejected from the ninja’s body is alien, and in the process, Zed cries out in pain as his right arm is completely sliced off when the scythe returns to the Darkin’s hand.

Rhaast now stands with his back turned against the ninja that squirms on the floor. He chuckles, stroking the sharp blade with his claws on his scythe. The edge of the weapon is stained with blood, and the Darkin uses his long tongue to taste it. Closing his eyes, the sweet taste of plasma fills him with ecstasy.    

**\- “Oooohh... Now I know why Kayn enjoyed doing that so much.”**

The warriors of the Order had been alerted by his Master’s scream, and hurried to the great hall. Zed holds himself by his bloody shoulder, trying to stop the flow of red that leaks out of him. The shadows of the room circle their master, and the wounded ninja grunts in pain. When his followers enter the room they quickly form a defensive line around Zed and Rhaast simply laughs maniacally at the sight.

 **\- “Yes! Bring on the weak, and the strong! All will die!”** He shouts with excitement while displaying his strong figure to dare anyone of the Order to approach him.

Foolish warriors. Members of the order attacked, trying to use their numbers as an advantage. Some acted recklessly, others approached cautiously. However, all who tried was ended by the Darkin’s scythe, or any of his other bodily tools of destruction. It didn’t matter if they managed to harm the monster, as the wounds simply healed instantly or were ignored in the heat of the battle.

Both the hall’s walls and floor became wet with blood due to fallen warriors of the Order, and soon there was no one left to challenge the Darkin. What remained of his opponents were either limp corpses or cowards that fled once they realized that they had no chance. Rhaast loved it, the bloodshed. The rush of finally being able to fight, to maim, to **SLAUGHTER MY FOES.**

The room fell silent, and the Darkin realized that the famous ninja had used the fight to seek shelter elsewhere. He chuckled, looping his scythe onto his shoulder as he followed the trail of red that the ninja had left after himself. The Darkin left his own footprints as he walked over dead bodies that stained the floor, but he was in no rush. It wasn’t as if Zed had anywhere to hide, and due to his severe wounds he probably couldn’t get that far even if he wanted to.

Further down the hallway, Rhaast saw the Master of Shadows leaning against the cold, stone wall. He was getting weak due to his deadly wounds, but his pride still told him to show no fear, and thus decided to face the Darkin while waiting for his impending doom. Rhaast hummed, letting the blade on his weapon scratch the cold floor as he approached his target. 

 **\- “The strong fall so quickly by my blade.”** Rhaast said with a dull tone. He had expected more from the ninja, or perhaps he overstimated Zed’s abilities too much because of how much Kayn had admired the man.

The Darkin got up close to Zed. The ninja panted heavily underneath the helmet, his breath hitting the inside of his helmet loudly. Rhaast moved up close, and placed a hand against the wall to then lean down over the broken man.

 **\- “All your shadows, steel and bluster, and now look at you.”** Rhaast mocked, observing the ninja who met his eyes with a sharp gaze.

The Darkin tapped with his claws against the temple’s walls, still leaning over the human. when Zed still didn’t respond to his taunts he took the privilege to grasp the ninja’s helm only to then pull it off his head. The helmet was tossed to the side, now revealing the human’s white hair. Rhaast saw it, the expression of pain. The Darkin made a soft growl of curiosity while moving up his hand to gently pull down the turtle-neck shirt to reveal the rest of the ninja’s face.

It didn’t surprise the Darkin that the ninja still kept his cold expression, but it did indeed disappoint him.

 **\- “How many bones must I break before you plead?”** Rhaast hummed, and in response he felt how a blade from one of the ninja’s clones pierce him from behind. The Darkin roared in pain, and Zed pierced the monster’s abdomen in succession. A sinister laugh came from the monster of Millenia. **“YES! Now we are getting somewhere!”** Rhaast yelled with enthusiasm before taking a grip of the ninja’s left arm and forced him down to the ground.

Further back in the hallway more of the Order’s followers stood, confused and frightened by the scene. Never had they seen their Master beaten like a stray dog, nor did they ever imagine that they would witness it within their own home.

Zed laid on the ground face down, grunting as the loss of one of his limbs became suddenly very apparent with the absence of adrenaline. Rhaast chuckled, leaning his weapon against the floor. He did not need his blade in order to end the man, instead he wanted to make his death as slow as possible.

 **\- “How I have longed for this moment. The Great Shadow, now on his knees.”** The Darkin chuckled. **“Pathetic.”**

It didn’t surprise Rhaast that Zed continued with his emotionless make-up, but it did irritate him. The ninja tried to get up, but the Darkin grabbed the man by his neck and dragged him across the floor. Rhaast made sure that the Master of Shadows saw that his followers didn’t dare to intervene, like terrified herbivores.

In a last attempt to escape Zed switched his place with yet another clone, but as soon as Rhaast noticed, he turned. Another shuriken is thrown at him, and the Darkin simply steps aside and the projectile flies past him. He had to admit, the desperate act from the human only made the battle more interesting.

Since Zed had been so kind to reveal his position, Rhaast then moved up to the ninja again, and this time he kicked him, forcing the man down sitting against the wall. Zed was weak due to losing too much blood, and yet he wouldn’t beg. Jhin was right, Kayn was much alike his Master.

The Darkin now squatted in front of the man, watching him.

**\- “Tell me, did you know?”**

\- “Know what?” The ninja spat at the Darkin, only to then cough up even more blood.

 **\- “Did you know that he fancied you?”** There was a slight pause as Rhaast observed the wounded ninja before realizing what his pained expression meant. **“Oh…Of course you did.”**

\- Zed snarled, avoiding eye-contact. “I have been young once as well.”, He paused, reflecting on his decisions regarding Kayn. “I was protecting him.”

 **\- “Protected? Hah! You became his doom.”** Rhaast tilted his head to the side, then moved his hand to let his claws scratch against the soft skin of the human’s cheek, realizing how cold it was. **“I was able to use the loneliness that you had bestowed on him. You are the reason why his soul now tumbles in the endless abyss.”** He explained, hoping that his words would cause the man mental pain. But… truth be told it also left a foul taste inside himself.

Zed met the Darkin’s gaze, glaring. The famous ninja had enough pride to fill the whole temple itself, and it was getting harder for him to control his calm attitude.

\- “Be done with it.”

 **\- “Oh?”** Rhaast chuckled. Leaning in close while his hand cut the skin on the human as he dragged his claws along his throat, only to then get a hold of the chest-armor and yanked it lightly. **“But I am not done playing with you yet.”**

The only sound that filled the temple that night was the screams of a fallen master, his pain echoing as a chime, as a prelude to the remaining followers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…What is this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

……Where the hell am I?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

……………Have the shadows finally consumed me?!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………ANSWER ME!!!


	6. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark abyss embraces Kayn, and the suffering that comes with it is unbearable for the assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again beloved readers!   
> Sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy. However, I here bring you a double update and hope you all enjoy! ♥

Not much was known about the abyss, more than that it was endless and eternal. However, it wasn’t just darkness and emptiness that embraced one's poor soul if they were unfortunate enough to end up in its grasp. No, this was a limitless maze for the mind.

Some describe eternity as a bliss, but to Kayn, it was a curse.

This maze contained countless doors, all leading to rooms filled with unspeakable things.

Still, don't consider yourself lucky just because you managed to find an empty chamber. For the maze held countless horrors, some of which were alive, in a way. These horrors feasted on your remaining existence, and whatever monster that haunted one’s soul, was created by oneself. After all, it’s the mind itself that is one’s most dangerous weapon.

Whatever kind of nasty creatures your mind created had only one purpose - to haunt your consciousness, shattering whatever is left of the reality you once had from when walking amongst the living. It didn’t matter if you were hidden inside one of the infinite rooms, for monsters dwelled in the corridors, forever searching. There was no point in running since one can never truly outrun oneself, now can you?

Panic takes hold, but there’s no one to comfort you.

_You are alone._

_You have always been alone._

Most ancient tales spoke of huge monsters with claws and sharp teeth but those are not the ones you should fear. Instead, it’s the small, fragile beings that forever trails you. It doesn’t matter if you manage to end them. They still returned, haunting you in the most disturbing ways. Feeding on your fears, your insecurities, your regrets. Whispering sweet little promises, gaining your trust, only then show their true nature and devastate you.

Time didn’t matter anymore and the last thing Kayn remembers is the feeling of agonizing pain, both in body and mind. It looped, over and over and even though he no longer possessed a physical body it still hurt. How could something hurt so much when you’re not even supposed to feel?

The thick mud of Epool river grasps Kayn, pulling him down in a cold mess of nothing but despair. Each movement now restricted by the tar-like substance, and around him rested the corpses of those he had slayed. The smell of rotting flesh filled his senses, reminding him of all the brutality that he had brought upon his foes without even giving a second thought about the value of life itself. Was this to be what remained of his fate, endless torment?

The weight of nothingness suddenly felt too much to bear and, in this madness Kayn screamed, time and time again.

_Oh, sweet thing. Scream all you like, no one will answer you._

Why was there only pain and agony in his life? His parents had abandoned him, plucked by Noxians to be used as nothing more as a tool and now his life had ended by his own indiscretion. Kayn reflected on the fact that out of all the things he knew, it always involved pain as well as disappointment and he wondered why.

Drifting deeper into the gloominess of his own thoughts and feelings he couldn’t help but to think about the Darkin. For just a moment he thought that Rhaast actually cared. Now why would he? You knew the risks, you knew the beast’s nature. The Darkin had never concealed his intentions and yet you were naïve enough to believe yourself to have a special bond with the monster within the weapon?

Rhaast was right, I am an idiot.  

Or well, I was... Were?

_Does it matter anymore?_

SHUT UP!

_I told you, no one can hear you._

Am I going mad?

_Maybe?_

Suddenly the room felt too small, as if the walls were getting closer. Was there even a room to begin with? Kayn laughed to himself as he questioned the reality of things.

_Who else is there to laugh with?_

Go away…

_We have discussed this, Kayn. There is nowhere to go._

What was there for the human to do more than to laugh, cry and scream? Did it matter in what order you did it, or was it okay to act on all three at the same time? For a man without a body the thought alone sure hurt.

_Do you hear that?_

I told you to leave me alone.

_I AM you, how could I leave you be?_

I don’t care. Piss off.

_Listen._

Please, just…just go away.

_What happened to the promise of never begging?_

Once again, the human laughed to (with?) himself. No doubt, he was clearly losing it.

Was this how Jhin felt regarding his own company? Clearly it didn’t matter what he told the damn voice, it was still there, twisting and turning like a damn snake with a silver tongue.

The tale of the great emperor Azir was long gone from man’s tongue. But for those who lived among the stars and spirit realms remember the story as if it happened only yesterday. One could not leave the abyss without sacrifice, and the rite of blood was of the old magic that belonged to the ancient city of Shurima. Bringing someone back from the dead wasn’t possible, still, Kayn wasn’t really dead, now was he? His body still lived, in a way, but his soul was trapped, here, in the embrace of nothingness.

Yet, in the darkness Kayn detected a faint chime. At first he thought himself to have imagined it, but then assumed that it was just the trickery of another monster, which he was very uninterested in at the moment. Even the empty room that he was currently hiding in was enough trouble, even though he knew that his loneliness would probably be disturbed by his own mental creatures sooner or later.

However, the ring continued, echoing through the corridor. The tune was lovely, somewhat enchanting.

_I told you to listen._

And I told you to fuck off.

_Why don’t you check it out?_

There’s no point.

_How do you know?_

I just do, ok?

_Coward._

Kayn sighed, not knowing if he was winning or losing the argument he had with himself as he chose to leave the comfort of his own mental cube. In the distance, Kayn still heard the chiming melody, and out of curiosity he followed it. He wondered if he was ever going to reach it, or if it was a song without a source.

But…. As Kayn continued to walk through the maze he soon noticed something. There was a strange glow in the distance. A light, shining brighter than any flame he had ever seen and if Kayn wasn’t completely insane he might have thought that the light was moving on its own. Kayn stopped, hearing how the soft chime became more and more skittish as it moved closer to him. When he finally realized what it was, he was struck.

It was a spirit, a meep to be more exact. The same meep that he saved from imprisonment long ago. The light that the spirit brought with it made the very walls of the labyrinth tumble, breaking it apart. Kayn didn’t understand, but he looked down at the spirit, meeting its huge, white glowing eyes. How something so small could gleam so intensely was incredible, like a glistening star.

Why did Kayn see the meep, and how did it even manage to get here? Was this just his mind playing tricks on him, or was this...something else?

The human didn’t even get the chance to ask, because when he was about to, the Meep shone with an even brighter light blinding him. He averted his gaze but wherever he looked the blinding light filled his view, and then very vaguely he began seeing the silhouette of something morphing. The silhouette took a form that was eerily familiar – as it seemed to be shaped like Kayn himself. Astounded, Kayn wondered if this was his calling to heaven? HAH! as if he would ever, he was probably going to hell if anything.

The silhouette came closer and closer, by which its details became more apparent, defined. When at last the shape was inches from him, now like a black reflection of Kayn’s own image. Its eyes opened revealing a searing light that somehow burned Kayn. How could he burn? Was the light purging his soul somehow? How could he feel when he had no body to feel with?! Panic filled Kayn as he felt the scorching heat spread throughout his body until he felt like all of his insides had turned into fire.

Then, the pain was gone.

He felt a soothing feeling replacing that of the burning, almost like he bathed in a sea of cold silk. The assassin was struck by a frozen cold around him, sending shivers through his apparent body. Kayn opened his mouth which for some reason felt like the first time. “ _Am I…?_ ” The words rang in his ears feeling like they had never felt the vibrations of the world.

Before he knew it, the light around him was gone, and the consequences of him regaining both body and mind inside the nothingness was surely not accepted. The ground underneath him shook, tearing a crack in the abyss, sending him falling towards reality itself.  


	7. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn returns to the land of the living, where a friend helps him out but the pain and agony that he experienced from the abyss are far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about posting the chapters that i forgot to write some notes here in the beginning... ehe. xD  
> Anyhow! I want to thank everybody for their patience and the fact that we have reached over 200 kudos, like WHAT!? I remember when i was so excited about having 16 kudos. It sure has changed one's perspective about things.  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you ALL and i see you in the next chapter♥

The light of reality hits the human hard, and his body falls limp onto the gravel that covers the road as he is cast out from the abyss due to the unknown magic. Kayn gasped for air while his mind was spinning intensely. The world around him is not only bright, but also too present. His time in the abyss had affected all his senses, and grasping the world of the living again was an absurd concept for all of them.

For some reason everything hurt but at the same time not at all, like a phantom pain.

Everything was familiar, but also alien.  

He groans, trying to move but realizes he doesn’t know how to. There is a voice, but he can’t figure out who it is, or what the person is trying to tell him. It has this high pitch tone, so annoying. It’s repeating his name, over and over and the assassin can’t help but mumble a curse or two.

Then, from nowhere, memories of his past and present collide, as Kayn finally opens his eyes and sees the unique shapes of Ionia’s trees. His breathing becomes unsteady as his body recalls the pain from when Rhaast claimed him, looping over and over. The assassin trembles, curling his body together and grasps his own hair in agony. “ _What is wrong with me?_ ”, he questions himself. 

\- “Kayn!”

The voice calls out, and the assassin can feel how a hand touches his naked figure. He jerks, making eye-contact with the person next to him. At first, he couldn’t comprehend who or what was in front of him, but then he realized who those big, curious eyes belonged to. It was Zoe. Had her eyes always been of two colors? Kayn ponders, observing the blue and purple. They glittered beautifully, just like her magical floating hair.

\- “Kayn, answer me.” The trickster says, trying to get a response out of the assassin.

Kayn can’t. He simply continues to stare, his eyes filled with fear and confusion. An expression that was rare for him to share.

\- “Kayn.” Zoe continues, placing her hands gently on Kayn’s cheeks. He was frozen, frightened. Not that it was so strange considering how his soul had been ripped and toyed with between dimensions, but the blonde one didn’t know that.

Zoe smiles in a friendly way in order to try and calm her friend. Her bracelets tinkling lightly as she strokes the young man’s cheek with her thumb. Slowly, Kayn’s pupils relax, now allowing his eyes to adjust to the light around them. He frowns, exhaling deeply as he tries to still himself. It takes a while, but he then manages to speak.

\- “What happened…?” He more or less whispers while waving away the trickster’s hands from his face.

The assassin manages to sit up, placing both his hands over his face as his head pains due to pressure. It almost feels as if his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets, as if he has a strong hangover or an extreme cold. Kayn uses his fingers to rub his face, and that’s when he noticed that something was off. Way off.

He looks down on his palms, seeing how both his hands were human. There was no corruption, no sharp claws reaching from his fingers. In confusion he almost slaps himself as he places his hand over his left eye. Nothing. It’s as smooth as the rest of his skin and he lets his palm travel down over his shoulder which is also completely human. He turns his attention to the girl next to him, while still wearing the face of confusion. Kayn didn’t understand, and Zoe probably didn’t either. To be honest with you I’m not even sure that she cared about Kayn’s cosmetics, she was just happy to see her friend.

What Zoe did know though, was the fact that Kayn was here, completely human, naked as a wee baby. The trickster turns away from Kayn, receiving a watchful gaze from him almost immediately as if he was afraid that she would disappear. If something, Kayn didn’t want to be alone at all right now. Zoe notices this, and makes a calming motion with her hands, waving them slowly up and down at her own chest to mimic a harmonic breathing pattern.

\- “I’m just getting you a blanket.” She says and then moves over to her backpack that’s full with stuff as usual.

Another thing that Kayn now notices is how warm the environment is around them. It’s not cold and grey as he remembers it. No, the trees around him bloomed in their exceptional colors of different palettes of green, purple, orange and blue. It’s pretty, yes, but it also created even more confusion within the assassin.

Zoe returns as she said she would, now wrapping Kayn in a soft blanket. The assassin says nothing as the trickster offers to comfort him. He squeezes the soft fabric with one of his hands, looking troubled.

\- “What happened to you…where have you been all this time?” Zoe dares to ask, and Kayn looks back at her with a blank expression.

\- “…I…I don’t know.” He answers, not sure what it was that blurred his memories.

\- “I have been looking all over for you.” Zoe adds, leaning forward to move away the assassin’s hair that covered parts of his face as it wasn’t in his characteristic braid anymore. Instead it was a loose mess that dressed the man’s back and shoulder beautifully.

Kayn sits silent, trying to piece things together. After a while he looks back at both his hands, returning to the fact that the corruption on his body was gone.

\- “Rhaast…?” He asks with a hint of terror in his voice, but no one responds.

His mind is silent. Alone with no one but his own thoughts once again, and Kayn doesn’t understand why. Yes, he remembers how the darkin betrayed him, how his last breath was taken on the floor of mirrors. How he had failed. Beaten. Defeated. Lost. Death.

\- “I…I don’t understand…” Kayn says loudly, clenching his jaw in distress as his thought’s dashes back and forth regarding his contract with the darkin.

If Rhaast won the contest over his body, then why was Kayn now here? Why didn’t he hear Rhaast? Was his mind playing tricks on him again? It had to be, but everything around him felt so real.

\- “I’m mad, aren’t I?” Kayn whines in anguish, covering his face with his free hand.

\- “Depends on what you mean by mad.” Zoe says, placing her hand on the assassin’s shoulder again. “But you’re here!” She smiles, trying to get Kayn to look at her.

Kayn sighs, dropping his hand from his face. Surely, Zoe must know more than him about all this, right?

\- “How did I end up here…?”

\- “You tell me!” Zoe shrugs. “I was walking along the road here, longing for a moon-cake. Then- then from nowhere, Mr. Meeps jumps off from my shoulder, and disappears! At first, I thought that he was playing with me, so I searched. After a while I gave up. But then there’s suddenly a tear in the air, right in front of me! I was about to close it, afraid that it was the void… but then out of the blue you fly out of the hole! I was so shocked I almost forgot my own name! I mean, I’ve been searching endlessly for you for almost two years and then you just pop up right in front of me? Not to speak about the fact that I believed that you were gone forever!”

For a moment Kayn regretted that he asked. Zoe’s voice was not easy to handle at the moment, I mean can’t she just summarize it all and- wait. What did she say?

\- “Hold up...” Kayn starts but the trickster continues her never-ending storytelling.

\- “And I still don’t know where Mr. Meeps is! Have you seen him?”

\- “Zoe.”

\- “I was so worried! For both you and Mr. Meeps!”

\- “ZOE.” Kayn snarls, his patience crumbling easily.

\- “Yes?” She says, finally snapping out of her monologue.

\- “How long did you say I was gone?”

\- “Huh?” Zoe blinked, sounding confused. The question seemed weird to her, but slowly her expression turned to worry. “You don’t know?”

\- Kayn frowned, obviously not in the best mood. “If I did, I wouldn’t be asking!”

\- At first Zoe is silent, trying to assemble her words, Kayn guesses. “You have been gone for almost two years. I mean…I saw Rhaast… So, I figured... well...” Her voice was slowly fading, as the subject was frail. She had tried to approach the darkin, but he had only responded with mad fury. Reflecting on it all, she suddenly hugged Kayn, tightly. “I missed you…so much...” The blonde one almost sobbed, getting all emotional.

Kayn tensed, still not enjoying the concept of close contact. However, he didn’t push her away. He was lost in deep thought again, trying to comprehend the fact that he had been away for such a long time, yet to him it felt like only minutes. Then there were these absurd, cloudy memories from the abyss. It would be a puzzle that he would probably never be able to solve as pieces were missing, though the thought of that wretched place was something he’d rather forget.

Still, he was alive, and thankful for it. Looking down at his own hands, he now remembers the meep that faced him in the darkness. How its light had touched him, the soft chime still ringing in the back of his head.

\- “The meep…it..it saved me?” Kayn asks himself, trying to understand why the spirit would offer itself to him like that. For a second, he heard a faint chime inside his mind, jingling happily, which put a bittersweet smile on the assassin’s face.

Question was, why did the meep go so far to bring him back and sacrificing itself? Kayn knew that he wasn’t a good human, I mean, he killed for sports. His twisted fetishes and behavior were probably considered abnormal, yet another ticket to isolation. The assassin loved to toy with life in its most brittle form, and enjoyed it thoroughly. Perhaps this was the spirit’s way of thanking him for his action back at the festival for freeing it? 

Just…why? Why would a spirit offer itself for someone like him?

Why now? Why did it have to make him wait in agony for so long?

After two years!?

Kayn chuckled nervously. He drops his head into his own chest, trying to cope with every question, every emotion, every damned physical reaction that made his body tremble at the moment. Maybe he had lost a part of himself while drifting in the abyss, or possibly now when he had returned. Then there is the fact of him being more human than prior to his death.

The assassin feels how the blonde hugs him even tighter, and in response he exhales.

“ _Kill the body, kill the mind…_ ” he repeated to himself silently. Fascinating, isn’t it? How such simple words could calm a man in distress.

\- “We need to get you some clothes.” Zoe said, stroking the assassin’s back gently.

\- “I need to get home.”

There was a short amount of silence between them, and then Zoe responded with a laugh. It seemed out of place, and it created a frown on the assassin’s face.

\- “Come, there’s a village close by. I’m sure they will help out.” The trickster says, encouraging Kayn to stand.

Kayn sighed, but he knew that Zoe was right. Plus, the gravel on his naked bottom wasn’t exactly pleasant. So, he got up, wrapping the blanket around him better so that it wouldn’t fall off. The assassin looked down at his own body, noticing that all his previous scars were gone. It wasn’t that strange really, as it wasn’t truly his former body. Yet, the meep that formed this new shell for him was extremely accurate none the less. It was still a lot to take in, but he wasn’t freaking out as much as before. Then yet again, Kayn had no clue about the events that’s been going on, making the moment of his nervous breakdown just one out of many in the near future.

The assassin pulled one of his hands through his bangs, all the way to the back of his head in order to get some hair out of his face. He had no idea of where they were, and therefor he hesitantly looked at the blonde one for guidance.

Zoe picked up her backpack, smiling as she got the hint. She then followed the road that they already were standing on. The trickster was singing, making happy sounds as she walked ahead. The assassin wasn’t dumb, he knew that Zoe was avoiding him and seemed to be hiding something, and he eagerly wanted to know what it was. As he followed, Kayn chose to walk on softer patches of grass next to the road as his new body wasn’t adapted to the world, yet, like a newborn child. It was a strange feeling, moving a body that wasn’t truly yours. However, it wasn’t as if he would complain about it. The alternative was nothing but horrible.

They walked in silence for some time, but soon they heard voices coming from a visible village. Zoe looked around with a curious look, trying to figure out which home they should bother.

\- “Why can’t you just use one of your portals and snatch something for me?” Kayn suggested, not feeling comfortable with him walking up to strangers and ask for clothes.

\- “That’s not how it works and you know it.” Zoe says, raising an eyebrow while wearing a smile. “Stay here, I will give you a signal when you can approach.”

\- “Since when did you care about stealth and manners?”

\- “Ever since I found my best friend naked in the forest.”

Kayn made an annoyed sound, watching how Zoe left his side and walked up closer to the village. He observes how the trickster easily charms one of the villagers from afar. A hard-working Ionian it seems. The assassin crosses his arms, uneased by the fact that he should just stand vulnerable out in the open without a weapon. Funny how his lack of weaponry would bother him more than the fact that he was completely nude. While waiting, Kayn observes the fields around him. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, creating a lovely shade of pink in the sky. All the colors around him were so pleasant, compared to the nothingness he had experienced, and for a second he is lost in thoughts again…

\- “Kaaaayn!” Zoe calls his name, waving with excitement for him to approach

Kayn scoffed, thinking that Zoe’s definition of what “stealth” and a “signal” meant were absurd, but it was stupid of him to expect anything less. Leaving his dreamy scenery, he approached the man and his friend, only to soon notice how a woman and two smaller children runing out form the back of the house to join them, seeming very curious. Kayn feels his body tense up somewhat, and the man must have notice this.

\- “Don’t worry. You have nothing to fear here.” The man says, but Kayn’s instincts tell him to think otherwise, they always did.

The man and his family were of vastayan heritage, and Kayn noticed how they had some sort of feline-like features that included a tail, ears and claws. The man’s tail and ears had a worn, grey color to them. The assassin guessed that his colors probably were black once, but had faded due to his harsh lifestyle. The woman on the other hand, she had this long, almost fuzzy fur in the colors of warm orange with white stripes. The two young girls run up close to Kayn, inspecting him up close.

\- “Why are you naked!?” The child with the same coloration as its mother asks without any sense of respect.

\- “Are you a man…?” The other one with black features asks, tilting her head to the side curiously as the assassin’s long hair confused her. Sure, Kayn had some feminine features but come on, do you see any breasts bouncing on his naked chest? The kid’s question was probably not made out disrespect, since children has a habit to say exactly what’s on their mind but it was still odd to Kayn.

Kayn frowns, trying to figure out why these individuals were so careless in their approach. He wondered why they weren’t scared of him, but then he remembers that the corruption on his body was gone. Luckily, the children’s rude inspection is cut short as their mother grabs them by the ears and pulls them back.

\- “Behave.” She says with a strict voice, and Kayn guesses by her tone that the two girls are probably commonly making trouble for her. The woman’s attention then turns to Kayn, smiling. “I’m sorry. They’re rather hopeless.” She then looks over at her husband. “Dear, who’s this?”

\- “This is Zoe, she explained to me that her friend here was robbed.”

\- “Dad! Look at her hair!!” One of the girls screams, jumping up and down in excitement when observing the magical hair of the trickster.

Kayn frowns at the thought. Why would anyone ever be able to rob _him_? If anything, he would be the one to steal someone’s belongings.

\- “Robbed!? Oh, you poor thing!” The humanoid woman gasps, looking at Kayn with a worried expression. “Are you alright?” she asks while her ears droop slightly.

Kayn needs to blink a few times before he actually can process the friendliness that the other showed him. It’s not as if he was used of having someone care for him, no matter how brutal his wounds had been or how close to death he had been during missions. And yet he saw that the woman was sincere, and he couldn’t understand why she would make such an expression for a stranger.

\- “I’m fine.” He confirms, looking over at Zoe as he is uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Zoe just smiles, turning her attention to the family and makes sure to speak in Kayn’s stead. 

\- “I was asking your husband if we may use some clothing? I will pay for it of course.” Zoe informs, her hands resting behind her back all innocent.

\- “Of course you can! Come, I will show you the wardrobe and we can get him something fitting.” The woman says, but her husband cuts in.

\- “Honey. I’m not so sure-“

\- “Shush.” There it was again, the strict and firm tone that she had used on their children only moments ago. She turns, walking up to the backdoor of the house, waving with her hand for Kayn and Zoe to follow. “Watch the kids, dear.”

\- “Luna.” The man tries to protests again, but as he notices how his wife leans her ears in irritation he simply sighs in defeat. “Yes, honey.”

Smiling again, the woman heads inside and Kayn and Zoe joins her. They’re invited to the master bedroom, and they noticed the house was not big by any means. It was simple, merging with the ground to create some space deeper down. The humanoid moved over to a simple wardrobe made out of wood, turning to look at Kayn for a second.

\- “My husband doesn’t really have anything fancy, but it will at least keep you warm.” Luna says while picking out a white shirt, a pair of underwear and simple black trousers for the youngster. “My name is Luna, as you might have picked up. But I never got your name?” She asks while offering the clothes to the naked man.

\- “It’s Kayn.” The assassin answered while accepting the clothes she handed to him. Again, he felt somewhat dumb in their presence, as if his behavior was out of place. “Thank you.” He finally says and receives a smile in response from the woman.

\- “Don’t mention it.” She says, then turning to Zoe. “You will have to excuse my husband. Nim can be rather rude without meaning anything by it, but that’s just how he is.”

\- “I thought he was really nice!” The trickster says while wearing that stupid smile of hers.

Kayn minded his own business, putting on the shirt and made sure to dress the buttons correctly. He heard how the other two talked, but was too focused on getting dressed to get too invested in the conversation. Once the pants were on, he could finally unwrap the blanket that was around his hips. Sure, Zoe had already seen his naked figure, but that was one too many times already as it now felt very…weird…that she had.

The shirt was too big, hanging loose on his figure, but it didn’t bother the assassin. Kayn folded the sleeves, glancing at the rest of the interior. There wasn’t much of value in the room, but that wasn’t surprising either. The vastayan family lived in harmony with the forest, and had a very spartan lifestyle.

\- “Would you two want to stay for dinner?” Luna invites the two, smiling.

This makes Kayn look straight at the vastayan but before he can decline Zoe cuts in, accepting their offer without a second thought.

\- “Really? Of course we will, it’s going to be so cozy!” Zoe bursts with joy, returning the same friendly smile.

\- “Oh, don’t know about that. I’m sure that my two girls will be keeping you two busy with their mischief.” She jokes, still smiling.

Kayn lets out a silent sigh. He wasn’t socially active to begin with, and he would rather just be on his way by now, heading home… He wondered what Master Zed would say about all this. Would he be surprised? Of course he would, who wouldn’t be? But would his reaction be of joy, or disappointment? How would he describe the fact that he lost against the Blade of Millenia? Damn, the thought alone made his chest sink, knowing that his Master was going to scold him. Whatever respect Zed once had towards him would probably be lost forever as well. Usually it was something that meant everything to Kayn, but right now he wasn’t even bothered by it. He wanted to go back home, to get back to where he belonged.

The assassin was so deeply lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice how the two children had snuck into the room and now stood behind him. Again, they looked up at Kayn in wonder and it was kind of unnerving to the assassin. At least this time he wasn’t naked. Why these tiny creatures were so interested in him was confusing to him, and he wasn’t exactly used to children either.

\- “Hi!” The black haired one says while hiding her arms behind her back, looking innocent.

\- “Hi…” Kayn responds, followed by the girl’s face being covered by a big pink blush.

\- “I’m Lucy.” She informs with a huge smile.

\- “Kayn.” He responds.

\- “Kayn?” She tilts her head, her ears pointing straight up at him.

\- “Yes, Kayn.”

\- “I like your hair, Kayn.” She says, still smiling.

Was it a compliment? Was he supposed to thank her? Kayn had no clue, and his lack of response was only greeted with sweet giggles. Damn, she was like a mini version of Zoe, and her sister were probably the same. As if not one Zoe was enough.

The woman of this household did indeed notice how her children put the youngster on edge and so she clapped her hands in excitement to get both the girls attention.

\- “Alright, alright!” She sprouted joyfully. “How about you two girls go and play with Zoe while I cook us some delicious food?”

\- “Yay!” Both Zoe and the girls shouted, and to no one’s surprise Zoe mimicked the children’s behavior by stretching her arms up in the air before running out of the room, all three laughing in choir.

Now Kayn was alone with Luna, and suddenly the skilled assassin felt like a teenager, waiting for instructions.

\- “Help me in the kitchen, will you?” She asked with a friendly smile.

\- “I don’t think I will be of much help. I am not skilled in cooking.”

\- “Nonsense, you can handle a knife, can you not? Let me tell you what to do and I will handle the rest.”

Well, a knife he could handle and the way the vastayan spoke sounded more like a demand than a question and thus he agreed. Nodding, Kayn then followed Luna through the house, and when they entered the kitchen, he was surprised and slightly impressed by the crafty handwork that surrounded the interior. Just like most homes in Ionia, the building itself had merged with nature itself. However, the way the walls had been sculpted by hand had such pretty and detailed touches to it, and so did most of the woodwork.

Luna smiled, seeing how the younger inspected their home with curious eyes.

\- “My husband created this kitchen for me as an anniversary gift a few years back.” The woman informed, picking out several greens and veggies that she placed on a long wooden table along with some iron pots.

Kayn was offered a knife and handled it with care. The weight of it was as unproportioned as he expected it to be. The blade was handmade, but not by the best blacksmith in the land, surely. Thankfully, it was still sharp enough to serve its purpose. Luna pointed at some of the produce that laid on the table, and soon they both helped each other to cut the different ingredients and place them into one of the bigger pots.

\- “It’s so weird, no matter how many meals I make, it’s never enough for the family. It’s always ‘mom, do this, mom, I want that, mom…’ bla bla bla. I will never hear the end of it.” Luna went on and on, but Kayn decided to not focus on most of her rambling.

Strange, even though the feeling of handling a knife was familiar, it still felt as if it hovered in his hand. Every cut was made with ease, but as his mind drifted off to reflect on the absurd reality of him actually being here in the room made his cuts slowly become more and more jagged. He was well aware of the fact that Luna was talking, but all the assassin heard was this fuzzy static that clouded his mind. Kayn tried to remain focus, but he didn’t even notice how his breathing was getting out of hand again, and the grip on the knife tensed.  

Suddenly, he felt the soft touch of a hand caressing his which was holding the carrot he was currently cutting.

\- "Dear, you seem troubled by something... does it have to do with the robbers?" Her voice filled the static and brought a strange kind of ease to the mood, calming him.

\- Kayn sighed in response, his breathing now becoming normal after the lady of the house asked him. “No, it has nothing to do with 'the robbers' but something way more complicated which I do not feel the need to talk about." Kayn explained in a respectful manner.

The woman switched to an expression of that of a schoolgirl while staring intensely into his eyes which made him feel quite uncomfortable.

\- "Is it about a girl?!" She shouted with glee.

\- "Uh, no you seem to have missunderstoo-" He was abruptly cut off by the woman’s finger covering his mouth.

\- "Now you just listen, if there is something I can take pride in it's that I am a romantic, and if there is an issue with love there is none better than me in all the village!" She continued with an overwhelming enthusiasm that seemed to come from nowhere.

It seems like Kayn dug a hole and fell through a trap door going to the earth's core with his vague statement. You can hardly blame him though as the reaction was made from a very generic assumption.

\- "Look, the thing you need to understand first of all is that I'm not really into women." Kayn explained to the excited woman. Her eyes turned into gigantic white plates with a smirk that seemed almost too tense.

\- "Oh?" She responded. Kayn now realized that he had made the situation oh so much worse. "DINNER IS POSTPONED", She shouted throughout the entire house so loudly the neighbors probably heard it, as she grabbed his hand and rushed into the living room.

Luna sat down and patted the seat next to her as to say he should too before continuing on her joyful emotional journey.

\- "I have never met a homosexual in my entire life! I’ve always wanted to have one as a friend!" She started with a continuous smirk.

\- "I don't really understand why it would be so interesting?" Kayn answered.

\- "Well it's just so... different? Exotic? Oh how do I even put it in words...it's exciting!" She continued while looking into the ceiling.

Kayn had absolutely no idea why this was suddenly a conversation that they were having. He didn't like it as it was very personal but went with it because he didn't want to disrespect his host.

\- "So, what is it that's bothering you about this **man**? Does he not like you back?" The woman pressed.

\- Kayn didn't really intend to explain the full situation to her but took the chance to reflect upon it himself. "I think that, this 'man', I have this relationship with…or.. well, had? I don’t know...” Kayn sighed, noting that this conversation was getting weirder by the minute.

Why was he even trying to discuss this with a stranger? Not to mention the fact that this stranger was one who seemed too good for him as well. Luna didn’t deserve to handle his own personal shit that he was dealing with right now and yet she didn’t seem to mind. The assassin felt the woman’s eyes on him, and the longer she stared the more uncomfortable Kayn became. Still, Kayn couldn’t help but to reflect on Rhaast now after she asked him about it. It wasn’t so strange that Kayn was angry - no, not angry, he was furious. But in this fury, there was hidden disappointment, confusion and sadness. The assassin didn’t understand it himself, and the more he reflected regarding the darkin the more his chest ached. He had been so blind, so dumb, so naive. It was probably something that would haunt him forever, and knowing that Rhaast was alive, walking among men was indeed troubling. Who knew what that darkin was going to do with his new freedom? Or rather, what had he done, already?  

On the other hand, Kayn didn’t care. He had just come back from the dead and had no plans on rejoining the endless darkness any time soon and thus wanted to avoid the creature if possible. The assassin questioned himself if it was of fear or fury that drove his emotions regarding the subject. The bitter emotion of betrayal fueled his mind, looping the question “why” over and over even though he already knew the answer.

\- “You seem upset.” Luna says, interrupting Kayn’s thoughts.

\- “I am pissed.” Kayn corrects.

\- “Did you two argue?”

For a second Kayn returns his gaze to the woman. Argue? ARGUE? The assassin can’t help but to laugh at the absurd choice of words from the unknowing vastayan. This family was too kind for someone like him. However, Kayn saw the confusion in Luna, and he felt obligated to explain himself.

\- “I don’t really know what to call it, but perhaps argue is the best word for it.” Kayn said, shaking his head as he turned his attention elsewhere. In the background he heard how Zoe laughed with the two girls, probably up to no good.

\- “Couples do that from time to time. It’s normal.”

“ _Yes, murdering each other sounds perfectly normal_.” Kayn thought to himself with sarcasm. He knew that Luna wanted to be of help, but there was no way of telling her about the reality of things.

\- “We’re not a couple.” Kayn said.

\- “Oh? What are you then?”

Another question that he didn’t really know how to answer. He frowned, thinking again. Kayn remembered Rhaast’s explanation regarding their more intimate interactions to be some kind of escape, and he wondered what it was that the darkin wanted to avoid. The assassin also wondered if he ever meant anything to the creature within the weapon, or if he simply was another vessel to attain. Kayn didn’t know why this was of importance to him but it also made him realize how fragile his ego truly was. It annoyed him.

\- “I don’t know what we were.” Kayn finally said.

\- “You two broke up?”

\- The assassin shrugged as he had no real idea of how to answer. “Suppose.”

Luna seemed to understand that there was no point in pressing the subject further, and therefor they decided it was best to get back to cooking. To Kayn’s surprise, the woman had actually managed to calm his mind to some degree, making him at least able to focus on helping out in the kitchen. The rich smell of the broth of vegetables and herbs was spreading in the whole house and out through the windows. The children (including Zoe) were chased out of the kitchen more than once by the woman of the house, making sure to keep the zone children-free as the adults worked. Zoe did surely enjoy herself, fitting right in with the small critters and their silly mischief.

After an hour or two they all sat together at the table, bowls filled with heavenly broth, homemade noodles that was topped with a sliced boiled egg and cooked greens. There was also a basket of freshly baked wheat-buns that were steaming hot underneath a simple cloth. It was a great meal, probably more than the family had to spare, and Kayn felt somewhat guilty for barging into their home like this. Still, he wondered if they had been as kind towards him if he still would have the corrupted armor on his body. Not that it was of importance, he should just try to enjoy himself right now. The children were already digging in, almost fighting over a bread-bun that was obviously larger than the rest in the basket, according to the kids at least.

Zoe was slurping the noodles and Kayn tasted the broth. The rich flavors hit his taste buds as if for the first time and truth be told the taste was amazing, thanks to Lunas knowledge of seasonings. Kayn enjoyed his food in silence, until it was broken by the man of the house.

\- “So, robbed you say?” The man asks, raising an eyebrow towards the youngster.

\- “Nim!” Luna taps her husband lightly on the shoulder to correct him.

\- “What? Can’t a man be curious? I mean, look at him.” Kayn wasn’t surprised that the man was skeptical, he would be too if someone gave him such a simple explanation that Zoe had.

\- “You do not ask anyone such things with that tone!” Luna was obviously upset, and Kayn was surprised that she was defending him. Perhaps it was due to motherly instincts? Kayn didn’t know, and he was no mere child either.

\- “How many were there??” Pixie asks, looking at Kayn with those huge, curious orbs.

\- The assassin turns his attention to the little critter next to him. “Many what?”

\- “Thugs!” the girl almost shouts.

\- “Um.. yeah. Plenty.” Kayn lies, diving his chopsticks into the bowl. He wasn’t fond of the conversation but it wasn’t as if he could avoid it.

\- “Did they have weapons!?” Pixie asks yet another question and her sister asked another.

\- “Why did they steal your clothes?!”

The look on Kayns face must have been one of the stiffest ones he had made his entire life, and he didn’t know how to explain it to the children, or the adults for that matter. Luckily, the children’s mother understood that this wasn’t the time nor the place to discuss this subject.

\- “Leave him be, girls. He’s been through enough.” She said with a harsh tone before whispering something to her husband. Judging by the man’s facial expression, Kayn’s best guess was that it was some sort of scolding.

To be honest, Kayn was relieved that the subject was dropped. He didn’t have a story that’s detailed enough to sell it, but what bothered him even more was the fact how silent Zoe was through the discussion. Usually she couldn’t keep her mouth shut but now she had hardly said a word, hell, she had hardly spoken to Kayn at all. Question was, why?

Kayn ate his food in silence, enjoying the succulent taste from the vegetables combined with the noodles while the others around the table socialized. A part of Kayn enjoyed the company, but he truly wished for some personal space. Something that would prove hard to achieve when sharing space with two little devil- I mean, children.

\- “So, where are you going next?” Nim asks, his ears pointing towards the youngster.

\- “Home.” Kayn answers before sipping broth from the bowl.

\- “And where is that?”

\- “I hardly know where I am at the moment to be honest.” Kayn says, giving the man a quick glance before returning to his bowl again.

\- Before anyone can comment on Kayn’s stupid uprightness Zoe cuts in. “We’re going to my place, actually!”

\- “What?” Kayn looks at the trickster, and receives a light kick from her side underneath the table. “Knock it off.” The assassin snaps at the blonde, frowning. He didn’t get the concept regarding how Zoe tries to conceal Kayn’s identity at all.

Kayn was going to continue questioning the blonde one and her unusual behavior as she was giving him a grimace. However, there was something else that bothered him even more, and that was the fact that both of the young girls were staring at him. They sat in silence, looking like two chipmunks that gazed upon a holy nut or something. The situation was getting weirder by the minute, and Kayn felt that he had to break it.

\- “What?” Kayn said, raising an eyebrow.

\- “Your eyes are so pretty!” Pixie says with a dreaming smile.

\- “Yes, they shimmer like gold in the sun…Like momma’s ring.” Lucy continues, almost leaning over the table.

\- “Do they now?” Kayn frowns as he had no idea of it.

\- “Why?” Pixie asks quickly after her sister had finished her sentence.

\- “Are you from the sky too!?” Lucy almost shouts out at the table, referring to Zoe and her fairylike appearance.

The assassin blinked in response, not understanding what they meant. He looked at Zoe as if he was looking for answers. Kayn had no clue of the fact that ever since he gained his new body there was some subtle changes, one being exactly what the children pointed out. His eyes were indeed glowing lightly due to the Meep’s sacrifice. When Kayn didn’t answer there was this awkward silence at the table, and the assassin could feel how all eyes were on him but he chose not to let his insecurity show. Instead he smiled charmingly and hoped that the subject would be dropped when he avoided to answer the question.

\- “Curious creatures.” Kayn said before finishing his meal and left the table with the empty bowl.

The rest of the evening was quite uneventful, and Kayn was thankful for it. Both Kayn and Zoe been offered to stay for the night, but even as the moon rose and the household finally seemed calm, the assassin sure wasn’t. The assassin laid in the couch, twisting and turning. Clearly unable to find some kind of peace as his thoughts ran wild. Kayn’s hair was still loose and was getting all messy due to his never-ending re-positioning in the sofa. Zoe had continued to avoid him, probably knowing that he had questions that she had no desire to answer. He was going to question her though, just not here and now. There was a risk of causing a scene, which wouldn’t be fair towards the others of this household as they had been so nice to have helped him in need. Keeping the family in the dark regarding his own identity was probably for the best anyways.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Outside, the moon shone bright, enhancing the shadows of the room where the assassin rested. Kayn’s mind jumped from one subject to another, but always returned to the same memory of shattered glass and agony. A part of the assassin wished for nothing more but to drive the damn scythe down the darkin’s throat, observing how the being would writhe in panic as he once did in the room of mirrors. To Kayn this agony felt like it happened only yesterday, and the fury boiled inside of him.

Rhaast, Rhaast, Rhaast. Why was everything about Rhaast? Was it vengeance that Kayn sought? Maybe…Probably. The more he thought about the darkin the more his chest sank. It had been so long since he had been alone with his own thoughts that it felt strange to hear none other but yourself. Then it was the faint memories of the abyss that nagged him in the back of his mind. He didn’t remember much, but whatever it was that he could recall made his entire body freeze. Kayn’s courage would either be considered as mad or impressive and there wasn’t much that frightened the assassin. However, the darkness that once had embraced his soul did indeed terrify him.

A deep sigh filled the room as the assassin sat up in the couch, his body feeling sluggish but his mind was tense and wide awake. The air in the room seemed heavy, and thus he decided to venture out for a breather. There was a faint mist covering the grass due to the moisture in the ground, making it appear as a transparent cover that creeped over the landscape. Kayn didn’t mind the chilly atmosphere, in fact he liked the silence that accompanied it. The creatures of the night sang their typical songs in harmony, creating an orchestra of nature. It was a beautiful thing for anyone to experience, but Kayn had trouble enjoying it due to his own inner conflict.

Even though he was able to look at his hands it still created a surreal feeling to it all, knowing that it wasn’t his body. Or, well, it was. Kind of. Not really. The fact that his eyes were slightly glowing was doubtlessly because of the Meep, and Kayn wondered what more that might have changed him. He doubted himself, and his reality. Meeting Zoe out of the blue, this family… it couldn’t be described as nothing but strange. In order to handle the stress, the assassin gathered all his hair and moved it over his shoulder and used his fingers to undo the tangle. He stared down at the ground, his fingers gently running through his raven black hair.

Kayn was deep in his own thoughts, soon braiding his hair to prevent it from becoming even more of a mess than it already was. He wondered how he was going to explain to Zed why he had been absent for so long, and he also speculated about what his Master felt regarding his return. How was he supposed to greet him? With a simple “ _Hey_ ”? Don’t be ridiculous. Zed will probably beat him up like a damn stray dog, but to Kayn that wasn’t a concern. However, what did scare Kayn was the thought of being rejected, but the fact was he had nowhere else to go. He needed to get back home, to face whatever reaction his Master would present.

Even if Kayn was distracted by his own thoughts it didn’t change that he was a trained assassin, and he felt the presence of someone behind him. Quickly he turned and took a defensive stance, ready to strike. Though, there was no need for violence. It was Nim, the man of the house who had approached him in the middle of the night.

\- “I knew you weren’t telling the truth. You know very well how to handle yourself.” Nim said, his tail lightly waving side to side.

\- There was no point in lying, and Kayn didn’t want to disrespect the man who had shown him hospitality even when knowing the risks. “I don’t mean you any harm.” Kayn explained and regained his casual posture.

\- “I know you don’t. If you did, you would already have done so.” The older one says, and Kayn simply glances to the side.

\- “I’m sorry for intruding.” Kayn apologizes. If he meant it or not was beside the point. He had to continue the charade a bit longer so that he may leave the family without any fuzz.

\- The older man sighs, crossing his arms as he gazes out at the field. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just Luna.”

\- “What do you mean?”

\- “She cares about everything and everyone. She does not understand that there are people out there that aren’t as kind as her.”

Now isn’t that ironic? Unknowingly having a serial killer in your very home.

\- “The world is cruel.” Kayn states. “But your wife is kind.” He adds.

\- “If she’s in a good mood, then yes.”

\- Kayn chuckles, looking at the older with a faint smile. “Any advice from someone as experienced as you?” Kayn didn’t know why he asked, but supposed it was easier to show interest than to turn to his normal anti-social behavior.

\- “Happy wife, happy life.”

The silence returned, but Kayn was still smiling. Was this what others considered to be normal? Working, having a family. A life that Kayn would never be able to experience. His life was with the Order, with Zed. A partner for life wasn’t something that interested him, or at least so he thought. Was that the reason for his anger towards the darkin? That he believed that he would be the one to share his time until- “ _Oh for fucks sake!_ ”, Kayn thought to himself, realizing that once again he was thinking about Rhaast.

\- “Something on your mind?” Nim asks.

\- “What?” Kayn stares the older, paranoid that Nim would be able to read his thoughts.

\- “You’re up in the middle of the night?”

\- “Oh...” Kayn exhales, looking elsewhere to hide his concern. “Nothing really.”

\- “Mhm.” Nim didn’t exactly sound convinced. Why are old farts so damn nosy? First it was Luna, and now Nim. Kayn felt like a child in their very presence.

\- “I…” Kayn tried to come up with an excuse and while doing so he continues on the braid in order to keep his hands busy. “Uh...” Well, this was going splendid!

\- “Look, you don’t have to tell me.” Nim starts, patting the assassin on the shoulder gently. It was a gesture that the assassin considered to be strange as he wasn’t used to this kind of...comforting patting.

The assassin probably seemed like a fool at the moment, confused. As usual, he tired to mask his insecurity by playing ignorant and careless. But, as minutes passed Kayn soon shared.

\- “I’m thinking about leaving. I can’t sleep anyway.”

\- “Well, if that’s what you like. There’s no one stopping you.”

For some reason the comment from Nim seemed so…alien. It wasn’t often that he was allowed to make his own decisions, and even when he had the chance he often asked for his Master’s advice. Why was he even questioning this? 22 years old and still you rely on the opinions of others. It was almost as if he could hear the darkin mock him in the back of his mind with his deep, dark voice.

\- “I thank you for your hospitality.”

\- “Don’t worry about it. We do what we can.”

\- “I’m surprised that you took us in.”

\- “We couldn’t just ignore you. Plus, Zoe has quite the reputation among tribes, so I wasn’t too concerned.”

\- “Yeah, she’s hard to mistake for someone else.”

\- “Feel free to grab some supplies before you leave.” Nim offered kindly.

Their conversation ended, and Nim returned inside to his wife. Kayn remained outside for a while longer, enjoying the scenery. He wondered if he should leave without noting Zoe, or if she would get mad at him for it. She probably would, but then yet again he didn’t want to wake the rest of the household. Not to speak about what would happen if the young girls were to be informed of his leave. Jeez, he could only imagine the fuzz. Still, the family had been kind to him, and he had no intention of causing a scene when they had showed him such hospitality.  

The assassin took the vastayan’s offer and gathered some fresh fruit and vegetables with him in a smaller shoulder bag made out of bamboo-like material. Kayn then snuck out of the house, using the moon and stars in order to navigate his way home. The assassin did indeed grow up in Ionia, but the magical lands both offered and hid new places for Kayn to explore. Knowing the territory of your next target could be essential for success, but no matter how skillful one is there’s no way to memorize it all.

Kayn followed the same road they had used in order to find the village, the environment still easy to read thanks to the shimmer of the moon. Deep inside the woods one could detect how illuminated bugs swarmed in a beautiful pattern, their blue color shining bright as they appeared to dance. Time went by, and the temperature of the night remained chilly. In the dense flora, smaller crickets chirped, calming Kayn’s troubled mind. Focused on his destination, the assassin would soon learn that his loneness would be disturbed by no other than, yes, you guessed it. Zoe.

\- “KAYN” The blonde one shouted behind the assassin, but Kayn chose to ignore her and continued to follow the road. When the trickster finally caught up to him, Zoe grabs Kayn’s wrist gently in order to get his attention. “Don’t ignore me.”

\- Kayn pulls backs his hand to himself and gives the other a sharp gaze. “What do you want?”

\- “Where are you going in the middle of the night??”

\- “Where do you think I’m going?” Kayn snaps, rolling his eyes and kept moving along the road.

Zoe seems frustrated, her lip pouting, cheeks puffed. She then skipped ahead in order to get in front of her stubborn friend, placing both her hands on his chest in order to get him to stop. Her glistering eyes stared up at Kayn, seeking attention just like the children did earlier.

\- “You been blessed by a spirit! Why would you waste it by going to such a place?!”

\- “It’s my **_home_**!” Kayn hisses at the blonde one, irritated.

\- “Stay with me. You shouldn’t go back.” Zoe continues, trying to get Kayn to change his mind.

Kayn knows that Zoe had been acting strange all day, but he hadn’t really given it much thought considering how much in his life that had gone to shit already. He just wanted to get back to his room, crash in his own bed, drown in some liquor before getting back to his old routines. Was that possible though? Much could have changed during the last two years…

\- The assassin took a deep breath, trying not to become too riled up. “Zoe, there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Oddly, Kayn is met with silence, something that truly didn’t fit the typical behavior of the trickster. Kayn noticed how Zoe was nervous, concerned, judging by how she avoided eye-contact and sways her head side to side.

\- “Zoe?”

\- “I….I don’t have the heart to tell you.”

\- “Tell me what?”

Again, there was silence, and it did put the assassin off, his voice now becoming tenser.

\- “Out with it!” Kayn demanded, frowning.

\- At first Zoe looked to the side, opening her mouth without speaking. She tried to put her words together and after a while she finally spilled the beans. “Rhaast… he.. there’s no one left.”

\- Whatever Zoe meant with that Kayn didn’t understand at first. “What do you mean there’s no one left??” When the blonde one didn’t answer him, it created enough time for the assassin to make horrid assumptions that made his stomach twist and turn. “You’re lying.”

\- “Why would I lie!?”

Kayn dropped the topic, denying Zoe’s words and instead turned and picked up his pace. He tried to shut her words and his horrible thoughts out of his head, but it proved harder than he thought it would. No, no, keep your head cool, everything will be fine…

\- “Kayn, please. Stay.” Zoe followed Kayn, and when he didn’t listen to her she grunted in frustration. “Fine, but I’m coming with you.”

\- “Do what you want.”

Their journey back to the temple of shadows involved Zoe having a monologue with herself, which wasn’t out of the ordinary really. Only difference now was the fact that she was nervous, switching subjects back and forth. However, Zoe’s rambling nonsense made it easier for Kayn to focus on other things, as he noticed that the light of the moon had been clouded. Thankfully, Zoe was able to light their way with one of her tricks, a small glowing orb illuminating their path. After two hours, Kayn started to recognize their environment, which made the rest of the way to Kayn’s home easy to navigate. But when they arrived to the temple’s grounds there was this... eerie impression that grasped the whole land around them. Kayn started to wonder where his brothers and sisters were positioned, but no matter where he looked there was no sign of them. Either his brethren had become just as skilled as their master or…no. Don’t even consider that. They’re home, they’re here.

And so, Kayn ran up the stone stairs of the temple to reach its entrance. The great gates stood open, missing its sentinels. The once symbolic braziers were knocked over, their fire long gone. Again, Zoe called for her friend but this time Kayn’s mind was too clouded to even hear her as he ventured inside the cold, dark hallway. Anxiety started to grasp the skillful assassin as he was greeted by nothing but the howling wind that swooped its way inside of his home behind his back. His footsteps echoed against the stone and the assassin could even hear his own breathing echoing in this hollow chamber. Yet, the assassin was still denying the reality of things, even when he saw the remains of members of the order, one body after the other. His legs began to tremble, but there was something drawing him deeper within the temple. Fear? Hope? Whatever it was, it greeted him with even more dried blood along with shriveled body-parts that were scattered all over the place. There was no point in even beginning to count how many that had fallen to the claws of the darkin as the amount was lost in the chaos of this human jigsaw.

As Kayn reached the throne-room there was something that caught his attention almost immediately. Darkness had never been an obstacle for the human, as he could see perfectly fine due to his magical talent. The assassin was drawn to the object of interest, and once he got up close enough, he could distinguish the item’s familiar shape. It was a part of Zed’s armor, his right hidden blade to be more exact. It wasn’t unusual for a warrior to lose a limb or two in battle, and Kayn convinced himself that this was just a sheer battle wound. Surely, Rhaast wasn’t capable of ending Zed. According to Kayn, no one was.

The throne room appeared as cold and empty as the corridor and therefor Kayn decided to follow the hallway even further. It was as if the assassin was wearing glasses in the dark, not able to accept what was around him. Then there was an object that made the assassin’s entire body freeze, his doubt slowly tumbling. It was his master’s helm, the metal now dusty and its red cloth torn. At first, he hesitated, but then Kayn picked up the helmet. He stared at it for a moment before caressing its curved top. Was it really true…? The assassin swallowed nervously as he pressed the piece of armor close to his chest before looking up and then continued his way towards Zed’s room. Now his mind played games with him, causing him to imagine the screams of his fallen brothers and sisters as he followed the hallway. When the youngster entered his master’s room, there was nothing but pure chaos with torn furniture and dusty belongings that was laying randomly on the floor. Suddenly his footsteps seemed heavy, as if someone was pulling him down. The air in the room felt thick with a hint of rot from the corpses that dwelled in this meaningless grave.

It was easy to understand that there had been a battle in this room long ago as dark red splatter covered the room all over. And yet, Kayn decides to sit down in his master’s empty, dirty bed. The mattress was not at all what the assassin remembered it to be, but on the other hand, nothing did anymore. With a closer inspection of it all, it became clear to Kayn that this place had possibly been ravaged by others who sought to claim possession of valuable items but Kayn couldn’t care any less. In his lap the helmet of his master rested, his fingers clinging to it tightly. He looks around in the darkness, detecting the hole in the wall where Zed had kept the vials filled with the liquefied drug. The bizarre thought of Jhin actually managing to blast a hole in the wall made Kayn laugh hysterically without control. But soon the desperate laughter turned into a painful scream as tears dimmed his sight. The assassin hugged the cold helmet while biting his teeth hard together in overwhelming pain. It wasn’t often that Kayn actually cried, and sobbing in his master’s room was indeed an unbelievable thought. Yet, here he was, tears dripping down on the cold metal in his arms while almost choking on his own breath. Perhaps it wasn’t so strange, considering how much Kayn actually cared for his master. After all, in the eyes of a desperate child, Zed had become Kayn’s most adored idol and as he aged, so much more…

If anything, Kayn was relieved that he was allowed to mourn in peace. He couldn’t allow anyone to see him like this. His pride would not be able to handle it. However, grief is something that comes and goes in episodes, and this surely isn’t something that’s going to benefit the already unsteady and confused assassin. Kayn was used to suppressing his emotions, but at some points he messed up. According to master Zed, it was one of his worst flaws. Emotional expression meant weakness and if Zed were to see him now, Kayn was convinced that he would be scolded for it. Why did it have to hurt so much? All these overwhelming feelings created a sensation of desolation, his chest tightening painfully.

Kayn lost track of time, not knowing how long he had remained in his master’s room. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay. The memories of this place were too real, too present. So, he placed Zed’s worn helmet on the bed before leaving the room. For some reason he visited his old room as well, and he wasn’t surprised by the fact that it had been scavenged as well. Most of his weapons on the walls were gone, but he did find two daggers underneath his old bed. He had felt fairly naked without a weapon, but now he at least had something to fight with. Kayn also found a couple sets of clothes and decided to pack them in one of his old leather bags that he found underneath the bed. To his delight, he also found one of his hooded capes, and dressed himself with it. Whoever raided the temple wasn’t that thorough, or maybe Kayn was an expert on hiding items, considering that his personal stash of money hidden underneath a wooden panel. Other than that, there wasn’t much of use to the assassin.

Kayn didn’t stay long inside the temple after that, and when he returned outside Zoe was still waiting. She sat on the cold stairway of stone, but as she heard footsteps she rose from her comfort. For once, the blonde wasn’t expressing her typical playful self, instead she seemed calm, concerned. When Kayn was close enough, she could tell that her friend was suffering even if the assassin tried his best to conceal it.

\- “Are you…ok?” Zoe asks, standing close to Kayn.

\- “I don’t want to talk about it.”

\- Zoe sighs, but understands. “I see you found some useful items!”

Yes, Zoe, but that wasn’t the only things he found in there and trying to be optimistic about it ain’t going to help right now. The assassin gave the other a quick glance before heading down the stairs, gently placing the leather bag over his shoulder.

\- “Kayn.. come on, where are you going?”

\- “Away from here.”

\- “Well I can see that! But, where??”

All the trickster got as an answer was an irritated growl. Kayn wanted space, and Zoe wasn’t really one to listen. She skipped after her friend, and soon joined his side as they ventured down.

\- “Hellooooo, stop ignoring me. You know I hate it when you do that…” Zoe complained, soon floating in the air as she became too annoyed with the stairs. Still, Kayn didn’t answer her. “HELLO!?”

\- “Damn it Zoe, FUCK OFF!” Kayn hissed, glaring at the blonde one. Zoe stared back at him, and so he took a deep breath in order to calm himself. “I need space.” The assassin explained, but those damn puppy eyes still seemed so disappointed. He knew Zoe was only trying to help and it made him experience a slight feeling of guilt. “I need to figure some things out… I will check into an inn in the nearest city.” Kayn watched his friend and waited patiently, and soon she responded with a shy smile.

\- “Can I visit you later? I…I have missed you.”

Right, it has been two years after all. For Kayn it was just a moment, a blur of torment but for Zoe it had been two years of worry. She was probably lonely too. I mean, Kayn was one of the few that Zoe could actually call friend. Perhaps it was because he was honest, or maybe it was…something else. Something they hadn’t discussed yet. The assassin knew little about the blonde, and it was probably due to the fact that he never asked her much. And yet, Zoe was like glue, stuck to him for years. Or… she had been, ever since Rhaast became a part of his life. Why? Kayn had noticed that the darkin within the weapon always seemed aggravated by the trickster’s presence, even though they hardly interacted with each other. He couldn’t question her about it, but right now he wanted nothing more but to be left alone.

\- “Maybe.” The assassin said, and it was enough for Zoe who embraced him while smiling joyfully. Kayn grunted, somewhat annoyed, but allowed the hug. He had limits though, and soon he placed his hand on her head and push ger gently away from himself.

Zoe gets the point, backing off but still with a smile on her face. Finally, Kayn could continue alone and it was probably for the best. He wasn’t stable by any means at the moment, and everything around him still felt incredibly surreal. The assassin did everything in his power to ignore any thought that involved Zed, as it only made him emotional. An assassin wasn’t supposed to be emotional, and for some reason he wanted to at least try to honor some of his master’s earlier lessons that he usually failed. Besides, crying isn’t really your thing, now is it? It’s not manly, it’s not a sign of power… or at least, that what Kayn had been taught.

Even if Kayn and Zoe had gone separate ways in the darkness, the assassin now knew exactly where he was. True, it had been two years since he had physically walked in this forest’s soil, but this is also where he grew up. It would take him one, maybe two hours before reaching the nearest town along the river but it was the best choice for now.

Upon his arrival, there was this faint light coming from the town. The smell of freshly baked bread was slowly spreading as the town’s bakery worked during the early hours, giving Kayn a perspective of time. At first, he doesn’t know what to do. What could he do? The money he had wouldn’t last long, and given no other option he would probably have to take on smaller jobs in order to get by. Trying to put everything together, Kayn really had no idea of where to start. Now when he had no directions and nowhere to turn in order to get some advice, he felt so…lost. What was his purpose? Where was he supposed to turn? Suddenly his return to the living felt so hollow.  

No family.

No home.

No missions.

For the first time in his life, Kayn was actually free but he didn’t enjoy the consequences that came with it. It was much to take in, and the assassin had pushed the only type of support he had when demanding some space from Zoe. He knew she meant well, but her way of doing things were so different from his own. If anything, Kayn longed for something to suppress his anxiety that nagged at the back of his mind. The thought about buying some of the bread from the bakery crossed the assassin’s mind but with second thought he realized that he rather chooses the bottle over the wheat. Problem was, no general store was open at this hour and thus Kayn would have to settle with an inn. He had been up all night after all, and he was slowly feeling its effects. It didn’t take long before he had found himself a cheap place to stay. Once in the private room, he made sure to darken the whole room and then placed himself deep underneath the covers on the bed. This time he didn’t twist nor turn to ease his mind, instead Kayn fell asleep due to mental exhaustion.

Perhaps it wasn’t so strange that the next upcoming days were just a blur to Kayn, as he spent lots and lots of money on booze. Whether if he was getting drunk inside or outside didn’t matter, at least not to Kayn even if there were those who stared. Some tried to approach the assassin while he tumbled around on the streets but it wasn’t much they could do for him. Kayn was drunk, because he wanted to be. It made the pain and despair easier to bare, for the moment at least. He knew he probably should be out looking for some kind of work, but for now the alcohol was far more pleasant than his duties. Duties? Did he even have any left? Oh gods, here we go again. These never-ending questions. It was like the grains of sand within an hourglass, one falling after the other. True, sooner or later the last grain of sand falls, but the thing about hourglasses is that they only turn, restarting the circle but in another perspective. Does that mean that there’s no end, just like in the abyss? Many ask themselves what happens after death, but Kayn already knew the answer to that. The sun had begun to set, and yet Kayn remained outside just to keep himself busy. His legs crossed themselves more than once and he was getting to a point where the amount of alcohol would force him down to the ground sooner or later.

Gosh, Kayn was so deep into his rambling thoughts that he didn’t even notice that there was a mirror in the middle of the street. Strange, who would put a mirror in the middle of a street? Kayn grunted as his drunken visage straightened somewhat to inspect the object, noticing that the reflection in the mirror didn’t move as he did…what? Was he going mad over all the stress and pain?

The assassin blinked a few times to try and focus his eyes on the mirror and noticed that this mirror had no borders. There was in actuality no mirror, but how could one explain that what was in front of him was…himself? Okay, now he had officially gone completely bonkers. For a moment the world around him was pointless, and he rubbed his face with one hand in order to (hopefully) see clearer. Yet, the image still remained in front of him and to be fair, Kayn had enough of mirrors and their reflections as it was already. Suddenly the supposed imagination spoke.

\- “You?...” The image of himself said with a tone much softer than his own, which startled the assassin.

\- “What are you even? A hallucination? Damn my mind for playing tricks on me again…” What followed was the figure walking up to him, sparking his survival instincts into full throttle. This was no hallucination. “Stay away!” The assassin demanded. “Who are you and why do you look like me?!”

\- The image responded with a voice of that of a snake that coiled around its prey. “Me?” There was a soft giggle, somewhat more feminine than before. Whatever this was, it was dangerous. “Honey, the question is, who are _you?_ ”

If Kayn hadn’t been drunk as a skunk, he would probably been able to note the details that differed his image from himself. Like the fact that the one in front of him was somewhat shorter, its figure slimmer, and the being’s movements much more fluent as if it was ready to strike at any moment. But then yet again, Kayn had trouble enough to stand on his own feet and could hardly see the people around himself. He had trouble answering the question, but he didn’t know if that were due to the booze or if it was a complex question in general to him. The copy of himself didn’t have the patient to await his answer, and instead it moved up close. Too close.

Kayn took a step back and almost lost his balance as he did. However, there was something supporting him, but he couldn’t see what it was and yet he was convinced that there definitely was something there. Which was strange, since the copy in front of himself wasn’t holding him by any means either. All he felt was something sharp, gently scraping his neck. The assassin frowned, yet he was disturbingly calm about the fact that there was what felt like a deadly weapon behind him.

The reflection of Kayn leaned in close, their golden orbs shining equally intense as their gazes met. Then yet again Kayn had trouble keeping still, as the alcohol got the better of him. He wanted to pull away, to continue his meaningless drunkenly adventure down the street. But, there was something about the being in front of him that made him unable to, as if it was drawing him in. Again, there was this feminine giggle coming from the other and Kayn was losing his patience.

\- “What do you want?” Kayn slurred while trying to pull away, but his efforts were futile.

\- “What’s your name, love?”

\- “That’s none of your business…” Kayn persisted, and then felt how he gasped for air as the other pressed itself closer to him. It was magic for sure, as ancient as what Rhaast had used when subduing his mind. “Kayn…”, he finally answered, and the magic eased on him.

The other backed away, smiling devilishly. The copy of himself circled him, a hand caressing Kayn’s skin as the other moved along his body. Who, or whatever this was, the assassin didn’t trust it, and he was wise to do so. It was dangerous, reeking of eldritch powers. No matter how much Kayn fought it, he seemed to be in some kind of trans, and soon he felt soft lips against his ear, whispering ever so sweetly.

\- “Let’s talk again some other time, handsome.” This time the tone was clearly female, but as he managed to turn his gaze, he could only see how the figure quickly faded as it backed off.

Kayn blinked, feeling how he finally was able to move on his own free will again. If that was good or not was hard to tell since he wasn’t able to make any rational decisions at the moment. The assassin thought the whole scenario to be absurd, which it was, but he also had no desire to follow up on the strangeness. Instead he continued his lonely, drunken journey and mumbled curse words to himself.

Meanwhile, the creature who had approached the assassin was no other than the ancient demon Evelynn. She was the perfect hunter, able to shift her body to whatever she desired in order to lure prey.  Humans were her favorite to hunt, and she had learned through millennia how to best seduce and trick the simple-minded beings. But this evening had surely turned into something else, something she hadn’t planned on. She had her reasons for leaving Kayn be, no matter how tempting he was. The demon lurked in the shadow realm, moving unseen between crowds if she kept her distance. Once she stepped into the shadows, she was forced into her natural form. Long, sharp claws along with her deadly lashers were her tools of destruction and her skin tone changed to match the shadows around her. Usually she never gave up on prey, but this time she wanted to know more about her target, and she knew exactly who to ask.

Quick and light on her feet, she moved along the river from one city, to another. Evelynn had her own hideout after all, something that was hidden from all others who possess human heritage. It was a safe-haven of sorts, only that this sanctuary was designed after her own exquisite tastes. Simply put, it was a bar. A bar with the opportunity for wounded or frightened creatures to rest up or just hang out, to socialize with those who were under the same kind of oppression. However, if someone thought that it was all sunshine and rainbows in here, they were horribly wrong. Fights were common, with or without booze involved. Evelynn loved it though, and as the one in charge, she made sure that everyone followed her rules. If not, they would be punished… something that the demon would be more than happy to take care of herself.

The bar was located in a city that dwelled along the coastline. The entrance was not only hidden, but also guarded. From the outside, it seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. The building had a very traditional style, but also slightly influenced by other cultures in its design. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. However, once inside there was a guarded door, and once one would enter there was a stair that led deep, deep down. Evelynn followed these steps, the music around her getting louder as she went further down and her female figure became visible once again. She loved it, the dim light along with the jazz-like tunes that often filled the atmosphere in here. Not to talk about the beautiful, seductive song of a female siren who was the hideouts personal muse. The demon didn’t mind the brawls that might occur from time to time, as long as they didn’t break anything or any of the visitors. She didn’t mind the sexual acts either. To be honest, she even joined in herself from time to time. But there were one special guest in this place that Evelyn tended to care for the most, one who she even offered to stay for longer than she would have any one else.

Evelynn entered the personal room of the darkin, as she saw Rhaast resting in the leather couch. The darkin didn’t mind the demon’s presence and remained calm and relaxed in his seat. He did notice the grand smile on her lips, but he chose not to comment on it. The darkin knew that Evelynn would share her joy even if he didn’t want to hear it. Then yet again, Rhaast didn’t mind the nature of the demon. On the other hand, they had gotten quite intimate with each other on more than one occation. It was a kind of partnership, one that involved the pleasure of the flesh. Today was no different, as the female placed herself into the darkin’s lap, her attention faced towards Rhaast’s face while her legs were spread on each side of him. Her finger traveled gently along the strong jawline on the other. There were no words. To try to get a reaction from her patron the demon changes her form, now wearing the same skin as the human she met in town. Evelynn’s transformation was almost identical to the man that she’d met earlier, but just as Kayn had noticed, her male figure was slimmer than to the original. As she had met the owner of this skin, she could more easily copy his behavior, using that charming smirk to perhaps get the darkin’s attention. However, Rhaast was not amused, growling in response.

**\- “I have told you not to use that form.”**

\- The demon snickered. Obviously, her restless spirit was searching for some fun. “Oh, honey, remind me again why I shouldn’t?” She teased, her voice now similar to Kayn’s.

Rhaast became uneasy as he heard Evelynn use his former host’s voice, and thus he looked the other way. How she was able to mimic it so well put him on edge, wondering if she had been meddling with magic in order to look at his memories. Before, he had loved the way the demon changed her shape to please his most desired fantasy, but the pleasure had slowly turned to unbearable pain every time he was reminded of someone who was out of his reach.  

 **\- “Your true nature is beyond this world. It suits me just fine.”** Rhaast sighed, annoyed.

\- “But it's not who you truly desire, now is it?” Again, Evelynn knew exactly which buttons to press in order to get underneath the darkin’s skin.

**\- “Enough of your nonsense.”**

\- “Why do you lie to me, Rhaast?”

**\- “I never lie.”**

\- “Who is he?”

**\- “It does not matter who he was.”**

\- “See, you’re doing it again. Stop with the lies.”

**\- “Demon, what do you want?”**

\- “What if I told you that I just met the human that you long for?”

**\- “You do not amuse me, Evelynn.”**

\- “It’s true. You should have seen his face when I played around with him! Though, he did not look exactly like your description of him, no corruption at all. Plus, he was so wasted that he could barely keep himself up.”

**\- “He is dead, Eve. I alone possess the body that once defined him.”**

\- The demon frowned, realizing the reason behind why the darkin was avoiding the subject. “…He was your host?” she asked, confused.

Rhaast inhaled deeply, turning his gaze elsewhere once more. He didn’t like how Evelynn was putting her nose into a subject that he rather forgets about. His thoughts regarding the assassin had not stopped for even a moment, even though it had almost been two years since he claimed his body. The bloodshed he had created around him was lovely, yes, but… damn it all to hell, why did the demon always have to put her nose into subjects that didn’t concern her? All the gossip that surrounded her bar was never enough it seems.

 **\- “Yes, he was.”** Rhaast finally answered, hoping that this would put an end to the conversation.

\- “Hmm…” The demon placed a finger onto her own lips, tapping gently. “My eyes do not deceive me. Unless he had a brother that is.”

Rhaast frowned, wondering if there might be a doppelganger to his former host here in Ionia. No matter, he wasn’t going to use his energy for anything he deemed meaningless… but he couldn’t really drop the subject now when the demon was kind enough to reopen old wounds- **WOUNDS!?** I have no damn wounds, all I possess are signs of strength, of power.

Yes, yes, of course, continue to live in your bubble of denial and comfort.

The darkin sighed, his head tilting back against the wall while glaring up at the roof.

\- “You’re going to leave me here, all alone?~” The demon teased, one of her invisible lashers scraping along the darkin’s horn.

 **\- “I am not going.”** Rhaast mumbled.

\- “You’re so fun to bed, Rhaast. You don’t break easily~” Evelynn giggled, her long claws tapping against the armored chest of the male. “Yet... the pain you feel within is something else. It’s so…delicious.”

 **\- “Bitch, do not tempt me into ending you.”** Rhaast warned, growling.

\- Evelynn laughed yet again. “Temper, temper~”

And with that, the darkin took the matter into his own hands, pushing the demon down into the softness of the couch. Evelynn was delighted, submitting to the other and her body returned to the natural form of a female. They both enjoyed pain, and thus bites and bloody cuts was nothing new to neither of them. Though, no matter how great and almighty Rhaast thought himself to be, he knew that Evelynn was the alpha. If he did something she did or didn’t like, the darkin was sure to get the memo quite rapidly. This time, he made sure to treat the demon with gentle bites, moving from her shoulder, down to her breasts before finally looming over her belly. His warm, wet and long tongue tasted her skin, his head soon positioned between her knees. He nibbled the inside of Evelynn’s thigh, and she responded with a deep exhale of desire. One of her legs were placed above on the darkin’s horn, resting but also creating a better view for the male on purpose.

Rhaast rarely pleasured the other that he had intercourse with. It’s not as if he was bad at it, but Evelynn was one of the few who he actually enjoyed giving sexual release to. If we are being honest though, it’s not as if she received it that often either. Still, today he was hungry for more than the usual, something to put his mind at ease. To the demon’s delight, the nibbles from the strong teeth on the darkin soon became even more pleasurable as Rhaast used his tongue to taste the sweetness of her succulent vagina. The moans Evelynn made were booming throughout the whole room, which was only amplified when the long tongue entered her inners. The way she squirmed as he pressed her buttons of lust was indeed entertaining and when she desired even more the darkin could feel how the demon used her lashers against his back to press him even further. Yet, no matter how fun this was, there was still something nagging the darkin, making him unable to focus entirely on the magical song coming from the demon. Soon, his thoughts became too much, and so he took it slow, nuzzling gently onto Evelynn’s hipbone before finally speaking up.  

**\- “Where?”**

**-** “I thought you weren’t going?” the demon teased while her lashers waved playfully behind Rhaast’s back.

**\- “Evelynn.”**

\- “Fine. I saw him in the city by the river, north of Navori.”

The darkin hummed in response, slowly nuzzling into the demon’s soft thigh. His hot breath kissed the demon’s feminine figure, and he remained there for a few minutes before sitting up, ending their adult play. The look the demon gave the darkin at the moment was not tender and loving, it was quite the opposite.

\- “…For your sake, I’m hoping that you’re not going to leave me unsatisfied?!”

**\- “Consider this as my revenge for your constant teasing.”**

Rhaast got up from the couch, leaving the demon alone with her uncontrollable lust. Though, it was unwise of him to turn his back towards her, as her response would be to throw an empty glass bottle at the darkin in pure spite. The bottle broke as it hit one of the sharp thorns on the darkin’s back, and Rhaast burst out laughing as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boyz are getting back together! ♥ Question is, how will they feel about each other after all that has happen and is Kayns table enough to handle the darkin's constant bullshit?


	8. Learn to read a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn continues to drown his head in liquor, but it ain't long until the darkin finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the tags and warnings, porn ohoy!

There it was again, that shy smell of rose. Kayn knew this scent, and yet he was unable to remember where he had encountered it before. The hallway that he followed seemed endless and twisted, looping round and round like an elderwood branch. At one point he was convinced that he stood upside down without falling in this surreal vision. Wherever Kayn were at the moment didn’t really matter to him, not much did in his life at the moment. Instead of dealing with his problems, he was avoiding them as much as he possibly could. Come to think about it, how much alcohol had he been consuming really? He couldn’t remember what it was that he had been downing but it was undoubtedly something strong and cheap. What a disgrace. If Zed had seen you now, he would probably shame you for it and if you ever were able to stop thinking about your master it would make things a lot easier, but you already know that so why do you keep rambling on and on and on about him in this unnecessary long thought of yours?

Perhaps that’s what this curved hallway was representing, pointless and infinite thoughts. Kayn had a habit of overthinking things after all, especially when it involved things about himself and, well, you know who. However, it wasn’t Rhaast’s voice that he heard humming further down the hall, but he did certainly recognize it. Following the sound, Kayn soon found a door left open, and entered the room it led to without a second thought. Just as he thought, the voice of the soft song belonged to no other than the virtuoso. The assassin walked deeper into Jhin’s private chambers, seeing how the candles were lit around them and curtains covering the windows to darken the room. Behind him, the door closed on its own. Jhin sat on top of his own desk, dressed in his usual outfit. The virtuoso didn’t seem to notice the assassin’s presence in the room, and looked to be occupied with some other matters.

\- “Hey?” The assassin tries to get the other’s attention, stopping in the middle of the room.

The artist does not answer, instead he leaves his comfort and walks towards the youngster. The one visible eye on the older was soon hidden as Jhin decided to tilt his mask up over his own head. He did the same with the leather mask, the black cover now pulled over his nose before he leans in close and steals a deep kiss from the youngster. The way his warm lips met his own could only be described as electric as the sudden gesture created sparks throughout Kayn’s entire body. The assassin moves his hands up to protest, but for some reason he is powerless against the other’s charm and accepts how he is pushed down against the giant bed. It didn’t surprise him that the ridiculous number of pillows were there to soften his fall, but for now his gaze was fixed on the taller male who was now removing his masks entirely. Finally, Jhin made eye-contact and looked down on Kayn as if he were gazing upon a prince of sorts. Kayn chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

\- “What?” Kayn asks playfully, as the artist places himself on top of him.

Still, Jhin does not answer him. Instead he leans down to kiss him once again, and sneaks his cold metal arm in under Kayn’s shirt which causes his skin to tense. The assassin watches the other curiously, his hands placed behind the artist’s head to deepen the lovely caress. Wherever this is going, it seems promising. A place where time does not matter, a moment to forget.

Slowly but most delicately, Jhin managed to undress the assassin’s upper body. It was as if Kayn had forgiven the artist for his cruel actions down in his cellar as he now was willingly letting Jhin touch him wherever he pleased. The taste of Jhin is sweet, his lips soft. Just like he remembered. Then, the kiss is broken, and the virtuoso sits up straight on the younger. The fact of having the virtuoso sitting on top of himself did sure remind him of their last interaction before…before… wait.

Why is Jhin holding his gun?

\- “One.” The artist starts, smiling wickedly.

\- “Jhin?” Kayn asks, and it takes a while before he understands the virtuoso’s agenda.

\- “Two.” Jhin continues.

\- “Jhin, stop.” Why can’t I move?

\- “Three.” The cold metal pipe of Whisper is now gently placed against the assassin’s naked chest and the stare from the artist is psychotic.

\- “What are you doing!?” Kayn yells, his voice breaking.

\- “Four.”

\- “NO!”

And the gun fires.

Kayn screams, jolting up into a sitting position in the bed. Panting and covered in sweat, Kayn stares into the wall in front of him. It takes him a few minutes before he realizes that it was all a dream and thank the gods that it was. His heart was still racing, and his head ached. The assassin pulls his legs close to his body into a fetal position. First it had been Rhaast who infested his mind, and now it was Khada Jhin? Damn he wanted to throw up here and now but his stomach was empty. All he had been consuming these past days was alcohol and it was probably the reason behind his horrendous headache. Then yet again he only had himself to blame. Well, at least he had managed to get his ass back to his rented room even if he couldn’t recall how or when. The room is darkened by the curtains, but judging by the sounds from the outside Kayn guessed it was sometime after noon.

Sighing deeply, Kayn remained in his foster like position for a while. Until he heard one of his room neighbors started fucking that is. The loud moans of the woman were as fake as they could get, and were far more annoying than erotic if you asked the assassin. Kayn glared into his own knees and then laid down on the mattress again. He wondered why he had a nightmare about Jhin out of all people. It felt so real, but dreams sometimes did. Another thought that crossed his mind was indeed what happened after Rhaast had taken over his body. Was Jhin alive, or had Rhaast killed him as well? It wouldn’t surprise him, considering how the temple of shadows looked like… Was there a reason why the artist haunted his sleep, perhaps a warning or maybe the assassin is simply processing things that happened before his death?

If it wasn’t for the LOUD, FAKE, CHEAP WHORE NEXT DOOR, Kayn would maybe, just maybe been able to think! It didn’t help either that the bed they used squeaked for each individual thrust the man did. Jeez, hangover or not, Kayn needs to get out of here before he does something he might regret. He could probably use a bath as well, and so he decided to spoil himself with one on the first floor. While in the tub, he reflected on what options he had. The money he had was getting scarce and he still hadn’t figured out where he should head next, or where he could find shelter for a longer period of time that didn’t cost as much as this did.

The assassin didn’t have the opportunity to enjoy his bath for long, as other guests of the hotel wanted to use the tub. Kayn couldn’t deal with the constant knocking and whining coming from the other side of the door. Soon enough, Kayn got redressed and headed out from the hotel. His head still ached and he really needed something to eat. And he was going to, but he also made the strategic move of choosing a bar that served both alcohol and food.

What? When was the last time you spent time with hell's cousin only to then get resurrected with the help from one of the god's little servants? No? Didn't think so. Kayn has his reasons to yearn for the legal drug, so don’t judge.

Kayn enters the bar, its customers seemingly few at this hour but that wasn’t surprising. He takes a seat at the counter and orders a strong lemon sake and some rice and meat to go with it. The alcohol arrives first, and after just a few sips from the glass he can already feel the effects of the booze reach his head. Reflecting on it all, he truly was a mess. His calm, careless and bratty attitude had changed into an unsteady, skittish and depressed one. But on the other hand, he was having quite the life crisis at the moment so it might just be temporary. How long would this pain last? Would it ease at some point or would it always remain the same? Was there a way to cure it? Drowning in thoughts once again…

Finally, Kayn’s food is arrives at his table. The steaming bowl of rice and meat looks very inviting. The scent of chili and garlic filled his nose, which in truth was far more pleasant than the aroma of strong liquor. He rolls his shoulders, making sure to fix his posture on the bar stool as he separates the chopsticks in one hand. The thick, black braid is still wet from his bath which leaves a wet mark on his hooded leather coat. He didn’t really need the coat since the weather outside was by no means chilly, but wearing this type of clothing was a habit that he couldn’t really break.  

The assassin enjoys his meal in silence, staring into the bowl and slowly realizing how famished he truly was. People around him chattered, laughing and sharing stories, which made him feel strangely at ease. For once he slightly felt like he fit into the crowd and wasn’t a shadow stalking his prey. His life was far different from the masses, and sometimes he did envy the simple-minded folks. Having a job and a family seemed far easier than the life he had been used to, but then yet again it seemed…dull. He was a fighter, a born survivor and visualizing himself as some humble farmer wasn’t going to do the trick for him. No, he needed the heat of the fight, it called him. Come to think of it, it sure reminded him of Jhin and his blabbering about the craving for performance.

It didn’t take long before the contents had been devoured, which also included the strong liquor. To keep himself occupied, Kayn counts the remaining grains of rice in the bowl, poking at them with his chopsticks due to boredom. Had the assassin been more observant and less gloomy he might actually have noticed that the people around him went quiet. The atmosphere in the bar was suddenly tense, and the reckless youngster looked up at the bartender, noting how he stares like a frightened deer. He frowns, and it wasn’t until that he heard the heavy footsteps behind him that he decided to turn his gaze. When he did, he couldn’t stop staring.

It was Rhaast. Here, in the flesh. The darkin probably had to buck and turn his head when entering due to his massive horns. If anything, Kayn thought he would be launching himself at the darkin in raw fury once he saw him but instead his body reacted as it did during their last encounter. His hands turned cold, his breath cut short, trembling. In other words, he was terrified and whatever training Kayn ever had, it suddenly appeared useless.

 **\- “Out.”** The darkin ordered the common filth, his crimson eyes fixed on one human in particular.

Rhaast was probably as confused as anyone in here, but as he moved up closer to the bar-counter the rest of the people in the bar obeyed the monster’s orders and took their chance to escape. The assassin got off his seat, knowing he was in no position to take on the darkin. Sure, he had his daggers but they weren’t going to be enough when facing a creature like this, making him defenseless at the moment. When he thought Rhaast was to be too close, he grabbed his empty bowl and tossed it at the creature’s face as a distraction before dashing away from the counter in desperation. He had a sudden feeling of disgust for himself as he fled just like the common ilk did prior, but if he was to survive this, he needed to be cowardly.

A chair was thrown at the human, but Kayn managed to dodge it and seek shelter deeper inside the bar, maneuvering between the tables. Another chair is thrown which is also evaded and he hears the wood shatter as it slams into the wall. Before Kayn knew it, he was cornered, having only a table between him and the large darkin. Kayn stared, trying to figure out a way to sneak past the creature.

 **\- “You got some nerves…”** The darkin snarled, leaning forward with a predatory gaze while grasping the table with his claws which leaves deep marks in the wood.

Every fiber in Kayn’s body tells him to run, and he had never doubted his instincts before. This time though, it was going to cost him dearly. His poor and desperate attempt to run fails as the large hand of the darkin reached his neck. Rhaast then proceeds to shove the human up against the wall hard enough to knock the air out of him, leaving him pinned and unable to move. Kayn could feel the menacing breath of the darkin as he leaned in close, towering over him. It truly was something else to actually be up close to Rhaast in his pure form, and the human seemed so small in contrast. The assassin struggles, his hands holding onto the other’s wrist as he tries to get loose while gasping for air.

 **\- “Who are you?”** Rhaast growls, still holding onto the human with enough force to keep him in his place.

\- “Let go of me!” Kayn manages to scream, still trying to get loose but his squirming only makes things worse.

\- The darkin frowns, surprised by how familiar the voice was… **“What kind of trick is this?”**

\- “It’s no trick…” the assassin says while gritting his teeth, choking repeatedly.

Kayn didn’t know why, but the darkin eased his grip around his throat which made him relieved. However, that didn’t mean that he was safe by any means, and soon he had Rhaast’s jagged fangs close to his face. The human’s first reaction was to shut his eyes, tensing. He was convinced that the darkin was to end him where they stood, but instead he noted how the creature was sniffing his hair. Kayn frowned, looking up at the darkin as he was behaving like a damn animal.

\- “Get your hands off me!” Kayn demands, but Rhaast ignores him.

The darkin is confused, skeptical. How can this human not only look like _him,_ sound like _him,_ but also…smell… like _him_? This was even more correct than the version Evelynn managed to recreate and yet he couldn’t believe what was in front of him. Kayn was dead, he had to be. Whoever this was… it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be. How could it be? No matter how Rhaast tried, he couldn’t find an explanation to whatever this was. He had questions, and as he was going to ask them, he felt something sharp piercing his abdomen and the pain caused him to let out a whimpering roar.

Fearing for his life, Kayn had reached for one of his daggers in self-defense, hoping that Rhaast’s grip would loosen. However, he was soon to realize how stupid he had been yet again. Instead of easing his grip, the darkin now squeezed the very air out of the human, strangling him gradually. The assassin panicked, kicking and thrashing about as much as he could as his survival instincts takes over. Fuck, why had he been so stupid? He knew that it was pointless to struggle, and yet he couldn’t control his own nature and it would most likely cost him his life… again.

The lack of oxygen causes the human a horrible pain, like needles stinging into his flesh, his vision slowly fading. Gasping for air, Kayn locked his gaze with the darkin. His hands are around Rhaast’s wrist, desperately trying to get him to ease the pressure. He didn’t want to die, he feared what would happen if he did.

\- “Rh…” Kayn tries to speak, but his voice is hoarse. “R-Rhaast…” he managed to utter, but it’s very faint.

Yet, the darkin does hear the call from the human. Rhaast was by no means surprised that the human knew his name considering how he had delivered chaos to Ionia for these past two years. He was well known, and all who had tried to oppose him had fallen to his strength. People feared him, and not many dared to intervene with his business anymore. Still, even if his name was recognized among the people of this continent it was something about the way this human said it. It stirred something within the darkin, something he couldn’t explain. He had felt this way before, when Kayn was alive, before he conquered his body when they played in the room of mirrors. How could this sensation mess with his mind so severely? He should just snap the maggot’s neck and be done with his day. Slowly, the human is weakened, his physique nothing in comparison to the darkin’s own regardless how much he tries. The human was probably seeing stars by now, but just as Rhaast was about to drive the human over the edge, the darkin changes his mind. His grip around the human’s neck eased, and the desperate wheezing from the other is the only sound that is present in the bar. The human clings onto him, and Rhaast allows the human to take a few more harsh breaths while leaning onto him. It’s a false security though, as once the human decides to look up at the darkin he covers the youngling’s entire face with his hand and then slams the back of his head into the wooden wall without warning.

Now as the human falls unconscious, Rhaast grasps the limp body before it hits the floor. He holds the human gently, observing him again now when he didn’t squirm as much. Bowing down, he inhales the scent of the human again, but it’s also now that he is reminded of the dagger that still sits in his flesh. Carelessly he pulls it out, tossing it to the floor. Something as simple as a dagger was no threat to him, and the wound would heal in a few hours. Behind the creature there were residents of the town peeking in through the door, and as he looks over his shoulder, he notes how those scared eyes stare at him. Rhaast needed to find somewhere else to investigate this imposter further, where no nosy rats could disturb him. So, the darkin grabs the unconscious human and throws him over his shoulder while exiting the bar. It was quite amusing to see how the people scattered all over as he got out to the open once more but he was also rather used to it by now.

Leaving the town, Rhaast chooses to drift from the main road and instead heads north closer to the colder mountains. He was a predator after all, and unlike Evelynn he didn’t really care what it was that he consumed which made his hunting grounds far wider than the demon’s. To be fair, the wildlife in Ionia offered a rich selection of magic filled creatures for him to feast upon. Walking deeper into the dense flora, Rhaast had no point to rush, as the human on his shoulder was knocked out like a clubbed seal.

Unaware of what was going on, Kayn was carried into an old hunting cottage near a smaller lake. Luckily, the cottage was empty at the moment. The owner of this property hadn’t even bothered to lock the door and so the darkin enters the hut where he soon finds a room where a large wooden table is positioned. It would have to suffice for now. And so, he places the human down on top of the worn interior. Inspecting the individual, Rhaast still tries to figure out who this male was. How someone could be so alike his former host was unreal, and yet there was something about this man that intrigued him. Again, the darkin leans down over the human, inhaling his scent. Standing in between the human’s legs he then opens up the leather coat, and the human exhales deeply as a sign of him soon regaining consciousness. Gently, the white shirt is pulled upwards, displaying pale and soft skin. Weirdly enough, Rhaast couldn’t detect any scars on the human. None at all. If this truly was Kayn, he would have several. Rhaast knows this, he could recall every mark on the assassin as he had admired his body many times before when he himself still was sealed within the weapon. Still, this man, everything about him was so incredibly… tempting.  

Disoriented, Kayn is greeted by the scent of old wood, moss and limited light. Though, that isn’t the only thing that he noted while regaining his senses as there is a stream of warm breath hitting his abdomen. He tries to look around, feeling how his head is spinning. Suddenly he yelps, feeling how something stings him.

\- “What the hell…!?” Kayn hisses in surprise. Glaring even if his vision is somewhat blurry. Though, he quickly realizes that it’s none other than Rhaast, nibbling with sharp fangs.

The glowing crimson orbs fixes their gaze onto the human, still remaining close to the human’s stomach. There is a low rumble from deep within the darkin’s chest, delighted that his prey regains consciousness here and now. Rhaast leans forward even more, towering over the human.

**\- “You have got some explaining to do.”**

\- Kayn swallows. “I don’t know what to tell you…” He says, his voice still hoarse due to the darkin’s rough handling earlier.

**\- “How about the truth?”**

\- There is a slight pause, but as the darkin does not move Kayn finally speaks. “You won’t believe me…”

**\- “Who are you?”**

\- “You know who I am.”

**\- “Impossible. I…I kil-”**

\- “Killed me? Hahah…” Kayn laughs nervously, staring up at the roof blankly. “Yeah, you don’t have to remind me of that…”

Rhaast frowns, still doubtful. He then feels how the human places a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to back off. However, instead of moving, Rhaast traps the man by placing down both hands on each side of him, his claws digging into the wood of the table.

**\- “And where do you think you are going?”**

\- Kayn frowns, not enjoying the fact that he was cornered. “Move, Rhaast.”

**\- “You really think you are the one in charge right now?”**

\- “I said, move.”

**\- “How?”**

\- “By repositioning your damn ass from one place to another!”

 **\- “HOW can it be you!?”** The darkin more or less roars at the assassin’s face, aggravated.

Feeling dumb, Kayn glances to the side. It’s not like it was easy for him to explain how or why it was possible for him to be in the same room as Rhaast, since he too didn’t understand the reason behind his own resurrection. Still, he was alive, and he rather not share his existence with the same being who robbed him of his previous life. Right now, Kayn was a dangerous emotional cocktail which included fear, anger and confusion.

\- “I don’t know…” Kayn mumbles. “…I think it was the forest spirit.”

**\- “The meep...?”**

\- “Yes, the meep. Now, will you move?!” Kayn repeated, his hand still on the darkin’s armored shoulder. He didn’t like the way the other was hovering over him. It was obvious that the darkin was superior to himself so why did Rhaast have to rub it in his face?

Yet, Rhaast does not move. He didn’t understand Kayn’s explanation fully and it did indeed sound too good to be true. But what if it was? What if this truly was Kayn? The thought alone excited him, in more ways than one. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to play the fool for once, believing something that might only be a scam. What did he have to lose really? At the moment he had everything he had longed for ever since his bloodlust finally had settled to some extent. A desire that he couldn’t calm despite how many bodies he abused or slayed. No, this was different. It had to be. Ancient magic or not, Rhaast wanted the male who was in his possession.

Kayn frowned, annoyed by the fact that Rhaast was still ignoring him. Again, the assassin tries to push the darkin off, but receives the opposite response as the darkin pushes him down even more.

\- “Leave me be!” Kayn barks, glaring.

 **\- “Why would I do that?”** Rhaast chuckles, a sound that sends a shiver down the human’s spine.

As we all know, the darkin is not a patient creature. Towering over the other, Rhaast soon starts to tug at Kayn’s pants and observes how panic materializes in the human’s pretty orbs. Every time the assassin attempts to squirm himself away from the table, Rhaast simply steers him back where he wants him. Kayn even tries to use his shadow magic to escape, but it proves to be hopeless as the darkin easily interrupts it. It also confirms the true identity of this human, and Rhaast is clearly enjoying the reality of the situation.

**\- “Do not think that magic of yours will deny me a second time.”**

\- “W-what do you think you’re doing!?” Kayn stutters, realizing that his actions were futile.

\- The darkin leans in close to Kayn’s face, looking far too ominous. **“You know _exactly_ what I am about to do.”**

Kayn felt his own heart race, his eyes widening as Rhaast decides to continue tugging at his trousers. Of course, Kayn struggles, kicking both at the air and the darkin but it didn’t really matter as his pants were coming off whether he approved it or not.

\- “You can’t do this!” Kayn protests, freaked out by the situation. He feels the sharp claws of the darkin scratch along his thighs as his legs are undressed, leaving red marks. “Rhaast!”

\- Rhaast watches every expression that the other makes, feeling how he’s becoming more and more riled up as the other skirmishes in his presence. A hot breath seeps out from his mouth, his tongue tasting the sweaty pale skin. **“I do what I want. When I want.”** Who knew that the taste of a man could ever turn him on as much as it did now?

Toying with the human, Rhaast decides to place his hand over Kayn’s crotch, squeezing tightly. A lovely tint of red covers the assassin’s face, and he protests once again. But no matter how much Kayn struggles and squirms, Rhaast will have his way with him. This time there was no magic, no seal keeping him from taking what he wanted. 

 **\- “Submit to me.”** Rhaast whispers longingly, loving the power he held over his former host.

What Rhaast does not know, nor does he seem to understand the fact that Kayn is in no means stable at the moment. Or perhaps he does not care, but that does not change the fact that the assassin was not currently himself. Kayn had enough troubles with his own inner chaos and did certainly not need the darkin to make his daily life even worse. After all, Rhaast was the reason behind Kayn’s instability in the first place, and now perhaps isn’t the best time to use the same lines that he had shared right before claiming the assassin’s body.

\- “Stop!” Kayn snarls, his fear mixing with anger.

 **\- “Is this not what you desired?”** Rhaast teased, his hand caressing the human’s waist.

\- “No! Why would I ever want this!?”

 **\- “Come on…”** the darkin chuckles, tilting his head down gently in order to nibble the human’s chest. **“I remember very well how much you begged for my touch.”**

If Kayn had anything within his reach right now, be it useful or not, he would have slammed it against the darkin’s thick head with all his might just to let some steam out. However, before he had the chance to continue rejecting the darkin and his perverted actions, things turned out to be much worse for him. Rhaast was now groping his crotch and Kayn squeezed his legs together, grunting at the sudden feeling which was only increased as the darkin applied more pressure at his most sensitive body part.

\- “I have been brought back from the dead and THIS is all you ca- Ngh!” The assassin was cut off as he felt Rhaast’s hand continued to touch where it shouldn’t.

**\- “Mmmm… can you really blame me for it though?”**

\- “Will you stop already!?”

**\- “Why should I? Your body is already quivering at the slightest touch.”**

A part of Kayn hated himself for even letting Rhaast touch him this way without his consent, but what annoyed him beyond belief was the fact that he was right. The blush on his face was not only due to embarrassment, but also arousal. Each time the darkin touched him he felt sparks of pleasure jolt through him but he did his best to conceal it. Right now, there was only his underwear between the two of them and his private parts. Kayn feared that it was just a matter of time before they too were off. He tried to fight it, but the more Rhaast massaged and squeezed it was rather inevitable for him not to get hard. It was cause and effect, that’s all it was. Whatever interest he once had towards Rhaast was now long gone, and yet his own body betrayed him.     

As we have established before, the darkin’s physique is different from the humans. Aside from the great horns, biological armor, coloration and inhuman strength there was also another detail that differed him from a mere human. His reproductive organ was not designed as that of an ordinary man, but instead it was hidden deep within a slit much like a reptilian. Seeing the flustered, most erotic expression on the assassin was surprisingly enough to rile him up. His own slit was already drooling with natural lubricant, leaving a wet mark on his oversized harem-pants. Nonetheless, he could be a little more patient before succumbing to his own perverted impulses and instead tease the stubborn youngster.

Using his claws, he then decided to tear the underwear that was left on the assassin’s lower half. The sight of Kayn’s half erected shaft was indeed not disappointing, but there was always room for improvement, right? Whatever complaints Kayn had at the moment, Rhaast didn’t seem to hear. The darkin was far too focused on his own dirty game, and he wanted to hear more than what the human was giving him at the moment. In order to get what he desired, he moved down his head, nuzzling right beneath the human’s bellybutton. The hot breath of the darkin spreads over the human’s skin as he opens up his mouth to drool over Kayn’s body, covering it in his erotic liquid. A low, dark growl rumbles from within the darkin’s chest, a sign of his own delight. When Kayn yet again tries to flee from the table, Rhaast is sure to teach him a lesson by delivering a rough bite straight into the assassin’s left thigh.

\- “GAH!?” Kayn screams at the pain, tensing and shaking lightly as he is locked into place by the creature.

The taste of blood wakes the darkin’s predatory nature, making him growl as his tongue enjoys the taste of the human’s warm fluids. His sharp fangs had bitten trough both skin and muscles, leaving a deep mark. There was something odd about the taste though, almost as if it was intoxicating, addictive. If Kayn had not grabbed his horn he would probably continue to enjoy the lovely streams of red. When the assassin violently tugs at his horn, Rhaast gazes up at the human with bloodied fangs.

 **\- “Behave, or you might not like where I will bite next.”** Rhaast warned, licking the open wound he just created on the assassin.

Kayn just stared, feeling powerless in the darkin’s grasp. Not only did the fresh wound on his leg sting, but his breathing was also getting out of control the more the ancient being toyed with him. The jagged teeth on Rhaast were no joke, and the gentle nibbles were moving unpleasantly close to his groin. Then, there is this sudden warmth that embraces his shaft, making him exhale sharply. Panting, there’s no way for the assassin to deny the feeling of how the long and talented tongue of the darkin wraps itself around his cock, rubbing and playing with his foreskin. He tries to swallow his moans, but sometimes the sensation becomes too much and Kayn fails to mute his own sensual sighs. But even if his tone was sweet and tender, it still didn’t mean that he wanted any of this. Still, he knew that there was no use in telling the darkin to stop. Begging was out of the question too. Not only would it hurt Kayn’s pride beyond belief, but he was also convinced that it would only excite Rhaast even more. 

The assassin wasn’t wrong on that note, but on the other hand there wasn’t much more needed to get Rhaast going. He didn’t know why, but for some reason his desire for this human was indescribable. It was something about the way Kayn twisted, turned, squirmed and moaned in his grasp which in turn awakened feelings inside of him that he had never experienced before. Something that he wanted more of. And so, Rhaast continued his little sadistic play by drooling, licking and sucking all over both Kayn’s erection and balls. He knew very well that Kayn’s pleading moans meant pleasure even if he told him otherwise. To tease the assassin further, Rhaast progressed their dirty play by moving his tongue from the hard and leaking shaft, down to Kayn’s sweet, pink entrance. The tip of his long tongue pressed at the delicate skin with intention to slither inside. Only that when Kayn felt the slimy organ around his rim, he responded by kicking Rhaast in the face by pure impulse. The darkin flinched, lifting his head slightly and laughed at the embarrassed assassin.

\- “This isn’t funny!!” Kayn yells with a frustrated, but rather weak tone.

 **\- “Ooh, I disagree.”** Rhaast said while licking his mouth, a strain of saliva stretching between his teeth.

Though, Rhaast wasn’t done by any means. He wanted to prolong the assassin’s agony for as long as he possibly could. Yes, he was going to make him his. Rhaast wanted to mark the human, both his body and mind, just like the artist had managed to do all those years before. The thought alone of Jhin touching Kayn made him furious and jealous. None the less, Rhaast had been given another chance to claim the assassin as his own and he planned on doing exactly that.

The scent of bodily fluids lingers heavily in the air, driving the darkin somewhat insane and soon it proves to be unbearable. He needed Kayn, here and now. With a light tug, Rhaast undoes the rope around his waist that kept his harem-pants up. It’s not surprising that the human looks nervous as he sees the tip of Rhaast’s magenta colored member peeking out from his slit, weeping for attention. So, the darkin proceeds by grabbing the human’s legs, pulling him close to the edge of the table so that their hips meet. Filled with fright, Kayn tries to sit up and places a hand on the darkin’s stomach in the hope of creating some boundaries. 

\- “D-don’t...” Kayn stutters while shaking his head at Rhaast to show his disapproval.

 **\- “Do not be selfish, _Kayn_.” ** Oh, it had such a nice ring to it. **_Kayn_** , _his_ pet, _his_ toy. 

In a last attempt, Kayn thrashes around but it shows to be futile. They both knew where this was going, and there was no way for Kayn to get away this time.

 _“No, no, no, this can’t be happening…”_ Kayn’s mind loops, over and over. Though, his thoughts are soon to be interrupted as he sees how Rhaast touches himself, pressing gently right underneath the slit in order to provoke more of his length out of its socket. The assassin can’t help but to stare, noting how the tip of the darkin’s erection is bright magenta that slowly fades into a dark shade of purple closer to its base. The shape of Rhaast’s cock is not entirely unfamiliar to a human’s, but it was still not alike his own. At first glance, one could detect that the glans was slimmer and somewhat pointier than that of an ordinary man. There were soft ridges that traveled along its length that almost seemed to have a faint glow under its edges. Judging by how glossy the whole shaft was it also appeared to be covered in some kind of transparent mucus.

The assassin is speechless and Rhaast repositions him in order to get a better angle while holding onto his thighs. Kayn holds his breath as there’s “something” nudging at the entrance. He is about to protest, but then his unsaid words turn into nothing but a loud moan as he felt the darkin enter him roughly. Rough, yes, but with no intention of breaking him. After all, Rhaast wanted to play with Kayn for as long as he could, and the reward of it all was going to be so honey sweet.

Kayn tosses his head back at the table, his chest reaching for the roof as his back arches. The penetration itself was somewhat mild, but the deeper he felt the darkin, the thicker his shaft became which brought the assassin both pain and pleasure. His body was trembling, his bangs soon heavy by sweat as he feels every centimeter of Rhaast forcing himself into his body. To be honest, Rhaast’s size was probably the largest he had ever taken and it was impossible for him to stay mute. Each time he tried to resist to moan, Rhaast jerks with his hip to make him scream. The darkin leans over him, his hot breath traveling across his face.

 **\- “If only you could see yourself right now…”** Rhaast purred while wearing a sensual expression, licking the assassin’s flustered cheek where he tasted the salt from a tear. **“…You are so… tight.”**

Kayn shuts his eyes in disbelief, hoping that it would somehow make the darkin go away just like it had done before. However, he doesn’t. Kayn can still feel how Rhaast is violating his body over and over. Each thrust, every breath… all too real to ignore. A burning sensation that lit his body on fire, a dirty song filled with lust. Rhaast can almost feel his own heart thump at the sight of how extremely erotic Kayn looked in this humiliated and submitted state. But it didn’t matter how much he thrusts into him. Nor does it matter if he nudges his face against his. Kayn still doesn’t open his eyes.

Sweet, tender and loud moans sips from the assassin’s lips, his hands placed on the darkin’s chest but without strength. Yet, somehow, this didn’t bring the same joy as Rhaast had felt before. Reflecting on it all, Rhaast realizes that he does not enjoy the feared expression on the assassin’s face. He somewhat missed when Kayn gazed at him without fear. That playful, flirty and curious expression that reflected in those beautiful golden orbs was something out of the ordinary. Kayn had never feared him like everyone else even when he showed his true form in front of him. In reality, no one had ever looked at him like Kayn did back then. But now Kayn didn’t even want to make eye-contact.

 **\- “Look at me.”** Rhaast demands, exhaling sharply.  

However, Kayn disobeys. Still having his head turned to the side and eyes closed. What more was there for him to do? Of course Kayn would defy the one who was stripping him of whatever integrity he had left. It was all so surreal. Living and dying, only to live again and then end up on this creaking old table.

Now Kayn didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. Death scared him too much for him to fight, and being alive was only filled with endless torture and confusion. Panting, Kayn tries to shut everything out, patiently waiting for the darkin to satisfy himself and hopefully leave him alone afterwards.

But Rhaast had other plans.    

**\- “If you have no desire to look upon me, I might as well turn you over.”**

\- “What…?”

And with that, Kayn gasps as he feels empty when Rhaast suddenly pulls out of him. Though, that feeling would only be temporary as the creature turned him over onto his belly and proceeded by pulling his hips back so that he was standing on his own. The assassin’s face meets the interior again, his upper body becomes bare by the darkin’s greedy hands. Then, he screams once more as Rhaast thrusts into him with force, even though it’s not really needed. A hand is placed onto the human’s back, keeping him down as the act continues. The natural lube that the darkin’s body produced surely eased the penetration, and the wet sound that was made as Rhaast’s cock moved in and out of the human could only be described as raw. Again, and again, and again Kayn felt Rhaast slid in and out of him, moving the table little by little.

Every time Kayn moaned it made Rhaast only long for more. The darkin wanted to exploit the assassin in any way possible, to hear his every tune and feel each inch of his body. With a firm grip, Rhaast grasps the assassin’s neck and braid, pulling his head backwards. And when he does, Kayn suddenly moans with a whole new tone as he managed to hit one special spot. It was a song he had never heard Kayn make before, something new, something…lewd. It was something that made the human’s body tremble, but in a good way. 

Rhaast absolutely loved it.

Kayn on the other hand didn’t understand what it was that he was feeling at the moment. It scared him, in a way, but it also made his body almost fall limp to the darkin’s constant, sexual abuse.

\- “I…I don’t want this…ah…!” Kayn whimpered and to his relief the darkin paused, leaning some of his weight onto his back.

 **\- “But you do.”** Rhaast answered with a purr while licking some salty pearls from his neck as he pulled in the human’s long braid.

\- “Stop…” He demanded, but it almost sounded like a plea.

**\- “No.”**

Kayn’s honor was at stake and yet he couldn’t control his mental state that was filled with lust, arousal, confusion, shame and guilt as the darkin picks up the pace. His own moans were reminding him of the whore from this morning and that alone made him feel so incredibly…dirty. Worst part was that Kayn knew that Rhaast adored the way he sounded at the moment, as he did everything in his power to amplify his lovely tunes. The youngster’s body tenses, the muscles on his back curving as he squirms against the old wood. He felt so damn helpless as his body was enjoying itself without his consent. Whatever the darkin was doing to his body right now, Kayn didn’t know how to handle it.

Over and over, Kayn feels how Rhaast hits that special bundle of nerves inside of him, making him moan loudly with a few protesting grunts inbetween. Sharp claws tear the skin on his back, leaving cuts that weep of crimson. The pain had turned into pleasure and sinful lust which was driving him mad. Damn it all to hell, how…how can Rhaast make me feel this way?!

 **\- “You are close, are you not?”** The darkin leans down over Kayn’s back again, licking his ear before whispering yearningly into the human’s ear. **“I know I am.”**

\- “Mmmm…” Kayn whimpered with his lips shut tight, his body all feverish.

The buildup is inevitable, both males now panting longingly as they seek release. Reaching higher and higher, Kayn senses how Rhaast is having trouble thrusting consistently. Our beloved assassin is indeed the one to lose his stamina first, moaning and spasming lightly as he stains both himself and the table with white. Though, as Rhaast is about to reach climax too, he presses himself tightly against the human in order force his knot inside of the youngster. Kayn yelps as the remaining part of Rhaast’s hard rod enters him. It hurt, and the assassin gasps weakly as he can actually feel how the darkin’s cock pulsates inside of him as it fills him to the very core with his essence… some even trickled out of his entrance, making a mess between their bodies.   

Coming down from the rush, Kayn is panting dizzily. His body is sluggish and really sensitive. And even so, the darkin still continues to press himself against him with a rather slow and uneven finesse. He could feel all of Rhaast, and now as he was all sore it was time to end it.

\- “Enough…”

**\- “I decide when it is enough.”**

Rhaast is probably as feeble as Kayn was by now, both their legs shaking. The assassin remains pinned against the table as the darkin leans more and more of his weight onto him due to exhaustion. However, Kayn had no interest in letting this sick reunion continue.

\- “Take it out…” Kayn demanded while out of breath but the darkin does not answer him. “Oi.” Kayn sneers, irritated.

**\- “…I cannot.”**

\- “What do you mean you can’t!?”

 **\- “Give me a few minutes…”** Rhaast mumbled, nuzzling down into the assassin’s black hair like some sort of aftercare.

There was this awkward silence between them, and Kayn hated it. The fact that Rhaast was now also gently nibbling his neck wasn’t really comforting either. It wasn’t like as if Kayn had no other option either but to endure the whole situation as he had no chance to push the darkin off himself. Then, there was a soft lick on his neck, followed by a deep, dark purr. Kayn’s sanity was holding on to a very thin thread, and this bastard decided to suddenly act all soft and caring? I swear by the old and new gods, Rhaast will pay for this.

Just as Kayn is about to complain, he is suddenly relieved as Rhaast finally pulls out of him. Though, this sensation is short lived as his feeling of emptiness is replaced by this warm, thick liquid that flows down his legs, dripping onto the floor. Ashamed, the assassin places both his hands on his face in embarrassment and remains motionless as if he was trying to hide himself. When Rhaast stands up, Kayn does the same. The assassin manages to take two, maybe three steps before the pain makes itself known and he falls down to his knees. Kayn snarls, grimacing as it aches all over. Clenching his fists, he tells himself to remain calm. He could not allow himself to weep in front of the darkin. Not anyone. It didn’t matter how much everything hurt, physically and mentally. He had to remain strong. If he were lucky, he might even survive this. There was no reason for him to trust the one who robbed him of his life once before. If Rhaast wanted, he might as well end the assassin here and now… yes, Kayn needed to get away from here as soon as possible.

Determined as ever, Kayn forces himself up from the floor again and immediately seeks support against a doorframe. Still bleeding from his leg and back, Kayn turned to look over his shoulder to locate his clothes. However, Rhaast had moved up to him again, and the assassin turned his gaze elsewhere, glaring. Rhaast was about to touch Kayn’s bloodied back as there was something that drew his attention in this dark room, but before his fingers reached the human he started moving again.

 **\- “Where are you going?”** The darkin asked, blinking.

\- “Away from you.”

Rhaast frowns, not understanding why the assassin turned his back to him. Did he not have questions too? Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? Rhaast had decided to spare his life, to believe his pale explanation of his identity so why wasn’t he as curious as he was? Moving up close, Kayn only increased the distance between them.

\- “You took what you wanted, now piss off!” The assassin yells, leaning against a wall.

The darkin follows, seeing how Kayn tries to conceal his pain and embarrassment. He knew the youngster from the inside out, literally. Hiding anything from Rhaast was impossible. Or… it used to be. Now he couldn’t really feel his emotions or read his mind as he had before when they were one. It made things more complicated, and the darkin thought it was somewhat frustrating. Usually Rhaast didn’t care for other’s emotions, but with Kayn it was different. He didn’t want Kayn to leave, and he wasn’t going to let him either. 

 **\- “You are not going anywhere.”** Rhaast said with a harsh tone, grabbing the human’s wrist as he was about to move further away from him.

\- “Haven’t you done enough!?” Kayn yells, visibly distressed.

**\- “You are still bleeding, and no matter how much I do enjoy the look of your filthy physique right now I must admit that both you and I are in need of a bath.”**

\- “Leave me alone!” The assassin still protests, but then his world turns upside down as the darkin decides that it’s a splendid idea to just pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

 **\- “You are cute when you are upset.”** Rhaast teased, walking out from the cabin with the human.

\- “RHAAST!!”

Kayn was mad. He was so incredibly mad that he didn’t know how to deal with all this explosive anger that flowed within himself right now. Usually he could use his fury to end whatever it was that caused him such distress but right now he couldn’t inflict any significant damage at all. Kayn hated Rhaast, and he hated himself. Rage simmered in his chest. Had it not been for the fact that the darkin submerged him into the cold water of the lake, he would probably had turned red like a cooked crayfish.

Gently, Rhaast places Kayn into the water which makes it easier for the assassin to handle his own weight by floating. It was cold, but still pleasant. All his wounds sting as the lake cleanses his body but the assassin was more than grateful for the rinse. Though, Rhaast was still too close for comfort and Kayn moved away from the darkin as much as he could. Many did not dare to turn their back against the darkin, but the assassin did not fear Rhaast’s possible aggression at the moment. Strangely, he convinced himself that the creature wouldn’t harm him, more than he already had that is. Ignoring Rhaast, Kayn dips his whole head in order to clean his head from both sweat and saliva. When he reached the surface for air again, the darkin is close behind him. He seriously didn’t know what to do in this situation and he couldn’t exactly pretend as if the darkin wasn’t here. Especially not when Rhaast had taken the privilege to play with his braid.

 **\- “I have always liked your hair better when it is loose.”** Rhaast said, his fingers following the braid, careful not to tear with his claws.

At first, Kayn stands still, but the more he thinks about how calm and causally Rhaast speaks with him it only enhances his anger. He turns, glaring up at the huge creature who seems delighted as he receives attention.

\- “Is this a game to you!?”

\- Rhaast blinks. **“What do you mean?”**

\- “Stop playing stupid!”

**\- “I am not…?”**

The darkin leaned down, nudging with his nose against the assassin’s face. Kayn snarled, showing his teeth in anger but Rhaast ignored the human’s animalistic body language and instead focused his attention to the human’s neck. His tongue licked the dark bruises on the assassin’s throat which made the darkin’s chest vibrate as he purred. It was almost as if he was trying to apologize, in his own, weird way. But Kayn wanted nothing of it and thus he tried to back away and got closer up to the shore where he found footing. Besides, why would a darkin apologize in the first place.

\- “Stop touching me! I don’t want your hands all over me!” Kayn yelled into nothing but air while he created distance between the two of them.

Rhaast watches the other as he walks closer to the shore. He frowns, confused. It was so problematic for him to comprehend all the anger and frustration that Kayn was dealing with at the moment. At first, Rhaast had denied everything about Kayn’s resurrection but now when he had accepted the impossible it brought him only…joy? No, Rhaast didn’t know joy. A darkin does not feel such things. Still, whatever it was that he was experiencing, it made him curious. Yes, he couldn’t keep his sexual desire in check, but Kayn was so accepting of it when he was trapped in the weapon. Why would that change anything now when they actually could share space with their own individual bodies? Before Kayn could leave the water, he made sure to grab the assassin’s wrist.  

**\- “But… you liked it? I saw that you did.”**

\- The corner of Kayn’s lip twitched as he tried to keep his head cool. “If your goal is to make me feel worse, then it’s working.” Kayn growls, avoiding eye-contact again.

**\- “That is not my intention. I am trying to understand.”**

\- “You seriously can’t be this dumb.” Kayn mumbled with a clenched jaw and yanked with his arm but Rhaast’s grip wouldn’t ease. “Let go of me.”

**\- “Why?”**

\- “I said let go of me!!”

Yet, Rhaast still holds the assassin and Kayn feels his body tremble due to boiling rage. The assassin couldn’t believe how or why the darkin was acting like he did right now. There was no excuse, no way for Kayn to forget or forgive what he had done to him. All of the intense emotions that flooded the human’s mind caused him to act almost childlike, allowing his troubled mind get the better of him.

\- “I hate you… I fucking hate you!!”

**\- “Why will you not look at me?”**

\- Oh, if Rhaast wanted him to look at him so badly, then he would do so. Meeting the other’s gaze, Kayn glared with odium. “Not only did you manipulate me, but you ended me, you sent me to a place worse than hell and now you’re humiliating me?!”

**\- “You know why I ended you. I had no choice.”**

True, Kayn knew all the risks. And yet he couldn’t believe that the darkin would treat him the way he did. He had lost against the darkin due to his desperate need for affection, lowering his guard. The feeling of shame grew, which intensified his temper. He tries to get out of Rhaast’s grip once more and when he doesn’t succeed, he responds by hitting the darkin’s chest with all his might with his free arm.

He hit.

Again, and again and again.

Rhaast did nothing, tolerating the assassin’s strange behavior. He had never seen Kayn act like this. It was sloppy, unprofessional. This was the part of  Kayn that Zed had disciplined time and time again, but in this moment it seems as if it was all down the drain.

\- “Then what gives you the right to treat me like this?! Do you get off from it, hm? Sparing me so that you may stab me in the back!? I want nothing to do with you!”

**\- “Kayn.”**

\- “No! You took away everything that I know of. My life, my master, my family… everything that ever mattered anything to me…”

The darkin pulls Kayn into his embrace, looking down on the human with a serious expression. Rhaast didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t need to seduce nor conquer Kayn to gain his body anymore, and yet he couldn’t keep his hands off him. Seeing how troubled his former host was somehow painful, and he wanted to ease his pain.

 **\- “They were not worthy of you.”** He says, leaning down to nuzzle against the human’s hair.

Feeling the heat of the other, Kayn could hardly believe that he was standing next to Rhaast. He was terrified of the monster of Millenia, and he should be, just like Rhaast had told him to be years back. His legs grow weak. Though, due to his voice still being hoarse because of all his screaming and some mental wounds - his next words are difficult to share.

\- “Zed… you killed Zed…”

**\- “Yes.”**

\- “I hate you.”

**\- “I know.”**

\- “Don’t touch me.”

**\- “I will touch you how much, and whenever I want. You are mine.”**

\- “Fuck you!”

This time Kayn manages to push himself away from the darkin. Rhaast watches the human, feeling how he is unable to reach Kayn. Why it mattered so much to him was still unclear, but he knew that he couldn’t just let the other leave his side now that he was actually in his grasp. Funny, Rhaast believed that Kayn was to be his dog, not noticing that it might be the other way around.

**\- “I do not want you to go.”**

\- “I don’t care what you want.” Kayn barked while walking out of the water, soon limping towards the cabin to gather his clothes.

**\- “I will not allow it.”**

\- “Go to hell.”

They didn’t speak much after that and to be fair there wasn’t much left to be said. Kayn just wanted to leave, to get away from the idiot who acted as if everything that had happened between them was normal. However, even if Kayn wanted to be left alone there was no chance that the darkin would leave his side. Rhaast followed him wherever he went and it was getting on the assassin’s nerves. Not that it mattered considering the fact that he had no chance to stand against the creature. Plus, Rhaast didn’t listen to what he said anyway. For now, Kayn had an involuntary guardian until he was able to make a run for it.

The wound on Kayn’s leg from the darkin’s powerful bite had been wrapped with old rags that he had found in a drawer inside of the cabin. When the assassin thought that he finally would have some time alone he was instead dragged to what was supposed to represent a bed. On the floor, there were a few blankets along with what might have been a pillow, once. Not only did it smell damp and old, but it was also an absurd scene.

\- “I want to leave.” Kayn says, but Rhaast gives him a light push into the room.

 **\- “You need rest.”** Rhaast answered.

Oh yes, Rhaast had forced Kayn down, now holding him close to himself. The fact that this dirty floor was withholding the sheer weight of the darkin was remarkable but that wasn’t really what bothered Kayn at the moment.

What bothered him was how he was trapped in the darkin’s arms, sharing body heat, feeling his strong breath against his skin. During their first hour, Kayn had done nothing but try to squirm away from Rhaast, but his grip around him was too great. Whether Kayn liked it or not, he was going to share the night beside the very being that he despised. Though, as time went by, Kayn was slowly giving in. He was beat, both bodily and emotionally. Everything in his life was in chaos, and things were happening far too quickly for him to comprehend. He had only walked among the living for about a week now and his meeting with Rhaast was just the cherry on top.

Kayn’s eyelids grew heavy, and the purring of the darkin became nothing more but a pleasant lullaby as he laid next to the warm creature. The assassin couldn’t help but wonder, what was going on in Rhaast’s mind, why hadn’t he killed him yet? Why was Rhaast acting so… soft? No, he would be a fool to call the darkin soft as the monster had no clue of what soft means. Rhaast is dangerous, he had always been. Kayn had lost his life once by trusting the being and he would not make the same mistake twice. Whatever kind of bizarre charade there was between them right now, Kayn knew that he had to find some way to escape the darkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can i say? I adore colorful and slimy monster cocks. <:3  
> Rhaast is a stupid dog, and I love him for it.


	9. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayn wakes in the middle of the night, and the situation with the darkin only gets more confusing by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~  
> Back again with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well because I sure do.  
> Love from Pandis and Iron ♥

Planning an escape while drifting off to sleep proves to be a fruitless contest. Hours went by, and darkness embraced both sky and land. Outside was cold, indoors was humid. The purr of the darkin had long stopped, and the human sought the creature’s warmth unknowingly while sleeping dreamlessly. Kayn would probably have slept beside Rhaast all night, if not for the fact that something in the room disturbed him. It was something that made no sound, and yet it was as if called to him. A bright, burning light in the colors of crimson lit the room and Kayn slowly awakes. The first thought that hits him is the fact that he actually slept beside Rhaast, and that alone angered him. Being angry was useless though, and it cost him far too much energy than he had to spare at the moment. The assassin noted that the darkin was locked in deep slumber and turned his gaze towards the source of whatever it was that bothered his sleep. When Kayn realized what it was, he had to question his own eyes for just a moment.

The object of interest was nothing but the very scythe that once connected him and Rhaast, now leaning against the wall of the room. The weapon’s form had changed since he last saw it, and yet it reeked of the same, ancient power. This was the second time it had appeared in the room without Kayn knowing how, or when. Carefully, Kayn removes the darkin’s heavy arm from himself and manages to sit up. He hisses silently due to pain, but keeps his gaze on the lidless orb on the scythe. The thin pupil stares back at him, and the assassin can’t resist its calling. Leaving the darkin’s side, Kayn notices how the pulsating light from the eye on the weapon is synced with his own breathing. He didn’t understand. Was this a test? Was Rhaast still awake, watching him, and luring him to his death again?

Curious and most likely foolishly, Kayn still defies his own instincts and sneaked up to the deadly weapon. Looking up at the orb, the rest of his surroundings goes quiet. It was as if nothing else existed in the world, like as if he was being sucked into the void. He finally dares to touch its hilt. The assassin’s fingers slowly wrap around its shaft, and when he holds the weapon in a firm grip something in him changes. The sudden power flowing through him felt exhilarating and his skin turns pale, almost white. Dark blue markings appeared on his skin, his iris turning icy blue. The orb on the scythe stops glowing, its pupil fading and the maroon shades switches color to match its wielder’s eyes. Exhaling, Kayn hears how the floor creaks and he turns in an instant. Rhaast’s crimson gaze glows in the darkness of the room, squinting.

The darkin then suddenly growls, rising from the floor while keeping his full attention on the other. Kayn feels his heart rush, the energy within him shooting through the roof. The grip on the handle tightens, and he considers his options. Fight, flee... kill? Though, the dark rumbling voice of the darkin causes him to tense even more.

**\- “How did you… Only I should be capable of summoning the blade. It represents… no… it IS me.”**

Kayn didn’t fully understand what it was that Rhaast meant, but he knew that he finally wasn’t defenseless anymore. The sheer power that flowed within him right now was unreal and he should use it for his own gain. Rhaast approached the human, his aura far more aggressive than before. Raising any weapon, especially the darkin’s own weapon against himself was surely not the best idea but Kayn was furious. He had lost everything due to the monster that stood before him and even if rage fueled him right now, he couldn’t help but to feel…scared. The realization of everything that he had lost suddenly feels so real, and he started to doubt himself. Truly, Kayn may be trained to kill, skilled in battle and blessed with a will stronger than others’ but in this moment, he was nothing more than human. Young, used and alone. That’s how it’s always been, even if Kayn denies it.

Sure, loneliness had never disturbed Kayn before, but now he had absolutely nothing. No place to call home, nowhere to look for guidance.  

Kayn holds the scythe high, holding his breath before the strike as if he is to slay the Darkin who once tricked him to his death. Yet, he hesitated. Why in the world would he hesitate? Rhaast killed Zed! Rhaast sent him to the Abyss! Rhaast, he… he raped him. Rhaast had used him in more ways than one and Kayn hated the monster who robbed him of everything. Yet, even with a weapon in hand he suddenly couldn’t bare himself to use it. His looping mind soon to be interrupted by the darkin’s abnormal roar. Confused and frightened, Kayn tosses the weapon to the floor, its blade singing as it hits the floor. Kayn’s skin regains its color, and his eyes return to their yellow hue as the power leaves his body. An unwise move, as the darkin now fearlessly approaches and slams him up against the wall. Rhaast’s arm presses against the human’s throat, the edge of the sharp blade of Rhaast’s arm uncomfortably close to his cheek. The voracious stare of Rhaast is more present than before, his previous calm state replaced with raw animalistic wrath.

This is it.

Rhaast will end him, he knows it.

Kayn can’t even get himself to protest, his own body frozen and trembling. His gaze is locked with the darkin’s own but he’s not capable of actually seeing. It’s all a blur, only seconds away from a mental breakdown here and now. The darkin holds him pinned, the gaping mouth of strong teeth ready to strike at any moment.

**\- “What did you do?!”** The dark voice of the darkin questions, his face close to the assassin’s.

However, Kayn is not able to answer him and nor does he react when the creature’s claws sink into his skin. It confuses Rhaast, and thus he proceeds to press his talons even deeper into the soft flesh. The assassin whimpers, and the darkin is slowly starting to realize that Kayn’s behavior is… unusual, to his usual nature. Perhaps this wasn’t the one he thought it was to be after all. Maybe he had hoped for too much. This was surely a fraud, an enemy attempting to steal his precious weapon.

Right.

His weapon.

Why did it react in such a way?

There was no way for the scythe to suddenly change form like that, and yet, it had. Was there magic involved? Of course there was, why else would it transform? Sighing, the darkin released his grip on the human, still unsure of what to do. A part of Rhaast wanted nothing more but to continue his sleep with the person next to him, and the other would just love to gut the bastard. To pull the intestines out of the human’s fragile body. Yes, wouldn’t it be quite the sight? To let the red flow down this pastel body, creating a pool of blood at his feet. Oh, the vision would be wonderful indeed.

But… if he did, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the human anymore and why would he spoil himself of the fun? Though, even if the thought of brutally ending the human in front of him was thrilling, there was something that distinctively made him incapable of doing so. This was in truth a realization that frustrated the darkin even more, and his claws dug into the wall behind Kayn.

**\- “I said, what did you do?”** The darkin repeated, this time in a calmer tune.

However, Kayn was still not answering. Rhaast frowned, seeing the cold and hollow expression on the assassin was unfamiliar, and he tried to figure out why the human was acting so strange. Maybe Rhaast was as horrifying as others described him to be, but with Kayn he almost acted as a tamed animal. Was that possible though? - and why was he doing so in the first place? The sharp claws of the darkin tore at the wood, leaving visible marks. 

“ _Why can’t I bring myself to finish him?_ ” Rhaast asks himself, his bloodlust scorching within. A dark growl that resembles that of a hellhound rumbling throughout the room.

In the end, the darkin turns away, his snarling continuing as he turns his back towards the assassin. Never had he experienced this… this incapability of action for a mere human. Rhaast didn’t know if he should be mad or not in this situation. Just like Kayn, Rhaast had trouble controlling his emotions, frequently giving in to the heat of desire. That’s what he thought Kayn to be. A human, a tool for his own pleasure. An escape from reality.

But we already know that.

Question was if there was something more between them, just like Kayn had asked him about in the room of mirrors. A question Rhaast was still unsure of. Not that he had been giving it much thought, but now that the human was present he couldn’t stop thinking about it. For the first time in ages, Rhaast didn’t understand what it was that he wanted. Though, with the absence of Kayn’s touch, the weapon was slowly returning to its demonic appearance, its blue turning back into crimson.

Kayn on the other hand didn’t care what he meant to the darkin. Nor did he care what Rhaast wanted. Not anymore at least. The moment that the large creature turned away from him, it was as if a noose around his neck eased which made him capable of breathing again. Still shaking, Kayn managed to call upon his shadow magic and passed through the wall behind himself. He exhales, his blood rushing. Now was his chance, and he was going to take it.

Darting out from the house, Kayn ignored the pain that spread throughout his body. It was a constant reminder of what Rhaast had done to him, how his body had given in to something as simple as lust. At least this time he was bright enough to understand that he couldn’t stay. It was so bizarre, facing Rhaast. Behind him he heard how the door to the cabin flew open and with it came the heavy footsteps of the darkin.

\- “NO! Leave me ALONE!” Kayn yells into the air and to his surprise, Rhaast stays.

Running deeper into the dense woods, Kayn almost trips more than once. It was so uncharacteristic of him to flee, but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to get away, to escape everything and everyone. Though, due to his lack of sleep and nutrition his body was rather weak. Soon out of breath, the assassin bends forward while finding support against his own legs. Was it over? Was he dreaming? Don’t be stupid, whatever this is, it sure ain’t no dream. The cuts and bruises on his body were proof enough for that to be untrue. Still, it was a soothing thought, believing that he might finally be left alone. However, his encounter with the darkin had only increased the number of questions that dwelled inside of his mind. He wasn’t really surprised regarding Rhaast’s actions, but he was indeed amazed by the fact that he was still alive and breathing. Then there was the strange interaction with his former weapon.

A part of Kayn felt like a fool, as he had the opportunity to end the creature. If only he had been brave enough. The amount of shame that built in his chest was tremendous, and he only had himself to blame for it. Nevertheless, the mystery regarding the weapon would probably remain as such, but Kayn had to admit that he already missed the amount of power that coursed through him during the weapons transformation. Thing was, even if he were to question Rhaast about it he was convinced that he had no idea about it either, considering his reaction.

Catching his breath, Kayn looks over his shoulder just to double-check that he was alone before continuing through the flora of the forest. At the moment he was missing footwear, but he’d rather let the cold ground kiss his feet rather than return to gather his boots. At least he had dressed before falling asleep and wasn’t running around fully naked, so that’s a plus.

There was so much going on inside of Kayn’s head right now that he didn’t know how to sort all of his thoughts. For the moment he was lost, and darkness embraced the woods due to the clouded moon. A few glowing plants guided the assassin through the vegetation and he had no clue of where to go. On the other hand, he didn’t care where he would venture, as long as it was far away from Rhaast. The forest seemed awfully quiet, its creatures silent and seemingly absent. Though, there was a sound that caught the assassin’s attention. A soft, echoing croon within the forest, soothing his troubled mind. It was somewhat enchanting, dangerously beautiful to be honest.

One would hope that Kayn would have learned how to avoid possible danger by now but he found it impossible to ignore the feminine voice that continued to lure him deeper. It was almost as if the voice was embracing him like a warm blanket, comforting him. The ground had a bedding of thick mist, and just as Kayn thought himself to have found the source of the song he was met with total silence. The assassin looks around with a confused expression, still searching for the one responsible but no one is here. Though, just as he thinks himself to be alone, the earlier melody was replaced with a dark and menacing laugh. For a moment Kayn thought he felt someone breathing down his neck but as he turns, he instead sees a glowing light in the distance.

This was a trap.

It does not take long for Kayn to realize that he once more was in danger as the sound of rampaging hooves charge at him, causing the ground to vibrate. If Kayn had not gone mad, he was sure that he was seeing an undead centaur along with fallen warriors running towards him. Suddenly petrified, Kayn can’t do anything but run at a randomly chosen direction due to panic. The wound from Rhaast’s bite caused him to limp at times, but no matter how fast he thought himself to be he had no chance to outrun a four-legged beast. What Kayn thought to be an army, proved to be just one individual. However, considering that the assassin had no weapon at the moment made him easy prey, no matter how trained he might be, and thus Kayn wanted to avoid combat as much as he possibly could. Within the minute the creature has caught up to him, and the assassin uses his shadow step and ventures through the deep-rooted trees in order to trick the centaur.

Kayn feels how the wind swoops as the creature passes him by, the heavy armor rustling with every movement. With a closer glance he notices how the centaur glows in the dark, his body transparent and seemingly alive in the form of blue fire. Not that he had the intention to inspect the subject any further, and as the armed creature swings at him while in the tree, the assassin leaps out. Kayn continues his defensive efforts, dodging as much as he can to hopefully finally lose the unknown attacker so that he may escape with his life intact. Floating inside one of the elder trees, the assassin is about to venture through to the other side. However, just as the assassin is about to exit the mass of the trunk he is caught by surprise as the ghostly centaur had understood the human’s pattern. A rookie mistake that Kayn would come to regret.

Before the assassin had the chance to escape, the centaur grasped the human while in his transparent form and pulled him out of hiding. Kayn thrashes about, trying to get out of the giant creature’s grip but it’s useless. Caught in the grip of the undead, Kayn screams out as he is impaled by the centaur’s lance, pinning him to the tree. Gasping and struggling, Kayn’s hands are firmly pushing against the weapon’s hilt, its blade piercing through his abdomen which caused his whole body to hang like a pig in a slaughterhouse.

\- “You have a debt to pay…” The centaur spoke, his voice hollow and filled with dwelling rage.

Kayn was shook by the fact that the undead creature was able to speak and even able to use the common tongue. The ghostly figure leaned in close, drawing the very warmth from his body. Kayn stared, meeting the burning eyes of the skeleton. A naked skull decorated with a menacing helm. Once a man, now a monster.

\- “I…I don’t understand…?” Kayn manages to groan, and is met with a cold laughter that strangely didn’t resemble the one he heard before. An icy hand pokes his chest, clearly toying with him.

\- “The grave…calls.”

The assassin still didn’t understand what the creature meant by those words, and before he could demand answers the creature moved the hilt of the weapon, causing him to whimper.

\- “Embrace death…” The centaur continued, observing how the human grimaced in pain.

Kayn can’t help to wonder if this is all his life is supposed to be, filled with woe? Then yet again, his life may not have meaning at all in a few minutes.

Just as Kayn thought that his life was to end, there was this heavy stomping sound. Both the creature of death and the assassin turns their gazes towards the source of the sound. Before anyone of them could react, Kayn observed the huge centaur suddenly fly out of his sight several meters away from himself as something, or rather someone dashes straight into its side. The ground shook as the heavy centaur met the dirt, which led to the darkin to roar triumphantly. Kayn couldn’t believe it. Rhaast had dashed right into the undead, head first, like some rampant bull – quite a unique sight to behold. 

Kayn had been saved, for now. The spear still had Kayn pinned and he struggled to both move and breathe due to the agony of his impalement. He couldn’t pull the weapon out of himself so for now he could just watch. Rhaast challenges his foe with another roar akin to a wicked battle cry. A worthy opponent is something he had longed for, to be able to rip and tear at his enemy with even an ounce of resistance would be sufficient. Though as easy as his opponent fell to the ground, there would be no need for him to bring out his weapon. We don’t want to go overkill now do we?

The centaur got up on his hooves again while observing the two indents made by his attacker’s horns. After managing to get all his legs standing the centaur is again charged by the darkin which looked like a bloodthirsty dog, and because of his disarmament the attacker had to rely on his speed until he had his weapon back in his hands. As the darkin’s claws drew near him he jumped to the side with surprising speed and agility for his size, gliding across the dirt and immediately making a dash to retrieve his weapon. What the centaur didn’t expect was the quick reflexes of his opponent which was a grave underestimation.

The darkin was almost close enough for another attack before he had even started building up speed which prompted the four-legged creature to dodge once more. The claws of his attacker scraped his armored shoulder but nothing more, which let the centaur continue his dash. When he finally reached the tree, the enemy ripped the weapon out of the trunk which released the assassin from his shackles as he met the ground with a loud thud. Kayn was indeed free but could not do much of anything with the wound in his stomach, but what he could muster was lounging grasp for the centaur’s legs to try and hold him down if even for just a moment, no matter how hopeless it may seem.

\- “You impudent fool, you dare soil the armour of the Shadow of War with your filthy blood?!” The centaur shouts before bringing his newly freed weapon for a swing towards the wounded assassin.

Before the blow could land the darkin finally caught up to the elusive centaur. Rhaast lunged with both of his claws towards the being and sliced at its exposed legs trying to impair his movement, which was a serious pain in the ass. But instead of blood flowing from a wound and a bloodcurdling scream the darkin was met with…nothing. No resistance and no response from his opponent, except from a maniacal laugh.

\- “Did you really expect me to bleed, dog?” The undead says in a taunting tone.

Rhaast felt a building frustration with the centaur which seemed to be excruciatingly elusive for some unknown reason, was it magic that protected his opponent or something else?

**\- “What are you, and how come you do not bleed?”** The darkin asks with clear frustration in his voice.

\- “So you mean you didn’t notice already? HAH, I think I might have overestimated you by a long shot, scoundrel.” He responded with a twisted grin somehow forming onto the lower crevice of his helm.

Kayn was still holding onto the legs of his enemy, his grip failing more and more as much of his blood had left his body already.

\- “I guess you and this nuisance of a walking corpse are acquainted? Then it will be more pleasing to hear your agony after I slice him to bits.” The centaur states before bringing his glaive up for another swing.

Rhaast acts quickly, dashing in front of the swing to block it with the armor on his lower arm. In a competition of pure strength the darkin could hardly be matched, even in the presence of someone of his enemy’s size. The problem in this case was the lingering souls that appeared from nowhere and seemed to eat away at his as well as Kayn’s life energy. Rhaast knew this magic would be troublesome and acted swiftly by grabbing hold of the armour on his attacker’s arm, took a balanced stance and shifted the weight of his opponent to throw him quite the distance.

With his useless baggage out of harms way he could now focus on the pure frustration he felt towards this being…that a mere PONY would keep him on his toes like this…

\- “ **This is UNACCEPTABLE.** ” Rhaast bursts out with a snarl as he extends his right arm as if to grab something out of the air.

\- “Unacceptable? What is unacceptable here is the fact you are still struggling you miscreant; I will cut you in half and feed you to my pet ghouls!” The centaur proclaims as he begins a new charge towards the darkin, but this time with even greater acceleration.

Something that seemed odd to Rhaast was that the attacker had what seemed to be a spectral cavalry charge divided on his sides which indeed was a menacing sight – but it did not matter. Robbed of his rightful satisfaction of relishing in his bloodlust by nothing but a **glorified mount**. “ _Preposterous._ ”, he thought, as the scythe suddenly materialized in his right hand.

\- “Your magic tricks will not save you from your imminent doom, no matter what you bring forth I will crush your every bone!” The centaur screams while closing in on his prey.

He had enough. Rhaast brought back his newly spawned scythe behind himself with a wide stance to prepare to meet the attacker. With a sweep coming from below he brought forth dark energy that not only knocked the charging centaur up in the air but also sent him flying forward because of his momentum. Now having the irritating foe where he wanted him the darkin brought his scythe out horizontally to again slice his opponent. This time head-on.

As the scythe passed through the side of the charger’s torso there was a loud scream of pain. The scythe was imbued with magical powers and could therefor even cut magical entities that otherwise would not be affected by physical objects. Crashing to the ground once more the centaur did not get up as quickly as he had done before, because of the seeping energy coming out of his now sliced torso.

\- “You…how dare you!” Blurted the attacker while covering his wound with his palm.

**\- “I thought that you were going to slice me to bits, and what was it…break my bones?”** Rhaast taunts, now slightly pleased with his opponent quivering at his feet.

The centaur struggled to get back onto his hoofs, and at the same time created some distance between himself and the darkin. This made the darkin slowly step towards his foe with a menacing look that anyone would find horrifying.

\- “Scoundrel! You will not be as lucky next time we meet! I will have you for this transgression!!!” The defeated attacker threatens.

**\- “Spare me your knightly talk, you bore me with this overly chivalrous heckling.”**

Just as the darkin is about to execute his opponent the centaur suddenly dashes away from him, and Rhaast follows closely behind. He gained on the fleeing pony while preparing to go for another attack, but this time the centaur received some sudden boost of speed which put him only an inch out of reach of the darkin’s blade. The attacker continues, until he is too far away for Rhaast to continue his chase.

In both frustration and victory, Rhaast roars. The sound of the darkin echoes throughout the forest, and he drives his blade into the ground out of his deep frustration. Damn that bastard, escaping so cheaply made him want to chase him to the end of the world but at the moment he had someone else to think about before anything. Looking back, he detects the scent of blood in the air and he leaves his scythe behind. This might seem careless to anyone that has no knowledge of the scythe, but those that do know what happens to the unworthy who dare touch it. Then yet again, Kayn had touched the weapon, and he didn’t suffer at all. Quite the contrary as a matter of fact.

Why?

Discarding the thought, Rhaast rushes back to the tree where the fight first took place. He sees Kayn lying on the ground, shaking. Getting down on his knees, Rhaast picks up the human only to meet his golden, glowing eyes. For a moment he wondered why they did glow, but the assassin wasn’t so keen on keeping his head up. Which was understandable, considering all the blood he had lost which probably caused him to be rather dizzy. Now, Rhaast had Kayn in his arms and inhaled his scent, nuzzling into his dirty hair.   

**\- “You imbecile. When did you become so reckless?”**

\- “It’s nothing...”

\- Rhaast growls. **“The damn nuisance was right.”**

\- “…Who?”

**\- “The trickster. You always act with such carelessness.”** Yes, Rhaast, he does. That’s one of the many things that you like about him.

\- “Why do you hate her so much?” Kayn questions as the darkin suddenly brings up Zoe.

**\- “I will not discuss it.”**

Kayn drops the subject. He didn’t have the energy to fuzz about it anyway. But, for some strange and rather irrational purpose he was still thankful that Rhaast had been the one to aid him in his time of need even though he didn’t ask him for it. The heat of the darkin now seemed far more pleasant than before, and he sought comfort from the other as his own body was shaking from blood loss. His golden glowing orbs met the fire of Rhaast’s and he was about to thank him. And he would have, if not the assassin had picked up something uncomfortable building between them.

\- “Rhaast?” Kayn frowns, seeing how the darkin’s eyes fixed themselves on him with such interest similar to previous events.

The darkin answers the human with a purr, leaning down to nuzzle with his face underneath Kayn’s chin. He tasted the blood, dirt and sweat along the human’s throat, and the assassin knew precisely what the creature had in mind.

\- “Rhaast, stop.” Kayn demanded, his hand moving up to press against the darkin’s face to hopefully push him away from himself.

Though, Kayn was weak, and Rhaast was a selfish idiot. The frustration stemming from the outcome of the battle only enhanced his egoistic actions and the assassin had no chance to stop him, now even less than before. Kayn felt the darkin’s hands on him, exploring his form before placing him on the chilly ground, towering over Kayn. A hand squeezes his thigh, a long tongue licking the blood from his open wound and his pants are pulled down. Panicking, Kayn tries to kick the other but it did not make a difference. How could Rhaast treat him this way when he obviously was on the brink of death here?

\- “R-Rhaast… you- you can’t... I need medical…Rhaast…” The assassin wheezes, his vision darkening.

However, Rhaast does not listen. He’s far too eager to satisfy his own needs in his fury and heavy tunnel vision. He had saved Kayn and he was only claiming what was rightfully his. The fact that the human was weak and not responding to him was not known to the now unreachable darkin. Still, he enjoys the warmth of the assassin’s body, his entrance easily penetrated due to their earlier play. Kayn whimpers as some sort of puny protest, his eyes becoming glossy with tears. Even when the assassin’s body fell limp Rhaast didn’t notice, still delivering bites on his delicate skin to mark his dominance.

Kayn was his, and **_his_** alone. Kayn owed him this, and he would enjoy it as much as he did. Or well, that was his intention. Once again he had ignored the human’s pleading words and acted on his own desires. Indeed, the assassin’s body pleases him like no other, and is just as enjoyable as their previous session.

As Rhaast satisfies his own needs, he is slowly regaining the ability to use common sense. He tries to catch his own breath, but he finally realizes that Kayn does not answer him. Was he ignoring him again, he wonders? Leaning down, the darkin nuzzled close to the human’s face, nudging at his chin several times. When he inspects the human further, he sees him to be paler than normal and Rhaast finally understands that Kayn’s life were slowly drifting off. A sign that caused the darkin’s chest to twist and turn in horror from his realization.  

**\- “…Shit.”**

Never had Rhaast moved from one point to another with such haste. In his arms he carried the human whose body was getting colder by the minute. The mere thought of losing Kayn again was pushing him to his very limit. The darkin possessed no healing powers, he was a tool for destruction and horror only. Still, he knew that he couldn’t let Kayn die here and now. There was still so much unsaid between them, and whatever magic the human held over him was still something the darkin needed to identify. The trees flew by him one after another while the feeling of guilt suddenly gutted him, almost making him trip on himself. Guilt? Why would he feel guilt when he had saved Kayn to begin with, it’s not like he wasn’t due a reward either. Though no matter the excuses Rhaast still did not lose the feelings that now haunted him while closing in on his destination.

As the darkin reaches the marine town he heads towards Evelynn’s personal hideout. Dashing down the street, people make way for the stressed beast. Once Rhaast found his way into the building he hit his head in the door opening and growled, readjusting his head so that he could enter. The song of the siren echoes beautifully further down and Rhaast proceeds deeper into the underground sanctuary. There’s a thick pink smoke dwelling in the rooms, probably some magical incense for keeping the visitors in the right mood. At first Rhaast is ignored, the music still going and so do the chattering creatures. But, as Rhaast roared out of frustration the whole room went silent, and all eyes turned towards the darkin by the entrance. They all noted the human in his arms, taking a few steps back as they feared and despised the race in general.

**\- “Evelynn!?”** Rhaast calls out, growling as he moved through the crowd. **“EVELYNN!”**

Within the minute, the demon answered the darkin’s call, moving out from one of her personal rooms. She saw the distressed darkin and approached him, only to see that he was carrying the same human she talked to. Evelynn was surprised, to say the least. The facial expression on Rhaast was something she did not expect to see from him and it was only natural for her to question his actions.

\- “You brought the human here…?”

**\- “Help him.”** Rhaast demanded, his eyes fixed on the demon.

\- “I’m no healer, Rhaast.”

**\- “I do not care. Do something!”**

The demon drew her lips back, presenting sharp fangs in annoyance. She hated being ordered around but she was also interested in the darkin’s agenda.

\- “In here.” Evelynn said, turning around and pointed towards one of the many doors. “No more music while the human is present.” She ordered her muse and opened up the door for Rhaast to enter.

Inside, the unconscious human is placed on a table and the darkin is shooed to make room for the demon. She may not be a healer, but she knew very well how to keep someone alive for as long as possible. I mean, the art of torture was what Evelynn feasted on.

\- “You damn fool, he’s all soaked in red.” The demon said while undressing the human’s torso to get a better look at his wounds. “What did you do to him?”

**\- “I did not hurt him.”** Rhaast says and then sees how the demon glares at him. **“Much.”** , he adds.

\- “What were you thinking?! He’s not a demon, nor a beast. He’s human! do you know what that means? Fragile.”

**\- “I do not need you do lecture me, demon! Just make sure that he survives.”** The darkin growled before turning away and left the demon to it. For some reason it was too painful for him to watch.

\- “I can’t believe that I’m doing this.” Evelynn hisses, her lashers twitching in the air.

Though, something that wouldn’t go unseen by the demon was how the human’s blood was not only red, but also seemed to contain strands of gold in it. Whatever it was though, her first priority was to stop the bleeding and hopefully save his life.  

Hours go by, and the bar was now more or less empty. Rhaast was doubtlessly the one responsible for chasing out its visitors. He sat by the long counter, and the waiting was driving him insane. But then on the other hand he didn’t want to know the outcome. He had been the one to end Kayn once before, and the thought of being the reason why he would die again was bothering him. It shouldn’t, but it did. In front of him were empty bottles of diverse alcoholic drinks, and his victory over his foe was not as sweet as he expected it to be.   

When Rhaast heard one of the doors open he immediately turned his attention towards the source of the sound. Seeing Evelynn walk out of the room worries him, and he was as impatient, as usual.

**\- “Tell me.”**

\- “He’s stable, for now.”

A deep exhale escapes the darkin, and turns his attention forward again. Placing one elbow on the counter he tries to relax, suddenly feeling drained of energy. The demon moves up to him, one of her lashers nudging against his reinforced shoulder.

\- “Are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

\- Rhaast hums, but he expected her to have questions. **“What do you need to know?”**

\- “Why did you hurt him?”

**\- “I told you. I did not harm him. Not like that.”**

\- “Rhaast, the wound-”

**\- “An undead.”**

\- “Undead?”

**\- “Yes, an armored centaur. I do not know why it hunted him. But I followed Kayn when he ran into the woods. Had I not done so he would be dead.”**

\- “And you couldn’t have waited with the sex until after his wounds were healed?” Evelynn rolled her eyes. The scent of bodily fluids had been obvious to her, and she had witnessed the mess he had created when undressing the male fully to inspect him.

**\- “I could not stop myself. He… he triggers me in ways like nothing else does.”** Rhaast tried to explain, covering his face with one hand as he was annoyed with his own doing when he understood its consequences.

The demon simply hummed in response. She understood the darkin in some ways, or at least his impulsive behavior. Though, she wondered why this specific human had attracted an entity such as Rhaast out of the blue. She shrugged, moving around to the other side of the counter and pulled out a bottle of liquor that she poured into a glass and started reflecting on old memories. She had lived long enough to experience much in this so-called life, and much didn’t exactly interest her - more than her endless thirst for the pain and torment of others that is. Though, there had been a time where someone stole her attention from her never-ending desires.     

\- “If you don’t treasure them, they might be stolen from you.” She finally said, sipping from the drink while one of her long nails clicked against the glass gently.

\- The darkin frowns, but soon comments on the matter. **“You speak as if you know this pain.”**

\- “I do.”

**\- “You once cared for a human?”**

\- “Cared? Oh, honey. I did much more than just care for him. But my reckless nature made me lose him to another.”

The demon and the darkin shared gaze, but Rhaast was the one to break the contact first. His proud and glorious crown now facing the floor as his mind was overflowing with this annoying static. If anything, he couldn’t really deny that he did _care_ for Kayn, and perhaps that’s why Rhaast was struggling with letting him go. It had been so long since he actually felt anything besides bloodlust and mayhem. Whatever it was that Kayn made him feel, it now consumed him and his mind whole.

**\- “Will he make it…?”**

\- “I don’t know, Rhaast. He has been bleeding profusely.”

If one listened closely enough one would pick up that the darkin’s usual growl turned into an anguished whimper. Rhaast knew he had fucked up, and he was terrified of the consequences. Something that both the darkin and the demon found odd, but chose not to comment on - for now.

\- “His blood, did you notice- “

**\- “Yes. It is most likely due to the meep.”**

\- “The meep? What meep?”

**\- “He explained to me that there is a spirit who was behind his resurrection, and it would explain some of the changes to his appearance.”**

The demon looked skeptical, and Rhaast didn’t blame her for it. He was just as confused about it too. However, their answers would have to wait

Days passed, and Rhaast was either resting close by Kayn’s bed or walking back and forth between the doors as if he was guarding the room he stayed in. As soon as someone dared to get too close, Rhaast made sure to teach them a lesson or two. He did not care how nosy or disgusted other creatures were by the human’s presence – they were not allowed anywhere near **_his_** human.

Though, even if the common creatures did not dare to disturb or deal with the darkin’s business, there sure was one who did. The constant growling and strange behavior of Rhaast were soon to annoy the owner of the bar, and Evelynn made sure to kick him out to hunt. Not many would dare to stand up again the darkin, but the ancient demon feared no one, and Rhaast was wise not to argue with her too much.

Speaking of Evelynn, she was now tending to Kayn after finally getting Rhaast out of her bar. While changing the bandage on Kayn’s leg she noticed that the wound from the darkin’s fangs had already healed, which she found odd. Gently she uses her claw with the intention of undoing the old bandage around his waist, and in the process Kayn suddenly mumbles. To the demon’s delight, it seemed as if Kayn was going to make it. She could only imagine Rhaast’s reaction if he wouldn’t.

The demon takes a seat on the edge of the bed, gently moving the human’s bangs away from his face while noticing that the human seemed to be waking up.

\- “How long…?” Kayn asks with a dry throat.

\- “Three days give or take. You lost a lot of blood. Judging by how you looked the first time I saw you; I’m guessing that you haven’t been eating properly for some time.” The demon explained, her hand gently touching his forehead. “How are you feeling?” She asks and offers him a big glass of water.

\- Kayn frowned lightly, too tired to struggle. Though, he could not resist the glass as his dry throat was killing him, thus downing it in one go. “Alive.”

\- “Better than being dead, I suppose.”

Kayn still didn’t understand who this woman was supposed to be and to be honest he didn’t really want to know either. He had no memory of ever meeting her, and he was not really up for conversation. His head was aching like hell again, and the wound underneath the bandage on his waist burned as he moved around.

\- “Rhaast has been by your side at all times, watching like a damn hawk. I had to force him out to hunt for some food this morning.”

\- “I don’t care…”

\- “You know, he’s been longing for you during all these years that I have known him.”

\- Kayn scoffs, glaring to the side. “…He has a pretty fucked up way of showing it.”

Kayn thought their discussion would end at that, but instead the woman moved even closer to him. He stared, wondering what this demon had in mind. I mean, he wasn’t blind. Kayn saw very well that this woman was something out of the ordinary but he wasn’t scared of any beings, well most of them anyways.   

\- “Can you back off?” The assassin snarls, showing teeth.

\- “Oh, darling. You’re sweet.” Evelynn teases, adoring Kayn’s boldness as he was clearly out of his league.

\- Kayn truly wanted to avoid the demon, but there was nowhere for him to turn. “What do you want?”

\- “I’m just curious.”

\- “About what?”

\- The demon giggles, leaning forward seductively. “What’s so special about you.”

\- “What do you mean?”

\- “I can’t think of anyone having a darkin twirled around their finger like you have.”

\- “What nonsense are you rambling about?”

\- “Oh… so you don’t see it yet, do you?”

\- “See what?”

\- “That he desires you.”

Kayn glares. He knows very well that Rhaast desired something, but not in the way that Evelynn made it sound like. However, before he could comment on the demon’s ridiculous assumptions, she shifts closer into his lap. The assassin stiffens, staring at the woman who is invading his personal space.

\- “Now I wonder, what is it that you want?” The demon leans in close, her fingertips gently caressing Kayn’s cheek as she draws him into a charm and locks her eyes with his.

Kayn feels his breathing change as he is under the spell of the demon, and even if his will is strong he is no match to the ancient power that is cast upon him. Yes, now he remembers very well who she is… even if the memory was a bit blurry due to his consumption of alcohol. Evelynn studies him for long, soon wearing a rather frustrated expression.

\- “Hmm… You’re hard to read.” She admits, trying to figure out what it was that Kayn preferred. Though, she doesn’t seem to be able to pick up on anything particular. “Perhaps you’re confused about what it is that you want, is that so?”

Kayn does not answer, but he sees the yellow orbs on Evelynn turn crimson red for a second. The demon does not notice it herself, but Kayn knew very well who’s those orbs represented. Yet, she was probably right. Kayn was confused about much in life. His feelings towards Rhaast were split, and he had no interest in undoing the tangle regarding them any time soon.

The second the demon eases her magic on him he looks the other way, and he had this sudden urge of acting out on the female in his lap. Something that Evelynn wouldn’t let go unseen.

\- “Trust me child, you’re in no position to do whatever it is that you’re thinking of.” She laughs, leaning in close again and nibbles sensually on his ear. “Besides, is that how you treat the one who took care of your wounds?”

The tender touch from the other sends a shiver down the assassin’s spine. Just as he tries to move away, he is instead pushed down on the mattress. The demon sits on top of his crotch, careful not to place any weight on his wounded abdomen… even if she dearly wanted to. Though, Kayn would most likely rather have her on his wounds than on his private parts. Kayn swallows. He didn’t question the demon’s powers. The assassin understood that the demon was mighty and her thirst for a deadly play were lingering in the air.

\- “Mm… how I would just love to tear you up…” she sighs longingly, her deadly lashers curving over her head as if they were to strike. “It’s not often I let humans live this long in my personal chambers…” she giggles as she reminds herself of all the screams she inflicted on her preys.

Kayn had no idea of what to think of the situation. The demon was clearly hostile, longing to create some kind of damage and the assassin was just as helpless in her grasps as with Rhaast’s. One false move and he could end up dead in this soft bedding. Evelynn was considered beautiful and she knows it, her design was intended to lure anyone she found appetizing. Though, Kayn suspected that behind that beauty there was something menacing. However, he was tired of fighting, tired of running, tired of everything right now. But the tension is broken by nothing else but music. A lovely tune to be honest. It’s coming from the bar and Evelynn clicks her tongue in irritation. She had made her instructions very clear for her muses that song was not allowed while the human was present. It would lure him, doubtlessly, and Eve felt that she already was dealing with enough drabble as it was. However, Kayn is interested in the tunes, yes, but he does not seem to fall for them like any other mortal would. She frowns, but then she understands.

\- “Right… it’s not your body, is it?” She says, her hand gently caressing the assassin’s chest.

\- “What do you mean…?”

\- “Rhaast told me about the spirit.”

\- “So?”

\- “You’re not human anymore. Not completely anyway. It would explain why you’re still alive.” Evelynn clarified, before getting out of bed again.

Kayn was relieved that the demon finally got off from him but as he saw that Evelynn was on her way out he dared to ask for a favor.

\- “Can you get me something to drink?”

\- “I already did?”

\- “Something that’s not water.” Kayn specifies.

\- “You have come back from the dead and you’re going to spend your blessing on alcohol and muttering?” Eve scolds the assassin shortly and then leaves.

When Kayn is alone in the room once more he just sighs. He was beat, his body still recovering but with unusually rapid progress. So, the assassin remains at the demon’s lair, enjoying both good food and well needed rest for a couple of days. Rhaast had still not returned which he was grateful for. If, or rather when the darkin would return, Kayn wasn’t really sure how he would react. It was easier to remain underneath the covers, just ignoring his troubles while daydreaming. Then yet again one can only do so for so long until it gets the better of you.

One night, Kayn had trouble sleeping and no matter how hard he tried his mind was wide awake and agitated. As usual, there were a lot of things on his mind and this was surely getting tiresome. It had been far too long since he meditated but he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to. Not in here at least.

The assassin tried to shift his position in bed, but was quickly reminded of the pain which caused him to gasp and grunt silently. The bandage around his waist restricted his movement and he wondered how long it would take for his wounds to heal, so that he may leave this wretched place. He had once more managed to cheat death, but now it seemed as if his own demise was actively seeking him wherever he went. He expected himself to feel scared, perhaps even anger but all that dwelled inside of him right now was pure desolation.  

He longed for a drink but he doubted that the demon would be kind enough to offer him a bottle considering how she answered him the last time he asked for it. Besides, walking out that door only meant that he would have to face monsters that probably longed for his head, so this room was his safe haven for now. Then yet again, if he chose to stay there was also a chance of him meeting the darkin again, which was definitely something that he did not want. Kayn mumbled to himself in the darkness of the room, only to then note how something was moving by the end of his bed. Jolting up in surprise he was greeted by not only pain, but also… glowing eyes? Ten of them to be exact.

By Kayn’s feet, there were five tiny heads that peeked over the edge, trying to reach from the floor. To the assassin’s disbelief there were five meeps in his room, chiming joyfully as he noted their presence. They managed to get up onto the bed, and the assassin looked rather uneased by the sudden company.

\- “Uhhh?”

Though, the meeps didn’t really care for the assassin’s insecurity, they still continued with their joyful nature and made themselves comfortable in the soft bedding. All eyes were focused on Kayn and they bobbed their heads side to side to create a soft chime.

\- “Why can’t I just be left alone? Is that too much to ask for?” Kayn mumbled, and the meeps responded with a soft tinkle. “What do you want?” He questioned, but the spirits just blinked at him.

Frustrated, Kayn moves up his hands to his face and grasps his hair, pulling his bangs gently. For a moment he was silent, deep in thoughts. Then, his annoyed expression shifted to a softer one, looking for answers.

\- “I don’t understand. Why did you help me?” Kayn asks the tiny crowd of curious eyes. “Why did he have to wait for so long? I have nothing left…”

The expression of mental torment spreads across his face out of being reminded of his cruel reality. Kayn has been through a lot and it wasn’t that odd that he was stuck in this negative spiral of self-pity. At the moment he felt like a rag, being tossed left and right for no real reason. He wondered if there was some kind of purpose for him, or if this was just a practical joke made by the gods. Though, even if he blamed himself and the gods for his fate there was also one more individual that he found responsible for his suffering. Indeed, had not Rhaast turned his back against him in the first place he would have continued his life as it was, being close to his brothers and sisters. And Zed, of course, Zed. Every time Kayn thought about his master, he felt his heart sink, but he also remembered the darkin’s words from yesterday. What did Rhaast mean they weren’t worthy of him? How could he possibly claim to know more about what he was worth than himself? Still, even if he was debating regarding the darkin’s intentions he also got to reflect on how his life would have been if he hadn’t died by Rhaast’s hands. Was that something he wanted? To continue to assassinate under the orders of Zed, to one day overtake his master’s place and rule?

Why would you even question that? You know nothing else. It’s your calling. You were born for this.

And yet…

\- “Urgh, I just want to…!” Kayn snarled, twisting his hands in the air as if he were visualizing how he would snap someone’s neck.

Kayn probably didn’t even notice, but he was sharing thoughts and feelings with the spirits without them even answering him. It was as if he was connected to these meeps on a deeper level. Though, the monologue served him well, and lots of his inner stress appeared to ease to some degree. Doubtlessly the meeps doing, something that Kayn was unaware of but thankful for none the less.

\- “Why do I bother speaking to you about this? You don’t understand.” Glancing to the side, Kayn reflected on how he could ever have allowed all of this to happen. “I should have gone with Zoe…”

Kayn sighs, the meeps still watching him with those oversized glowing eyes. They blink in sync, their heads tilting side to side as they jingle in their individual tunes. True, they couldn’t speak, but they still understood Kayn’s pain none the less. Some cuddled up close to the assassin, leaning against his body and continued to chime pleasantly. Two of them seemed restless, soon playing in the bed by jumping up and down on the mattress. Each time they jumped their bodies jingled and soon they made a leap down to the floor and continued to chase each other across the room.

The assassin didn’t know how they did it, but the sight and company of the spirits actually made him smile. It was a nice change of pace, even though most of his life had gone to hell. 

\- “Such strange creatures you are…” Kayn commented, placing one hand on the meep closest to him and gently petted its head.

As Kayn spoke again everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing. They blinked in harmony once more and then continued to tinkle and goof around in the room like playful children. Their strange echoing voices that whispered calmed the assassin, their tunes giving him a sensation of serenity in all this madness. However, the wounds on his body were still severe and he needed more rest. Laying down, he could watch the meeps play and listen to their silly and magical tunes. For some reason he believed that the spirits understood him, and that they were here to help. Which was strange. He didn’t feel as if he was worthy of their aid, but he wouldn’t reject it.

It didn’t take long until Kayn drifted off to sleep, hours passing by. 

As the door was opened by none other than Rhaast, as he was greeted by a rather unique sight. Kayn was peacefully asleep, and on him laid the five meeps. When the darkin entered the room, he could soon detect the five sets of the glowing eyes from the spirits, watching him. The darkin wasn’t sure what it was that he saw until they started to move around and soon jumped down to the floor one by one.

_Pling_

_Ding_

_Plong_

_Dong_

_Donk_

And with that, the five spirits formed a line and started to pitter-patter across the floor, totally unafraid of the darkin that stood by the door. When they reached his clawed feet they all looked up at Rhaast with a somewhat judgmental look before blowing raspberries at him. He was in quite a shocked state at this point. The meeps made a final chime before they continued to pitter-patter away on their short legs.

**\- “How did they even…?”** Rhaast blinked, seeing how the tiny spirits made their way towards the stairs and tried to understand how they managed to sneak their way inside here in the first place.

No matter, Rhaast wasn’t here for the meeps. He was here for Kayn, curious of how he was doing. Entering the room, he made sure to close the door behind himself. He drops a pair of boots on the floor before walking up to the bed, kneeling down. The human’s breathing was heavy, and Rhaast rested his arms against the mattress. For long, Rhaast just watched the human, admiring him.

Kayn was beginning to sense how someone was disturbing his sleep in the most uncomfortable way. It was probably the meep’s magic that still lingered in the room, making the assassin act lax. Newly awoken, Kayn sees Rhaast, smiling slightly as he reaches for his face and caresses his jawline with the joint of his index finger. The darkin leans into the touch, realizing that this was what he truly sought. A soft touch, a fearless gaze. Just like before…

However, the blissful moment was short lived, as Kayn removes his hand only to rub his own face with it. The assassin frowns as he starts to recollect his senses of the situation and sees that the darkin is placed beside his bed. Kayn looks nervous, sitting up and leans towards the wall to seek some sort of safety. Rhaast could pick up the unsteady breathing coming from the human, and he tries to ease it with what mortals called an ordinary dialog.     

**\- “I gathered your shoes.”**

\- “My shoes? Oh, great, then it’s all sunshine and rainbows from here on out.”

\- The darkin raised his eyebrows in anticipation and didn’t really catch the sarcasm in Kayn’s voice. **“Really?”**

\- “No, Rhaast. Get the fuck out.”

And from that point they just stared at each other. Thing was, Rhaast didn’t want to leave Kayn’s side, and why would he listen to what another said? He really tried to wrap his head around how Kayn could sulk at him for so long. Like, yes, I fucked up but I also fixed that. If Kayn only knew how much he was trying, and that it was unique for him to do so. Usually, the only ones he tried to please or socialize with was his brothers but he still had no clue if they were actively alive or not. Then yet again he didn’t miss them as much, as they more often quarreled with each other than they actually interacted in a ‘family’ kind of way.

However, Kayn was kind of giving him mixed messages here, which only made it harder for the darkin to understand what already was a complex subject for him. Nonetheless, Rhaast were as stubborn as the assassin, and a simple rude comment wouldn’t be enough for him to leave him alone. Instead he leans in towards Kayn, almost as if he was begging for his touch.

**\- “Are you in pain?”**

\- “None of your concern.”

**\- “I find that it is.”**

\- “Can you piss off!?” Kayn raises his voice, but it taught quickly that it was unwise to do so with his severe wound.

**\- “No.”** He answers with a calm voice, just as stubborn as the assassin.

Kayn sighs in defeat, glaring at the ceiling. It appeared that it didn’t matter what he said to the darkin. He didn’t listen, he didn’t care. Rhaast just acted like he always had.

**\- “How long are you going to sulk?”**

\- “Are you for real right now?”

**\- “Yes?”**

\- “How could you possibly be so-”

And before they could continue nagging at each other, there was another entering the room. It was Evelynn, her mischievous eyes watching by the door. Rhaast didn’t like being interrupted. Not when he and Kayn had so much to talk about. Kayn’s resurrection, the changes in his body, the entity in the woods and much more.

\- “There’s something we must discuss.” Evelynn informs.

**\- “Can it wait?”**

\- “No.”

The darkin growled as he rose from the floor and followed the demon out of the room. Now inside of Evelynn’s own personal chamber, Rhaast makes himself comfortable in her black leather couch. Before he loved this couch, often sleeping in it for hours. But now he only wanted to lie next to Kayn, and so he wanted to cut things short so that he may return to his own business with the human.

**\- “Well?”** Rhaast asked, his arms resting along the couch’s back.

\- “There’s a rumor.”

**\- “There always is.”**

\- “True, but this one worries me.”

**\- “And why is that?”**

\- “People are disappearing.” The darkin rolls his eyes and the demon does not seem to be interested. “Rhaast, I’m serious.”

**\- “You keep track of all of your visitors?”**

\- “No, but I know my regulars.”

**\- “Why should I care?”**

\- “Because they’re targeting magical creatures. They’re targeting _us_.”

Meanwhile, Kayn is debating with himself if he should stay or not. After all, he had no where to go, but staying here, with the demons and even Rhaast? Hardly something that he thought to be a good idea. He could always steal some money and find himself a mount so that he could head further away from this city.

Then yet again, how was he to leave this bar unnoticed? There were surely creatures on the other side of the door, and he had no weapons at all. Then yet again, fighting might not be the best approach here, but maybe there is no other option? Worst case scenario, he dies here, if not there will probably be a brawl and Rhaast will notice his attempt of escape. He wanted to avoid thinking about the negative outcomes. Sighing, Kayn rose from the bed and got dressed with the set that Evelynn had been kind enough to offer him. It sure was an upgrade in quality to what he had been given by the farmers. It was kind of hard to believe that Rhaast had ventured out just to retrieve his shoes out in that lonely cabin, but what upset him was how the darkin thought it would make up for his actions.

Instead of dwelling too long, Kayn decides that it’s simply time for him to leave. He didn’t have much, but whatever he had was enough. Leaving the room, he made himself as ordinary as he possibly could, not drawing any attention from the rest of the individuals within the bar. It was crowded, and it must have been the fact that Kayn still smelled like human because he could sense eyes lingering on him. Still, he quickly finds the entrance, and makes his way up to the surface. Once outside, he didn’t really know where he was at first. Then the scent of salt from the ocean gives him a hint, and he realizes that he’s in quite a large city. Judging from the atmosphere the city appeared to be close to the sea, which would indicate that this is a trading city. Why the demon’s chose this spot to hide in was kind of puzzling to Kayn. Living so central seemed out of place, but perhaps that’s what made it work.

It was early morning, and the song of seagulls became louder and louder as the fish markets were about to open. Kayn knew he had to act swiftly, to find some loner that he could rob before too many eyes were present. Searching deeper within the city, he soon took cover in the darkness of an alley. He didn’t have to wait long either, as he soon found an easy target. A drunken, worn man. True, Kayn was a professional but he had still not fully recovered, and thus he chose one who wouldn’t struggle as much. The moment he’s about to strike he then feels how a shiver travels down his spine and he doubtlessly _knows_ that something was wrong. The assassin turns, seeing how a pair of red glowing eyes along with a smirk of white, sharp teeth watches him. Something out of metal was scarping the wall, intensifying the intimidation.

Whoever this was, Kayn wasn’t going to bother asking. The assassin abandons his plans of robbing the poor man and instead darts out from the alley. He still had no weapon, which only left him the option of evading this strange being. Still, the assassin could feel that he’s being hunted at this very moment, and he made sure to make sharp turns and move in an unexpected pattern to avoid contact. Perhaps he should run back to the demon’s sanctuary? It was a long way back so it might be a bad move. Also, the thought of returning to Rhaast like a damn coward sickened him – which was another foolish decision that would cost him soon enough.

Kayn stopped after a while to catch his breath, leaning against a nearby wall. Soon after he heard how someone was laughing, and the assassin understood that the man was still pursuing him. Staying here wasn’t an option, and so he continued to run. Continuing along a building, he soon notices how there is this strange, wet sound. Kayn frowns, and the moment he looks above himself he sees how a pool of red moves along the building’s wall. Kayn stops, shocked at what it is he’s witnessing. Had he been smart, he would had kept on running but he didn’t know how to act towards this strange magic.

Then, the living liquid suddenly shoots out at him. Kayn reacts immediately and uses his own shadow magic to transfer through the wall. Inside, he ends up in what seems to be a storage for fishing boats, and he continues to run in between the different sized ships. Nervously he glances up at the roof, looking for that dark magic from above. Then yet again he should have kept his eyes on the floor, because that’s where the true danger was. One foot into something wet, and Kayn’s motion became stiff. He almost tripped, shocked to see that he was now running in the pool of red. Then, the liquid moves again, rising in front of him before striking at him. Its force is enough to bring the assassin down to the mushy ground and the air is knocked out of him.

When Kayn opens his eyes again, he sees how the red suddenly takes form of a man. Above himself, there was the same man he saw in the alley and the first thing that struck the assassin is how incredibly… beautiful, the other was. Strange first thought to have in this kind of situation but it was true. The man had long white hair, his cheekbones sharp. The red coat he wears matches his glowing eyes, and he greets the assassin with that same wicked smile full of teeth as before. It was obvious to the assassin that whoever this man was, he was a hunter, and Kayn was his target.

Still stuck to the ground, Kayn now struggles and the other responds only with laughter.

\- “Get the fuck off me!” Kayn snarls, but then feels how something sharp press against his torso.

\- “Cute.” The other says, presenting some long metal talons that ruins the assassin’s new, tight shirt.

Kayn growls, not into liking the outcome of things. A sudden pain becomes present as the other man uses his metal fingers to rip the bandage around his waist, cutting right over the wound. Clenching his jaws, he glares at the other and wished he had something to defend himself with.

\- “You’re leaking. I could taste you several blocks away…” The other informs, licking his lips. “Your scent is…out of the ordinary. I wonder, is your taste also as intriguing?” He asks with a grin without expecting an answer.

What happened next was beyond Kayn’s imagination. There was a moment where Kayn asked himself if he was crazy or not as he saw blood trailing from his open wound, swirling towards the other’s metal fingers. It felt bizarre, and it made him dizzy in the process. The red with golden strains reached the white-haired one’s lips, and the smirk was dropped for a second. The man seemed to be in awe, but soon the grin returned.

\- “My, my, what is _this_?” He asks, tasting more of the assassin.

The moment Kayn starts to thrash about in panic the other leans down over him, his eyes staring madly with interest.

\- “I think I will keep you.” He informs coldly.

Kayn shakes his head and struggles again, but he then gasps as the other man pushes him down while biting at his neck. Greedily the other sucks the very lifeblood out of the assassin, and Kayn can’t believe that he stumbled upon a creature that’s only spoken of in books – a vampire. His struggling becomes increasingly meaningless as his strength is leaving him, being drained of his precious blood. A soft lick is placed on the wound, and Kayn uncontrollably moans at the gesture.

His head is spinning and before he knows it, he’s counting stars. Passing out, the other simply chuckles, licking his own lips and enjoying the ecstatic feeling of his feast. It was hard for him to stop, but he had to. The vampire wanted this young man alive, and he was going to bring him somewhere they could continue and explore this newly found relationship.

Oh, Kayn. What have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys honestly think I was going to give Kayn some slack?
> 
> Notes: Kayn does not transform into the full shadow assassin while he grasps the scythe. It does empower him, but since they both are alive the weapon is struggling to understand which its true owner is. 
> 
> Evelynn: *slams two slices of bread between the darkin’s head* What are you?  
> Rhaast: An idiot sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback or ideas! Until next chapter i send you guys lots of hugs! <3


End file.
